Clear as Crystal
by LadyUni
Summary: Legacy of an Angel - 2: With Sailor Uranus keeping Universe at a distance and Mamoru constantly hinting that he knows the new senshi…you can bet that the girl will be kept on her toes. x-over between Sailor Moon, LoZ, and our world
1. Sailor Jamboree

-A link to the prologue can be found in my profile (I recommend that it be read first).

-Please keep in mind that the primary language being spoken by the characters is Japanese, however, this is written in English for the majority to understand.

-Disclaimer: Sailor Universe is my original character as is Drina the gypsy. I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Sailor Moon.

* * *

_**Book 2: Clear as Crystal**_

Chapter I

Sailor Jamboree

Purple-black nothing.

That's all that was seen as the vortex hurled me through the very fabrics between alternate universes. It was quiet. There was no wind or sound of any kind. Just like before.

I had time to think.

_**What a life this has turned out to be…this is the absolute last thing I ever imagined I'd be going through as a child. Hopefully…this time…I'll find the meaning behind all of this madness. Sailor Moon…don't let me down.**_

Once again I felt like I was falling out of control as a window in the portal parted and I was thrust into a completely different world.

But that time, my instincts didn't allow me to painfully hit the ground. The second I fell out of the clouds, my body caught itself and slowed to a gentle hover. I could see Tokyo right below me. A big, beautiful city…a sight that up until then I had not been granted the privilege to see. I carefully maneuvered to the ground below in between a couple of office buildings.

The alleyway was dark, and I had to feel my way through rows of trash cans to get to the opening. _**Man…I just got here and I already sense something evil. **_I thought.

I stopped right before I reached the mouth of the passageway and leaned against the cold, brick wall of the nearest building. "What time frame am I in…? God, I don't even know if I opened the right portal. Guess I'll find out…" I took deep breaths and slowly backed up just a little more into the dark alley before proceeding. "Let's make this really interesting…Universe Celestial Power, Make-up!"

††††

"I'd like your heart crystal, please!" yelled Eudial. The mischievous redhead aimed a large, obscure gun filled with some sort of pink liquid at an athletic track runner at one of the local high schools. She intended to retrieve the heart crystal from the victim's body and take it back to her boss as an energy source, and if no one crossed her path…she would succeed.

She fired her weapon, and when the blast hit the innocent girl head on, a bright light was repelled from her back. Eudial dashed over to it just as the girl fell to the ground.

"Ah, a crystal! Maybe this one will become a relic…"

The light that had emerged from the girl's back had become a beautiful crystal shape - like a shining, four-point star. It was the girl's heart crystal, and her possession of such a treasure signaled that she held a pure heart. However, there were three special heart crystals which Eudial and her organization always kept an eye out for...and those would become powerful talismans upon release from the owner's body.

"Hold it right there!" another voice called out.

Eudial cringed in annoyance and slightly turned to see that one person that had spoiled her plans almost every single time.

"Leave this talented athlete alone, Eudial! Or in the name of the Moon…"

"Mercury...!"

"Mars…!"

"Jupiter…!"

"And Venus!"

"We'll punish you!" the five said in unison and pointed at their opponent.

"Ugh…will you senshi just go away? You've already brought enough grief into my life. Come out heart snatcher!" Eudial commanded.

Suddenly, on cue, a loud bang was heard and smoke filled the area as a very odd looking creature stepped out of Eudial's vehicle, the Witches 5 van.

"These twits wanna stand in my way…again!" she announced, using quite the childish vocabulary.

The 'heart snatcher' represented a track racer, just like the victim, and knew exactly what to do. But Eudial gave the order anyway, "Hurdler, why don't you run all over these sailor brats, while I secure the heart crystal, eh?"

"Gladly!" Hurdler laughed and then charged the group of sailor senshi.

††††

Elsewhere on campus, watching the conflict from behind a tree, was Haruka. That was _her_ school, and the girl that the witch was harassing was her friend. Yes, the inner planetary soldiers were there to be of some help, but she didn't completely trust their skills.

Flipping on her hand-held communicator, Haruka contacted her partner. "Michiru, we have trouble over at the school."

"Heart snatchers?" Michiru asked.

"Yep. This time they're after Elsa."

"Got it. I'll be right over."

††††

"She's mine!" yelled Sailor Venus and sprang ahead of her friends. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she shouted and let out a long chain of deadly golden hearts which hurled at the enemy, ready to lash it a good one. But something went wrong and the whole thing missed.

The creature chuckled evilly and lunged for Sailor Venus, when suddenly a shout came out of no where, "World Shaking!"

Eudial was forced to drop the heart crystal she had just collected from Elsa, and turned to see one of her biggest irritants. "Well-well if it isn't the two lovely outer senshi…" she scowled.

Michiru, then known as Sailor Neptune, caught the falling crystal and handed it to Uranus. "Is it one of them?" she asked.

Haruka examined it carefully for a moment. "Well, it isn't turning into a relic, so I guess not." She carefully placed it back into Elsa's body so the girl wouldn't fade into nothing without it.

"Oh great, I failed _again_. Hurdler, take care of these sailor stooges!" ordered Eudial, then hopped into her van and drove off just like she always did after a failed mission.

"You're all _mine_!" yelled the heart snatcher. She ran circles around the inner senshi and created a seemingly impossible 'smoke rope'. The soldiers had little time to react before the enemy trapped them in the technique and they were left unable to move at all.

Sailor Neptune flipped her wavy, teal hair and gave a sigh of annoyance. "Big mistake…never disregard any of your opponents," she said, as if giving the heart snatcher fighting lessons. In a single leap, she bounded over to the struggling inner senshi, and with one hand she tore through their binding.

The short, pig-tailed blonde known as Sailor Moon joyously expressed her gratitude to both outer soldiers, "Man, you're so cool, you guys!"

But the heart snatcher was livid. "How dare you?" it screamed and made for Sailor Neptune head on.

The young soldier got into a fighter's stance and readied herself for the impact, when a small obscurity caught their eye. A tiny, silver energy orb was suddenly seen flying towards Hurdler from a distance. The heart snatcher glanced at the small, shining mass of light with slight confusion. "What in the…"

Small though it was, it definitely proved itself in strength. Suddenly, just before it hit the enemy, a foreign voice called out, "_Bakuhatsu!_"

It hit its target and devastation commenced.

Those watching shielded themselves from the waves of energy and waited for the disturbance to settle again. When it did finally, the heart snatcher was no where to be found. Only a little white seed sat where the enemy once was. It cracked open and the spirit of a demon escaped from it and vanished into thin air, confirming that the thing had been destroyed.

All was silent for a moment.

"I…didn't even have to use my Moon Scepter," Sailor Moon said quietly, surprised. They all looked around anxiously, but couldn't find the source of the attack.

"I know for sure that wasn't Chibi Moon," Mars stated.

Elsa suddenly awoke from her little fainting spell induced by the attack, and looked around at those standing before her. "Wh-what's going on?" she asked. It wasn't everyday you got to see sailor senshi standing over you.

"Hey miss, I think you'd better go see a doctor or something. You fainted suddenly, and you might want to check if everything's ok," Sailor Mars told her with a smile.

Elsa stood up and nodded her head gratefully. "Maybe…th-thanks," she said quietly and slowly walked off find her car.

When I was sure the student was gone, I took the opportunity to push off of the school roof and land lightly in front of the seven senshi standing there. But in all honesty, I was scared, embarrassed, and had no idea how to act. So I didn't even make eye contact; just let them know that I was there.

Sailor Moon let out a shocked squeal. "Ahh! Who are you?" she asked, noticing my uniform looked somewhat like theirs.

Finally, gathering what willpower I had, I looked up and forced a nervous smile at her, placing my hands restlessly behind my back. "Hey…um…sorry to barge in like this. My name is…well I'm called…Sailor…Universe, I guess," I said quietly. It honestly felt incredibly awkward to introduce myself in such a manner. Never had I imagined that I'd be referring to myself as an actual senshi in such a way. It was just _weird_.

"Universe, huh…? Never heard of a senshi by that name before, how did you get here?" Uranus questioned.

I blinked at her a moment, and then let out an exasperated sigh. I really didn't want to explain myself again. But I did. I told her and the rest of them about my dreams, my blurry destiny, and my first visit to Hyrule. They didn't know what Hyrule even was so I ended up explaining _that_ to them as well. "I swear to you there are other worlds out there. Different universes are all over and that's one of them." I stopped a moment.

_**HA! Jeez, I just figured out why I'm probably identified as Sailor Universe!**_ I mentally laughed, suddenly realizing that I had traveled to two alternate universes already.

When I'd come up with the name as a child I didn't realize it actually meant that much.

"That's insane!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter.

"So, you traveled all this way just to get here from another world?" asked Mercury, making sure she heard me right.

I smiled and nodded. _**Please let them believe me…!**_

"It makes only a little sense…" Uranus pondered. I could tell she wasn't about to buy my story so easily. She was certainly one that was always on her guard, and I admired her for it. "What's your purpose in this world exactly…?"

I stared at her for a brief moment wondering if I should state the truth or make something up. I didn't know how she would react to either explanation, and I wanted to be accepted at all costs. But I figured the truth always seemed like the better option when the other choice was getting caught up in a web of lies. "I'm on a mission...to find out who I really am," I stated plainly.

"And you thought that Sailor Moon could help you…am I right?" she guessed.

I nodded. _**She's good.**_

Sailor Moon perked up at this. "You mean I'm famous in other worlds, too? How cool is that?"

Sailor Mars let out a frustrated sigh, "Now look what you did…you got her all up on her high horse again…"

A sweat drop found its way down my face and I half-halfheartedly apologized to the aggravated fire senshi.

It was then that I took a moment to think to myself. _**I know where I am now...guess I somehow landed in the middle of what the series called the 'S' time period****. Meaning…at this point, the outer senshi have no idea who the inner senshi really are…and Pluto and Saturn aren't even here yet. Damn…I wonder if this is a good thing. We'll just see how this goes, I guess**_.

Uranus interrupted my thoughts, "Universe."

"Yes?"

"Nothing personal, but I'm going to keep my eye on you until we find out who you are."

"Understandable, I suppose."

Then without even saying good-bye, Uranus and Neptune turned to leave. Before they left, however, I felt the need to stop Neptune. I had something to say, but it didn't come out the way I had intended. Not at all.

Shyly, I walked up to her and quickly cleared my throat. "Wait...uhm…Neptune…I just want to say that…similar to Sailor Moon, I've known about you for quite some time, and I just think that…you're an amazing soldier. We have a lot of the same traits; I admire that…and well…thought I'd just let you know…nothing important," I stated, highly embarrassed at myself.

_**DANG, if that wasn't a lame fan girl moment, I don't know what is…**_

She looked at me a moment and then chuckled sweetly, "I appreciate that."

Uranus shot me a glance that I interpreted as a warning.

I suddenly stood up straight and held my hands up in defense, "I swear, I was just saying 'hi'…nothing more…" I blushed and turned away, realizing that I'd forgotten all about the relationship that those two had.

I heard Uranus make an irritated sound in her throat before the two of them vanished completely.

There was an awkward silence for about a minute before Mercury broke it. "How about we go out for lunch this afternoon? It'd be a good way to get to know Sailor Universe better…that is…if she's willing to share her identity," she suggested.

I nodded without hesitation. I had nothing to hide in that world…it wasn't even mine.

Everyone else agreed, acknowledging that we had much to talk about, and we all prepared to leave the campus.

Sailor Mars turned to the bunch of us and told us we could meet at her temple before going out to eat, which none of us had a problem with. It was then we finally parted ways and went to go detransform and rest before meeting again.

††††

Once again back in my civilian form, I leaned against a tree right outside of Rei's shrine. She didn't know I was there yet, and none of the others had arrived, so I just waited.

The sun was in the middle of the sky by then, signaling noon time. As I silently watched the ravens pecking at the stone walkway, a sudden loud squeal caught my attention.

"Haha! Reeeeiiii! We're here!" It was Usagi. She came bolting up the stone steps waving a hand in the air, letting the whole world know she'd arrived. Following close behind her was the little, pink-headed Chibiusa, her future daughter that had come to the present to fight with Usagi and learn how to be a soldier.

The two zoomed by and didn't even see me in between the trees. I smiled and shook my head as I watched them race up to where Rei was standing. She'd come out front when she heard Usagi.

The young shrine maiden put her hands on her hips and she wore a surprised look on her face. "I'm seriously impressed, Usagi, you're actually early for once in your life!" she exclaimed.

Usagi gave her friend an annoyed look. "Aw, can it, Rei. I'm just curious about that new sailor senshi, can't wait to get a chance to talk to her. Is she here yet, Rei?" she asked, looking around.

Rei shook her head. "Afraid not. Though didn't you feel the energy emitting from her? She doesn't seem…normal to me."

"Well, she's not! Hello! Did you not hear her when she said she traveled _across universes_?"

"Yeah but…"

"Well, I wanna meet her!" little Chibiusa suddenly piped up. The two older girls looked down at her.

"Uh…why are _you_ so anxious?" Usagi questioned.

Chibiusa shrugged at the odango-headed blonde and gave a little giggle. "She sounds a lot like Pu!" she confessed.

Rei and Usagi looked back at each other with a thoughtful gleam in their eyes. "Don't think she controls time, but…time and space can be similar to the fabrics of the universe…right?" Usagi asked.

Rei looked back down at Chibiusa. "If that's what you were thinking, you sure know how to analyze well for your age!"

Before Chibiusa could answer, the other girls came sauntering up the steps to join the trio.

"Woah, Usagi's here already? Rei, are we way late or what?" Minako teased.

"You too? Come on, guys, cut me some slack!" Usagi growled.

Rei suddenly gasped and told the others to hush. It took all Usagi had in her to keep from asking what the matter was.

"Who's there?" the young priestess shouted to the trees.

Finally, I slipped out from my rather poor hiding spot and smiled at the group. "Yo," I said casually.

The girls all had to take a moment to recognize me as a civilian. But after a moment passed, Chibiusa pointed at me and asked, "Is that her?"

Usagi slowly nodded and then a wide grin appeared on her face, "Yeah!"

Minako, Makoto, and Ami seemed relieved to know it was me, but Rei remained tense for some reason. "How long were you standing there?" she asked.

"Mmm...about ten minutes," I replied as I made my way over to them.

"Ten…" she repeated, "then why…"

"If you're wondering why you couldn't sense me before…that would be because I concealed my energy. Something I learned to do a while back," I explained as I held my smile.

"Why did you feel the need to hide?" she asked, getting suspicious all of a sudden.

Ami noticed her friend's uptight behavior and didn't like the vibes she was getting. "Rei…I don't think this is the best-"

"Because I didn't feel like showing up first, but I had nothing better to do," I said simply.

At that, Rei seemed to loosen up. But only slightly. "I see…"

"Okay, girls, cut the chatter. I came with a major appetite, and I wanna get to those burgers ASAP!" Makoto chimed in, breaking the tension all together.

Well, her antics worked. We all got it together pretty quickly and headed out.

††††

After we had eaten a multitude of hamburgers and downed some recommended milk shakes for dessert, an interesting conversation about random things took place at the restaurant until dusk. We conversed quietly over our experiences as soldiers, our identities, past and present missions, and the like. I was ever so grateful to take in all of the tips and senshi strategies they had to offer first hand as the least experienced of the group. But then when the time was finally realized, we resolved to finally separate for the night. However, a little issue came up.

"Hey, Ashleigh," Rei started after learning my name, "since you don't exactly come from our world, that would mean you don't have a place of your own, right? So where are you gonna stay at night?" she asked.

I realized I hadn't even thought about that particular detail and hesitantly shrugged my shoulders. "Well, I'll…um…probably…uh…find shelter in the woods…or something?" I stuttered. I figured it wouldn't be all that bad considering some of the places I'd slept in Hyrule.

"What?" all six of them asked in unison.

"Sure, I mean, why...not?" I chuckled.

They all just stared at me. A sweat drop was atop each of their heads, and I figured that probably wasn't the best plan. "…On second thought, maybe…I'll just stay at the temple, if that's okay with you, Rei?" I suggested. She did have enough room after all.

The raven-haired priestess was silent for a moment. The shrine was sacred, not some hang-out or free motel. And she wasn't sure she truly trusted me yet as an ally. However, she eventually reasoned with herself that it'd be a good opportunity to keep me under tight watch. "Yeah…sure, that's fine," the shrine maiden nodded slightly, "as long as you don't plan to stay forever…ehe…not to be rude."

"Hey! Can all of us stay at your place for a bit, Rei? Like a sleep over party?" Chibiusa asked.

Rei smiled sweetly at the little one's enthusiasm. "I think that would be fine, Chibiusa. I guess it _has_ been a long time since we've done something really fun like that."

"Come on, guys, let's get going before it gets too dark," Minako suggested, before the lot of us headed back to the temple.

††††

We each got a sleeping bag to ourselves, complete with small pillows Rei had been keeping in a back closet.

I happily sat down Indian style on top of my sleeping bag and silently watched the others get situated on the vast wooden floor. It was typical to have such big vacant rooms in Japanese temples for training purposes. I had just never been in one and it fascinated me.

Suddenly, ever vibrant Usagi came bursting into the room, squealing her lungs out and announced that she'd made popcorn for us all. The sound of her shrill voice echoed throughout the place and seemed to pierce right through my head. I covered my ears for the life of them, and my eyes spun in swirls. After falling over and recovering a tad, I noticed that the other girls seemed unaffected by the outburst.

_**Must be used to it…figures…**_ I thought.

"Thanks, Usagi! This looks great!" Minako cheered and grabbed one of the little bowls the blonde was carrying.

Usagi placed a big bowl filled to the brim with steaming, salted and buttered popcorn, and then gave out the rest of the little bowls to each of us.

"Hey, it doesn't look so burnt this time…that's good." Rei teased.

"Oh, come off it, Rei, I tried my best because we have some special company tonight." Usagi said in defense.

I blushed slightly and shook my head. "Really…you don't need to treat me like-"

"Course you are! How could a new sailor senshi not be special?" Minako cut me off.

Before I could answer, the sliding door opened a crack and another head popped in. "Rei? What'er you girls doin' in there?" an old man asked.

Rei whirled around to see him standing in the doorway. "Grandpa, what do you think you're doing? You know when I have friends over you're not supposed to meddle like that," she scolded.

"Uh…well you see it wasn't…really all my idea, y'know…" he stuttered.

"Is that so…" Rei's brow furrowed in suspicion.

Then the door slid open even further to reveal a tall young man, about the girls' age, listening in on everything we were saying. When he realized he'd been caught, he stumbled back a few steps with an obvious blush on his face.

"Yuuichirou!" Rei's voice shot across the room, carrying her frustration with it.

"S-So sorry, Rei! I was just bored that's all, I wasn't gonna try anything or nothin', honest!" His excuses obviously didn't convince the ebony-haired girl, for she continued to glare daggers at him. Then he looked across the room and a curious look came to his face. "Hey, uh, Rei? I don't think I've ever seen tha' chick before…" he said and pointed straight at me.

I blinked a moment and then brought my pillow up to my chest and held it tightly. Having the attention suddenly shifted to me again was a bit unnerving. Luckily, Rei saved me from the sudden spotlight.

"Never mind her, Yuuichirou, she's just a new friend. Now _scram_ before I really get mad! And don't ever let me catch you peeping on us again or you'll regret it big time!" A pillow flew through the air and in a split second the young man and Grandpa were running down the hall as fast as they could away from the short-tempered Rei.

I hid a quiet chuckle behind my pillow as I watched it all. Rei sure was vicious…her fury rivaled my own. I hoped then and there that I never ended up on the receiving end of her terrifying wrath.

††††

The popcorn was soon devoured and we took our turns in the bathroom to wash up and brush our teeth. When it was my turn, I quickly sifted through my ever-present traveling sack and dug out my toothbrush and toothpaste.

As I sleepily made my way to the bathroom down the hall, I suddenly tripped on something that felt oddly soft. As I caught my balance I heard it make a little 'mew' sound, but couldn't see it due do the lack of light in the hallway.

Reaching the bathroom, I quickly flipped on the light and waited for my eyes to adjust before looking to see what it was. But I didn't even have to wait long, for the object came waltzing into the bathroom and perched itself on the side of the vanity. I found myself staring into the large maroon eyes of a slim, black cat. It had the distinct mark of a crescent moon on its forehead and that's when I finally realized what I'd run into...or more like...who. "Sorry, about that…" I said with an apologetic smile.

I walked over to the vanity and the cat seemed to smile back at me. It meowed as I raised my hand to slowly scratch behind its ears, earning a purr.

I took a moment to just stand and stare at the faucet which was letting out a gentle stream of water before me. Running water…a feature I hadn't had the privilege of enjoying since I left my world. The same went for the city perks…highly sophisticated civilization, sanitation, and technology. All of those things I had once taken for granted, but since my visit to Hyrule, my views had changed. And at that point I was truly grateful.

As I proceeded in brushing my teeth, the cat continued to meow at me and rub against my elbow. Once I had finished, spit, and rinsed my mouth out with water, I turned to the obviously female feline and put a single hand on my hip. "If you want to say something to me, at least say it in plain Japanese…sorry, but I don't understand 'cat talk', Luna…"

The shock on the cat's face was evident. She stopped her meowing and looked at me curiously. I figured she couldn't tell if I really knew her secret or not, so I made it clear. I lowered my head to her level and slightly smirked.

"I know you can talk…there's no need to hide the fact from me."

"R-Really…?" was her reply.

I smiled and nodded, satisfied that she finally believed me.

"How…did you know, exactly?" she asked.

I stood up straight again and began to gather my toothbrush and toothpaste to go back to the room of girls. But before I turned to leave I shot her a reassuring glance. "I saw you in my dreams."

There I went again with the whole dream explanation. It wasn't the complete truth, but it wasn't a lie. And it was what I'd told everyone else. So, I left it at that. Hopefully…no one would ever have to know the whole truth.

Luna watched me leave in silence. "There's something very, very different about this one, Artemis…" she said quietly. A similar looking cat appeared from behind the shower curtain. Same crescent moon on its head only this one had white fur and blue eyes, and was a male.

Artemis nodded. "Indeed…should we watch her?" he asked, looking up at his partner.

Luna was silent for a moment. "Well…it wouldn't hurt. But as we've learned in the past, 'different' isn't always a bad thing." With that, she leapt off the vanity and flipped off the light switch before gracefully landing back on the floor.

††††

When I returned to the room, all the girls were already drifting off to sleep except for Makoto and Ami. The room was dark so I had no idea they were watching me as I made my way back to my sleeping bag.

Once I'd put my things back into my sack and buried deep into the warm sleeping bag, I looked up and saw two pairs of eyes, one pair of blue and the other green, gazing back at me. The two girls happened to be lying closest to me of the whole group and had been waiting for me to get back.

"Y-You two…need something…?" I blinked.

Ami was the first to speak. "Not anything too big…we're just a bit curious, that's all," she whispered as sweetly as she could, not wanting to wake the others.

"About what…?" I asked.

"Well…I hope you don't think we're prying…but we were just wondering…where did you get your sailor powers? And when exactly?" Makoto questioned.

I could tell they truly were just curious and wanted to understand more about me. But their question was one of the ones I really didn't want to answer. I could explain where I was from and how I got to their world…but the origin of my new-found powers was still confusing even to me. Flashbacks of my alter ego kept coming back to me and her explanation of my very existence, and it wasn't something I wanted in my head right then.

So I explained to them as nicely as I could, "Right now…I'm not so sure about it all myself. If it's alright with you girls, I'd like to gain more information before attempting to explain such a thing to anyone. Is that alright?"

The two of them seemed to understand, which I was grateful for.

††††

The next morning I was awakened by multiple calls coming from outside. Without opening my eyes, I shifted in my sleeping bag to listen better.

"You have got to be kidding me…" I moaned when I realized what it was.

Finally, I opened my eyes and looked over the room. It was completely empty except for the messy sleeping bags scattered across the floor. Only one was occupied and it contained a still-sleeping Chibiusa. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and wondered what time it was. It had to have been pretty late in the morning for me to have slept way later than Usagi. Wriggling out of the sleeping bag, I quickly zipped it back up and grabbed a brush from my sack. I ran it through my incredibly long hair a few times and then returned it to its original place.

That's when I heard another voice from outside, "Venus Star Power!"

They were all almost finished with their transformation sequences. I looked down to my brooch which was clipped to a front pocket of my jeans and debated the situation.

_**Okay…I just woke up…and suddenly there's a battle to be fought…is this bad? Can I do it? Do they even need me? I doubt it…but…ugh…what is this like a job now? I feel like I have a responsibility here… I didn't even come here for this.  
**_

Lifting the little wand from my pocket, I quickly transformed right there in the room. I was sure to stay quiet, however, to avoid waking up the child across the way. As I whispered for my power, a rush of wind whistled around my suddenly bare figure, causing me to shiver slightly. But as the pieces of my uniform began to materialize, the atmosphere became more bearable. I definitely felt more awake as Sailor Universe, but there was still a sliver of dizziness left from just having been asleep.

I made my way to the other side of the room and slid the paper door open by its wooden frame. Then, making my way down the hall, I could hear the clicking sound of my boots echoing through the place, and it gave me a weird feeling since everything else was so quiet. Another thing that bothered me was that it was still so dark. When I'd first come to the temple during the day it was much lighter. And to my knowledge it was morning, so I couldn't figure it out.

Then, suddenly, another door slid open, and I saw Rei's old grandpa appear from the shadows. "Who's there? Is that one of Rei's friends? Why are you up at this time? Wait…" he started.

I had stopped walking and stood motionless against a wall, trying to hide myself from him in the dark. But his gaze didn't move from me as he waited for his eyes to adjust.

"Hey!" he said suddenly, "What's a sailor senshi doing in my shrine?"

I jumped in shock, realizing my mistake. _**Oh shit…! **_I leapt into the air and flew around a corner, making it to the back door as fast as I could without knocking anything over. Once I was outside, I closed the door shut behind me, still hearing the sounds of Grandpa as he rebuked me for intruding.

With a long sigh I landed back on the ground and made my way around to the front of the temple. As I did, it completely hit me that it in fact it _was_ still dark outside. This struck me as odd. Why were the girls up? Was the matter _that_ urgent?

Finally, reaching the front, I saw Sailor Venus, Mercury, and Moon all standing there listening to something Luna was saying. But the feline ceased talking when she realized I was standing by the building.

"Ah, Sailor Universe, you've awakened."

The other senshi turned to me. "Oh, hey there, Ashleigh! We didn't think of waking you up because we all figured you'd had a long trip…but it looks like we didn't need to anyways," Sailor Moon said with a grin and then a slight yawn.

"What time is it…?" I asked.

"Around three in the morning. We got a call from Artemis and he told us Eudial was making trouble again downtown. Makoto and Rei went ahead of us but…" Venus stopped in the middle of her sentence, hesitant to finish.

The blue-haired senshi, Mercury, smiled and filled in for her friend, "She and Usagi had some trouble getting up."

"Hey, you can't blame us!" both blondes said in defense.

It was, after all, very early. Another moan escaped my throat. "Do you guys…have to do this often…?" I asked, feeling tired all over again.

"Not all the time…but we do it when we can because justice is top priority in our book," Mercury explained.

"Even if it means dragging ourselves out of bed like this…" Sailor Moon added groggily, yet with a slight smile.

"Come on, senshi, there's no time to waste! Mars and Jupiter can't hold their own for long!" Luna stated. And with that we ran off down the steps of the Hikawa Shrine.

††††

"Hold on just a second…what exactly are you saying…? She's _gone_?" Jupiter was having trouble coping with what Artemis was telling her.

He sighed heavily and repeated himself. "Let me see if I can put it more simply this time…You didn't get here _fast enough_…get the point? I wasn't able to stop Eudial myself of course, and she got away with that person's heart crystal! I guess she figured it was best to strike at night…" he said.

Jupiter shook her head in disbelief. "We even went ahead of the others…to ensure this wouldn't happen…"

"No time to dwell on that now, we've gotta find some way to save this poor man!" Mars piped up. She was kneeling next to the victim who was struggling to breathe.

Once a person loses their heart crystal, they begin to fade until they ultimately die from it.

A noise was heard from behind and the trio spun around to see the rest of us running to join them.

"Rei-chan! Mako-chan! Did you guys defeat Eudial's heart snatcher yourselves?" Sailor Moon asked in surprise, not seeing any sign of the enemy.

Jupiter looked up at her through dark, green eyes glazed over with anger. "Usagi-chan…she got away with the crystal…" she said quietly.

Sailor Moon froze in her tracks, as did the rest of us. "Please…please tell me you're joking, Mako-chan…" she begged. But the lightning senshi only lowered her head again.

"If you guys don't mind for a second…would you get over here and help me get this man to the hospital?" Mars screamed at us, finally getting ticked off from lack of acknowledgment.

The others quickly gathered around her and were about to all help lift the man, when I stopped them. "Wait just one moment…" They all stared at me, confused. "Artemis, Eudial left in a van as usual, correct?"

"Yeah…" the cat replied.

"Which direction did she leave in, do you remember?"

"Of course, she went north east, just up that way." Artemis pointed with his little paw towards one of the main highways.

My eyes narrowed as I examined the road and the city surrounding it. Finding Eudial in it all wouldn't be easy at all…but did I have a choice? "Leave the man here for now. A hospital couldn't do anything anyways… you guys should just try to keep this man alive for as long as possible," I told them.

"Oh? And what about you?" Mars asked, a little peeved at my sudden command.

"I'll be right back…" With that I lifted off the ground, sped off into the sparkling city lights and out of their sight.

"…Rei…Rei…Rei, Rei-chan!" Sailor Moon gasped as she shook her friend's arm over and over. But Sailor Mars couldn't speak. None of them could.

Finally, Jupiter gathered the will power to say something, and in a dry tone exclaimed, "When…how the hell did she learn how to fly…?"

††††

The highway was packed with cars, even though it was still very early in the morning. I flew above them at a safe distance, trying to spot the Witches 5 van. My eyes darted here and there as I searched, but still no sign of it turned up. Then, suddenly, albeit conveniently, a flash of pink light came from around a near-by skyscraper that immediately caught my attention.

_**She's at it again? All in the same night! **_

That was definitely bad. Never had I heard of an enemy risking their cover to make multiple attacks in that way. Quickening my pace, I headed in the direction of the fading light. I cursed under my breath, reminding myself I had limited time to get that done.

Finally rounding the corner of the building, I lowered myself back down to ground level and looked around. Sure enough, the white Witches 5 van was sitting in the shadows with its famous black star symbol on the back.

A young girl lay on the ground not too far from it, and I could see she was struggling to breathe just like the man from before. But I saw no sign of Eudial. Just then, a rose petal fluttered by my face, followed by another, and another.

_**What the heck…I didn't think these things actually appeared when…**_ I looked up.

It was no surprise to see the two outer sailor senshi standing above me on a low awning. Uranus and Neptune were back to back with their arms crossed.

"Guided by wind, I've come here to blow all the filth of this planet away for good, I'm Sailor Uranus!"

"Aided by sea, I wish to drown out all the hateful intentions inside of people, I'm Sailor Neptune!"

After they had made their introductions, I noticed Eudial come out from behind her van.

…_**eh…no fair, I wish I had a fancy intro that made enemies pop out of hiding… **_I thought in a most satirical manner.

"I can't believe you idiots are still at it…even at this time in the morning…" Eudial fussed.

The outers jumped from the roof and surrounded her, causing her to jump. "We could say the same about you. Now, where are the heart crystals?" Uranus demanded.

But Eudial refused to tell. "Heart snatcher! Get your ass out here this instant!" she cried.

Another ugly creature emerged from the back of the van and lunged at the senshi without hesitation. They got into fighting positions and waited for impact while Eudial stood by watching in amusement.

Then the battle was on…the outer senshi against a seemingly improved heart snatcher. Lights flashed every where as they attacked. Uranus' World Shaking attack hurled across the ally with Neptune's Deep Submerge close behind. The attacks rammed into the enemy, causing considerable damage. Eudial snarled and commanded her minion to get back up onto its feet.

Little did they all know, however, that I'd taken advantage of the whole situation and went snooping through the Witches 5 van. Different crates, containers and machinery lay everywhere making it hard to sift through. "Damn it, where the hell could they be…" I mumbled quietly.

Then, finally, I reached for a buried container and a jolt of energy pulsed through my arm when I touched the lid, signaling that the crystals were there and my body was reacting to them. Carefully, I lifted the lid, and instantly a pale light sprung out at me. Seeing the crystals hovering there unharmed caused a rush of relief to come over me, and I gently picked them up.

The van suddenly shook rapidly due to the battle going on outside and I decided I should get moving as quickly as possible. But as I attempted getting out the back, there was a sudden jerk in a box next to me. I froze in place and stared at it cautiously. Then, without any warning, a hideous creature burst forth from it in a cloud of smoke and tackled me head on, screaming in the most blood-chilling way I'd ever heard. I was so shocked that I had no time to react before the both of us rolled out of the van and hit the pavement.

The sudden disturbance caused the others to glance over, and when Uranus saw what was going on she gasped in horror. There were the two crystals in my hand, but I was unable to do anything for the monster on top of me had its claws around my neck ready to kill at any moment.

"Universe!" Neptune screamed as a raging Eudial dashed over to where I was pinned to the ground.

"How dare you, you little wretch!" The redhead was about to snatch the heart crystals from me when a lethal rose weapon suddenly cut across her path, causing her to jerk away. All of our attention had been caught.

"Not you again!" Eudial cursed, looking up. There, on the ledge above us, stood none other than the legendary Tuxedo Kamen, with his long, black and red cape flowing gracefully in the breeze.

"Eudial, you never learn do you…" He leapt off the ledge and landed in front of us. Then, pointing his short staff at Eudial, he continued in saying, "Now that we have you clearly out numbered, I suggest you surrender and leave these heart crystals to us. Not talismans anyway…"

The redhead spat at the ground and growled at him. "I'm not finished! Heart snatchers! Both of you finish what you started!"

And just like that, the struggle continued. I was suddenly out of breath as I received constant blows to the gut, but I knew I couldn't let the crystals out of my grasp.

"…Tuxedo Kamen! Quickly! Give that girl over there…her crystal…!" I called in between punches.

He was at my side in a flash, and after he'd managed to get my attacker off me, he helped me slowly stand and took the heart crystals. "Which one is…hers…?" he asked, confused.

_**Oh God… **_"I don't know! Try both!" I suggested. No sooner had I gotten those words out did I get ambushed again by the heart snatcher. Stumbling to the side I looked up at Tuxedo Kamen and told him to 'go'.

He was a bit hesitant at first, seeing that the living crap was being beaten from me. Though he understood he had an important job, and dashed off over to the fading victim.

Finally.

I didn't have any fragile crystals to worry about and I could fight back with all I had. I stood up straight right before the enemy could land another punch and caught its speeding fist in my hand. The heart snatcher was caught off guard and gave a confused look while I reacted with a devious smirk.

"Neptune! Don't worry about her, we have our own problems…!" Uranus called to her partner.

"But…" Neptune protested and turned from looking in my direction. She decided not to argue and rushed to help Uranus in her struggle against the first heart snatcher. "Deep Submerge!" Her aqua attack plunged into the side of the enemy and threw it off Sailor Uranus in an instant, sending it hurling into a nearby building. Neptune helped Uranus stand and the two watched the lifeless body on the ground to see if it would rise again.

Tuxedo Kamen, on the other hand, had gotten entangled in an unwanted dual with Eudial as she tried to stop him from returning the crystal to its owner. "Tell me why you're gathering heart crystals!" he shouted as he brought his rod down on the witch.

"None of your business, damn it!" Eudial dodged the attack, causing the short staff a sharp impact with the ground, slightly cracking the pavement.

"Well, if you know what's good for you," Tuxedo Kamen started, swinging his weapon horizontally, "You'll leave at once and never bother an innocent soul again!"

With a single leap, Eudial dodged his attack again and landed on top of the van. "Stay out of it, fools…you have no idea. Soon the Messiah of Silence will rise, and it will be the end of you and your pathetic planet. You hear?"

Tuxedo Kamen took that opportunity to push the crystals into the fallen girl. Her body received the right one, and the other he took back into the safety of his hand. But before he had a chance to react to Eudial's statement, a shout was heard, followed by a bright column of golden light which sliced right down the middle of the alley way. After a few moments, it faded, and bitter silence filled the area. Only the distant sounds of cars on the highway could be heard. Every living thing stood still and focused on one person. Even the girl Tuxedo Kamen had finally revived was speechless.

Immediately, I felt my cheeks flush and frantically looked for a way out of the spotlight once again.

_**My Reiki Light Stream…it's gotten more powerful somehow… **_

Seeing Tuxedo Kamen with the remaining crystal still in his hand I rushed over and politely asked him for it. "Please, I'll take it from here…" I told him.

He nodded and placed it into my cupped hands as gently as he could.

I turned to leave, but before I got anywhere, a pink blast hurled in front of me, blocking the way out.

"Hand over the crystal, sailor! I don't know what kind of a freak you are to have that kind of power, but I'm warning you! Give back what's mine and I may spare your own heart!" Eudial screamed.

Fear struck my core for only a second. Then furrowing my brow, I sent her the message that I wasn't about to give in. I was going to save a life that night…whether it meant giving up my own or not. _**But surely my journey doesn't end here…does it, Lord… **_"Eudial…it's been fun. I'll definitely be seeing you again." With that, I levitated into the air, and without further hesitation, flew out of the alley, making sure my speed would carry me faster than any blast she could send my way.

The outer senshi were left breathless for a moment. They'd seen plenty of abnormal things in their lives, but that topped them all.

Even so, unlike the inner senshi, they weren't prone to remaining stunned for long. Especially since Eudial had started throwing a fit right next to them.

"Goddamn it all! I swear! I swear I'll get her one day! She'll pay, dearly for this! But until then…heart snatchers, finish the rest of them off!" she commanded. But nothing stirred…for both of her minions had been destroyed.

††††

Landing just outside the circle of inner senshi, I could already sense that the man was close to the end. "Guys, I'm back!" I stated, rushing through the group.

"Hurry! We're losing him fast!" Mars cried.

Going as quickly and gently as I could, I pushed the crystal into the man's chest, and to our relief, his body accepted it. It disappeared as he re-absorbed it, and immediately the color began to return to his face. "Thank, God…" I sighed and leaned back so he could sit up.

The look of bewilderment was evident in his expression when he saw our group standing over him.

"Sir, are you alright? You fainted…do you think you can make it home, or would you like us to assist you?" Mercury asked.

"Sailor senshi…? Never thought I'd see the day when…" he couldn't finish his sentence due to an incomplete recovery. We helped him to his feet and he slowly made his way to his parked car at the curb.

We asked him if it was really ok to be driving then, but he insisted that it was alright.

Once he had gone, Sailor Moon suddenly took notice of my condition. It only took one glance before a gasp escaped her lips and she held out my scraped up arm to examine it. "What on earth happened to you while you were out there?" she asked.

I smiled and shook my head, pulling my arm from her grasp. "Eudial's just a pain…that's all." I answered.

"Glad we're on the same page…" a voice said from behind us. It was Uranus; followed by Neptune and Tuxedo Kamen. However, Uranus was the only one with a plain scowl on her face.

She marched right up to me and grabbed me by the front of my collar. I gave her a questioning look, but she wouldn't have it. "Who the hell are you?" she shouted.

"Uranus!" Neptune cried. The others protested as well, but the leader of the outers remained firm.

"I told you who I am…I'm a sailor senshi. Just like you. I've come from another world, lead by fate, searching for the purpose of my existence…" I replied in a low tone. By that time, I'd returned her glare. "I don't see what kind of an issue you may have with that, but to be honest…Sailor Uranus…" I ripped her hand away from my collar, "It's quite childish…"

"Who are you callin' a child?"

"Perhaps you're unaware of _her_ age, Sailor Uranus. Maybe you shouldn't judge so harshly," Tuxedo Kamen stepped in.

"I…" the senshi of wind calmed a bit as she glanced towards the older man.

"Alright, girls…let's not let this get out of hand. The sun's about to come up and today's a school day. Maybe you should all try to get some last minute sleep if you can," he suggested.

Sailor Moon threw her arms around him, and he returned her embrace. "Oh, Tuxedo Kamen, you always know the right things to say," she smiled into his shirt.

Uranus grunted and shot one last glare at me before turning and leaving with Neptune.

But I didn't even notice…for I couldn't take my eyes off of Tuxedo Kamen.

_**Could he by chance…know something about who I am…?**_

_**

* * *

**_

And so concludes chapter 1. This fiction isn't complete like the last one was before I posted it, so these chapters won't go up as quickly. Thanks for the patience. :)


	2. Targeted

Chapter II

Targeted

The phone rang in Doctor Tomoe's lab, distracting him from his current experiment. He became frustrated when he tried to ignore it but it didn't stop ringing. Finally, he abruptly shut off his microscope and yanked up the receiver.

"What?" he growled.

Eudial's voice sounded at the other end. "Doctor, I was doing some research just now…and I found something you might want to hear," she started.

"Well? Spit it out."

"It's about the Sacred Purity Cup. I found a shadowy outline of a person…looks to be female. She has long, dark hair and seems to have butterfly wings. And I believe she's holding the cup in this image, sir."

"Ah. Yes, that must be the one capable of controlling the Sacred Cup. If that figure is one of our allies, just think of all the powerful chaos we could unleash upon this world! However…if it's in the hands of our enemies…Eudial, our plans will be ruined."

Eudial's heart skipped a beat as she thought about the situation. "…Professor, this image looks almost identical…to a new sailor senshi that's just appeared."

Dr. Tomoe's grip tightened around the receiver, cracking it slightly. Eudial heard this and carefully debated her next sentence before speaking. "Sir, it may just be me, but I promise I'll find out soon enough."

"You'd better…"

"Oh, and Doctor? The cost of fixing that phone's coming out of your pay…"

"Heh…I'll make the sailor senshi pay…"

††††

Makoto started the timer and Usagi got to work on her math problem. She was attempting to beat her best record at problem solving that afternoon in their usual study group at Rei's temple.

She moaned and grunted as her brain worked harder than it was used to. The girls were very impressed at how concentrated she was…or trying to be. Five seconds past…then ten seconds…then twenty.

Finally at twenty-three seconds, Usagi declared that she was done.

"Amazing, Usagi-chan! You finally beat your record!" Makoto smiled.

Ami scooted over to Usagi's side of the little table and knelt to check the blonde's work. "Hm…Usagi-chan…this answer's wrong…"

"Wha…what? You can't be serious, Ami-chan! This just isn't fair! I'll never pass the exam at this rate…!" Usagi wailed.

A sweat drop slipped down each of their heads. "Oh, stop whining!" snapped Rei, "What kind of hardship is that? Don't you remember how it felt when your pure heart was taken by the daimon?"

"That's right," said Ami, "compared to that, taking exams is fun!"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Usagi moaned. In her mind, both scenarios were just as bad. All at once the girls started talking about how it felt when the daimons (heart snatchers) stole their own pure crystals.

But Minako just sat quietly. After a few moments, she stood, turned, and silently walked out of the room. This caught the others' attention and they stared in the direction she had left with confused looks on their faces.

"Wonder what's up with her…" Makoto thought out loud.

I had been playing the part of the 'quiet-girl-in-the-corner' until just then when I rose to go follow her. Rei asked where I was going and I shot her an 'isn't-it obvious' look, and then stepped out into the hallway.

††††

Minako was sitting alone on a park swing when I decided to make it known that I'd been following her. "Minako…? What's wrong?" I asked.

I could tell she didn't hear me come up until I spoke, for she jumped slightly. When she did, I could see over her shoulder that Artemis was sitting comfortably on her lap. She looked up at me through sad, blue eyes and decided that it couldn't hurt to tell someone.

"Why haven't I ever been attacked by the enemies?" she asked, "Except for me, all of the inner senshi were targeted for their pure hearts."

"You're not pure?" wondered Artemis, half jokingly.

Minako shot the cat a fearsome glare and proceeded in flicking him over the head. "Ah, hah, that's impossible of course," the feline stammered.

Minako sighed heavily. "Maybe they think I lack enthusiasm since I quit my favorite sport."

"You mean volleyball?" I asked.

Minako swung around on the swing to face me. "How did you know that?" she asked nervously.

I drew back as I thought of an answer to that. There I'd gone and slipped again…stupid me. "Uh…ehe…dreams! Yes, the dreams…they tell all." I stated, making a piece sign with my fingers.

Minako glanced at me oddly. "You're mysterious…y'know that…?"

I didn't answer that one. Some things were just meant to be kept a secret…like telling her I'd watched a show called Sailor Moon on T.V. A sweatdrop formed on the back of my head just thinking about it. I sat down on the swing next to her and stared at the ground while twisting my feet around in the grass that was growing up out of the cement cracks.

"Hey, what did you do all day while we were out at school?" she suddenly asked.

_**Uuuuugh… **_My stomach began to hurt as I recalled the past ten hours. "Let's see…sat around the shrine for about two hours getting bugged by Yuuichirou and Grandpa. Then I decided to go look around downtown Tokyo to see what all was there…got lost…spent my time trying to find my way back for about four hours. When I finally got back I sat around some more and stuffed my face with some chips and soda I found in Rei's kitchen…sat around some more. I may have fallen…asleep, I can't remember. About nine hours had passed by then and Luna came to talk to me a bit…then you guys came back and I was stuck in the corner while you studied…" I replied.

Minako winced when I'd finished. "Good grief, woman, you had a busy day…" she said sarcastically.

I nodded and leaned my head against one of the swing chains. Then, sighing, I decided to switch the conversation back to her current dilemma. "Minako…don't worry about not having a pure heart. There's no reason why you wouldn't have one," I said quietly.

The blonde was silent. She began rocking back and forth on her swing and I could tell without looking at her that she was deep in thought.

††††

"Ahh…!" I squealed as I caught my balance on the slick wooden floor of the local gymnasium.

Minako had talked me into playing volleyball with her even though it was getting late in the evening. But I was absolutely horrible at the sport. I almost fell over from diving for the ball countless times, and needless to say it was embarrassing. Minako on the other hand, was having a blast. She was amazing at the game and had all kinds of fancy moves when hitting the volleyball that she claimed as her own.

"Minako…" I panted, placing my hand on my knees, "…can we _please_ take a break; this is exhausting…!"

Before she could answer, Minako caught sight of someone by the doorway. "Usagi-chan! What are you doing here?" she asked.

Realizing she'd been caught, the other blonde dashed over to her athlete friend and took her by the hand.

Seeing the look of concern in Usagi's eye, Minako grew hesitant to ask the matter. "Minako-chan…the girls and I were talking…and we were wondering if we had said anything that offended you earlier?" Usagi said, unprompted.

Minako laughed slightly, "Oh! Of course not!"

But the odango-head Usagi wasn't satisfied with the answer. She turned to me. "Y'know I can always ask Ashleigh-chan…she's bound to know something…" she said in a low, sly tone with a slight smirk on her face.

Minako sighed and ended up explaining her situation to the girl. But then she let out an annoyed grunt, "What part of me isn't pure? They can't be very smart enemies if they can't even see how pure I am..."

Usagi blinked in surprise. Luna came out from behind Usagi's leg followed by Artemis.

"Minako…you're not thinking of _letting_ them attack you…are you?" asked Luna.

Minako let out a full blown laugh, but was then suddenly shaken by her pig-tailed friend.

"No, no, no, don't do that, never do that... What would you do if they took your pure heart?" Usagi cried.

Minako quieted for a moment. "I wasn't really planning on them attacking me…but I guess I would just take it back myself if that was the case," she finally let out.

Usagi sighed heavily and turned to me again. I had put the volleyball back into its crate and joined the two during their conversation.

"You _did_ tell her she's crazy for thinking this way, right?" she asked.

I raised my hands in defense. "Not…quite. More like she shouldn't feel bad about it…" I replied.

Luna piped up, "Don't worry, Minako, Usagi's only 'pure' because she 'purely' likes eating, skipping classes and sleeping." The feline earned a kick in the rear from her short tempered owner.

But Minako just laughed and shook her head. "Y'know you really shouldn't worry about me. It's my problem anyway so I should just deal with it on my own," she stated.

Usagi frowned, "But that's not what friends are for!"

I raised a hand to silence the girl. Concerned though she was, some people just needed their space sometimes. "Usagi…maybe you should just trust Minako…ne?"

††††

If there were ever a time I wished I hadn't been a nice person, it would have been the time I "kindly" went along with Minako as she swept the city of Tokyo in search of new ways to prove her pure heart.

It was the day after her depression session on the swings, and the first thing she did when school was out was ask me to accompany her on her "journey to happiness". It was a major 'what the hell' moment at first, but I eventually agreed. After all, what else was I to do in a foreign world besides fight the evil…that…wasn't even there at the moment?

But what started out as a friendly outing quickly turned into a fright fest on my end.

"Oh my God, Minako, stop…you're really starting to freak me out…!"

I stood by and watched as she chugged a bunch of vitamins and what-not after her third blood donation. I figured that kind of thing could NOT be healthy.

She tossed the now empty bottle into the garbage can next to the bench we sat on and gave a big sigh.

"Wow, I feel great! Where to, next, hm? Any suggestions?" she chirped.

I just stared at her…a look of horror and annoyance slowly crept into my expression.

She didn't even wait for my answer. Jumping up, Minako hollered over to someone approaching. Looking over, I found it to be Usagi. She was waving her hand around in the air as she ran up to us.

"Minako-chan, I've been looking all over for you…!" she panted once she'd reached the bench.

"Oh really? What for?" Minako asked sweetly.

Usagi held up another bottle of vitamin liquid for her friend. "I heard you were going mad with the whole blood drive thing from Artemis…ehe…"

Minako gratefully took the bottle and I cringed at the look of another one.

_**This girl is gonna kill herself…**_

Usagi and I both waited patiently as she began to down that one too. But just before she finished…something went horribly wrong.

I sensed a sinister ambition from behind me…a trait I'd picked up after my experiences in Hyrule. Whirling around as fast as I could, I just caught a glimpse of a pink blast as it hurled passed me and into our trio. With wide eyes, I spun back around and witnessed Minako drop the bottle and stumble.

Usagi screamed, "Minako-chan!"

I frantically scanned the area. That blast could have only come from one, crazy redhead, but for some reason I couldn't see her anywhere. But I didn't have time to dwell on her whereabouts for long.

An insane giggle caught my attention and I turned back to Minako. She was practically cradling her own heart crystal and rejoicing over her triumph even in her weakened state.

"It…it's pure…haha…it's pure!" she squealed.

Usagi tried to calm her. "Y-yes, it is…n-now let's put it back, ok? I don't want you to-"

Before the pig-tailed blonde could finish, her giddy friend suddenly bolted down the side walk, laughing her head off.

"Wait! Minako-chan, wait!" Usagi didn't waste a second in running after her.

I, on the other hand, took a moment to gather my thoughts. _**Y'know if I could actually remember what was going to happen next, this wouldn't be so bad…but I saw this part way too long ago to recall a thing! Damn it…where's Eudial? **_

††††

Minako stumbled into a closed public parking garage and finally collapsed due to her extracted heart crystal.

Suddenly, an all-too-familiar white van with a black star on the back burst into the underground parking lot and screeched to a stop. Red hair flipped over a feminine shoulder as the infamous Eudial stepped out and made herself known.

But Minako was unconscious by that point.

"Excellent…I was afraid she'd give me quite a bit of trouble after that stunt she just pulled," she began to advance towards the fallen girl, "and look…! Not a sailor senshi in sight…!"

But Eudial had spoken a bit too soon.

"Wait!"

The villain tensed and glanced over her shoulder to see, not a sailor senshi, but a little, lone Usagi. At this, she sighed in relief. "Aw, what the heck…now _that's_ annoying. Daimon! Move it!" she commanded to her new heart snatcher.

The fiend was evidently modeled after a doorknob or something. Its weapons consisted of a "door" shield, keys, and the like.

"Lock up," Eudial ordered.

The minion took the hint. In a flash she sealed off every exit in the place, trapping Usagi and Minako. But they weren't the only ones trapped. Eudial had unknowingly been graced with three new presences.

"Eh? Who are you?" the witch asked two of them over by the main entrance.

Usagi turned to see Haruka and Michiru standing in the shadows. She guessed they'd evidently slipped in out of curiosity as to what was going on. She was fully unaware of their true intentions. "Oh no…" she thought quietly to herself, "I can't transform now…or…they'll…"

High on a perch hidden near the ceiling, I creased my brow when I heard Usagi's statement. _**They don't know each others' identities…that's right, I forgot. **_

"You know, if you'd all minded your own business, you may have lived a bit longer! But whatever," Eudial laughed. She drew in closer to the fallen Minako and was about to grab the crystal, when…

"Hold it right there!"

"That _line_…" Eudial hissed and glanced back at Usagi once more.

"Moon cosmic power…make-up!" Suddenly, a bright light formulated around the blonde as she reluctantly began her transformation sequence.

"What the hell?" a very flustered redhead screamed.

Haruka and Michiru both took a step back in shock. "So…she's…" Haruka stuttered.

While the attention was all on Sailor Moon, I took the opportunity to transform myself; however, I called for my power in my head so that I would not be noticed just then.

The now fully transformed senshi, Sailor Moon, stood glaring at Eudial for all she was worth. "Unforgivable! I won't allow you to run off with my friend's pure heart!"

Eudial seemed unusually calm, however. "Doorknobder…"

"Hm?" the daimon responded.

"Kill her."

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me! Kill her!"

"But I'm for locking up, I'm not all that great at combat…!"

"DO IT!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

And with that, the heart snatcher launched at Sailor Moon with all its strength. The blonde wasn't expecting the speed at which it came and she was thrown to the ground. She screamed as the creature was suddenly on top of her and forcing its shield into her chest.

Eudial took the opportunity to advance on the crystal again. But she didn't get far when Michiru brandished a rose, similar to Tuxedo Mask's, and hurled the thorny flower at Eudial's hand like a dart. It totally caught the witch off guard and she gave a short scream of frustration.

"Dang! Doorknobder, get rid of those two first!"

But the two in the shadows wouldn't have it. "We have no choice…" Michiru stated. Haruka thoroughly agreed.

"Neptune planet power…make-up!"

"Uranus planet power…make-up!"

Sailor Moon watched with wide eyes as the two transformed before her. "H-Haruka-san…and Michiru-san are…?"

"You…have GOT to be kidding me!" Eudial growled, "How could they all end up being-" She didn't even finish her rant before Uranus attacked.

"World Shaking!"

The earth shattering blast would have turned Eudial into a charred, hurting mess had she not leapt out of the way; although, her lab coat was not so fortunate. It was lost to the attack's wrath and she was left in her battle attire which consisted of a red top that covered her chest and red puffy pants.

Sailor Neptune rushed over to the crystal and picked it up herself, much to Sailor Moon's dismay. The younger senshi pulled herself to her feet and rushed over to where her friend lay.

"No! Michiru-san! Please return it, Minako-chan needs that!"

Neptune gave the blonde a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. It's not a talisman, so I can return it."

Eudial screamed in protest and was about to make a run for Neptune, when something cut her off. "Itai…!" she yelped.

I held her long, red hair from behind in an iron grip to keep her from going anywhere. "You've got a loud mouth, you know that? Do you realize how badly I wanna punch you, right now?" I growled, my brow twitching a bit.

"You…!" she said hoarsely.

"Yeah…me. What about it?" I asked.

"Doorknobder!"

Suddenly, her minion was on me from behind.

"Sailor Moon!" Neptune called.

The younger senshi got the picture. She broke out her moon scepter in a flash and prepared to attack.

I had to let go of Eudial's hair in order to ward off the daimon. The witch ran to her van and took something out that no one was expecting. As Sailor Moon fired a blast of pink, pure energy at the heart snatcher, Eudial retaliated with a new weapon of hers…the Fire Buster. A huge column of fire met Sailor Moon's attack in a devastating impact and the two forces fought for control.

At first I couldn't believe that mere fire could compete with Sailor Moon's power…but I was relieved when the senshi's offence finally dominated. The daimon was completely consumed in the pure energy and annihilated.

Once the thing was dead, all of its locked doors disappeared from the exits, and at the main entry, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter came rushing in.

"All of you stay where you are if you don't want that girl over there to be toast!" Eudial shouted and motioned towards Minako who was still on the floor, "I've finally found a power to rival Sailor Moon's…I suggest you comply."

But her mistake lay in the fact that she was sorely outnumbered and couldn't possibly keep her eyes on all of us at once.

"No…I wouldn't move if I were _you_…" I whispered next to her ear.

Suddenly shaken, Eudial glanced over at me without turning her head. A small, silver orb hovered at my fingertip and was aimed at her weapon.

"You're quite the cunning one, aren't you…" she spat.

"More like pissed off to the point of becoming a bit more lethal than usual…"

"Universe, watch out!"

I looked up to see Minako, by then Sailor Venus, shouting at me. The other girls chimed in and some started running towards me…but nothing registered in my mind fast enough.

Somehow, that deadly, heart snatching, pink blast found its way into my core before I even knew what was going on. I had no idea how Eudial had pulled that one so fast…but at that point, it didn't matter. I stumbled back about ten feet and held my pained chest with both hands.

My brooch pulsed as it struggled to fight off the negative energy that had just plagued it. My breathing was ragged and sweat dripped off my face…

…but…

"What is this?" Eudial shouted.

The other senshi stood by and stared in awe. "I…don't understand..."Mars said quietly.

"Nothing happened?" Sailor Moon asked.

Uranus slowly clenched her fists and furrowed her brow. "She doesn't have a heart crystal…"

"Does that mean her heart isn't…" Mercury started, but couldn't finish for fear of uttering a horrible truth.

But Uranus finished for her, "Pure."

_**What…**_

"Now, _this_ is interesting…!" Eudial laughed, "Here I was thinking you might actually be the Messiah of the Purity Cup…ha!"

"What?" the inner senshi exclaimed in unison. Uranus and Neptune became extremely tense.

"What do you mean by Messiah?" Mars asked.

Eudial spat in disgust, "Don't you idiots know anything? The one known as Messiah is the only one truly capable of handling the sacred chalice which is the source of a great power…fools."

"And why would you even suspect Universe of being such a character?" Uranus inquired through clenched teeth. She and Neptune knew all too well what the Messiah was supposed to be, but they never suspected that I would be that person.

"We have pictures and info back at the lab…this girl's practically identical! But seeing as how she has no…wait…" Eudial got quiet for once as she stared at me still trying to recover. "Maybe…the Messiah has no heart crystal…because it owns the cup? Hm…"

Once I had finally recovered enough, I didn't waste another second before I hurled at Eudial with a speed I rarely used. Catching her off guard, I knocked the Fire Buster from her hand and pinned her to the floor. She struggled and yelled, but one, quick blow to her cheek bone had her recoiling in pain.

"Call me any vulgar name you can conjure, Eudial, but don't you _ever_ call me _tha_t name again!"

My outburst surprised everyone. And Eudial couldn't figure out exactly what was wrong with me. "What, are you talking about…you mean Mess-"

"_Don't_!"

"What the hell is up with you? That's not even a bad name!" she hissed.

I yanked her up and threw her against a wall, causing her to cry out.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. Just know I won't stand it," I growled. In all honesty…I wanted to kill her. But something told me that I had no right to. Plus, I really didn't want human blood on my hands.

"That's it, I'm outta here…!" Before anyone could stop her, Eudial grabbed her weapons and jumped into her van. But before she left, she called, "Don't think this means you're off the hook just yet, Universe! We'll be watching you!" And with that, she sped off, causing the inner senshi to shriek and jump out of her way in the process.

I moaned and fell to my knees, tightly hugging my waist. Doubled over, I continued to pant and softly grunt as sweat returned to my brow.

"Hey…what's wrong…?" Sailor Moon asked, rushing to my side.

"I don't…feel well…" I whispered in between breaths.

"The affect of the blast hasn't left yet?" Mars asked. She, too, seemed worried.

I really didn't know what was going on. Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled up by the arm. I couldn't stifle a whimper as my head started to spin and my body started to ache all over. My arm was hoisted over someone's shoulders as they supported me, but I couldn't tell who it was…I could hardly open my eyes at that point. For some reason the condition was getting worse.

"We'll be taking her with us. I think she'd be best off in our hands," I heard Uranus say.

"But…" Sailor Moon protested.

"And you should keep your nose out of our business. For your own good, don't get any more involved with the heart crystals," the wind senshi added.

"Are you guys really willing to sacrifice innocent lives to get those…talisman heart crystals…or whatever they are…?" Sailor Moon asked in a hurt tone.

"It is necessary…" Neptune replied. And then the two left with me in tow.

* * *

M'k so this chapter went up rather quickly…after the next one, though, updates should slow up.


	3. Craving the Truth

Chapter III

Craving the Truth

I was awakened by the soft ring of a telephone on the opposite side of whatever warm room I was in. I shifted only slightly, not opening my eyes, and guessed that I'd been placed on a couch. Shifting focus to my body, I realized that I was still in my senshi attire. I found it odd since I had been unconscious and unable to maintain a train of thought on my energy. But I would worry about that at a later time.

The phone was not answered and soon switched to the answering machine.

"_We're not in right now. Please leave a message after the beep."_

I recognized that voice.

…_**Michiru…**_

Then, abruptly, I heard the sickening voice of a particular redheaded fiend, _"Hello, is this Tenoh Haruka's residence? This is Eudial. I wanted to thank you for all your hard work," she laughed, "Surprised? It was easy to figure out where you are now that I know your identity! I'll surprise you further. I've found the location of a talisman owner! Hahaha! I'm going to go take it now...and then this battle will be won by-"_

The answering machine suddenly cut her off. There was another ringing. And then the machine picked up her voice again.

"_The recording time on this thing is too short! Anyway, so there you have it. I know you're also searching for the talismans. I can have you join me in this, y'know. I haven't revealed your identities to my boss yet. If you're interested, meet me at the place I specify. I'll send a map via fax. See ya!" _

Finally, the annoying voice ceased and I was left in silence. The headache I sported was bad enough without that witch. At least then I knew where I was. But wait…if I was right, then…

Sure enough, as I slowly opened my eyes, I caught sight of Haruka across the room sitting silently on a window sill watching the rain fall outside. Michiru was standing just as quietly by the phone. She was wearing a bathing suit, holding a small towel to her hair, and was still wet from a recent swim.

_**Obsessed…**_ I mentally chuckled.

"We're going, aren't we…it sounds a whole lot like a trap…" she whispered.

"We don't have a choice," Haruka replied.

"What will we do with her?"

Haruka looked over to me then and saw that I was awake. When Michiru saw the change in Haruka's expression, she too looked over.

"Oh! Well, hello there," she smiled.

I only stared back at her, not responding. My body still felt weak. I felt bad, but at the same time I knew she would understand.

"We could use her," Haruka suddenly stated.

_**The hell? I'm right here…and she's talking about using me… **_

Michiru returned her gaze to her partner. "What?"

Haruka continued, "Universe, I need you to do me a favor."

"…My name's Ashleigh…" I finally managed to mumble. Her attitude had actually irked some energy into me somehow.

"I see. Well then, Ashleigh, if you would be so kind…would you call Usagi and tell her that I must speak with her…"

"Why can't you…?"

"I have a feeling she likes you more."

"So what…"

"So, it would be more convenient."

"If I do, will you quit watching me like a hawk?" I asked, quite offended that she'd take me to her home to observe me like a prisoner. I'd heard the short exchange before we left the parking garage. I knew her intentions.

"Don't count on it," was her sharp reply.

By then I was glaring daggers at the other girl in warning. Then, suddenly I got the absurd idea to throw the atmosphere way off balance.

_**Fine…if she's going to keep me captive, I might as well give her a better reason to…**_

Shifting from my side onto my back, I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath. Then placing my hands behind my head and sighing, I made the casual statement, "I'm not going to call that girl up and enable you to put Sailor Moon out of commission."

All of a sudden, I heard a loud bang as Haruka jumped off the window sill and a struggle as Michiru scrambled over to stop her.

"Haruka, please…!" Michiru pleaded.

The taller girl gave a cry of frustration. "Who the hell _are you_?" she screamed over at me.

I turned over one more time to press my face into the back of the couch. How many times did that question have to come up…really? Then with a muffled voice, I replied, "For the last time…I don't even know…"

Then I heard her give a loud grunt. Michiru gasped and then in a flash I felt a knee in my back. I gave a stifled cry as my hands were bound behind me with some sort of cloth.

"What are you doing?" I growled.

"I absolutely cannot stand this anymore…" I heard her say against my throat. I could tell she was trying to calm herself down, but her temper was a short one indeed. It reminded me of myself in some ways.

"Haruka…" I whispered. I tried to find something reassuring to say…but I couldn't…at least not until I heard what she said next.

"Michiru, call Usagi…" Haruka ordered.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, "What if I told you I could help you finish all this _before_ Sailor Moon finds out?"

The two were silent for a long moment. But then Haruka spoke again, "You can't."

"Why not?"

That's when I felt a hand slipping down to the bow on the chest of my uniform. "No…don't!"

Before I could get her off of me, Haruka had snatched my brooch and pinned me further into the couch.

Then there was chaos. My body lit up and in a second I was in my normal attire. I let out a cry and then immediately following came gasps for breath. "Haruka…!" I panted, "I need…my…"

Even before I finished, a jolt of energy shot out of the brooch and pulsed through Haruka's entire body, causing her to suddenly drop it and get up off the couch. Her breathing was quick and sweat trailed down her face. "What…the hell was that…" she asked hoarsely. Michiru was at her side in moments trying to comfort her.

Ripping my hands from the binding cloth, I sat up and snatched up my brooch again and pinned it to my front jeans pocket. Only then was I able to relax. At that moment, sending Haruka a fierce, golden glare, I replied, "Like hell if I know…but if I were you…I'd keep my hands to myself…"

Not one to linger when things had to be done, Haruka spun on her heel and headed for the phone herself. I was about to make a run for her, but a certain aqua user suddenly held me down to the couch with a strength that warned me not to challenge her. And I didn't dare lay a finger on that girl. Michiru somehow struck me as more sensible than Haruka. Whenever Michiru consented to something, I usually didn't argue. But somehow…sometimes…it seemed Haruka would poison her partner's thoughts, regardless of Michiru's strong intellect, and it greatly saddened me. Since I knew the situation in whole, the attitudes of those two towards sacrificing people in attempts to gain the talismans came across as twisted and childish. But there was no way to convey that fact without serious trouble. So, this time around, I had to roll with the punches.

_**It's stupid…they're sixteen year old girls in high school. They shouldn't even be acting like this…soldiers or not.**_

Before I knew it, Haruka had made her call. Usagi was on her way to meet them without a clue as to what was going on. The thought made me sick to my stomach. Haruka glared down at me still on the couch as she contemplated her next move while I returned her gaze with a scowl of my own.

"You have become most troublesome…" she finally said.

"And how is stating that going to help anything?" I mocked in reply.

Her expression then betrayed her building feelings of contempt and I could tell she was struggling with herself to keep calm. "Michiru…"

"Yes?" the girl that was now beside her answered softly.

"Get dressed as quickly as you can. We'll leave immediately afterwards. And you," as Michiru left the room, Haruka turned her attention back to me, "You wait here quietly until we return. If anyone tries to get in, I'm sure you can hold your own."

"What, people try to break in all the time?" I scoffed.

"No, actually. Not unless we're holding a valuable senshi hostage."

"And you think I'm going to let you do that?"

Michiru suddenly reappeared in her school uniform. I figured she must have simply pulled it on over her swim suit. She looked at me through apologetic eyes…and that's when I noticed what she was holding in her hand.

My eyes went wide.

"Yes," Haruka finally replied. "I don't think you'd have the guts to go anywhere without that." And with that they headed out the door, leaving me behind in an utter state of shock.

_**When did she… **_

The front door slammed shut and then there was silence. The quiet around me became so thick that a ringing started in my ears and grew to the point of annoyance. I became frustrated and flew off the couch in a fury, only then realizing that I hadn't been breathing.

"Fuck!" I screamed at nothing. Suddenly, full realization hit that I was left alone and helpless in an unfamiliar place with no one to turn to. My transformation wand had been stolen by a woman I had once considered an admirable person. Was I really that useless without my senshi powers? Was I?

I started pacing the room as my mind began racing. It was slowly becoming a habit of mine to think on my feet, and once one problem arose, I didn't dwell on it for more than a few seconds. Instead, I immediately began to think of an alternate solution.

How had I managed in Hyrule before I became a senshi? Well…I certainly couldn't have relied on my senshi powers then. Had I really gotten so used to them already? It hadn't even been that long since I obtained them. Whatever. The issue at hand required that I get out of that house and find a way to keep Usagi out of danger since I needed her the most to find out who I really was. I really didn't need my senshi powers for that unless I was attacked by a witch. But that was highly unlikely at that point. Still, how was I supposed to face the new enemies if I somehow needed to without the powers I was used to facing them with?

And then there was still the issue that I had no idea where I was or how to get in contact with anyone. I stopped pacing, threw my hands in the air and gave a cry of frustration.

"And to think it used to be only math problems that could piss me off like this!"

Just then a harsh knock plagued the front door. I froze.

Seconds went by as I just stared over at the red-painted entrance of the small apartment.

Was it _fear_ that I felt just then?

Suddenly, another knocking shook me from my trance.

There was peephole in the door, to my luck, and I hesitantly made my way over to it. Thoughts of what Haruka had said flew through my mind.

"_What, people try to break in all the time?" _

"_No, actually. Not unless we're holding a valuable senshi hostage."_

"_**Valuable senshi"? Feh…not likely**__._

There was only one simple thing I had so carelessly overlooked.

The door had not been locked.

The second before I reached the door, it flung open and a dark figure suddenly rushed into the room. I reacted on impulse.

A light filled the dim room and the figure immediately grasped my wrist tightly before I could unleash any harmful energy-filled offence. A fierce struggle ensued as I fought for my release, but I was abruptly shoved into the wall and the wind was instantly knocked out of me.

Suddenly, there was a voice, "Ashleigh, calm down, it's me!"

I recognized it and stopped struggling immediately. But when I was released, instead of looking up to see a face, I doubled over and fell to my knees, gasping for breath. The person knelt next to me and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey…take it easy."

_**Take it **__what__**? I hope that was a joke!**_

I took a moment to gather my thoughts after my breath had returned, panting in frustration. "You…don't _ever_…freaking do that to me again," I growled under my breath.

"Forgive me?"

I finally looked up and caught the masked man's gaze. "Mamoru…better known as Tuxedo Kamen, mind telling me what the hell you're doing here?"

My tone was harsh, but in my mind I was thanking the heavens for a friendly, familiar face.

"I was waiting for those two to leave. I followed you here after the incident at the parking garage. I need you to come with me," he replied softly.

"Where to?"

"You'll find out. You just need to trust me at this point."

"Trust you…" I repeated quietly.

_**That sounds like something I keep saying to people…**_

"I can trust you…" I stated in almost a whisper, "but how do you know you can trust me?" The question was almost menacing. But the man's attitude towards me had struck me as odd since the first time we met…and I supposed a test was in order.

I heard him chuckle as he helped me up again. "Feisty as ever. If you're aiming to intimidate me, I have to say your efforts are in vain."

I scowled and ripped my arm from his support. "Tch…if you ask me, you have every reason to fear me. I'm an alien, remember? You know nothing about me."

The way he stared at me then caused my insides to shudder. He wasn't deterred in the slightest.

"I'm not afraid…of an alien who doesn't even know anything about herself."

With that he turned and headed back out the door into the orange, damp evening. "You really should follow me."

"Oh, I should, should I…?" I mumbled under my breath. However, I was still shaken inside. As I reluctantly stepped after Tuxedo Kamen, I felt the sudden urge to reach out and clutch his flowing cape. Oddly, I followed through with it.

He glanced back at me in question, but I refused to look up at him. "Yes?" he asked, continuing to make his way forward and out of the apartment with me in tow.

As I closed the door shut behind me, I let go of his garment…satisfied that I'd gotten his attention once again. "I don't understand…" I said quietly. That's when I noticed the shining, black motorcycle parked in the street before us.

I was thoroughly surprised when Tuxedo Kamen swiftly got onto it, started it up, and patted the seat behind him as if beckoning me to join him. At first, my answer was a solid 'no'.

"I've never been on a motorcycle…really don't like the looks of it. Go on ahead, I can follow in the air," I assured him. But I earned another of his nerve-wracking, piercing stares.

"Yes, I'm sure. You can't even transform and you're willing to give the enemy a clear shot. Not to mention you'll get yourself an unwanted media debut. Now tell me, is that bravery or stupidity?"

I caught on to the amusement behind his voice and would have called him out for it had his statement not struck me as odd. "How did you know I couldn't-"

"Get on, we're running out of time," he cut me off.

Finally, purely frustrated and confused, I stormed over to the bike at his will. "I don't know what Usagi sees in you…" I growled. Then snatching up his cape again, I bunched it up into a wad to hold onto so that it wouldn't blow in my face. That's when a helmet was handed to me. After I'd put it on and adjusted it and was securely situated in the rear seat, I grudgingly held onto the driver's waist.

But before he started off, I heard him mutter oh, so quietly under his breath, "And I don't know what a certain other blonde sees in you…"

††††

Elegant, dark green hair spilled over feminine shoulders as a woman worked silently, bent over an unfinished garment. Her latest project was a long, halter gown made for no one in particular. She figured that she'd wear it out once and then sell it along with its pattern to the local bridal shop. Perhaps, if she kept up a good pace with her creations, someone would eventually recognize her talents and hire her as a professional seamstress. Until then, her sewing would remain a hobby and she would finish up her science studies at K.O. University.

The room she sat in was dim and lit by a single, small lamp on the desk beside her. After all, no need for a single woman in an apartment to pay a large electricity bill. It suited her just fine.

The sound of some sort of ruckus could suddenly be heard outdoors which caused her to look up. She gave her needle a final tug to finish off a stitch before setting the gown aside. The woman stood, brushed off her skirt, and headed for her foyer.

However, the moment before she reached for her front door, she stopped. She could hear voices coming from the outside and curiosity hit. Pressing her ear to the wood, she listened.

The muffled sounds conveyed an argument.

"Tell me what you know!"

"Calm down! This isn't the time!"

"It's the perfect time! I'm not going anywhere until you spill it!"

"My God, you're difficult!"

"You don't know the meaning of _difficult_!"

The woman suddenly jumped back from the entrance of her home as a body was suddenly rammed against it. In the next moment, a man dressed in all black, save for a white mask over his eyes, bolted into her apartment to her utter surprise. But before he got far, he tripped and hit the tile floor face-down.

It was then that I appeared in the doorway, all out of breath and gripping his cape.

"You're not going anywhere…!" I panted. "And you have a really bad habit of barging into other people's houses." I looked up, finally, and saw the owner of the place.

Her eyes were wide, and her lips slightly parted as if she were intending to say something. That's when I realized who it was.

"You…" I whispered. But that's all I could say.

Tuxedo Kamen raised himself back onto his feet and yanked his cape from my grasp as I was distracted. "This is officially off limits to you," he growled.

"Mamoru…" the woman suddenly said.

He turned to her for the first time and smiled. "It's been a while, Setsuna."

"Is this really her…after all this ti-"

The man silenced her by placing a hand over her mouth. "Not now…we have an issue on our hands. Uranus and Neptune are meeting with Usagi as we speak. I've reason to believe she's in danger. I'm leaving Ashleigh to you since I'm needed elsewhere at this time. I trust you'll know what to do."

"Ashleigh?" The woman glanced back over at me still in the entryway. "What?" For some reason she was confused.

"Setsuna…she doesn't know who she is…" Tuxedo Kamen uttered in a hushed tone.

At that, the woman's expression changed to one of pity. And it was then that I suspected that she, like Mamoru, knew something that I didn't. "Will someone, please, tell me what's going on…?" I begged.

Without another word, Tuxedo Kamen rushed back out the door, making sure his cape was far out of my reach, and left once again on his motorcycle…leaving me in the care of the new acquaintance.

I was dumbfounded. I wasn't sure of anything anymore except for the fact that I was obviously oblivious to something.

_**This must be how everyone else feels when I show that I know something that they don't…it's maddening. I actually don't think I'm going to do it at all anymore…**_

"Well, um…Ashleigh, is it? Why don't you come inside? I'll be ready to leave in a moment," said Setsuna.

I turned back to her after watching Tuxedo Kamen leave and shut the door behind me. My face betrayed my frustration then. "Do you know something?" I asked.

"I know a lot of things, Ashleigh."

"I figured that much, but what exactly do you know about me?"

I watched her bite her lip and slightly turn to face the wall. She sighed heavily and then continued to speak as she disappeared into a back room, "For one…Ashleigh isn't your name."

"_Ooookay_, now we're getting' somewhere…!" I exclaimed as I followed her. But before I turned the corner to head for the back room, a bright light burst through the hall and I stopped in my tracks. The once dimly lit apartment turned into a lighthouse and I could only assume what had happened.

Once the light died down and I was able to see clearly again, I heard the familiar click of boots coming down the hallway's wooden floor. I quickly stepped around the corner to meet Setsuna…in a completely different set of clothes.

"Nice staff…" I said absentmindedly, nodding at her weapon.

"It's only the same one I've had for centuries," she scoffed in return. "Now, listen, I don't know everything about your situation right now, but if you have any powers at all we need to put them to good use immediately."

"What are you trying to do?"

"Save Neptune and Uranus, of course."

††††

One with any decent method of thinking would have figured that it was Usagi who required the saving. But as fate would have it, "decent thinking" was soon to be dismantled.

Two, partnering outer sailor senshi burst from a rooftop door with a hysterical blonde following behind them. Usagi was trying her best not to cry as Neptune and Uranus made their way to an awaiting helicopter.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" she called.

But as the two boarded the aircraft, Uranus turned and stated, "If I ever see Sailor Moon again…she will die." She left Usagi alone with that and the chopper headed out to sea.

The young blonde fell to her knees in frustration. But she had no time to contemplate the situation as a voice was heard from behind her.

"You're going to save them, aren't you?" it asked.

Usagi slowly turned to see two other figures standing there. She immediately recognized me, but it took her a while longer to recognize the other woman.

"Pluto…?" she finally asked.

The older woman smiled. "So pleased that you remember. However, you may not know me by my earthly name, Setsuna Meiou. I inherited it when I was reincarnated for my current mission."

"What is your current mission?" Usagi asked quietly as she rose back to her feet.

"Neptune and Uranus are going to fight a battle ordained by destiny. Today, however, they are in danger."

The blonde didn't have to be told that in order to understand the situation. She knew that to take down the enemy, more help was needed than what those two had to offer each other. Pluto then repeated her question, "Will you save them?"

Usagi clenched a fist and her brow furrowed. "I will…! There's no way I'm going to allow them to face this on their own, there's just no way!"

Sailor Pluto smiled again at the ever-determined Usagi. No matter what kind of threat was issued to that girl, she wouldn't ever stop doing what she thought was right. It would seem honorable enough…but was it really stupidity in disguise? Some would argue that case. But at least she'd come out of every situation thus far.

"You're willing to do this even though you've been stripped of your ability to transform?" Pluto asked just to make sure.

Usagi nodded. "I am."

That's when I noticed that her brooch was missing from its usual spot on the front bow of her shirt. _**Uranus…**_

A pained expression crossed my face as I thought of how and when our transformation items would be returned to us, and Pluto noticed.

"If we go quickly, there may be a chance that misfortune will be avoided," she said reassuringly.

I didn't waste a second after that.

"Usagi, how much do you weigh?"

"Wha…? Why?" the girl asked, suddenly quite confused.

I sighed and began walking towards her. "Because I can't carry over one hundred thirty pounds for more than fifteen feet."

††††

"Haruka!"

The blonde never had a chance to react in time. She was suddenly thrust back by her partner as one of the red wall panels that had been flying at them slammed into Sailor Neptune, entrapping her in its thorny vines.

It had all been a cruel set-up by Eudial, and they'd walked right into it. Horror struck Uranus as she witnessed the brutality from her fallen position on the floor. With Neptune unconscious in its grasp, the panel flew back into the wall and then disappeared, taking the senshi with it.

"N-Neptune..! Neptune!" Uranus screamed as she bolted up and rammed a fist into the wall.

"Sailor Uranus!" a surrounding voice echoed. The playing of a dramatic organ piece commenced, adding to the tense atmosphere.

The lone senshi whirled around, but found no one. "Who..?"

"I now have one of the talisman holders…! Hahaha! Bet you never would have guessed that Neptune was a carrier!"

It was Eudial, the blonde was certain of that then. "Impossible!" she shouted.

"Not really. Hurry…come find her and I'll prove it!"

Uranus didn't have to be told twice. In an instant she was sprinting down the dark hallways and corridors of the marine cathedral in search of Neptune and the source of Eudial's voice. Her search continued on for far too long and she grew even more frustrated. Eudial's constant laughing and taunts were reaching her final nerves. But right when she thought she could take no more, Uranus stumbled into a giant sanctuary which contained nothing but a seemingly endless pit in the middle with a narrow bridge going across and a giant pipe organ on the opposite side which was being played. But what caught her attention was the red panel across the bridge which contained one very important aspect of her life.

"Neptune, hang on!"

Without a second thought, Uranus dashed out across the bridge. But that was a mistake. Turrets on the side walls suddenly swung open, and the senshi was abruptly engulfed in a barrage of dark energy bullets. They did not pierce her body…but instead did the most damage to her internal strength.

Screaming and in pain, Uranus fell to the floor. The guns ceased fire and she was granted a moment of peace. Rolling onto her back, she pushed herself up onto one elbow and again looked ahead to Neptune.

"Michiru…how did we end up like this…" she whispered.

The organ playing finally came to an end.

"You're pathetic," Eudial's voice stated, matter-of-factly, as she came from behind the red panel. "You should've guessed that I'm the only one capable of crossing this bridge without facing the divine wrath of God."

"What do _you_ know of God…?" a new voice shouted.

Eudial looked up to witness Usagi and I enter the room in a fury. "Stop right there!" The girl beside me called to Eudial, "Don't go any closer to Uranus!"

Sailor Uranus, still confined to the floor, glanced over to the doorway to see the source of the voice. When she beheld Usagi, instead of seeing a young, odango-head blonde, she saw the image of what was always believed to be the Messiah…the owner of the Sacred Purity Cup. Her eyes grew wide and for a moment, she had trouble believing what she was seeing. But as quickly as the vision came, it left again, and the Usagi she knew stood in its place.

An annoying laugh filled the room again as Eudial scoffed at Usagi's attempt to act tough. "You're not even in your sailor form and you're ordering me around? How foolish…"

Uranus averted her gaze to see the redhead still slowly advancing towards her, ray gun in hand. "Your life is the pinnacle of irony, y'know?" the enemy addressed Uranus then, "All this time you were searching for the talismans without realizing that they were right under your nose. I will proceed in extracting Neptune's relic right after I capture the other one."

"Other one? What are you talking about?" Uranus coughed, struggling to get up. But suddenly a very familiar pink ray gun was aimed directly in front of her at her chest.

"I'm talking about yours," Eudial smirked. "Pity, you're so young…didn't even make it to your seventeenth birthday, I assume." The woman's finger began to put pressure on the trigger ever so slightly.

"Uranus…" a weak voice cried from across the room. All eyes turned to see a weakened Neptune breaking free of her bindings with all the strength she had. "Uranus, I won't let you die…"

"What? Hey. Don't move!" Eudial warned and swung her weapon around to aim at her new target.

"Wait…Neptune, don't!" Uranus shouted…but I was too late.

Neptune stepped onto the bridge in attempt to get to Uranus without realizing the rigged turrets.

Usagi's shrill cry was heard almost as loud as Neptune's as the sea senshi was pelted with the same dark bullets as Uranus had been. However, when the guns rested that time, Neptune miraculously regained her composure and pushed forward.

Eudial was horrified. "What…how…" she stuttered.

"Neptune, please stop!" Uranus pleaded once again.

The bullets flew once again and it took all I had in me to stay put. I knew how things had to play out…but it was so very hard to watch it all happen.

Suddenly, the bullet rounds stopped flying even though the turrets were still running. Eudial cursed and tightened her grip on her weapon. "Blast…they're out of ammo…"

Neptune, though battered and weak, began to move forward again, fueled only by her will power to save her beloved partner.

Uranus watched in agony as Neptune hurled herself at Eudial. But nothing could prepare the girl for what she witnessed next.

Eudial fired off the ray gun out of defense just as Neptune reached her. The heart-stealing blast burst right through the senshi and yet another crystal flew out the back of its owner.

Uranus screamed, and then was cut short of breath as Neptune fell to the floor and her crystal suddenly transformed into a precious talisman.

When Neptune hit the tile, a bright object was suddenly knocked from a tucked position in her collar. I recognized it instantly and watched wide-eyed as it slid across the floor and into the dark abyss below the bridge.

I audibly cursed and finally made a move.

As I ran for the edge of the pit, Eudial aimed her weapon at me. "Don't come any closer, girl, this talisman belongs to me!"

In an instant, I took flight and picked up speed, launching over the bridge. "Shut up, bitch, you've already tried that shit on me!" In an enraged fury, I darted for the enemy and caught her neck with the inside of my elbow.

In sudden shock, Eudial dropped the gun and flew back from the force. I was then able to hurl her over the edge of the bridge and down into the darkness with me. At that point, I wasn't even flying anymore. The both of us fell faster and faster, and I'm sure had she not been in so much pain, Eudial would have attempted to grab hold of me.

Finally, I spotted what I was looking for. As I headed for it in the air, I heard a devastating sound far above me where the bridge was located, accompanied by a bright light. It was the firing of the ray gun.

_**Uranus... **_She'd pulled the trigger on her own crystal, no doubt. That was just her way…as insane as it seemed.

I quickly grabbed the slender, falling object that was my transformation wand, and swiftly stopped my fall. I watched with little concern as Eudial continued her decent…yelling curses at me as if she had the power to actually "damn me to hell." But when she had fallen beyond my sight, I made my way back to the surface again…to face yet another devastating scene.

As my feet reconnected with the cold tile of the bridge, I saw the other four inner senshi appear in the doorway with Pluto. Usagi was on her knees…hovering over the two fallen outer senshi and crying her heart out. Upon closer inspection…it became painfully apparent that Sailor Uranus was the only one still breathing. But unlike other humans…the two weren't disappearing at the discharge of their crystals.

Instinctively, I knelt next to Neptune and my hand slowly moved to touch her pale face. It was growing cold…as expected. I bit my lip at the odd experience. Although I was aware of the situation, it was…bluntly…frightening to see someone in such a state…

…_**and I admired you so much…why did you have to turn on me for this…**_

Usagi's sobs gradually turned into gentle whispers. "Haruka-san…please…" she nudged the fallen senshi lightly. Even though Uranus had been so hateful and even issued death threats towards the pig-tailed blonde, Usagi still felt nothing but compassion for the girl. "Haruka-san, tell me how to get these back into your bodies…!"

She spoke of the talismans that had made a gorgeous, yet tragic appearance from out of the two heart crystals. Uranus's crystal had produced a brilliant saber known as the Space Sword, and Neptune's a beautiful Aqua Mirror.

Uranus, taking only short, labored breaths, replied with a shake of her head. "Y'know…you're quite brave to come looking for us…after our warnings. Sailor Moon…please…promise me you'll find the final relic…"

With what strength she had left, Uranus tossed Usagi's treasured brooch back to its owner, who took it up in both hands as she continued to cry. "Haruka-san, don't die…please don't die! I'm going to save the world…I will! And everything will be ok!"

"Once all three talismans are together…the Purity Cup will appear," Uranus gasped. "You must promise me, Sailor Moon…the Messiah must obtain that chalice…"

"Who…or what is the messiah…?" Venus asked in confusion.

"And how will we recognize it?" added Mars.

My brow furrowed and I looked away. I hated the name that was given to the grail's owner…I hated it because I felt that only my Creator was worthy of that name. But yet…I said nothing.

Sailor Uranus took in another shaky breath.

"She is unlike any being on this earth…she will…stop the deadly silence from…taking over…the planet. She will…save the earth…"

I turned back just as the senshi's eyes closed one final time. _**Oh, God…**_

Usagi's cry after that…was the most pained expression of sorrow I'd ever heard in my life.

* * *

Well, that'll do it for a while. I'm starting college, so I can't say for sure when the next update will be. Thanks for reading, though.


	4. When Confusion Switches Sides

Chapter IV

When Confusion Switches Sides

All was silent save for Usagi's quiet sobs.

The girl was doing her best to be strong…but no one could deny that sometimes it was best to let tears fall for the ones you care for. So, no one stopped her for the longest time.

I stood frozen in place as I continued to stare down at Neptune. Her face was so pale…it reminded me of a porcelain doll…and all I wanted was to revive the life in it so that I could see that admirable woman smile again.

_**I wonder what death feels like…**_ I thought. _**I wonder…how one could simply give into it… **_

That idea haunted me for a moment as realization hit that it could happen to any of us at anytime…especially with the duty of a senshi.

But I didn't let my thoughts wander for long. In the back of my mind a voice echoed for priorities to be realized.

"Usagi…" I said quietly.

As she slowly looked up and her tear-stricken face came into view…I hesitated.

_**Such a big heart…I don't even think I could show so much emotion at once…**_

The other senshi had gathered around her except for Pluto. The remaining outer senshi had disappeared during the commotion…and that woman always had good reason for her actions, so no one questioned it.

Very slowly, for an irrational fear that I might make her condition worse if I hurried, I made my way over to the knelt blonde and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. Then looking into her eyes with a certain sincere tenderness, I asked, "…can you still fight?"

I saw her swallow hard and attempt once again to stop her tears. Her grip tightened around her brooch.

"This is far from over…" I whispered.

It was then that she nodded. Her warrior spirit had not diminished despite her crushed emotions. "I will…not let their sacrifices be in vain…" she stated.

"The talismans…" Mars suddenly spoke up, "We should get them to safety, before anything else."

As we looked back to the floating relics, there suddenly came a stinging sense of evil about the room.

Usagi shot to her feet and I spun around just in time to see a devastating column of fire pierced through the huddle of senshi.

The inner senshi were caught off guard, and just as they were shielding themselves, a nimble figure swept through the group and snatched the two precious talismans right out of thin air.

Just as the fire settled again, Usagi quickly looked up and what she saw caused her grip on her brooch to tighten even further. "No…Eudial!" she shouted. "Give them back…give those talismans back this instant!!"

At the sound of the redhead's obnoxious laughter, everyone turned. I grit my teeth in pure anger at how fast that woman's recovery had been.

"Now that was pathetic…!" the villain scoffed. But before she could issue another taunt, Usagi acted.

"Moon Cosmic Power…Make-Up!!"

Soon, an enraged Sailor Moon stood before us, ready to take out a witch in the name of love and justice. "Eudial…" the heroine growled in a low tone, "Give me the talismans…!" In an instant she was sprinting towards the enemy.

"Oooh, no you don't. Remember this, Moon Girl?!"

Yet another column of fire was unleashed from Eudial's new and improved Fire Buster; this time aimed directly at Sailor Moon. The sheer power of the blast forced the girl clear off her feet and the blonde was hurled back to hit the tile; and that was in addition to the severe burn marks she was left with afterwards.

But the flames didn't stop there. They suddenly engulfed the whole area surrounding the group of sailor senshi.

"Everyone be careful!!" Venus screamed.

We were suddenly trapped in the inferno and were soon fighting to remain unburned. Not a moment later we heard that ungodly cackle once again…

"Hahahaha!! What a bunch of naïve fools…as if I'd let you make off with my treasures."

"Eudial…!" Jupiter shouted.

Before we could do anything, the witch up and ran for it. "It's my win, sailor senshi! So long!"

"Stop!!!" Sailor Moon cried and struggled against the flames. But it was no use. The tongues of fire curled and spat painful bursts of spark and cinder, rendering the lot of us helpless against the heat.

Mercury did her best to extinguish the wall of fire with her water and ice, but it seemed useless. "I don't understand…Eudial's fire buster must have been upgraded again!"

"I've got it…fight fire with fire!" Mars exclaimed. But when she hurled her blazing attack at the flames it only made the inferno that much more powerful.

"Aw, hell, Mars! Cut it out!" yelled Jupiter in frustration.

Through the blazes I glanced up at a stained glass window just as it shattered to reveal our salvation. Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Kamen came soaring through, and a little Luna P extinguisher came in to fight the flames in our stead.

"Go, Luna P!" Chibi Moon commanded to her small, round companion.

Almost instantly, the floating black kitty orb became a cloud of fluffy whiteness and choked out the fire, much to our relief.

"Sailor Chibi Moon…!" Sailor Moon exclaimed and took the little girl up in her arms.

"Good to see we're not too late," Tuxedo Kamen stated.

It took some hard coughs and gasps of breath before the senshi could fully recover from the attack. Relief, however, did not bring peace. Eudial had still gotten away.

As I fingered out some charred locks from my hair, I stared up at the man in black who had just arrived…resisting the urge to berate him once again with questions and demands for explanations. But as we made eye contact, he could tell instantly exactly what was on my mind.

"Perhaps I'll speak with you later. For now…" he turned to the inner senshi who were already heading out for Eudial, "…you should go find Pluto."

"Why's that…?" I asked.

"She will take care of you."

At first I was offended. "Why on earth do I need someone to take care of me, pray tell?" But then just as he started to answer, I figured it out, and felt quite stupid for even uttering the question.

"…You're a lost soul, remember?" he replied with a slight smirk.

With a muffled 'hmph', I gripped my transformation wand and darted off in the direction I had seen Pluto disappear in earlier.

Usagi stood silently over the bodies of Neptune and Uranus for a moment before following the others, however. "Haruka-san…Michiru-san…I promise you…I'll get your crystals back…"

††††

Blasted cathedral. I needed a map or something. It was cold, dark, and the place was gigantic. I'd tripped over uneven tiles countless times. And a certain wall had been oddly placed so if I hadn't made an immediate sharp turn right after a staircase, I would have been stuck to it like a pancake from such a nasty impact.

Cursing and losing breath, I plowed through the corridors until I finally ran smack into something. Lucky me, it said "ouch" just as I did.

As I stumbled back a bit I was able to adjust my eyes and look up at what it was.

"Pluto…!" I stated, rubbing my forehead, "You…are so hard to find!"

"Anyone would be in this place," she countered, placing a hand over her arm where I'd hit. "How did you find me at all anyway?"

I smirked and allowed a slight chuckle to pass through my lips. "A senshi's intuition, I suppose…"

"Wow, you must have a lot of faith in your intuition to be trusting it even when you're not transformed."

"Well…I'm still me."

The red-eyed senshi issued a smile and then grew serious again. "I still think it'd be best to transform, Sakur-….I…mean….Ashleigh. We need to get going."

"Wait…you were just here waiting for me…hang on…what did you just call me?"

She didn't answer, only turned and retrieved her staff which was leaning against the wall. "Hurry."

Suddenly, feeling extremely on edge, I raised the key to my powers and held it for dear life. I touched it to my lips and whispered my call to it without taking my eyes from the woman in front of me. "Universe Celestial Power…Make-up~"

Streams of light whisked about me and closed in with angelic essence. Finally, as the new power fused with my body once again I was able to relax. Nothing quite felt like becoming a warrior on demand. I felt so much more…in control of the situation at hand.

The moment I was standing before Pluto in senshi attire and the light died down, she took off running down another hallway. "Let's go!" she called.

With a slight nod, I followed.

_**These halls don't seem as dark all of a sudden…**_

††††

A flash of red hair stood out amongst the cold, blue walls as Eudial came into view.

"Sailor Moon…you've gotten in my way so…many…times…" came her cruel voice in a low tone. "Consider tonight my thanks…"

As said blonde heroine knelt defeated on the floor, the enemy reached for her weapon one more time.

"Fire…!"

And then…

"Hold it right there!"

The end of a metal staff was thrust onto the hard floor, creating a sharp, echoing disturbance.

The two turned to see Sailor Pluto standing in the doorway with me arriving close behind. The senshi of time and space glared Eudial down with such power and authority that the woman couldn't help but tremble slightly.

"Wh-Who are you?!" the witch demanded.

"Eudial, I'll have you return the talismans to us," Pluto stated just as the rest of the inner senshi made it to Sailor Moon. They had been delayed by one of Eudial's traps before.

"What?!" the enemy growled.

"The third talisman…is in my possession."

Suddenly, all eyes were on Pluto's staff…or more like the red gem that sat brilliantly on top of it.

Eudial, after recovering from her sudden state of shock, issued another one of her infamous laughs. "Absolutely perfect! You've saved me the trouble of looking for it!"

"As if I'll let you get your hands on it." The red jewel detached itself from the staff and floated gracefully down into Pluto's right hand. A light pulsed from it, and suddenly, the two talismans that Eudial had with her pulsed as well.

To Eudial's utter surprise, the Auqa Mirror and Space Sword abruptly removed themselves from her and flew over to about five paces in front of Pluto and halted.

"No!! Wait!" Eudial cried.

Before anyone realized what was going on, the sign of Pluto appeared on Sailor Pluto's forehead, and the bodies of Neptune and Uranus flashed into the room, standing upright in front of their respective talismans. However, their eyes were still closed and they, too, bore the symbols of their planets on their foreheads.

"…Uranus!" exclaimed Sailor Moon.

"Neptune…!" Venus added.

I stood in silence off to the side as this all took place. As I watched Neptune's form appear, I let a small, brief smile grace my lips. _**Thank goodness that's over… **_

The talismans ejected the two stolen heart crystals and returned them to their owners' bodies.

"Thank God…" Sailor Moon breathed.

It was then that the two outer senshi opened their eyes.

Neptune slowly and fully took in all that was around her. "Uranus…" she whispered.

Her partner gasped, "The…talismans!"

"Guess we didn't have to make any sacrifices after all…" the aqua senshi smiled.

It was obvious what had to be done then. The two took hold of their treasures, just as Pluto, and a blinding light suddenly filled the room. It was finally the moment they had all been waiting for.

I then took a different stance…one from which I could take flight with ease…and kept my eyes glued to Eudial. "Come on, come on…" I whispered to no one in particular.

The three lights from the talismans all concentrated in one spot above the outer senshi and a fourth item began to appear. It slowly materialized in its own light and began to form the features of a beautiful chalice.

Eudial looked on in wonder and her eyes grew wide when she realized what it was.

As soon as the process was complete and the prize hovered brilliantly in the air above everyone, Pluto explained, "Depending on who uses it…it is said to lead the world to either destruction or salvation. It is the Holy Grail."

_**That just happens to have a freaking moon on top of it…**_ I mentally added.

Then, the room flew into action.

"I'll take that!!" Eudial screamed.

Suddenly, fire absolutely covered the sailor senshi, trapping them once again in its fury. Eudial began laughing profusely and made a mad dash for the sacred item while the girls were rendered helpless against the flame for a second time.

All but Sailor Moon, anyway. Crybaby though she was on a regular basis, when her warrior spirit took over, that girl was near invincible. Plowing through the inferno, bravely ignoring the damage it caused to her person, she rolled into the clear and quickly caught up with Eudial.

But the witch wouldn't have it. She whipped out her fire buster and aimed straight for Sailor Moon. "Outta my WAY!!" she shouted.

Before the redhead could pull the trigger, a body slammed into her from the front as she wasn't looking and caused her to fire upwards instead.

I hit the ground with the enemy and rolled with her out of Sailor Moon's path. I caught the heroine's glance just as she passed us and registered her gratitude. But then I became aware of the raging villain below me and turned my attention. Immediately, I tried to grab her weapon from her.

"Damn, woman, the next time you fall off a cliff…fuckin' _stay_ down!!" I shouted as she struggled with me.

"Get off me, Sailor Rat!! I don't care if the boss thinks you're the grail's owner, I will _kill_ you!!"

The next thing I knew, a sharp pain was pulsing through my head and I was falling backwards.

I think I vaguely heard my name being called, but everything just seemed a blur.

Just as Eudial ran passed me, I saw a bright light appear and illuminate the room. The flames dissipated and I heard the relieved sigh of both the inner and outer soldiers around me.

Then a scream of frustration…a burst of flame…the shattering of a window.

I rolled over onto my stomach to attempt to push myself up. A strong hand grabbed my arm and assisted me, to my surprise. But I couldn't make out who it was at first. My vision was slurred. _**I must've been hit in the head pretty hard…goddang…**_

But then I caught the color of teal and recognized the person immediately.

"Neptune…" I started, but before I could thank her, we heard the screeching of vehicle outside. I brought up my hands to rub my eyes and then unstably rushed over to the window sill of the shattered stained glass. Peering out, I willed my vision to adjust.

I just barely caught sight of the Witches 5 van making too sharp of a turn around a bend and barreling right into the ocean.

Then there was silence.

_**Heh…that's more like it…**_

I heard a rustle behind me and turned to see Tuxedo Kamen catching a weakened Sailor Moon in his arms. There was a shrill clanking noise as the grail suddenly dropped and rolled to her side on the floor. While I had been struggling to stay conscious, it had boosted Sailor Moon into a super senshi form…but evidently her body couldn't take it as she was, and she had reverted back.

_**Well, this has been quite the eventful day… **_I mentally sighed. But before I could voice my desire to go home, Uranus spoke.

"Perhaps Sailor Moon isn't the messiah." The rest of the girls looked up at the outer senshi in question and she continued, "The true owner of the grail can use infinite power…but Sailor Moon collapsed after just one short use."

"So, the true messiah is somewhere else then?" asked Neptune.

"It would appear we have a new mission now…" That's when Uranus turned to look at me square in the eyes. "Hope you don't mind…we're not done with you."

Had I been a bit more coordinated, I may have picked a fight with her right then and there. But being in a slurred state, I simply returned her gaze in a rough manner…signaling that I didn't like her attitude.

Oh well…at least the worst was over for that day.

††††

Darkness blurred into a soft haze of dim light as I once again awoke in a warm room. Before I even bothered reopening my eyes, I could tell where I was. The smell of a plush, leather couch said it all.

_**Why am I here again…did I pass out…? Or was that all a dream?**_

My senshi attire was still with me, signaling that I hadn't lost power completely…again. Or wait…did I even leave the couch from earlier? My eyes fluttered open and I shot into a sitting position, immediately feeling dizzy afterward.

I brought a hand up to my head and let out a shaky breath.

My head hurt. My left temple was bruised pretty badly and I fought with my deliria to recall what had happened. But nothing came to me.

Then I heard a voice.

"Haruka…she's awake."

Soft footsteps entered the room and I slightly turned to meet their owner. A tall woman with short, sandy-blonde hair stood over me, hands in her pockets, and all I could do was stare blankly up at her.

"You were out for two days," she stated simply.

My eyes shifted to the window. The blinds were half open, and from them I could vaguely see the night sky. But for some reason I couldn't say a thing except, "…I'm really thirsty…"

A different set of footsteps hurried out of the room. When they returned, a small white cup slid into my line of vision. With both hands, I slowly took it and placed the rim to my lips. Then without hesitation, I drank, suddenly uncaring of the two who stood beside me.

_**Sometimes…water is the best damn thing in the world**_, I thought as I savored the feel of the cool liquid replenishing my throat.

However, my relished moment didn't last long. The blonde spoke up, "When you've recovered, meet us out back. We need you for a sort of experiment."

I suddenly choked on the last bit of water that slid down my throat and thrust forward in a painful fit of coughing.

Everything that had happened suddenly came rushing back to me in waves. Fire, screams, light…a chalice…green-haired senshi…stained glass. Then, oddly, a different image flashed into my head for only a split second. Brilliant blue eyes, silky-blonde bangs, long slender ears, a tender smile, and green attire flitted through my mind for some reason, sending chills down my spine.

I lowered my head and stared at the long brown hair that spilled over my shoulders and onto my lap. It felt like I was losing it.

"Do you understand?" the woman's voice sounded again.

"Haruka, maybe you should take this a bit slower. I mean, she's…"

"She's a senshi, Michiru. If she really has so much trouble with a simple blow to the head, then she should just quit."

My eyes narrowed.

I hate to admit it, but her words had definitely struck a cord. Raising my head to face her once again, I set my cup on the coffee table and stood.

Without a word I very slowly peeled my collar down over my left shoulder, all the while not taking my eyes from Haruka's.

I watched her gaze follow my hand as it slid the sleeve of my bodice down my arm. And then she gasped. I had no need to wonder why.

There, still red and swollen was the slowly healing scar of the wound issued by Ganon's blade. Haruka and Michiru looked on in horror at the sheer severity of it. Seeming to have made my point, I replaced my sleeve as slowly as I'd removed it, being careful not to aggravate the impairment further. Truth be told, I still plagued me every day. Yet…at the same time, I treasured it as a link to a certain universe.

Then Haruka began stuttering. She tried to get words out, but they just wouldn't seem to form.

"You know what…" I said, silencing her attempts to speak, "I'm not like you. Sure we are both sailor senshi. We know what it means to make sacrifices. And we have each seen our share of horrific battles. But do not …ever assume you know my limits. Please."

It was silent for a moment. I took in a deep breath and sighed, finally softening my gaze. "And I'd appreciate it…if you wouldn't use me as a guinea pig. I do not wish to test the Purity Cup. So, if you don't mind…"

I side stepped and proceeded in heading for the front door when we heard the sliding glass door in the kitchen soundly shut. The three of us turned to witness Setsuna enter the room with her weapon in hand.

"Universe, I'm going to have to ask you to wait," she said softly.

My gaze locked with hers and for a moment I seriously questioned my ever-craved control of the situation. Her eyes were so incredibly sincere and held an overwhelming power of knowledge that I could sense…but couldn't comprehend.

"Haruka was not going to have you test the grail. I spoke with her earlier."

"What did you tell her…?" I asked, cautiously. Part of me didn't even want to know.

And that part of me happened to be satisfied. She did not answer. Although, a certain aura settled in the room and signaled the sudden rise of energy. That's when I saw the staff in Setsuna's hand begin to glow.

My eyes grew wide and I became noticeably tenser. "Setsuna, I-"

"Come! Someone is waiting."

Before I could say another word, the two beside me ushered me out the back door and into the night.

††††

I was shown to the top of an empty, concrete stadium of sorts which opened up to an artificial pond with a foot bridge leading out over it. I was instructed to wait in the shadows with the other three. But I couldn't take my eyes off of Setsuna. The thought of what she had shared with Haruka had started eating away at my mind and it was reaching a point of total frustration.

"Setsuna…" I started.

But Michiru silenced me. "He's here."

We looked down to see Mamoru arrive over the bridge in civilian attire, being noticeably wary of his surroundings. He made his way to the base of the stadium and that's when Michiru spoke up.

"We've been waiting for you, Mamoru…or better yet known as Endymion-sama," she announced, using his name of royalty from a past lifetime.

He then looked up to see the four of us standing above him on a ledge. And I must admit, it felt very awkward to be the only one in senshi attire…but that was soon to be changed.

"I recognize the three of you as warriors from the distant past…" he stated, referring to Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru. "You have had great influence in protecting the Silver Millennium."

"But now we are summoned by the future…" Setsuna added.

And the next thing I knew, there were three sailor senshi standing next to me; immediately following, Tuxedo Kamen stood where Mamoru once was.

Then the three women beside me began moving forward down the stadium steps and introducing themselves as if they had never met the man.

"Sailor Uranus, guarded by Uranus, the star of the wind."

"Sailor Neptune, guarded by Neptune, the star of the ocean."

"Sailor Pluto, guarded by Pluto, the star of the after life."

"We are the three warriors of the outer solar system," Uranus concluded.

_**And I'm…completely clueless as to what the hell is going on… **_

I went down after them and stood to the rear, hoping to remain out of the way. But as things would have it, that's not what they had in mind.

"Something happened a long time ago which caused a flux in time and space," Pluto started, "Endymion…had it not, we would be standing here describing to you why we are here. But it so happens that both you and I already understand…and Neptune and Uranus are now aware of it also."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded.

That's when they turned to face me.

And I'll never forget the shock I went through at hearing what they had to say.

"Sailor Universe, we are going to attempt to resurrect the guardian you once were," Pluto announced.

At first I just stood there. It took a few long moments for the information to process, but once it did…all I could do was stutter.

"You…wait…I have…how can…"

Pluto let a small smile play on her lips as she observed my discomposure.

"What I shared with Uranus and Neptune…was what I know of your identity. Tuxedo Kamen and I…are the only ones from this world who were capable of remembering anything."

"Remember…? How? Why?"

"I can explain that later. For now we don't have much time. We need your powers to help us stop the silence that is about to claim this world. Come," and with that, Pluto raised her staff as it gave off a brilliant red flash.

A cold wind surrounded us and suddenly the world became a blur. The ground disappeared from beneath our feet and we were left adrift in an abyss of black and blue. My first inclination was to grab a hold of Neptune who was hovering beside me, yet ended up only clinging to myself in confusion.

"What is this…??" I asked. But Pluto was deep in concentration and did not answer.

The next thing I knew, the five of us were standing on a hard, crystal-like surface in an excruciatingly cold atmosphere. My body instantly went into shock.

Neptune and Tuxedo Kamen were at my sides in a rush as I collapsed due to the sudden change. Hyperventilation ensued, and the moment the breath left my mouth, it seemed to crystallize. The next drastic difference I began to notice was my body weight. It felt as if I didn't weigh more than six pounds or so.

And then…the air. I began gasping rapidly which caused my vision to deter…and then I realized I could no longer breathe at all...nor could I feel the hands of Neptune and Tuxedo Kamen on me or hear their voices. The air seemed non-existent and impossible to breathe in.

I looked to Pluto once again in an effort to ask her why…but all that she gathered from me was my painful state as I fought the cardiac arrest with all the power I had in me.

* * *

Uh…yeah, sorry for the wait. Finals are coming up. -.- Then winter break…! Yes!


	5. Teach Me

Chapter V

Teach Me

It's one thing to trust someone.

It's another thing to trust someone and not know why you trust them at all.

The feeling was maddening, yet I held on to my trust as if it was a lifeline.

I had to. It was all I had at that point.

As I knelt, slowly succumbing to the feeling of dying, I kept my faith in the women around me. Surely…surely they knew what they were doing. And surely they meant no harm. Right?

Then I saw a soft red light again and registered it to be Pluto's staff. She knelt in front of me and I vaguely heard her tell me to relax. At first, her order seemed ridiculous. How could I possibly relax in that situation?!

_**She's crazy!!**_

I hadn't been breathing for what I calculated to be close to three minutes. Glancing down, my hands appeared a purplish-pink color. But I couldn't tell if that was due to my blurred vision and dim light or my lack of oxygen or not.

That was another thing that struck me as odd about the place. It was very dark. There was a small bright light coming from behind me, but it seemed so far away.

My head lowered to the dark, icy surface that I was heaped upon and I could do nothing but listen to the slowing beats of my heart. Closing my eyes, I only desired to slip into a deep sleep as I got weaker and weaker.

_**I can't…hold on anymore…**_

"Universe!" Pluto shouted, "Fight it! Do what you have to, but don't give in whatever you do!"

I suddenly felt her staff lift my chin in a swift, abrupt motion and my eyes snapped back open. On an unknown impulse, I reached up with both hands and grabbed hold of the neck of her weapon in an iron grip. I still couldn't breathe, so I couldn't speak. In all honesty I had no idea what was keeping me alive. But there was a sudden burst of energy which built up inside me and gave me the strength to do what I did next.

Yanking as hard as my feeble arms would let me, I pulled myself into a slouched standing position, keeping my eyes on Pluto.

Neptune and Uranus let go of me and waited to see what I would do.

I had no plan to break free of my state. But there was an unknown force then driving me to do it somehow. Unfortunately, that force caused me to do a few things I regretted.

For example, losing my bearing and suddenly shoving the senshi in front of me a good ten feet.

Pluto took the hit and backed away willingly to give me space, however, ready to rush back over to me in a moment if needed.

I let out a silent cry and clung to myself, slowly drawing energy from my core. Bright colors swam around before me rapidly, taunting my already impaired sight. I hated it.

I was freezing beyond description, and my whole body screamed for oxygen which it did not receive.

The two beside me took a few steps back themselves when they witnessed a golden aura encompass my trembling form. Then I heard them gasp and couldn't figure out why. All I knew was that my right hand became very warm at the moment they did. And I vaguely recall seeing a light spring forth from the back of it, but I had no idea what it was.

Suddenly, from within me, I felt something snap.

My lungs felt as if they caught fire and my heart made a sudden jolt. My whole body pulsed and I stumbled forward.

_**God…!!**_

And then…

"_Call for your power, you idiot…"_

My alter ego. At it again with the insults. But I obliged.

_**Universe Celestial Power…Make-up!**_

Though already transformed, it was as if my power had re-booted, and my crystal sprang into action.

First it lit up, and then my uniform disappeared and it covered me in gold and silver ribbons as if I was undergoing a second change. But instead of a transformation, I felt energy start to pour back into my body…starting with my vital organs.

Tuxedo Kamen caught Pluto's gaze and a slight smile crossed his lips. The senshi returned it knowingly.

"Always did come through at the last minute…" she said quietly.

At the first possible moment I could, I took in a painful, yet desperate breath which my lungs seemed to savor for as long as they could. As I held the air in, the world around me seemed to slow. Everything suddenly turned from blurry, to clear and in slow motion I watched my surroundings pass by as I glanced around. Pluto, Tuxedo Kamen, Neptune, Uranus…ice crystals…black with…lots of tiny lights…no…stars…

And then _fear_.

I was in outer space.

"Holy…!" Was the first word out of my mouth. And before I could do anything more, the Tenyo, my crystal, went into overdrive and I lost my bearing once again.

In a sudden frenzy, I fought to gain control of it. For some reason I had no say in how much power it poured out all of a sudden. The thing had a mind of its own...and it was taking a toll on my body. Stumbling forward once again, I slammed my fist into the icy ground, screaming for the crystal to stop.

My heart had regained its strength, but had since reversed its speed and was now beating way too quickly. My head pulsed with a splitting headache, my shoulder throbbed madly, and sweat then dripped from my face uncontrollably despite the frigid temperature.

"Pluto, I think she needs help…" Neptune stammered worriedly.

But the older senshi just shook her head. Even though she, too, was nervous of what would happen, she couldn't step in just yet. She was still shocked about what she had seen on my hand. "I just can't believe she has that…it's what's causing all this…she must learn to control it now."

"What was it?!" Uranus demanded.

"I'll explain later. For now…just…" Pluto didn't take her eyes off of me as my fit continued.

"_Please_…! Just stop!!" I cried. The crystal was reaching a breaking point in me. If it didn't cease its dispersion of energy soon, I would die. There was no question in that. Gold and silver ribbons trailed behind me as I lunged forward in an attempt let out the energy which was building inside of me. I even took flight, which seemed an easier task in my new surroundings. But for some reason I could not remain adrift. I ended up skipping up and down and stumbling and tripping and sending myself into accidental spins as I continued to try to relieve myself of the crystal's load. I then suddenly fell into a deep pit, and plummeted about ten feet before rolling to a halt at the bottom, still crying for peace.

Then, suddenly, I jerked back up, curled my fingers inward and launched a white orb of pent up energy into the wall of the pit, causing an explosion of icy shards to scatter every which way.

The other four warriors gathered at the edge of the ditch and continued to watch with suspense. They reasoned that there absolutely no way to assist me then even if they tried.

I fell back to my hands and knees, ignoring the flowing locks of hair which poured over my shoulders and stuck to the sweat on my skin. I began taking deep, long breathes through my grit teeth and shut my eyes closed tight.

How was I to stop the crystal? I hardly knew anything about it at all, let alone why it wouldn't listen to me. I only needed enough power to breathe and move about in the new atmosphere. There was no need to go above and beyond…especially at the cost of my physical body.

_**What…do I do…?!?! Help! **_I mentally screamed to my alter ego.

But she did not answer.

_**I said HELP!!**_

Then that time…

"_I…" _she stuttered, _"I have no idea…what's going on…"_

††††

Usagi looked up with a worried look on her face as the dark-haired girl beside her made a sound gasp.

Chibiusa's expression betrayed the same feeling of worry. The girl was her newest friend, Hotaru. She was a little older than Chibiusa and was a horribly frail little girl, prone to sudden sickness and fainting spells. They were in the middle of a group study session with the rest of the girls at Rei's temple when the disturbance occurred.

"Hotaru…?!" Chibiusa cried, "Are you ok?"

Unlike all the other times however…the ebony-haired girl did not answer her friend.

Chibiusa asked again…yet still to no avail. Something was off. Hotaru was staring at the opposite wall as if trying to pierce it with such an intense gaze. It wasn't her usual foggy-eyed look as was common during her sickly moments.

Ami, being a doctor's daughter and trained in first aid, made to reach for the girl. "Hotaru…allow me to-" but before she could touch her, Hotaru sprang to her feet, startling everyone in the room.

It was silent. All eyes were on the girl and waited to see what she would do next. Suddenly, she spoke, "Have you ever…gotten a terrible feeling that someone important is in trouble…?" It was a question aimed at no one in particular.

The group of girls around her all knew exactly what feeling she was talking about…as senshi, they experienced it many times. However, at that point, Hotaru was unaware of their secret lives as soldiers of the Silver Millenium. So, they remained silent.

Save for Usagi.

"Say…Hotaru…" the blonde started, "maybe we should walk you home? It's getting late and…"

"There is a new power," Hotaru cut her off. But it was not quite Hotaru's voice. Something had changed. There was a sinister tone in it which sent shivers down the backs of all that heard.

Before anyone would move, however, Hotaru grabbed her bag, slipped on her shoes, and left the shrine without another word.

Chibiusa was heartbroken. She'd been trying so hard to befriend the girl, but Hotaru's sudden fits made it difficult. She felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder and glanced up to see Usagi. But the blonde was not returning the little one's gaze. Instead, she was staring at the floor and appeared to be deep in thought. A sight rarely ever seen with that odango head.

"You guys…how do you think she felt that…?" she suddenly asked the group.

The rest of them bore the same, intense look as she, yet none of them knew how to answer.

"It's a mystery," Makoto whispered.

"Yet one thing's for sure…it has nothing to do with the enemy," Rei added quietly.

Apparently, they had all felt the same thing at the same moment Hotaru had.

Chibiusa stared out the sliding door where Hotaru had disappeared and sighed. "I wish Pu were here…she would know."

††††

Sailor Pluto readied to jump into action as the pit filled with light, swallowing me whole, and hiding me from her vision.

"It's her mind!" she suddenly screamed, "she's losing her mind!!" That's when she rammed her staff into the ground to leave it there as she leapt from the pit's ledge and into streams of light which swirled inside the ditch like liquid sloshing rapidly in a bowl.

The other three stood their ground and continued to observe. There was no better person to help than Pluto. That woman had dealt with things beyond their comprehension many times in the past.

Deliria had completely consumed me and I felt as though I had been reduced to a little child as tears then streamed down my face…and to my horror mixed with blood. I clung to myself, bent over on my knees…in the middle of all the commotion my crystal was causing without my consent.

Suddenly, I felt someone grip my shoulders firmly which caused me to look up. And to add to my terror, I beheld Pluto staring back at me…being torn and weakened due to the immense amounts of energy whirling around her filled with sharp bits of ice and dirt. Yet her will was strong.

"Listen to me!" she shouted, "you have got to calm down!"

"I have no idea what's happening to me!! I'm in outer space, I can't breathe without my power, but it won't listen to me!!" I screamed back over the noise of the ruckus.

"Because you won't listen to _it_!"

_**Listen to…**_

So it really _did_ have a mind of its own?

"Ashleigh…there's something inside of you that I don't even think you're aware of! You have got to concentrate and find it before it destroys you!"

"How?!"

Right when I thought things couldn't get worse, my energy level increased one more time. I fell into Pluto's arms, shaking, crying, and regretting having ever whished for such a life. Plus, on top of that I felt absolutely horrible for putting the respectable senshi before me through so much pain.

"You need to calm down…! Close your mind to your surroundings and search for the solace deep within you! I'm here for you, you can do it!" she urged.

After a few more shaky breaths, I pressed myself further into her for support and then tried to do as she said. I forced myself to drown out all the noise, all the light, and finally all the pain. I ran images through my head of things that I remembered had comforted me in the past.

There was the laughter of childhood which I was privileged to have experienced in more than one world. There were the adventures in the woods behind my home in Texas, and lying out on the sidewalk on a warm summer night with my friends with captured fireflies in an empty coke bottle as our light. Thoughts of playing in the warm salt waters of the bay and drifting out as far as we dared before one of us chickened out would always bring a good smile to my face.

I already felt my body begin to settle.

Then there were the memories of meeting a certain cherished kid Hylian who had a knack for being cute even when he didn't mean to be. I would never tire of poking fun at him, young or old.

My thoughts then lingered on that person for longer than I had intended.

The scenes began playing through my mind of my journey with him from the beginning. Until they reached the point of our first encounter in the Chamber of Sages…then they froze on one image. I was on the floor, looking up at him in a daze. Likewise, he stared down at me as if he'd die if he dared look away.

That is probably what I would define as the best moment of my life.

Though it only lasted a few seconds, it was…for lack of a better word…magical.

"**I do hope you realize that he is the reason why you are here…right now…searching for yourself."**

_**Huh? **_My visions were shattered by an unknown voice. Even my alter ego was bewildered.

"_Ashleigh…to whom else have you granted access to your thoughts…??"_ she inquired.

_**N-No one…**_ I replied.

"**Be at peace. I am not here to harm you. But I do require your cooperation immediately,"** the foreign voice continued. It was definitely female. But I had never heard it in my life. It held a great amount of authority and power which beckoned me to obey with its very essence.

_**I'm listening…**_

"**Good. As quickly as possible, harness this power by drawing out your own."**

_**What…you mean…this isn't my own crystal's energy?**_

"**No. It is mine."**

_**Who are you…?!**_

But the voice didn't answer, so my alter ego stepped in once more, however briefly. _"Ash, I gotta get back to focusing on class, but in order to bring out your own power, you must determine it from the other!"_

That was all she told me.

_**Great…**_

I felt arms close tighter around me as I fell deeper into concentration. Pluto was still there, supporting my incapable body. I figured I owed her my life after everything was over.

As I concentrated, I looked for as many ways as I could to determine my energy from something foreign. I had never really thought of my energy as unique before, so I had never tried to identify it among others.

_**Oh, there's so much I don't know!**_

As soon as I became frustrated again, I felt more of the pain come back. And I knew that if I stressed over that fact, it would get even worse. I had learned the pattern by then.

So, I once again quieted my mind to settle the pain and up the mental productivity.

_**What made me special anyway? Where did my power really come from? Am I like the other senshi? No…I have never called upon planet power. So what was it…?**_

_You're an angel, ya know…_

…_**That again…**_

But that's impossible. I was human. Of that I was certain. I had a physical body. Angels were not created with physical flesh as in the human realm. They were spirits. Therefore, it is impossible to be both angel and human.

However…the thought started to stretch in my mind and I found myself dwelling on the concept further. A human also has a spirit. It is what detaches from the physical body when a human dies, and goes to either heaven or hell. Who's to say that that spirit cannot belong to an angel? The human could constitute the physical body…and the angel could serve as the soul.

_**Very interesting…**_ I pondered. But then there was the issue of how such a thing could come about. I had never heard of such a thing. _**Why would God create someone to be half human and half angel?**_

At that, the idea began to die in my mind.

That is…until the memories of my nightmares resurfaced.

Hordes of demons had swarmed my mind as a child, planting doubts into my head and spawning my deepest fears…of loneliness, helplessness, death, and losing my family.

Why? What had I ever done to deserve that when so many other children had gone untouched by those nightmares? And why did it get worse once I'd accepted Christianity as my dedicated lifestyle?

I was a target for some reason.

And then the "angel" explanation suddenly became much clearer. Not crystal clear…but just enough…to cause me to entertain the thought and act on it.

_**Ok…so let's say that by chance I am affiliated with the celestials in some way…how would that effect my energy type…?**_

Thoughts scrambled about in my head so rapidly that I felt my energy level jolt one more time. In taking a deep breath, I held it for as long as I could as I doubled the speed of my thought process in attempt to be quick and effective at the same time.

_**Angels…demons…light….dark…good…evil…pure…impure… But what about the innocent? The foreign power within me said it needed to be harnessed. Which means it will serve whoever can control it. So, it doesn't seem to take sides unless the host does…it's just there. Which means the energy is neutral. Neutral…as in without intent. Just pure force…like electricity or the power of a bomb. That must be what's driving my overall energy through the roof. But my own energy…if I am truly on the side of an angel…that would mean I have the intent of that side…which would make my energy pure. It has…intent…purpose. How would I determine the pure energy from the neutral?**_

The process was taking much longer than I had hoped. But I did my best to remain patient for my sake…and Sailor Pluto's.

_**How do I draw out pure energy…?**_

I was stuck. I wanted to call for my alter ego once again, yet even so…I wanted her to pass school for me. So, I turned to the next best thing.

"Pluto…" I whispered, reopening my eyes. My tears had ceased, and the swirling vortex of energy had slowed around us to a gentle breeze due to my calmed state. But I still had yet to finish the job.

I looked up at her in such desperation that it effected her expression and changed it from one of determination to one of pity.

"You're doing well…just a little more," she stated.

"But, Pluto, I need…help…" I said, hesitantly. I instantly felt horrible for asking anything further of her…yet it had to be done.

"I know you know me. I don't know how, but you do. And if you can…I need you to tell me how I draw out pure energy amongst the rest of it. Have you seen me do it before?"

At that, even though she was covered in slash marks and in a tattered senshi uniform, the woman smiled a genuinely relieved smile. "Yes…I have."

Tuxedo Kamen overheard our quiet exchange of words and he, too, let a smile slip. "She's almost there…"

The two beside him stared at him in wonder.

Pluto slid her hands to my shoulders and pressed her forehead to mine.

"The purpose for which you bring it out effects everything," she finally explained.

"So, if I want to suppress neutral energy…or I guess you could call it destructive energy since plain destruction is what it's for…how do I do that with pure energy? It's not like I'm fighting something evil and trying to purify it," I said.

"But your intent to gain peace is pure, Universe. With that, you will succeed. Sailor Moon deals with the same kind of thing all the time."

That last part made me feel incredibly stupid.

_**I guess I'm just a little 'baby senshi', then, still learning how to walk on my own two feet…er….energies.**_

I earned a chuckle from my counterpart with that one.

"_You do have a long way to go…"_

_**Oh, get back to work…I don't want to go home to find I've repeated seventh grade three times because of you…**_ I mentally snapped back.

It was then that I slipped back into deep concentration. Pluto continued to hold my unstable form as I focused everything I had on securing the peace I craved. The sweat stopped rolling…and my heart ceased its hard pounding. My thoughts took me into a serene state of mind. Then I felt a presence surround me that I hadn't felt in far too long.

_**God…nothing can be pure without you. That's just…how life is. You define what is good and what is pure by who you are. So, help me now in seizing the light you have blessed me with for the good of this world…in your name. **_

"Uranus…Uranus, look…!" Neptune gasped and pointed into the gorge.

"I know, I see it…!" her partner answered.

It was so faint…but the attentive were definitely aware of the soft allusion of two magnificent pairs of wings which appeared behind me in that moment…towering high and proud above my weakened figure. Albeit, a brief moment, yet still so very real.

The last of the dispersed energy died down and settled into silence around us. As the transparent sets of wings faded into nothing as well, my senshi attire reappeared in full, and my energy…the kind I could truly call my own…rested at a level high enough to keep me alive and breathing…yet calm enough for me to control with ease.

I never saw the allusion which had materialized behind me, unlike those who stood around me. It left them all speechless. Yet my silence was due to exhaustion. I was about to completely fall into Pluto in a much-needed sleep before she gently shook me.

"Before that…we should get you out of this crater," she smiled.

"Crater…" I whispered before the thought completely registered, "as in a dent made by a meteor?"

Sailor Pluto laughed then, and made to help me stand. "That's usually what a crater is, yes."

As I got to my feet, still clinging onto one of her arms, I looked to her sincerely and asked for the first time, "What the _hell_…are we doing here…"

"I told you," she said as we made our way back up to the surface, "we're attempting to resurrect the guardian you once were. Here is the ideal place to do that."

"Why is that?"

That's when Uranus stepped up to us and helped to pull us back out and onto the ledge again. "I can answer that. This planet is extreme in that it puts the body under a lot of pressure. One is prone to experience things there that they wouldn't normally on earth."

_**Ok…tell me something a little less obvious… **_I mentally scoffed.

Uranus continued, "We are the only ones out of the sailor soldiers who have the ability to come here. Our energy levels are just right to sustain us in these conditions, along with Tuxedo Kamen's. However, something happened with yours that we cannot explain. We weren't expecting it."

"So…I have yet to actually start whatever ritual you really had in mind then…??" I asked, getting nervous all of a sudden.

_**So, they really **__hadn't__** known what they were doing…how nice.**_

"Actually, no," said Tuxedo Kamen, causing me to turn to him. "You already figured out what we'd hoped you would."

I was confused. "And what would that be…?"

Pluto answered, "You learned of a very valuable aspect concerning your former self today in that you've discovered the key to your powers…the powers of an angel."

"Which is the pure energy you must use to fight with. Now put it to the test in our fight against the deadly silence which threatens our current world," Tuxedo Kamen concluded.

My knees then faltered and I would have fallen back to the ice had Pluto not been at my side.

"Oh God…" I moaned.

Neptune rushed over and felt of my forehead in concern. "Are you in pain still…? Maybe you've gotten sick?"

I issued a weak smile and gave a slight shake of my head as I pulled myself back up with Pluto's help.

"It's just…information overload…I suppose…"

That's when I witnessed for the first time…a true smile cross Uranus's face. "I think it's time we got you back to earth. You've earned another two-day nap."

"When I wake up…will this start all over again…?" I asked, half jokingly as I recalled the past two times I woke up in their presence.

The sandy-blonde-haired senshi chuckled, even more surprising, and said, "No…but I may ask you to test out the Purity Cup."

After a cold glare from me, Neptune assured me that the woman was kidding and I relaxed again.

"…What planet _is_ this anyway?" I asked after hours of wondering.

Sailor Pluto turned to me with a dancing gleam in her eyes and said, "Take a guess."

_**Well…that said it all.**_

††††

Even though I had sequentially earned the trust of each of the outer senshi, they still wouldn't let me go back to staying with the other girls. They said something about me not fitting in or them not being ready or both or something along those lines.

But I hadn't really paid attention to their reasons.

By time we had detransformed and headed back into Haruka and Michiru's apartment, I was already half asleep.

Setsuna had assured us that she'd be in closer contact with us than she had been in the past before heading back to her own home. I was grateful, I supposed. There was still so much I had to learn from her about my past…and who I was…and how she remembered.

I got to sleep in a guest room instead of on a couch that night. Funny…how there were only two bedrooms in the apartment…I didn't even _want_ to think of where the other two were sleeping. _**SO unethical…**_ I mentally groaned.

I turned over in the sheets so that I was lying on my stomach and clung to the pillow. But for some reason I couldn't close my eyes.

My mind was still whirling with the day's events. It had started the evening before.

_**All this angel business still doesn't sit well with me. Even after all this time. And wow…I must have been in my senshi uniform for…jeez…over three days. That high level of destructive energy was probably what kept me going even as I was unconscious. And…what did it mean when it told me that Link was the reason I'm searching for myself? That makes no sense…and how would it know…how can energy even talk?!**_

Yeah, I wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon.

Swinging my feet off the bed, I threw the sheets off of me and stood up. Then, making my way to the dark bathroom, I grabbed one of the paper cups from the stack on the counter and filled it will cold water from the sink. I made a mental note to brush my teeth "ASAP" once I got back to my Bag o' Stuff at Rei's place. My mouth felt awful.

As I drank, for some reason I felt my hand get warm again all of a sudden like it had a few times before in an odd fashion during desperate moments of my life. It was the weirdest sensation, and when the back of my hand began glowing once more, I lowered my cup to look at it.

My gasp echoed sharply off the tile walls.

In the next moment, the cup was on the floor, and the remainder of the liquid was soaking the bathroom rug.

I stumbled back and pressed my back against the wall with my hand stretched out as far in front of me as it would go, as if I couldn't get it far enough away from me.

"How…how…how...how…" was all I cold whisper. I slid to the floor and began to tremble. My feet began pushing me backwards, pressing me harder into the wall as if I was trying to get away but couldn't. Soon, it caused the rug to bunch up at the base of the vanity…but I didn't care.

"Link…oh my God…I have to go back…I have to…"

There, on the back of my hand, shining brilliantly enough to illuminate the small apartment bathroom, was the unmistakable outline of the Triforce…with the top triangle figure aglow.

"Holy shit…!" My voice was hoarse and was barely audible.

Even so…my predicament did not go unnoticed. The bathroom light switched on to reveal Haruka and Michiru standing in the doorway with their bed clothes on.

My trembling hand lowered and they watched it the whole way to the floor. I looked up at them through weary eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

"Well…so much for that two-day nap…"

* * *

Heh, I got this sucker done all in one night, I was so psyched for it. :]

Explains a lot, that it does.


	6. Wisdom of a Girl Part 1

Chapter VI

Wisdom of a Girl - Part 1

Hotaru.

A young girl of about thirteen with short hair of raven color and piercing lavender eyes. The daughter of Professor Tomoe. Known to be frail, sickly, and prone to sudden seizures, yet her father will not allow her to see a doctor outside of the home. Her heart is tender…but for some reason she tends to hurt those she cares about without realizing it. She often wakes up with memory loss…and is often all by herself.

Before Chibiusa befriended Hotaru, the girl had been shunned by everyone save for her father who always seemed to be busy with work…being a scientist and professor at Mugen Academy in Tokyo. The reason for her neglect was because she not only spontaneously hurt people…but she also had a creepy power to heal them as well.

It was said that she and her father had survived a lethal explosion in Professor Tomoe's laboratory many years ago, but no one knew how. Yet, since then, many strange occurrences and auras had been spawning from the Tomoe mansion, as well as Mugen Academy. For this reason, as well as Hotaru's odd behavior and abilities, the outer senshi had become very suspicious, and did not approve of Chibiusa's friendship with the girl.

Yet…the little pink-haired heiress from the future was determined to keep the bond strong.

"See you tomorrow!" Chibiusa called to her teacher as she bounded down the steps of the elementary school.

Before she could make it very far down the street, a voice caught her attention.

"Small Lady…"

A very familiar voice it was, and the little girl perked up. Looking over, she laid eyes on a tall, beautiful woman with long, dark green hair and stunning crimson eyes.

"Pu!!" the girl squealed and threw herself at the lady. "You never come visit to play with me anymore, I thought you'd forgotten about me!"

The woman chuckled and knelt so she could return the hug she received.

"Now, Small Lady, my name in this world is Setsuna Meiou."

At that, Chibiusa grunted, "Hmph! Well in that case you should call me 'Chibiusa' because I'm Usagi, too!"

Setsuna chuckled again, but neither of the two agreed to call each other by their dual names. Both were from the future in a sense and had formed an unbreakable friendship since the beginning of Chibiusa's time-traveling days.

"So, Small Lady, you seem to have made quite a few friends…do you like it here in this day and age?" asked Setsuna.

"Yeah! Everyone here is really nice to me!"

"I see. I'm sure this is what your mother, Neo Queen Serenity, had in mind when she sent you here."

Chibiusa thought deeply for a moment about her situation.

"Hey, Pu…I can see you whenever I want from now on, right?"

Setsuna stared down at the girl affectionately before nodded with a smile on her face.

"Really??" the girl asked.

"Yes…I promise you."

Chibiusa rejoiced.

"Okay! Well, if I don't get going Mama-Ikuko will be worried," she stated, referring to her "adopted" mother.

Ever since she had come from the future for the second time, she had once again brainwashed Usagi's earth family into thinking she was related to them again with the help of her floating kitty orb, Luna P. Which…she technically was…but not supposed to be for another nine centuries.

"Bye-bye, Pu!"

Once she had skipped out of site, two other figures showed up at Setsuna's side.

Michiru flipped her wavy, teal hair and smiled up at the older woman.

"I can see you whenever I want from now on, right, Pu?" she sweetly mimicked.

Haruka chuckled. "How cute. But to think that little one is the princess who came from the future…I'll at least try and be careful not to hurt her."

The words seemed a bit harsh. But such were the ways of Haruka Tenou. Her attitude towards sacrificing even those she loved to save the planet had grown strong and sometimes showed through at the oddest times.

"Anyway, we have to find the messiah at once. As you're well aware, silence is drawing ever nearer. Rei's nightmares are becoming more and more intense as we've heard. Also…we have a situation with _her_," Haruka stated seriously, obviously referring to a certain recent addition to the sailor senshi.

Setsuna lowered her gaze to the ground and grew very solemn.

"Is it the triangular mark…?"

"Do you know what it is?" Michiru asked.

The green-haired woman nodded, "But I don't know how it exists here…and with her."

"She doesn't know either. And ever since she noticed it, she's confined herself to a corner in the guestroom begging some unknown essence to let her go back to somewhere…her world I think," stated Haruka.

"Is that so…" Setsuna looked back up and gave a heavy sigh.

Michiru sat down on the edge of a public fountain and glanced up at the sky. "Setsuna…you told us that she was once a guardian of earth. How long ago was that?"

"Hard to say. It wasn't in this world…and I'm unfamiliar with the vast majority and timeframe of hers."

Haruka joined Michiru on the ledge and asked, "So, you're saying there are two earths in two different universes?"

"It's complicated," Setsuna continued, "I think that perhaps one world is a reflection of the other…only containing different lives and concepts."

"So, you've been to her world?"

Setsuna didn't answer that one. She appeared deep in thought…perhaps lost in a memory.

"She…" the woman started again, yet in a hushed and seemingly mournful tone of voice, "I just can't believe she's forgotten everything."

Haruka sat upright. "Setsuna, won't you tell us everything you know besides the fact that she was once a guardian? Maybe it'll help us figure her out."

"That's not the important thing right now. We need to get her back on track with her thoughts if she is to aid us in defeating the deadly silence that approaches."

With that, Setsuna turned and headed for the other girls' apartment.

††††

"…just…answer me…! Come on!"

I hit the carpet with my fist again, just barely taking care not to punch a hole right through it. Ever since I had started throwing a fit, my alter ego had tuned me out. I was scrunched up in a corner in between two walls and the bed of the guestroom, too messed up in the head to move about safely.

Sweat slipped from my brow. I was in a state of shock.

"I want…to know…why…I have…this MARK!" I shouted. "Let me go back to Hyrule! I mean it!"

I couldn't cry and I couldn't sleep even though the day prior I had been through a different trauma and was drained of energy. My eyes were blood-shot and my face was pale. Breathing was a disgusting chore at that time and I almost wished I could just stop altogether. My hair was tousled and stringy and stuck to my damp skin, but it was the least of my worries.

The Triforce mark had disappeared from my hand since the night before, and I had no idea what would trigger it again. Thoughts turned over in my head as I contemplated what would have caused it in the first place, but nothing came to me.

_**I fought with Ganon, so what…SO WHAT?!**_

The front door of the apartment opened and I heard someone make their way back to the guestroom. I didn't have to look up to know it was Setsuna. She had her own unique energy signature which I sensed whenever she was near.

Before I knew what was going on, I was being pulled up by the arm and drug over to the bathroom.

I winced as the light turned on as I had kept the blinds closed, blocking out the light all day. "Setsuna…what are you-"

"Just cooperate," she ordered and went to remove my black t-shirt. "Remind me to take you shopping later…these clothes look like they've seen their share of travel."

"H-Hey!" I squirmed as she pulled the shirt off of me.

"Take off your boots. Those are disgusting also."

I frowned and kicked them off at her command. I hated submitting to others, but this woman had demonstrated too much authority already to be trifled with.

Next came my black jeans.

My brooch was clipped to my front right pants pocket, as always. But when she went to take hold of it to put it in a safe place, it reacted.

I hadn't been looking, but I heard her gasp when she pulled away. I glanced back to see her cradling her hand. "What happened?"

But before she could answer, I felt my right hand get warm again.

_**Oh no…**_

I bit my lip. Then I felt her grasp my hand firmly.

"Don't look at it. Just finish getting undressed." Setsuna then walked over to the shower and got the water running.

I held my breath and fixed my eyes up on the ceiling as I removed the remainder of my garments. Then when I had gently set my brooch on the vanity, I leaned up against the wall, clinging to myself.

"The water's warm now. Get in and clean yourself off. I'll be looking for something else for you to wear in the mean time," the woman stated, picking up my old clothes.

"What'll you do with those?" I asked, having grown attached to the outfit from my own world.

"Um…" she said thoughtfully, "burn them."

"Aw man!"

"Shower!"

††††

There was something about a good hot shower that really calmed my system. Setsuna must have realized that. Even though I spent a good forty-five minutes hoarding Haruka and Michiru's hot water, the woman assured me that they wouldn't mind.

I sat on the edge of the guestroom bed in nothing but a towel, squeezing the rest of the water out of my hair when Setsuna walked back in.

"You're about Haruka's size, aren't you?"

"…roughly."

"Then these should work."

A pile of clothes was tossed onto the bed next to me. I glanced over at them and my brow slightly twitched…

_**You have got to be kidding me…**_

I wasn't surprised to observe that they had an unquestionably male quirk to them. I figured it was a good thing I had a slight tomboyish nature myself…yet…

"She is going to kill me…"

"Nonsense. I don't think she'll mind," Setsuna mentioned as she sat on the bed next to me.

I looked up at her in disbelief. "Ok, now I'm really starting to question your confidence here."

She just smiled in return.

Sighing, I began combing through my hair with my fingers. The mark had disappeared again so I didn't have to worry about seeing it. But I was still thinking about it. And Setsuna could tell by my distant look.

"I think it may respond in defense. I've been noticing…that it boosts your energy when you're in danger. And I think-"

"That it's the reason my energy went berserk yesterday? Yeah, I figured that much out."

She was silent. She knew the question that I really wanted answered was "why". After a few moments, she stood and went to go open the blinds.

Soft, white light from outside poured in and I registered it to be of the moon, yet it didn't last for long as storm clouds covered its silver rays. I fell back onto the bed and pulled my feet up onto it, too. _**Another day gone…**_

"So, I was a guardian of sorts, huh?"

I heard her chuckle at that.

"_This_ question again…Ashleigh, can't you just focus on the here and now?"

"Um…no??"

"Well, you need to. I was serious when I said you should help us defeat the silence before it swallows this world. We have a feeling that Sailor Saturn is about to awaken. And we can't let that happen as she is the senshi of silence and destruction."

_**Well, her knowledge is obviously limited if she doesn't know how to handle this situation. So, she knows about my past and I know about here future. How…utterly frustrating. **_

"She's also the senshi of rebirth," I added.

"How did you know that??" she asked, suddenly on edge. "Saturn was never around in your past life, I can tell you that much."

"Oh, really…that's interesting."

I sat up and grabbed the pile of clothes I had given. Then standing up, I headed for the bathroom again and closed the door once I was inside.

"I also would like to know how you knew to come to our world without the memories of your past! And how did you become a sailor senshi??" Setsuna called.

"I'll tell you when you spill your own info," I replied.

††††

Mamoru's residence, was packed with the younger group of girls as they conversed about the enemy situation. Hotaru was suspected by the outer senshi as being connected with the Death Busters as well as her father. And…somehow they had both gone missing.

Chibiusa had become especially distraught.

"Mamo-chan…what information can you find out by using a computer?" Usagi asked as she hovered over his shoulder.

"Information on the professor should be registered in the academic files. Perhaps we could find a clue here…" he replied as he continued to browse through the pages of text on the screen. "Ah, here we go. Soichi Tomoe…the pioneer man in genetic engineering…professor at Mugen Academy."

"Mugen Academy?" Rei asked.

Luna's ears perked up at that. "Isn't that were Haruka and Michiru go to school?"

"Hotaru-chan, too…" added Minako.

Mamoru grew tense.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked.

"He's also…the owner of the whole place," was the reply.

Ami, who had been listening in with the rest of them, thought for a moment. "Perhaps…there's a clue at the school. I think we should investigate."

That's when they all heard the front door open and close. Turning in said direction, they all witnessed Setsuna standing in the doorway with Chibiusa by her side.

"Chibiusa!" Usagi exclaimed and hurried over to the girl. The younger one had gone out and not told anyone where she was going. "You shouldn't be wondering around this late at night! You…wait…you're soaked! What were you thinking?! You're going to catch a cold! Come over here and-"

Mamoru stopped Usagi the moment he noticed the stressed look on Chibiusa's face. She'd clearly been out in the rain searching for her lost friend.

"Setsuna…thank you for walking her back," Mamoru stated.

The woman nodded and then backed away. "I'll be leaving then."

But he asked her to wait. The lot of them was curious about what the outer senshi knew of the situation. Reluctantly, Setsuna stayed to brief them on Professor Tomoe and the fact that Hotaru was without a doubt the reincarnation of Sailor Saturn.

††††

I stared out at the rain wearily as it rendered its constant downpour. Though my eyes then stung due to exhaustion and lack of sleep, I still could not bring myself to crawl into bed.

The anxiety of the Triforce mark still lingered.

Setsuna had hurried out of the apartment the moment she became aware that Chibiusa had gone out alone to look for Hotaru.

_**Hotaru… heh…always was a mysterious character**_… I mused. _**So, evidently Setsuna was in my past…why not Hotaru?**_

As I was lost in thought, I heard the front door close and an umbrella drop to the foyer tile. And then…

"Ashleigh…?"

Slowly, I turned.

"You haven't left the room yet?" asked Michiru as she patted a few rain droplets from her hair.

Haruka followed her into the room and was about to make a statement when… "W-What…the…"

I followed her gaze down to my new get-up.

"Uhm…Setsuna-"

She cut me off in mid sentence, "That's all you have to say."

A sweatdrop slid down the side of my head. "…right." I had to admit, though, the clothes were comfortable. A simple white shirt covered by a dark navy blazer and slacks. I had yet to gain a new pair of shoes, however.

Michiru giggled a bit at the situation. "She compliments your outfit nicely, don't you think, Haruka?"

The other girl only grunted and left the room to go find herself some food.

"Here – come with me. I think I may have some sandals to go with that and give you a bit of your femininity back," Michiru winked.

"O…k…" I stuttered and moved to follow her to her bedroom. I fingered the brooch in my pocket as I entered the hallway for the first time since the evening before.

††††

"Setsuna…" Mamoru called one more time as the woman had finally reached the door.

She stopped to let him speak, yet not turning.

"How is she…?"

The other girls instantly knew of whom he spoke and listened intently.

"Yeah, what are you guys doing with her, and when will we get to see her again?" Rei asked.

"She is…enduring some complications right now. Hopefully, she'll be able to return to you soon," the woman replied.

"Does it have something to do with Eudial's attack?" Makoto questioned.

Setsuna chuckled and pulled the front door open. "If only it were that simple…"

With that, she left.

Usagi sat bewildered next to Mamoru, twiddling with her fingers. "I feel so left out of something here…" she mumbled.

Her lover turned to her and gently pushed a few bangs from her face. "Usa-ko…just give it some time."

††††

When Setsuna returned to Haruka and Michiru's apartment, she was greeted with…quite an awkward surprise.

There I was standing atop the coffee table in the living room wearing a pink, frilly dress with an overly energetic aqua girl prancing around in attempt to find her jewelry box.

The look on my face said everything for me. Pure disgust; and the expression of horror befell the sandy-haired girl holding a make-up kit (by force, no less) as she stared at the "mess" I'd become.

The elder woman twitched at the sight and proceeded in slowly inching towards my bogged form.

"Setsunaaaa~" I cried, "…you have GOT…to get me out of this _disgusting_… _thing_!"

I hated pink. I've always hated pink. And I never did like it when girls would jump on the opportunity to make me over like a doll. Yet somehow…it always happened. Even in other universes. _**How?!**_

"She said she was gonna get her a pair of sandals, but then she…got…carried away…" Haruka stammered.

At that moment, Michiru returned with her jewelry box. "I found it!"

She hopped up onto the table with me and stuck a couple of hoop earrings through the piercings in my ears.

"Ugh! I hate those, too!" I gagged.

"But you look so CUTE!" she squealed.

"I'd rather take fashion tips from a Death Buster than be cu-"

Before I could finish that statement my hair was being pulled up into a big, white bow.

"Setsuna??" I shrieked.

"Sorry…" she said quietly, "It was tempting…" After that, the green-haired woman got off the table and sat down on the couch to observe.

Michiru was overjoyed. "Oh, that looks adorable!"

"…_stop it_," I growled.

"Haruka, hand me that kit, would you?" Michiru asked with a grin.

I glanced over at the other girl with a desperate, pleading gaze that let her know that she was my only remaining hope.

Haruka returned my glance and gulped. She didn't _want_ to be a part of this at _all_. But it was an unspoken fact that her partner would unleash watery wrath if she didn't comply.

"I…uh…" she hesitated.

"Harukaaaa…" the aqua girl cooed.

Haruka backed into a corner as Michiru headed towards her.

And I was no idiot. The moment Michiru took her eyes off me, I jumped into the air and pressed my back against the ceiling with the levitation ability I was oh-so-thankful to maintain right then.

When Michiru heard my movement, she glanced up and let out a 'huff'. "Aw, come now…"

"Woman, you're crazy!" I cried, my voice cracking a bit as I did so.

"Oh? Well alright then, I guess you'll just have to pay for all that hot water you used up, then…"

"W-What…?!" I turned to Setsuna, "You said…!"

The woman only shrugged and glanced away with an amused smile on her face.

Before I could issue another complaint, I felt a sudden weight on the dangling end of my dress. And a _huge_ weight at that.

"What are you doing?!" I cried as Michiru grabbed hold of the pink fluffiness and pulled…hard.

"Come down here, I'm not finished," she giggled.

My body started to give way. I didn't have much practice in resisting being pulled out of the air.

"No…no! Noooo!!" I clung to the overhead light for reinforcement.

Bad idea.

Having been turned on, the glass covering was HOT as hell. In the next moment I was squealing like an injured mouse and hurling myself away from the heat source…

…with Michiru in tow.

She hadn't let go of my dress, but instead held an iron grip on the pink obstruction for dear life as we sailed down the hall.

"Itaiii~ What the…Michiru, _get off_!"

"And let you get away?? No!" She said this as she was carelessly banged into the couch.

What her fascination with playing dress-up was…I had no idea. But she sure was persistent. Yet having burned hands and a human weight on my person, my flying was seriously hindered. Right then I ran smack into a wall and fell from the impact. As the two of us hit the floor with a painstaking THUD, Haruka and Setsuna came rushing into the hallway to find us.

Two columns of tears flowed down my cheeks as I rubbed my head with the back of my hand.

"What did I do to deserve this…" I sobbed, tiredly.

A hand extended down to me and I carefully took it to stand up.

"Alright, alright," Setsuna started in a parenting-type voice, "settle it down, you two. Ashleigh, I think it's time you tried to sleep. There's work to be done tomorrow and we don't need to be dealing with Universe the Insomniac."

I knew she was right. And yet I couldn't forget what had happened the last time it was time for bed. As I cradled my stinging hands, I squeezed the right one subconsciously.

"Can I have my own clothes back now…?" I asked, looking up.

Setsuna blinked, surprised that I'd even ask such a thing. "I burned them remember?"

My jaw dropped. "I thought you were _kidding_!"

"No…the only thing I kept was that choker you had…it was still ok, so I set in on the nightstand in the guest room," she stated.

"But I need my boots and my jeans and my comfy shirt, you don't understand!" At that point I was just getting whiny and the lot of them realized how tired I must have been.

Michiru piped up, "Hey, I'll take you shopping tomorrow!"

I instantly cut the sobs and glared daggers in her direction. "You stay the hell away from me."

She only chuckled in return.

"I already promised her I would," Setsuna mentioned, coming to my rescue. "We'll go before we head out to Mugen Academy to investigate."

As if on cue, Haruka grew serious once again. "So it's been decided?"

Setsuna turned to her. "Yes. Dr. Ajimov is giving a special lecture tomorrow so many people will be gathered in one place. It will be easy for us to look around."

" I see…" Haruka stared at the floor seeming to be deep in thought.

It was silent for many moments and the atmosphere grew thick. Yet in my weary state it didn't seem to faze me as awkward.

"So like…does anyone have a big shirt or something I can wear to bed?" I suddenly asked after several minutes.

"Oh, I have a little pink slip I can lend-"

This time, the other three of us sounded off with a "NO!"

††††

In Eudial's absence, a certain orange-haired woman with yet another annoying voice had filled the position of Death Buster's pure heart collector. However, since her take-over, she had been fairing just as well as the last witch had - thanks to the Sailor Senshi, and her boss was becoming impatient.

She picked up the phone in her office after reviewing some data on her computer screen and dialed the professor's extension.

"What is it…?" came through the receiver when he answered the call.

"Ah, Doctor, it's Mimet! I've found our next target! His name's Dr. Ajimov and he's giving a lecture soon on multi-dimension space and-"

"Yes, I'm familiar with his theory."

"Alright, I'll head out, then."

"Actually, I want you to stay put for now. It's not the time to go after him."

"Are…you sure? This is the perfect opportunity…"

"I'm positive. Thank you. I'll call you if I need anything."

With that, the doctor hung up.

Mimet was completely confused as to why he was having her wait. And she was also impatient. She turned to a machine next to her that she had prepared for moments such as those. It was a sound device that allowed her to listen in on what he was scheming.

Flipping on the switch, she brought the headphones up to her ear.

Sure enough…

"It's your call now, Telulu," she heard the doctor address yet another witch. "Mimet's tried hard…but…she's got nothing to show for it."

"Understood, Doctor," came a female voice.

On the other end of the line, Mimet began fuming and didn't hear what the doctor said next.

"Oh, and another thing…continue the research on that new sailor. I haven't been able to find out if she's connected to the holy grail or not…" he stated gravely. "But I do know she hasn't shown up since Eudial disappeared."

"That certainly is strange…" Telulu mused as the doctor took his leave.

The telephone rang again and this time Telulu was the one to answer. The doctor's voice came through from the other end.

"Telulu, there's been a situation and I've canceled your mission for now. Thank you – I'll call you if I need anything," was all he said before e hung back up.

The green-haired witch didn't have to think for more than a few moments before realizing that that was only one of Mimet's dirty tricks.

††††

My eyes fluttered open again. Sleep wasn't coming easily at all once more. When that happened back in my own world, I knew for a fact that I'd fall asleep literally only a couple hours before I had to wake up for school.

But I had no idea what to expect that night.

I knew that I was exhausted. More so than I had been since…since after the battle with Ganon. And thinking about that, of course triggered other thoughts.

My right hand twitched under the pillow it was tucked beneath.

But then, as my thoughts began to shift further I saw a familiar face…and it caught me up into a sudden trance. I closed my eyes again just to see it more clearly.

"Your eyes have always been so captivating…" I whispered into the dark green sheets.

_**And now I even remember his scent…unmistakably cedar from the woods mixed with the sweet smell of his own unique essence.**_

I had never realized I paid so much attention to such details until then. I couldn't believe how in-depth my mind was taking itself through the features of the Hylian I craved.

From his appearance, to his scent, to touch…to voice…to warmth.

_**What was it…that he last told me…before I left him…?**_

As I slowly replayed our good-bye sequence in my head to find the answer, my eyes opened one more time.

"He…said…that he…"

Suddenly, I turned my head so that I was face down on the pillow and let out a hearty laugh.

_**He loves me?! Ha! He can't be serious. That's moving WAY too fast. I just spent a lot of time with him, that's all. Hell, he's probably getting it on with the princess right about…**_

That's where I stopped my thought process and lay completely silent. I turned onto my back and stared up at the ceiling.

I made up my mind to forget about what he said or what he might be doing, and instead filled my head with images of our adventure.

Just…being with him.

And that thought alone…was what finally lulled me into unconsciousness.

††††

"Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood morning, Miss Uni!" chimed a horrifyingly chipper voice.

Immediately following, an intense beam of light shot into the room at the sound of opening blinds.

_**Oh, GOD help me!!**_

I pulled the covers high over my head and attempted to blot everything out. It felt like I'd only been asleep for a couple hours.

Hell…it probably _had_ been only a couple hours.

_**Typical.**_

"Come on, now, Setsuna will be here any minute to take us shopping," I heard Michiru say as she left the room.

_**What did she call me….? Wait….**__us__**??**_

I threw the sheets off me and sat up in an instant. "She's kidding, right??"

I hurriedly swung my legs off the bed and stood, pulling the aqua girl's mermaid night shirt off me in the process. Somehow I never imagined her to be like this. But then again, I'd never really gotten an in-depth look at Michiru's private life.

"She's so like me, yet so…not!" I fumed.

I tossed the shirt onto the bed and snatched up Haruka's blue suit. Hopefully, I'd find a more…"suitable" outfit for myself that day.

I don't know how much sleep I'd really gotten that night, but evidently it was enough to fuel me that day once I'd gotten up. I slipped on a pair of white sandals…courtesy of Michiru, and headed for the doorway.

No sooner had I entered the hallway did I hear the front door open and another female walk in.

_**Setsuna.**_

††††

A dark and ominous young girl sat at the head of a large room in a throne-type seat, surrounded with stuffed animals and balloons. The whole room was dim, and one had to look hard to see her face. As she slipped in and out of slumber, her labored breathing betrayed the state of pain she was in. There was something inside her possessing her mind…something evil which caused her living conditions to be much less than comfortable.

A man approached the base of the stairs which ascended to the throne and halted. It was the girl's father. Yet he bowed low, presumably aware of the powerful essence which resided within the girl.

"Messiah…" he started, looking back up, "I have a situation that I would like to inquire about."

The girl's eyes slowly opened to reveal shining, purple orbs that held little life. It was obvious that the being within the girl had sealed her mind's control for the time being.

"What is it…" came the weary voice. It was not that of the girl's…but that of a demon.

"Though I have known that you are the true owner of the Sacred Purity Chalice…there seems to have appeared a senshi who looks very similar to the images we have of the Messiah. I was wondering-"

"You doubt me, Tomoe?" the voice grew slightly in volume.

"Well…no. But I thought perhaps you knew something about her."

The creature scoffed, "I know nothing of the sailor senshis' backgrounds. I live for one thing. And that is to revive-"

But the voice was suddenly cut off by the girl's abrupt coughing and lurching forward. It was apparent that she was attempting to regain control.

"Damn…it!" the demon growled. And then…the girl spoke to her father in her own words, "Daddy…what is her name?"

Professor Tomoe, thoroughly surprised that his daughter was speaking to him in the presence of her possessor, lightened up his tone. "All….all I know is that they call her Sailor Universe. She comes from a different world…but…that is the extent of my understanding of her."

The girl let out a slow breath. "…Universe…"

Another coughing fit ensued, leaving the girl gasping for breath. Yet, before the evil inside of her regained control, she managed to whisper, "…So she…she made it…"

††††

Michiru tried one more time to pull me into a store with girly-ish skirts and blouses…yet I stood stalk still, staring at a single outfit through the window of a random shop in the mall.

"Wow…she won't budge," Michiru sighed, finally giving up.

Haruka had been looking over what had caught my attention for quite some time. White t-shirt with some obscure, gold design on front, dark blue vest with gold lining (which looked like something a genie would wear), plain brown belt with dangling bead decorations on one side, and dark blue pants with light blue and goldish-yellow lining towards the bottom. Bluntly, she was NOT seeing how I was attracted to it. She even tried to squint her eyes and blend the outfit together to see if that would work…but…

"Really, Ash, I hope you're kidding," she finally told me.

Setsuna walked up to our little group and handed Haruka a blue gumball which she had obtained from a small machine a ways back. "I should have brought Chibiusa with me. Poor girl needs a distraction," she stated and popped a red candy into her own mouth. She tried handing me a yellow gumball; however, I never saw it due to my trance.

A sweat drop slid down the woman's head. "Um…how long has she been like this?"

"About five minutes…" Haruka murmured with her mouth full.

Setsuna shrugged and was about to hand the gumball to Michiru when…

SNATCH!

I grabbed the candy so fast that no one had time to blink, and then popped it into my mouth. Though, that whole time I didn't tear my eyes from the outfit.

At first the three just stared, wide-eyed. And then Haruka opened her mouth, "What the…"

"Michiru," I stated matter-of-factly, "does NOT…need sugar." And with that, I continued my gazing.

Setsuna and Michiru exchanged glances and shrugged before the older woman "secretly" slid a green gumball into the younger one's hand.

_**As if I didn't see that in the glass reflection…**_

"You're not going to change your mind about that outfit, are you…" Haruka sighed.

My answer went without saying. "I just wish I could pay for it myself…"

Setsuna shook her head. "You're from another world entirely. You shouldn't have to," she stated as she took out her wallet and headed into the store.

The rest of us followed in silence.

As Setsuna headed over to an employee to inquire about the outfit, I found myself wandering off to a rotating jewelry stand covered in necklaces and bracelets. Mesmerized by all the shiny pieces, I reached out and turned the stand around to find a religious side to it. On the top row there were metal rings that bore crosses of intricate design. Towards the middle, there were bracelets of the same sort, and the bottom rung held necklaces.

Michiru sauntered over to me as I was looking them over and smiled when she saw what I was staring at. "Guess what…those clothes are on sale. Looks like Setsuna will have more left over than she had planned."

I turned to her, catching on with what she was implying. "Do you think she'd mind?" I asked, turning back to run a finger over a few of the bracelets.

I heard the girl next to me chuckle. "As long as you honor her request to aid us on our mission…no, I don't think so."

I plucked two items from the stand and held them up for Michiru to see. In my right hand was a silver chain bracelet with a single dangling cross, and in my left was a long necklace with a light purple cross which split in two at the bottom and wrapped around itself – hanging on a thick, black string.

"Which one?" I inquired, unable to choose.

Michiru fingered the bracelet with her eyes dancing. "This one is _cute_!" she exclaimed.

Immediately, I put the bracelet back on the stand and clutched the necklace tightly to my chest. At seeing her amused reaction, I moved to walk passed her while reminding her, "I don't do 'cute'…"

I approached Setsuna just as she was about to purchase. She turned to me with a smile on her face. Seeing the necklace in my hand, she reached out for.

"How much is this one?" she asked.

Before giving it to her I glanced at the tag on it. I suddenly blushed, realizing that it was in yen…so I had no idea if it was expensive or not. It had a number on it, which I could read…and a little sign for yen (¥) next to it. I looked up to Setsuna and replied in a shy voice, "…Is four hundred yen expensive?" I felt like a little kid asking for things in a store like that. But given my situation, it couldn't be helped.

The woman's smile widened. "No, Ash, it's not actually," and with that she took the necklace and placed it on the counter along with the outfit

I clasped my hands behind my back and glanced over at Haruka who was eyeing me in amusement.

"You're really not from this place after all," she stated matter-of-factly.

I raised an eyebrow. "You think I was kidding? I can't even read Japanese."

Michiru, who was had attached herself to Haruka's arm, looked surprised. "Really? Yet you speak it so well…"

I grew silent and my expression became solemn. Memories of my abrupt experience with the language back in Hyrule came to mind. It had just…happened. I could communicate with these people for some reason, but I couldn't read Hyrulean text…nor could I read Japanese. It baffled me. None of it made sense.

Setsuna finished up with the clerk and handed me the bag with my new threads inside. "Hope you like them," she said sweetly.

I took it gratefully.

"Awesome…I appreciate this so much, Setsuna!" I thanked her. "If you don't mind…I think I'm going to go change into them right now. No offense to Haruka, but…"

Haruka chuckled, "Yeah…I want my clothes back, too."

After a smile and a nod, I headed for the fitting rooms. Choosing one, I closed myself inside and hurried to change. I knew the other three were itching to get to the academy even though they weren't showing it. I was especially surprised at Haruka. She'd been much more accepting of me as of late and hadn't once mentioned about being annoyed that we were wasting time at the mall. The lecture at the school was going to start soon, and as I pondered our mission, my pace quickened.

_**Having such a purpose…is indeed exhilarating. **_

Once I had replaced my attire, I pulled my choker out of Haruka's pants pocket and slipped it around my neck. Then after tucking Haruka's suit into the bag, I picked up the necklace. Fitting it over my head, I twisted the string and looped it around my head once more to make it appear shorter…a mere extension of the choker. Clipping my brooch to my new front right jeans pocket and placing my transformation wand safely in the hidden pocket of the vest was the last touch.

Looking myself over in the full-length mirror on the wall beside me, I slightly chuckled. How was it that manikins always made clothes appear to be much more flattering than they actually were?

I made a mental note to find another pair of black boots as soon as possible. But it would have to wait for now. I grabbed the bag and headed out of the fitting room. No later had I done so did I hear stifled laughs coming from the group waiting for me.

I simply stopped and stared at them with an irked expression on my face. "…_What_…"

Haruka was the first to speak, "You…you're really serious?"

"It looks a little…off…" Michiru added in between giggles.

I rolled my eyes and walked passed them, shoving the bag into Haruka's hands as I did so. "It looked good on the manikin, ok??"

"You don't like it?" Setsuna asked.

As we exited the store I turned to her and replied, "On the contrary…I think I am now worthy of posing behind store windows."

* * *

Not much happened, I know, but it's just settin' up a whole bunch of stuff to come. :]


	7. Wisdom of a Girl Part 2

Chapter VII

Wisdom of a Girl – Part 2

As soon as we had brushed passed the glass doors of the enormous school building, I could sense a complete change in the girls' moods - especially Michiru's persona. She had settled to the girl I knew once more…alert, wise…and yet so graceful. I knew then that it was all business from then on.

I tugged on the top edges of my vest to try and cover more of my neck. The days were getting colder…and it was even quite chilly inside.

A large file of students was slowly making its way into the briefing room across the lobby from the entrance. As we scanned the area, we could already see Usagi and the others slipping out into other areas unnoticed by most.

As I stood by a potted plant near the front doors, a discreet presence appeared behind me.

"Follow me. Haruka and Michiru are headed for the surveillance room," I heard Setsuna explain quietly.

With a simple nod, I turned on heel and trailed her.

††††

"Rei-chan…!" Usagi whispered, tugging on her ebony-haired friend's sleeve.

"Jeez, what?" the other girl asked. She was irritated that the blonde would be so enthusiastic at such a time. They were supposed to be lying low in their state of investigation.

"I saw Haruka-san and the others just now! And they have Ashleigh with them,"

"Ok, so perhaps she's feeling better. What of it?"

"Well, I was thinking…maybe we should ask them if they've made any progress on finding out who she is…" Usagi brought up her index finger and began to lightly nibble at her nail.

Rei only rolled her eyes. "This isn't the time for that, okay? Or have you forgotten there's a real possibility that Dr. Ajimov is in danger…?"

"Yeah I know, but…"

Usagi couldn't finish her sentence before Minako came up from behind. "How are things are your guys' end?" she asked.

Rei glanced down from the balcony they stood upon overlooking the lecture hall. "Seems all clear for now…I doubt anything will happen until the meeting actually starts."

"Right. Hey, Usagi…why don't you come with me," Minako suggested.

The pig-tailed girl blinked in confusion. "W-Why?"

The other blonde leaned in really close and whispered something which was inaudible to Rei…whose brow twitched in annoyance. Suddenly, Usagi's eyes lit up and in an instant, the two golden-haired girls were darting down the hall, leaving shrine maiden on her own.

"Some friends they are…" she growled. "They both are probably itching to see Ashleigh…good grief."

††††

I was led to a secluded door that actually bore a bit English writing on the front mixed with the illegible Japanese. It read 'Security Room'.

_**Ah…a bit of home. That's more like it.**_ I thought to myself…still wondering why the hell I could speak Japanese and not read it.

As Setsuna opened the door and quickly slipped in, two heads raised in surprise. When we were inside and the door shut, it took my eyes a few seconds to adjust to the dimness and register Haruka and Michiru hovering over one of the many monitors.

"You're just in time…the lecture's starting," Haruka stated.

Dr. Ajimov stood at the head of the stage at a podium overlooking the mass of students and other intrigued personnel. He began with a simple statement to snatch attention, "_An alternate universe._"

At that, I swiftly flung around the desk and joined Haruka and Michiru in staring intently at the screen.

He continued, "_It's not a faraway existence. The possibility that an alternate dimension and our own universe are always working in parallel to one another is very large! For instance, take a small nebula like this._"

A projection of an icon that looked similar to a swirling galaxy appeared in his hands.

"_Perhaps it's that nebulas such as this are just invisible to us, and may as well exist right next to us. And there are further possibilities that there are life-forms inside. We are unable to see them. But at the same time, I believe they are unable to see us either. Likewise, there is a possibility that outside our universe, there lies an even bigger universe. We are unable to see it for now. But if the conditions are right, we'll be able to find such a universe…and observe it._"

I looked up to see Setsuna staring at me with an amused look on her face. This also caught the attention of the other two in the room.

"Well…?" Haruka asked, "Does this guy know what he's talking about?"

I continued to return Setsuna's gaze, a small smirk playing at my lips. "He's pretty smart…"

The Doctor continued, "_Next I'll start explaining the equations for the structure of the alternate dimensional universe._"

Before he could say another word, the entire auditorium went black. Chaos broke out everywhere as the confused audience voiced their alarm.

"If you'll excuse me…" I murmured and made for the door.

"Ashleigh, wait…! We have a goal here to find Professor Tomoe's laboratory…leave the heart snatcher to the inner senshi!" Haruka called after me.

"It's in the basement. Don't wait up for me." With that I disappeared into the hall.

The three stood staring in the direction I had gone for quite some time before snapping back to their senses.

Haruka pounded a fist onto the metal desk in frustration. "God…that woman! Here I was starting to warm up to her and then she has to go pull shit like that…!"

"Haruka…" Michiru tried to calm the other girl, but to no avail.

"I just really can't wait until we find out what the hell she is and how she knows so much." Without another word, the leader of the outer senshi grabbed her transformation wand and got down to business.

††††

Gripping my own wand, I dashed down the steps to the lobby and flew for the auditorium. I could already hear the inner senshi in battle with Mimet. Likely, all of the students had either run off or been knocked out by the enemy. I didn't have to wonder if my going off alone had angered Haruka. I already knew her too well. But I had some questions for the Death Buster's that I wanted answers to. And the best way to get them…was to face the enemy.

"Universe Celestial Power…Make-up!"

The combination of silver, gold, and white lights embraced me once again, and I gratefully gave into the power they offered as my fuku took form.

Then, just as the glow died down, I burst through the doors to the lecture hall and flew down one of the aisles to the stage…just in time to catch Sailor Jupiter as she stumbled back from one of Mimet's attacks.

She winced and glanced back to see who held her so firmly by the shoulders. "Universe…!"

The rest of them turned at that. But before they could say anything, Mimet let out a shrill laughter and brought out a funky looking machine. Odd though it was, everyone knew that nothing the witches invented was a joke.

"You're just in time, Miss Universe…" she giggled with a smug look on her face.

"For what…your disappearing act?" I mumbled, helping Jupiter to stand.

"Why…how ever did you know?" she squealed back.

I would have returned with a sarcastic response had she not gone to town with her obscure machine right away. In an instant, the device transported her into some alternate dimension and she vanished from sight.

Yet…we could still hear that annoying laugh of hers.

"Where'd she go?" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

Suddenly, the giant screen at the back of the stage flipped on…and there it beheld Mimet…all giant and digitalized.

"She's…huge!" Venus stated, stepping back a little.

"You'd better believe it, Sailor! And not only is my image magnified here…but so is my power! Haha! It's too bad Eudial isn't around to see her creation in action…" the witch replied.

But just then, Mimet herself was cut off by a new laughter. And that was my cue to slip into the shadows.

All turned to a green-haired woman standing off to the side of the stage in a white lab coat. She wore glasses…and a grim smirk on her face. Not only that, but she was clutching the cord to Mimet's machine in her hand.

"Telulu…!" the orange-haired witch shouted, "don't…don't get in my way!"

"It's not very nice to steal someone's work, Mimet. Do you know why our old chief Eudial never used this device?" Telulu asked calmly.

"W-Why…"

Her smirk growing ever more evil, Telulu replied, "Because if it is unplugged while someone is inside…they are trapped in it forever…"

"No…don't! Don't to it! Please! I'll apologize! Just, please…!"

But Mimet's cries were in vain. The Death Busters…simply held no remorse…not even when it came to each other. As the plug was pulled and Mimet's cries faded away, the inner senshi openly displayed their horror.

"How could she…do such a thing…" Mercury stuttered.

"To her own ally…" added Sailor Moon.

Telulu's devious laughter continued. "What a fool…" she murmured. "Now, where did that Sailor Universe get to…I had a few questions for that one…"

Just as she finished, her arms were jerked to her back and her neck was suddenly caught up in a headlock.

"Start asking…" I seethed behind her.

"You…! When…did you…" she choked.

"That doesn't sound like a legitimate question. My turn. Why do you people take such an interest in me? I think you're well aware that I am not your precious '_Messiah_'…"

Telulu continued to writhe in my grasp. I was well aware that I was causing her pain, yet was in no mood to relieve her.

"I have no intention…of answering to the likes of _you_!" she growled.

Well, that certainly wasn't going to help her situation. With my right knee, I rammed her against a wall and held her there despite her outcry. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. Seriously…I don't think you people even know what you're looking for."

Sailor Moon bit her lip as the other senshi looked on in equal tension.

"She's…becoming like the outers…" Mars whispered thoughtfully.

Venus nodded. "Why so harsh…why…"

"Think about it, Universe!" Telulu spat. "You look like the images, you don't have a heart crystal, you're from an alternate world as is the owner of the grail! What I wanna know, is who the hell you are!"

I was silent for a moment as I stared at the enemy glaring back at me from her pinned position. I figured they really were just confused. But what the witch said next intrigued me.

"I don't know if you're the grail's owner or not, but the other Messiah…the Messiah of Silence…has recently taken quite an interest in you."

My eyes widened for only a second, and I heard Mars gasp.

††††

Finally reaching the end of a seemingly never ending stairway, the outers reached a forbidden lab in which they suspected to find the professor. Pushing through the double doors, they entered the darkness to witness an unusual fog…and an eerie aura.

As soon as their eyes adjusted, they all stepped back in horror.

"It's her…!" Neptune gasped.

Uranus grit her teeth in a fit of rage. "I don't believe it…the Messiah of Silence…"

There, sat the small girl known as Hotaru…upon a throne, surrounded by dozens of obscure toys. She appeared nonresponsive…in a state of unconsciousness, and totally unaware of the soldiers who had just entered. And it was blatantly clear that she was indeed possessed by something evil.

"Hotaru…" Pluto whispered. "Oh, how this will pain Small Lady…"

The three of them suddenly lunged forward with the intent to kill. Yet their speed took them only halfway across the room before a shout halted them.

"Don't move!"

The voice sent surprise and confusion shooting through all three of them. Not because it belonged to a fearsome enemy. But because it was issued by…

Uranus slowly turned around to face the doorway. "Universe…what is the meaning of this…"

The outers took notice of the other girls that stood slightly to my rear. They all bore the same expression as they stared at me…one of uncertainty. And it struck the older senshi as odd.

I took in the sight of the outer senshi's horror with slight regret. It was so hard to believe that those were the same girls I had just gone shopping with on such a light note. And then I had to turn on them so suddenly. Not by choice…but because of…

"Do not harm Hotaru. She is not your enemy," I replied.

"Are you crazy?" Haruka screamed at me. "She is the Messiah of Silence! The soldier of death and destruction!"

I didn't answer that one. Making my way forward, I stepped past them to the base of the stairs which led to the throne and looked up.

My movement did not go unnoticed by the young girl. She lifted her head…only slightly…and her eyes fluttered open just enough to take in my form. But they bore no life...the entity staring at me was not Hotaru.

"You must be the one they call Sailor Universe…" the being said in a raspy voice.

"Did you figure that out _after_ Uranus addressed me?" I scoffed.

Sailor Uranus clenched her fists in disgust. "She's actually conversing with it…!"

"I'm curious about something," I continued.

I was answered with a cold laugh. "I will be doing the questioning, girl. Tell me what you are…"

"Tch…" _**I am so sick of being asked that question… **_As I was contemplating on how to go about getting the voice to cooperate, I felt a hand reach out and grab a hold of my left arm…rather painfully.

"Get out of my way…" I heard Uranus murmur.

I could just feel her glare on me…but I had no intention of moving.

"I'm warning you, Universe…move!"

An attempt to throw me back was made. But I wouldn't have it. "Uranus, I am not here to serve the sailor senshi!" I shouted as I took flight and hovered out of her reach.

Pluto was taken aback. "Are you…betraying us…?"

"If you recall…I never said I was here to help you in the first place," my own words hurt as I felt them fall off my tongue. But it was too late to turn back then. "You know why I am in this world…and if you are so unwilling to tell me where I come from when you so obviously know, then why should I assist you on your mission?"

"Enough!" a different voice sounded, catching us all off guard.

I slowly turned to see what was unmistakably Hotaru glaring up at me. Her eyes had changed. And she was panting as if exhausted.

_**She must've…fought back the Messiah of Silence…**_

"You have grown unwise in your old age, Universe…" the girl whispered hoarsely.

"…what?"

Pluto became even tenser at hearing that. "Hotaru…what do you know of this one…?" she asked. To her knowledge, the girl hadn't been around when I had…or even in my own world.

"I was summoned to…" the young on began coughing and moaning in pain as the being inside of her struggled to regain control. But Hotaru held out a little longer. "I was summoned to…guide her into her new life."

The room went silent save for her heavy breathing. My eyes were glued to Hotaru's figure as if my very existence depended on the sight of her. Shock was evident in my expression.

Everyone was thinking the same thing, but not one of us uttered it… '_why_'.

Sailor Moon took a step forward. "So, you know of her, too, then…" she whispered.

"It was to make her stronger…yet she…she's become so foolish!" the girl cried weakly. She appeared then as if she would cry. "Universe, there is no point to your rebirth if you waste it…by being so self-centered! It will be your ruin … AH!"

In the next moment, we witnessed the loss of control in her body, and the darkness inside took over once again.

"Damn it!" the Messiah of Silence cursed.

I shook my head in denial. "…no…bring her back. Let her speak!"

In an instant I darted for the throne, intent on subduing the evil which possessed the young girl.

But just seconds before I reached her, a force field materialized and I was repelled like a rag doll. Thrown out of the air, I hit the floor and rolled to a painful halt at the feet of Sailor Uranus…who in turn leapt over me and ran for the throne herself.

But she did not make it up the stairs. As she prepared her attack, the throne actually lifted off the floor and a portal appeared, spewing a red and black aura.

The voice of the professor sounded clearly throughout the room. "Sailor Senshi…! You've been careless… I now know your true identities!" As his voice faded, so did Hotaru…and the portal then collapsed, leaving us in darkness.

Uranus' cry resounded powerfully across the room as she fell to her knees. Neptune was at her side in an instant. But before she could console her, Uranus stood and swung around.

"You!"

I did not move.

My weary gaze penetrated the floor…and its cold texture was all I seemed interested in. That is, until I was hoisted by the collar and lifted off the floor altogether. Yet…my eyes still would not rise to meet those of my accuser.

But when I heard the tone of the senshi's voice after that…it…surprised me. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" She sounded as if she would cry. "All this work we're putting in, and all you can think about is your own problems!"

Yet that struck a chord. My eyes finally narrowed and challenged hers. "Your tongue reeks of hypocrisy, Uranus…!"

That got her attention.

I grabbed her wrists and tore out of her grasp, landing back on my own feet and stepped away from her. "Isn't that all you care about? Your own mission?" I shouted.

"I'm doing it for this planet!"

"At the cost of innocent lives!"

The girls around us were at a loss for words. Each side had a point…yet both Uranus and I had our major faults as well.

Sailor Pluto was staring at the ground…clutching her staff more tightly than usual. Her face bore a pained expression…so distraught that I couldn't bear it for long.

No other words were spoken. I'd really screwed up…and I knew it. So much was still unclear. And right then I had no idea what had gotten into me. I'd hurt Pluto the most. She'd been so kind to me and put so must trust in me, and then I turned right around and shot her down. My whole body felt heavy with guilt. And my mind raced to find a way out…but there was none.

I was confused…frustrated…and remorseful. Yes, I did want the information that she wouldn't give. I didn't know why she wouldn't. But that was hardly an excuse to abandon those who were without a doubt my kin.

"Universe…" I heard Neptune whisper.

I looked up and saw that she also held a hurt expression.

_**No…not her, too…not Neptune… **_

"Maybe…you should leave."

An unsettled murmur sifted through the senshi. Sailor Moon moved to my side, facing Neptune.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused by the suggestion.

"She should continue her search elsewhere. Right now…all she's doing is hindering our progress…" the aqua senshi replied solemnly.

"No! There must be a-"

Before Sailor Moon could finish her thought, I spun around and strode towards the exit, not making eye contact with anyone. The leader of the inner senshi abruptly grabbed my hand and begged me not to be rash.

But I pulled away.

"Usagi…" I said quietly, yet still not facing her, "I don't want to hurt you, too…"

††††

As I hurried down the steps of the Hikawa Shrine with my trusty Bag O' Stuff, I nearly bumped shoulders with a visitor to the temple. Not even looking up, I slightly bowed and apologized…then kept moving forward.

But a hand reached out and touched my left shoulder.

Wincing, I halted. Then turned.

"Mamoru…"

"I heard."

Silence.

I took another step down.

"Then you know I must leave…"

"And where will you go? I know you can't go home."

"I know…I…I guess I'll figure that out…"

I watched as his expression turned grave. "Ashleigh…I can imagine how difficult this has to be."

"Can you…"

"I just wish I was at liberty to tell you…"

"And why can't you?" I suddenly shouted.

His brow furrowed and then I could just see the fire in his eyes.

"Because…" he hesitated a moment.

I was glaring at him then despite my conscience telling me to settle down.

But finally he finished, "Because Pluto and I fear it will only bring about tragedy."

At that I was taken aback. It was certainly an unexpected answer. But before I could question it, we heard voices coming from behind me. As I turned my head slightly, I could see Usagi's group heading up the steps in my peripheral vision.

One glance back at Mamoru and he knew I wanted to get out of there immediately. Prior to my flight, however, he said one last thing, "My door will be unlocked…"

Just as the girls ran up, I shot into the air and bolted across the sky towards the woods…shaking my head rapidly to try and relieve my mind of all the kindness I was so undeservingly privileged to receive.

Usagi rested her hands on her knees as she caught her breath, staring in the direction I had disappeared in. "Mamoru…" she sighed. "isn't there anything we can do?"

The man placed a gentle arm around her shoulders as she stood and pulled her into a light embrace.

"If only I knew…" he replied.

††††

"Haruka, please…"

Michiru's efforts to calm her partner were in vain. But she couldn't tell if the girl was more angry…or hurt.

"After all we've done for her…!" Haruka raged as she rammed another fist against the wall of their apartment. "And did you see how Setsuna took it…?"

"I did…"

Michiru glanced over at the bright pink dress draping over the side of the couch and then looked away in anguish.

"We could have destroyed the Messiah of Silence…we could have…!"

There was silence then. They both sat in the living room listening to the soft ticks of the clock hanging on the opposite wall…just thinking…reflecting.

"But did you hear what Hotaru said…?" Michiru whispered after a moment.

Haruka didn't answer. She had heard it alright, though. Saturn…had caused the rebirth of Sailor Universe.

"What could it mean…?" asked the aqua user.

Her colleague only shook her head. "I just want to sleep…" she sighed, and stood to head for the bedroom. "We'll go back to the lab to further investigate later this week…"

††††

Fighting back the cold was tough, especially considering my state of exhaustion. Not to mention the frigidness of the creek which flowed around me. It was just deep enough near its source where a small waterfall trickled to immerse for a bath. I felt the need for it after dirtying my hands with evil that day…in many different ways.

Telulu had run off after I was convinced that I had gotten everything I could out of her. Which wasn't much. Such a cowardly pawn… _**How pathetic. Just like the rest of them.**_

The sun was just going down, yet the sky was pale rather than orange and red. I could hardly see as I bathed…yet…it reminded me of a certain time in Kokiri Forest. I let a small chuckle escape my lips as I brought my long hair over my left shoulder and twisted it. But my smile fell when I caught site of a little white flake as it floated its way to the water and vanished.

"Oh God…snow…" Looking up confirmed it. More white balls of fluff were gracefully making their way to the earth…as quiet as could be.

Wading over to the bank, I grabbed a hold of some of the bigger rocks there and hoisted myself up. As I emerged, my hair thankfully stuck to my body, providing at least a little warmth. But with nothing to dry with, I had no choice but to dress and soak my clothes.

_**Poor planning on my part…sadly enough, I don't even know where Mamoru lives…**_

As I finished dressing, I hesitated before I slipped on Michiru's white sandals. Involuntarily, my mind whirled into a state of regret once again…but it was suddenly cut off when my stomach growled rather loudly.

"Ugh…damn it!"

††††

The walk around town was embarrassing, to say the least. I had no coat, my hair was still damp, and it was obvious that I had no idea where I was headed. Yet, being cold bothered me more than being lost. You view your circumstances differently when you have the option of levitating to get an idea of surroundings.

However, I refrained from using any hint of energy to fly or even keep myself warm. People passing me by were shooting odd glances in my direction already.

I sniffled as my freezing nose began to get a bit runny. I was sure it was pink. Yes, peering into a store window confirmed that. I clung to myself as I trudged on. I wasn't sure what I was looking for…but…I jest needed to move. It at least got my blood flowing a little better.

As I pushed through town, the streets started to get less and less busy, and I realized I was making it into more of a residential area. By then, the sky had just about gone black, and all that was giving me sight was the few street lights I encountered among the houses. The back alleys were dead silent, yet in turn held no breeze. And for that I was grateful.

There was something about being lost in an unfamiliar world. There was no home to go to, no where I had to be or try to find. And there was no purpose for which I was even moving. True, I had no idea where I was. But technically…was I really lost? It was just a place in which I was wandering. That's all really…

_**Now what…**_ I mentally sighed. But as soon as I finished my thought, I caught sight of quite a familiar home with a red roof.

I stood staring at it for so long trying to remember where I had seen it before, that I just about forgot that I was freezing. Standing just outside the building, I could hear voices coming from the second floor where a simple balcony emerged from. It didn't take long to recognize who the loudest voice belonged to.

Looking around and seeing no one, I silently lifted off my feet to settle on the rail of the balcony jutting out from a sliding glass door. Peering in beyond the curtains, I could see a dark bedroom with the door open…and a light was pouring in from the hall.

"…Stop hogging all the hot water, Chibiusa, you hear me?" came the voice muffled through the hall and the glass.

_**Well, what do ya know…**_

I crouched on rail close to the house and leaned my head against the wall. No longer looking through the window…just listening.

From what I gathered, Chibiusa was in the shower and Usagi was throwing a fit at how long the little girl was taking. I smiled to myself. Long, hot showers were amazing. How I wished I could take one right then…

It was then as I was listening to Usagi's voice that my mind started wandering. I originally entered that particular universe in search of answers that I figured would be provided by Sailor Moon. However, it didn't seem as though I was getting much time with her. Even so…would she even know how to help me? It was the outers that had been pushing me in the right direction.

But then there was the fact that I had actually been able to get into that world in the first place.

I recalled painfully how I had tried to escape Hyrule on one occasion, and how I had so thoroughly been stopped. The voice of my other half had screamed at me,

'_You're forbidden to leave until the soldier permits...!__'_

"Why…" I whispered, "…I thought I only had to awaken her…the rest was just me searching for answers..."

Then the past day's events flashed through my mind. Hotaru had warned me not to be selfish. She had practically ordered me to help the Sailor Senshi even though I had hinted that that wasn't my intention.

So, if I was meant to stay, perhaps that meant there was still a purpose to fulfill, perhaps even to assist the sailor senshi which would make Hotaru's words a bit more sensible. But why was I lead to that world at all? Why would selfishness lead to my ruin? And besides that, why did I even have that notion to go to Hyrule first? I knew somehow that nothing had been coincidence. But I didn't understand the connections at all.

_**Ugh…! So many questions!**_

"Spying on the princess, are we?" said a voice beside me, causing me to jump.

"Luna…!" I breathed, "Don't…scare me like that…"

The feline chuckled. "So, even you get scared, hm?"

I averted my gaze and, despite the weather, a slight flush came over my face.

I was aware of my reputation as a "tough one", yet…I had my moments.

"I'm not spying…" I said in my defense.

"Of course not. You're just sitting outside her window unnoticed for no apparent reason."

I knew she was teasing me then. "I have no where to go, that's all."

That's when Luna took notice of my condition. I was still damp. And my nose was a sickly pink. I had no coat…and obviously…it was snowing.

"Goodness…I'll go in and tell Usagi for you, she may be able to-"

"No," I told her, "I'd rather keep my distance. Especially, after what I did."

The cat lowered her ears in disappointment. "Well…she forgives you, y'know…"

I didn't have to be told in order to know that. Usagi had the biggest heart out of anyone I had ever known. She was willing to give people second, third, fourth chances and beyond even. That was something even I was unable to do. But it didn't matter. I felt guilty for being the way I was, and I wasn't going to impose.

"Mamoru offered me his place," I said finally.

I watched as Luna's eyes widened in curiosity. "He did, did he? Why are you not there, then?"

The biting of my lip and utter silence said it all for me.

"Oh…you don't know where he lives," she smiled. And I could have sworn I saw her red eyes twinkle for a short moment. "Tell you what…give me a lift, and I'll be able to point it out to you."

"Give you a…" I stopped in mid sentence, realizing just what she was asking for. "You want me to…" My index finger rose to the sky.

"Would you?" she nodded, "I think it would be fascinating!"

I slightly chuckled and stood up. "You're an interesting one, Luna…"

"Does that mean you will?"

As she pattered closer to me, I picked her up and cradled her in the cook of my arm. "Hang on tight…"

Just as I sprung into the air, the sliding glass door to Usagi's room burst open, and the boisterous blonde (without the pigtails this time) stepped out onto the balcony. Not wanting to get caught in an awkward conversation, I sped up, and shot clear into the night. But not before she caught a glimpse of my fading figure.

"That was…!"

Chibiusa joined her and looked up at the stars. "What's up?"

Usagi couldn't answer. All that was running through her mind was why I had been there.

* * *

Those familiar with the SM series may be wondering why I switched a bunch of things up here and mixed a few episodes. The answer is simply that this is not an episode guide. :) It's a fanfiction. And things are going to work according to the way I deem most appropriate for the Universe's story line. Thanks!


	8. Sakura

Chapter VIII

"Sakura"

The guardian feline in my arms purred at the sight of the lit city below from the edge of the thinning clouds. The weather, apparently, was having no effect on her due to that nice layer of black fur and my added warmth. The snow had finally come to a halt, but that didn't mean it wasn't still freezing cold…especially at such an altitude…and for a damp young girl. However, I wasn't about to let Luna know that my condition was worsening.

"Most impressive, Miss Ashleigh…" she chuckled, "Tell me…when did you discover this ability? What triggered it?"

I turned the question over in my mind carefully as I continued to move forward through the air. The passing breeze stung my face and arms, yet instead of shivering, I began to get a headache. As my vision slurred, so did my speech.

"I couldn't say, Luna…"

Her head cocked to the side in question. "You didn't just…wake up one morning with it, I'm sure."

I shook my head. "No," I took in a deep breath of thin, cold oxygen before continuing, "it just happened. I…prayed…and I dreamed…and somehow…I feel I'm still dreaming…"

Crimson orbs were trained on my paling face in wonder. My statements made only a little sense, but Luna was surprised at what she gathered.

"Are you saying…that you pursued your powers?"

I stared straight ahead…only sailing the skies in the direction I was pointed. Not knowing where I was headed or where I would be told to stop; only hoping that it would be over soon.

"I suppose I am…" I replied.

"Very interesting… I mean…the other senshi had to be told about their abilities. Yet you…"

"Longed for powers and then discovered them. Right." The story sounded sickening as it rolled off my own tongue…as if I were some sort of desperate, self-taught witch. "I just had a strong desire, alright? I didn't know what was fueling it…I still don't. I guess you could say I'm going on instinct." For some reason I felt as though I had to defend myself for being different, and my tone betrayed the feeling.

"Down there…!" the cat pointed an ebony paw own at a distinct apartment complex just up ahead. "It would probably be best to land on his balcony. Less attention will be drawn that way. It's that one there…on the top floor, see?"

_**Less attention drawn from who…?**_ My mind couldn't help but wonder. Mamoru certainly wasn't expecting me to come through the back door. And it's not everyday you see some obscure flying object maneuver onto an apartment patio if you're a by standing civilian.

I did what I was told, nonetheless. Luna was silent as I began a slow decent. I didn't have to ask in order to realize what she was thinking about. I had a very different and confusing story, especially since I had yet to discover just why it all was happening myself. But what was one to do save for roll with the punches in that situation?

"Luna," I whispered as we drew closer to the apartment, "even if I am still dreaming…I wouldn't give it up for the life of me." My voice, though quiet, was confident.

"Why's that? You would choose a lie over reality?" Her question was direct and simple, yet it took me a while to choose an answer.

Was a dream really a lie? Or an aspiration that connects to the future?

I chuckled at my own thought process.

"I am entrusting God with my life and the direction it is about to take," was my final answer. And for some reason, Luna had no response to it. Perhaps, she figured my way of doing things was best left to my judgment. Which, I was fine with.

My toes touched the stucco railing first, followed by my heels. It was a light landing, but the jump to the actual patio…not so much.

I made to let myself down when my head throbbed again and caused my foot to stumble. In a second, Luna was bounding out of my arms as I fell forward and hit the deck with a hard THUD.

If Mamoru hadn't seen us land…surely he had _heard_ us just then.

"Ashleigh…! Are you…" before Luna could inquire about my wellbeing, she registered the smile on my face. "Are you…laughing?"

Indeed, I was…or more like chuckling silently to myself. What an awkward situation. There I was, sprawled out on a guy's back porch with no regard whatsoever for my own dignity. I realized, suddenly, that I had a habit of laughing things off when I was out of it…or drained. So really…that wasn't a good sign.

I pushed myself up to my knees and wearily stared at the sliding glass door which was covered on the inside with closed blinds. What to do next was an annoying thing to think about.

Knock and scare the guy? Break and enter and scare the guy? Use the front door after all? Get the cat to open the back door…wait, what?

I rubbed my eyes to ensure I wasn't hallucinating as Luna gracefully pulled the door open and squirmed her way in. With a sigh, I crawled over to the opening and pulled it open a bit more to allow room for my entry and then slipped through the blinds.

Once through, I pushed the door back shut behind me and sat motionless.

The blinds gently swayed back and forth, recovering from their disturbance, and in turn the light from the city slanted into the dark room temporarily in short bursts.

When my eyes adjusted, I could see a beige leather couch, a small television, a glass-topped coffee table, a bed, shelves…and what looked like a connecting kitchen.

_**Where…**_

Luna was nowhere to be found, though. I scanned the floor around me and saw no movement…or glint of a golden crescent moon. Gathering enough strength, I lifted myself off the hardwood floor and looked around some more.

As I removed the white sandals from my feet to leave by the door, I found myself staring at the paintings and photos on the wall. The subjects did not surprise me. Solar system related entities, artwork of the Moon Princess and her prince, photos of Usagi and the others…

I was as silent as the objects around me as I stared at one image in particular that caught my attention. It was different from the others…and so beautifully detailed, yet so perfectly color balanced and thought out…that I couldn't tell if it was a photo or a painting.

"_Sakura_…"

I felt shivers run up my body at the sound of a calm, deep voice behind me. But I did not turn around. The picture still captivated my gaze. After Mamoru had uttered that word, however, was when I realized that I was indeed staring at cherry blossoms.

"They're amazing…" was my returning whisper.

I heard him softly chuckle. "It really is no wonder why they called you that."

At hearing what was so obviously a shard of a memory coming from him, I bit my lower lip and felt my eyes start to sting as though I would cry.

"What…?"

When he was silent again, I understood that it had been so. He really had just admitted to me something about my past. Something Setsuna would not even let slip.

"Why did you tell me that just now…?"

"I figured it wouldn't hurt…" he replied.

At my deep breath, the room became a blur. Hot tears lined my eyes, and my sigh was shaky. I glanced around, taking in the dark, distorted shapes with no real comprehension of anything except my frustration.

Mamoru obviously noticed my discomposure, for I felt him come up behind me and steady my trembling shoulders. "Relax…it's just a name…" he told me gently.

"But, Mamoru…it opens up so many more questions…" I confessed. "Who gave it to me? Why? When…? Where…? That's a Japanese name, and I'm not from here…!"

For the first time that evening, I turned to face him and took in his gleaming eyes in the darkness as he stared down at me in sincerity.

"Well, that's the last time I reveal anything past-related to you, that's for sure," he sighed.

I felt almost apologetic then as he released my shoulders and stepped away. I silently watched him as he headed over to the small stereo under his TV and began fiddling with it. Then, without being asked, I plopped onto the couch. I didn't mean to be rude…but my energy was fading fast. I was just warming up in the cozy little apartment, which made me more aware of my exhausted state…and I couldn't help but listen to my body's desire to rest.

That's when music began to flutter across the room. Piano…a classical. It was smooth and serene…even…nostalgic. _**Dad always liked these…**_ I thought to myself.

As I listened to the piece, my mind once again wandered involuntarily. I closed my eyes and the softness of the sound brought the sky into vision. A clear, night sky with brilliant stars and galaxies scattered across the majestic abyss. And then…a wisp of white. A feather. And then a wing. Then a pair of wings. Both connected to a woman garbed in pearly linen, contrasting with the dark vastness of space.

My eyes opened and I grit my teeth at what I had been imagining. Sometimes I wondered if it was really something I couldn't help. I had denied being related to the celestials. However, the angels had comforted me as a child in a way nothing else could. It was just the constant hinting of my origins that caused them to bother me as of late.

Mamoru dumped a pile of blankets over top of me and tossed a pillow onto the couch next to me. I stared at him as he made his way over to the kitchen to make himself a cup of hot chocolate.

"Want anything?" he asked casually.

At that, the corners of my mouth upturned into a small smile.

"Actually…a bit of something to eat…would be wonderful."

††††

"_I still think it'd be best to transform, Sakur-….I…mean….Ashleigh. We need to get going."_

"_Wait…you were just here waiting for me…hang on…what did you just call me?"_

"…"

Setsuna hunched over her research with one elbow propped up on the desk and her head resting on her raised fist. Although she seemed to be engrossed in her work, so many other things were running through her head that she was hardly thinking about biology at all.

The day's events and statements stuck in her mind like a bad taste would in one's mouth, and her brow was furrowed in frustration. Not only that, but she was also beginning to debate whether telling a certain new senshi about her past was a good idea or if she should still keep her mouth shut. Regardless, she then had no way of finding me.

Finally tearing her eyes away from the microscope, Setsuna wearily glanced at the clock on the opposite wall that was softly ticking away.

Midnight.

Sliding back her chair, the woman rose to her feet and headed for her small kitchen with a black mug in hand. Reaching for the steaming tea pot on the stove, she swiftly poured herself another round of hot, herbal tea…finishing off with a couple good tablespoons of honey.  
Her loose ponytail hung limply over her shoulder as she sipped the soothing beverage for energy. Her eyes stared over at the lone lamp on her desk, unwavering. Its glow was mesmerizing and she found herself in a sort of daze. It made her think, however, of another light.

"That triangle…" she said to herself.

She eyed the phone that sat neatly on one side of the counter she was leaning against, and in the next moment, yanked up the receiver. Although aware that it was the middle of the night, she was certain that the person she wanted to contact was still awake and wouldn't mind her call.

A few numbers were dialed…and then she waited with the phone to her ear.

††††

The last bit of my ranch dressing was twirled around a little carrot stick as I drug it across the plate. Just as I popped it into my mouth to savor its nourishment, the phone rang.

Luckily…the ring tone was soft and bearable at that time of night. Still…I wondered who on earth could be calling Mamoru at such an hour.

_**Rude…**_

Contently finishing my midnight munchies, my gaze followed the owner of the apartment as he got up from reading on his bed and made his way to where the telephone hung from the wall in the kitchen. Picking it up, he issued a hushed greeting.

I watched the look on his face change from one of curiosity to one of solemnity. One quick glance at me and I knew something was up. As I swallowed my food, I felt it go down a bit hard due to the forming lump of anxiety in my throat. Then I set my plate on the coffee table before me and waited. Although I did not hear who was on the other end of the line… going by what Mamoru was saying…it sounded as though it was one of the senshi.

----

"_Mamoru…it's me."_

"I see. Is something up?"

"_Do you know where she is?"_

Mamoru didn't have to be told who she was talking about. But he didn't want me to know they were talking about me either. "I do. Tread cautiously."

At that, Setsuna understood that I was with him. At first she couldn't believe it, but overcame her surprise quickly. _"Ah…well…I was hoping to speak with you about the mark on her hand."_

"What about it?"

"_How it came to be. How it relates to him."_

"There's not much we can do without touching on sensitive topics."

"_I'm aware of that. But perhaps it will help us to explain a little of where she's coming from and why she's changed."_

"If you ask me…it'll only complicate things."

"_I still think we should give it a try. Besides, if we have intelligence on the mark it'll give us insight about Hyrule's position in all this, don't you think? Things could start to piece together. It may even help her to remember. While we fear that may be a bad thing, it could also work to our advantage."_

"It may. But why are you so hell-bent on figuring this out instead of the matter you claim to more important at the moment?" He was referring to the Messiah of Silence, of course.

"_I just…"_ Setsuna hesitated, _"I just can't stop thinking about it. Her presence here has had such an impact on us, you know? She's come in contact with Link since her reawakening and still doesn't know the name he gave her. That leads me to believe that-"_

"I relayed that information. But not its origins. It didn't spark a thing."

"…_So, she knows her name…"_

"Correct."

There was a slight pause in the conversation.

"_And it didn't spark a thing…"_ the woman repeated.

"Not one bit…"

More silence.

Mamoru sighed and leaned his head on his forearm against a cabinet. "Listen," he said after a while, "it's late. We all have a pretty huge day coming up here. Is it alright if we discuss this later?"

Setsuna lowered her gaze to the floor in defeat and nodded. _"I'll accept that. But Mamoru…one more thing…"_

"Hm…?"

"…_you'd better hope Usagi never finds out about your little guest over there…"_

----

I couldn't help but crack a smile when the man suddenly hung the phone up with a flustered look on his face. I hadn't the slightest clue what had happened. But his loss of bearing was amusing, nonetheless.

Luna had crawled up next to me in my small, make-shift bed and was already curled up and sound asleep. I lightly pet her head before letting my own hit the pillow.

But before I passed out for the remainder of the night, I whispered over to my host who was heading for the restroom, "Hey…Mamoru…"

"Yes…?" came his tired response as he halted momentarily.

Closing my eyes, I told him, "Thank you. For all you've done…"

††††

Usagi shifted in her bed again as her mind whirled with stressing thoughts. It wasn't a good thing that she couldn't sleep considering the work that needed to be done in the coming day. However, her head was plagued with questions.

"She came to get help from me, yet so far I've been so useless…oooh…" she moaned, "what do I do…"

One of her thumbs brushed up and down across one of the many crescent moons printed on her comforter. Her crisp, blue eyes stared up at the ceiling, growing heavier by the minute. She let out a sigh and did her best not to think of too much at once, but my dilemma, as well as the Messiah of Silence, were both battling for her attention in thought.

The blonde rolled onto her right side to face away from the window and the shining moonlight outside, and pulled the covers up over her head.

"You know…something tells me she's not a true sailor senshi…and I can't believe I'm feeling this way…but…oh! Luna, what a bad night to ditch me!"

"She went with that girl," said a male feline voice.

Usagi peeled the covers from her face and turned to see Artemis hop up onto her bed. The white guardian cat had obviously made his entrance through the unlocked sliding glass door so conveniently located in Usagi's room.

"Artemis?"

He pattered over to the girl and spoke quietly, "There is a large group of hypnotized students making their way into Mugen Academy. The other girls have already gathered…come on…the enemy's making a move tonight."

Usagi shivered. The idea of leaving a perfectly warm bed to go battle in a freezing cold night was not appealing at all. However, her returning thoughts stirred her adrenaline.

††††

The warm embrace of sleep. Sometimes, it was all one needed for a full recovery…whether it be from illness…or emotional instability. I was about two hours into my process of revival when a gentle hand nudged my shoulder.

"Ash…"

_**Such a soothing voice…if it wants to wake me, it should be harsher…**_

"Hey, Ash…wake up…"

_**Nooot likely…**_

"Hey…"

_**Hmm….**_

"BAKA." And my ear was tugged.

In an instant, I was on my feet and halfway across the room, cringing in shock. Mamoru looked over at me, his brow slightly twitched.

"What the fuck are you thinking?! Trying to give me a heart attack?!" I seethed. Then I noticed his attire. It was no longer Mamoru Chiba who stood before me, but Tuxedo Kamen. That's when I knew something was up.  
"You're kidding me…"

He shook his head. "Afraid not. There's trouble at the academy."

"This late-night battling…really has got to stop…"

I lowered myself to one knee as my head suddenly went awry. When the endorphins settle, it really packs a punch. And my body hadn't regained its full strength yet.

"Are you…alright? If this will be too much for you right now, I-"

"Oh, shove it…" I cut him off. "I'm a warrior just the same as all of you…I will deal with it."  
With that, I reached into my vest for the key to my own powers. "The end of this battle is drawing near, I'm sure you can feel it. And I for one…_cannot_ wait it get it over with…"

††††

Upon our arrival at the gigantic school building, it appeared that Usagi and the others had already made their entrance. By the unique energy signals I was sensing, I could also tell that Michiru and Haruka had shown up as well. Their presence alone gave me an uneasy feeling.

Both Tuxedo Kamen and myself were hidden amongst a group of trees outside the academy waiting for our chance to enter.

"Mamoru…they know we're here…" I whispered.

But he had already been aware of that. "We need a plan. This isn't going to be easy."

Before I could respond, a different voice caught our attention from behind, "You're damn right it's not going to be easy…!"

We spun around to witness two of the wretched witches appear before us. One with emerald green hair, and the other with icy blue.

"Telulu…" I growled.

"I'll never forgive you for what you did to me, Universe. Meet my partner, Byruit!" The green-haired witch pointed to her companion with a sly smirk on her face.

"Pleasure. I've heard hoards about you, sailor, you should prove to be quite the kill" Byruit announced.

I spat in disgust. "Charming…"

My front was confident. However, underneath my tough facade, I was feeling uneasy about having just been issued a straight up death threat.

As the two women readied to lunge for us, Tuxedo Kamen and I took our fighter stances.  
"So…do you trust a lost and weary senshi to be your partner in battle, Tux?" I asked, a smirk of my own gracing my lips.

"Knowing you…I'd say I just got lucky tonight," he replied with equal amusement.

The first offence was issued by Telulu, and her target was obvious.

In a flash, she was above me and out of her extended wrist jutted a multitude of life-draining vines. As they surrounded me, Tuxedo Kamen leapt free of their grasp and sliced the wicked plants with his staff before they could take hold. However, his heroism would end there.

Byruit snatched his cape and hurled him far from where I was. "Your battle's with me, pretty boy…!" she cackled.

I hardly had time to witness their brawl for Telulu was on me again in seconds. I just barely escaped the wrath of her nails as she came down to strike me.

"Quit bein' a pest, wench, I'll exterminate you for good this time!" she growled.

"Tch…better idea…quit hitting me with cheesy lines, shut up, and fight me for real!" I shot back after landing a few yards away from her. Yes, I was tired, and yes, I was sick of fighting for the time being. But something about her idiocy flipped a switch that caused a flame of action to spark up within me. There was no other choice but to let it loose on her.

"Why, you little…" she seethed.

With newfound rage, the green-haired villain with similarly shaded eyes lunged at me again, yet this time, her speed had increased. I found myself backed up against a tree as her vines advanced inescapably.

_**Shit…**_

They tore into the tree on either side of me and I could see via my peripheral vision as the bark slowly died away. Before I knew it, Telulu was right up in my face with a small red flower bud in hand. It had yet to bloom fully, yet I knew exactly what it was. As I stared back into her jade eyes with an equal intensity, I could hear the sounds of Tuxedo Kamen struggling in battle…and wished I could assist. But…

Suddenly, the bud spiraled into a complete flower and the witch let out a screeching laugh. "It's the end, Universe!"

"Yeah, about that…" I mumbled, having trouble taking her seriously due to her utter cheesiness.

"Quiet! I'm sick of hearing your voice!"

A dark beam sprung from the crimson plant and shot for my heart. Only…there was one crucial barrier between it and its target. As the Tenyo reacted, so did my hand. In an instant, I leapt from my pinned position and up into the tree, perching unstably on a low branch.

"Damn it…!" My left hand grasped the right one to stifle the effects of the Triforce mark which burned it with a piercing light.

Below, Telulu was in shock. "You just keep….UGH!"

The next thing I knew, she had spawned a giant gray plant out of no where with multiple giant red buds on it. All at once, the flowers snapped open to reveal the monsters within. Each petal bore series of fangs, all of which could assist in devouring a whole human. In the next moment, the creature shot up and made to capture me in its jaws, yet I sprung off the branch just as it snapped under the pressure of the enemy's attack.

It was at that point that I decided to give the witch a taste of her own corny medicine. "You've gotta do better than that to defeat me, Telulu!" I shouted in as preppy of a voice as I could.

She caught on to the taunt rather quickly, and retaliated, "Just you wait! I'm not through!"

Her little "pet" recoiled and lunged for me once again as I was still in the air, fangs bared and deadly. I levitated out of its way and threw my hands above my head for an attack while continuing my mockery.

"Congratulations! You'll be the first in this universe to witness the awesomeness that is my Galaxy Swirling Blaze!"

Not a moment after that last 'unnecessary' line was delivered, I went into an all-out vertical spin with my wrists crossed and fingers splayed up towards the heavens. Not long after, a silver disk began to form above me, spinning at an accelerated rate. The edges gained hues of bright gold, blue, and maroon as the center burned hot and white and shot silver sparks in every direction. As my spinning progressed, the disk grew in size to about five feet in diameter, and took the shape of a miniature spiral galaxy.

Telulu grit her teeth and ordered her plants to attack once again as I was concentrating. And as soon as I ceased my spinning, I felt a sharp pain grasp my thigh. Her vines had reached me and were already starting to drain my energy. I was even slowly being pulled out of the sky and towards her vicious monster of a plant.

Wincing at the acute pain rushing throughout my body, I held fast to the attack above me and waited. But the wait proved to be a wrong idea.

All of a sudden, I felt the sting of a razor sharp fang as it tore into my leg. In an abrupt fit of agony and surprise, I brought the disk down on my offender and recoiled.

As the energy split through the creature and detonated, I hit the ground and rolled to safety. Up against a lamppost, I was able to use my hands to put pressure on the wound to keep it from bleeding. Luckily, it wasn't deep enough to scar.

But I didn't have long to recover. Telulu came at me yet again, fueled by her rage at my continued lack of cooperation. "Sailor!! I will never forgive you!!" she screamed, seeming close to tears.

I shot up to grasp her wrist before she could engage her vines yet again. My other hand did the same. From then it was a struggle of strength as the two of us fought for control.

"Tell me…!" she started, "If you're not the owner of the grail, then who are you …?!" It was a continuation of our conversation a while ago.

My eyes narrowed in irritancy. "You're still trying to carry on such dialogue in a fight?! What does it matter?!"

Whether it was guilt or hurt I saw in her eyes just then, I couldn't tell. But she answered, "Because maybe…maybe it will tell me just why I failed…!"

Was that a confession of defeat? But why? Was she losing strength? I was uncertain, but decided to answer her anyway. And my reply was one not even I was willing to hear. However…it was an idea that I was slowly learning to accept.

…_**Ever since that prayer was issued in the Temple of Time…**_

"Alright…" I told her in a low tone, "I'm an angel." With that, I twisted my body to the left in a quick, powerful motion, sending her flipping in that direction.

The witch hit the pavement with a cracking thud that made even _my_ skin crawl. Her scream didn't make it any easier to handle. It was one thing to destroy a creature…it was another thing entirely to harm a human.

_**I can't do this…**_

"Liar!! Angels are kind-hearted and gentle!" Telulu cried as she rose.

"Maybe in your world. But where I'm from…they are powerful warriors under the command of the Almighty God. I myself am unaware of the details regarding my existence, but that's why I'm here. To figure it out. And until I do…I will be rid of all obstacles keeping me from my goal. And that includes you…"

My glare was ablaze, and the golden sheen of my eyes succeeded in striking a hint of fear in the enemy before me.

"No, you're…you're a demon…" she said in almost a whisper.

My brow twitched. "Ok, now _that_ I don't appreciate…"

Just then Tuxedo Kamen came up from behind and joined me in confronting the emerald witch.

"Good to see you're alive…" I said, half-jokingly, keeping my eyes on the woman.

"Yeah, a bit of help would have been nice," he tiredly chuckled, "but once I figured out that bracelet of hers…it was over."

"Byruit…!" Telulu screamed and looked about frantically for her partner. "Byruit…?!?!"

"She's gone. And now it's your turn. This is the end of the Death Busters, Telulu!" Tuxedo Kamen pointed his staff straight at her, a sharp glare in his eyes.

_**He does the redundant monologuging, too, huh…oh well. Guess it can't be helped. **_

"Mamoru…" I whispered. Once I had his attention, I continued, "I can't destroy her."

His eyes widened and he turned to me, awaiting an explanation.

As I continued to stare her down, my mind raced with reasons to give him. I couldn't just say 'I couldn't take the sights and sounds'. I was a soldier for Pete's sake. And I couldn't tell him that I didn't have the power. That was a straight up lie. It was more along the lines of…I didn't feel I had the right. It was the same as before…back when I had struggled with Eudial in the parking structure.

"I'm… not the one to do it…" I finally said.

I expected a lecture…an insult…anything but what I got out of him. Understanding.

"Figures. It's always been that way. Alright, then…"

Before I could express my surprise, or even before Tux had the opportunity to move in for the kill, a deadly blur of red screamed past us and hurled for Telulu. The witch hadn't even seen it coming, and the mass of energy crashed into its target at top speed, swallowing her in its power.

As I shielded my eyes from the bright light that followed, I heard the cries of a broken girl as she was swept away into non-existence over the clash of explosion. I stared at the ground with a hurt expression and my thoughts oddly dwelled on the pitiful life I knew she had lived, and my own contribution to her pain.

_**She must've been a wonderful little girl once… Are these thoughts why I couldn't…**_

My thinking was interrupted by the sounds of calm footsteps that arose after the commotion had settled. I turned to see the familiar figure of a tall, bronze-skinned senshi.

"Pluto…" I whispered.

But she did not even glance my way.

"Tuxedo Kamen, there's been a situation with Chibiusa," she stated firmly.

The man grew tense. "What is it?"

"She's gone missing. I have reason to believe she's headed for the Tomoe mansion to look for Hotaru. We must hurry!"

"Right. Ashleigh, I…" he started, turning back to me.

I nodded, and for his sake, cracked a small smile. "I'll be alright on my own," I told him. And for good measure added, "And if it suits your fancy…please…call me Sakura."


	9. Darkness of Silence

Chapter IX

Darkness of Silence

Upon entry of the school building, chills shot down my spine as my senses picked up what was unmistakably an evil aura. Something so powerful was hard to go by unnoticed. Not only that, but also the bodies of the many students who had been mindlessly lured for the collection of heart crystals were scattered…lifeless…across the spacious lobby. The sight was sickening despite my impaired vision due to darkness, and I quickly moved to get away from it.

Winding lightly and swiftly through the fallen people, I made my way carefully to an elevator. I knew where I needed to be, but I wasn't certain on how exactly to get there. Inside the elevator, the lights were unsurprisingly out as well. I was grateful for the back wall being a window to let the moonlight shine through. As the automatic door clicked shut, I scanned the side panel for the third to the top floor.

"Fifty …" I whispered to myself. Pressing the corresponding button, I stood back and waited.

It was a long ride to the top… I stared at the intricate design on the marble floor and, in turn, the faint reflection I could see of myself in it. My thoughts wandered as my stare grew blank.

_**They must be fighting Cyprin. I vaguely remember her. She takes them to an alternate dimension…so it's impossible for me to find them right now, right?**_

I let out a soft chuckle. "Either way this is ridiculous. I'm actually seeking out danger. In any other situation, this would be considered suicide."

The elevator issued a brief 'ding', indicating that I had reached my destination. The doors parted again and I stepped out into the hallway. More tile floors, more darkness, and a huge wall of windows running down the opposite side of the passageway. One could see out over the lit city for miles.

_**Gorgeous…**_

Being dry, warm, and fed, I could actually appreciate the scenery that time around. But the admiration didn't last for long. As the elevator shut behind me, I soon became aware of my surroundings. There was no sign of life at all on that floor. No movement. No sound. Not even the flitter of dust or hum of an air vent.

It was dead…silent.

When I took the first step forward, the heel of my boot sharply connected with the cold floor, and the tap it made echoed throughout the hall. I froze. Letting out a shaky breath, I decided to lift up off the floor and levitate from then on. The feeling of being so alone in the dark silence was awkward indeed. In mid air, I sailed forward, slowly, and cautiously. Maintaining adequate awareness of my surroundings was a must. And it didn't take an experienced fighter to understand that.

Not knowing where I was headed, I rounded corner after corner; passing offices and classrooms, bulletin boards and more "window walls". After about five minutes of wandering around, I began to grow more irritated than anything.

"Where the hell…" I whispered.

As I glanced to the side at a poster by one of the classes, my peripheral vision caught something fly passed in the hall adjacent to the one I was in. Looking ahead again, I squinted to see if adjusting my sight would allow me to see whatever it was better. But…no luck. All I saw was more dark hallway.

Moving forward again, I headed into the new hall and glanced down the left wing. Complete darkness. There wasn't even a window to let in moonlight. Not even a lit exit sign or smoke detector indication light. It was like looking into a pitch black tunnel, with no sign of an end.

I didn't move. My eyes stayed glued to the left for an uncomfortably long while. Then they shifted to the rear, to the previous hallway…and then to the right. It was a shorter wing…and held at least two windows. And there was a door at the end with a "keep out" sign on the front (surprisingly in English again).

_**What now…**_ even the voice of my thoughts was a whisper.

Then, out of no where, there was a cold breeze. I wasn't moving, so I knew it wasn't my flying which caused it. I glanced all about me to find an open window or vent. But there was none. My fists clenched so tightly that my knuckles turned a tense white, and my nails painfully dug into the skin of my palms. Soon, the breeze died back down. And yet…I still did not move. There was a new factor that kept me stalk still.

The feeling that I was no longer alone.

My eyes began darting frantically left and right, down the hall and into the dark, trying to find the thing that was watching me even though I could not see. At that time, I wished more than anything that I had eyes in the back of my head. I couldn't glance around fast enough. And that was my fatal flaw.

Not suspecting my threat to come from where there was the most light, there was a sudden WHAM. The next thing I knew, I hit the floor and was on my stomach on the edge of the darkness of the left wing. My back was in pain…a deep aching pain. Something had hit me hard… _**but what?**_

As soon as I was able to move, I didn't waste any time on the tiles. I lifted myself to my feet…and that's about as far as I got.

Out from the darkness spawned a tongue of black which yanked me in by the waist.

Instant whiplash.

I clenched my teeth so I would not scream. But a sharp groan of pain made itself known deep in my throat. I was slammed against a dark wall bearing a bulletin board filled with unforgiving thumbtacks, and then dropped to the floor again. The worst part was…my attacker was invisible in the dark…as well as completely…silent. I had no heading at all as to where I should attack.

It was then that fear truly hit...and I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I used my legs to push myself back towards the light as fast as possible. But whatever was in the dark wouldn't have it. Although I couldn't see it, I felt the 'arm' wrap around my left leg and start to drag me back.

I let out a desperate whimper and struggled against it. But then…another appendage clung to my waist…and yet _another_ to my right arm! Whatever it was, it wasn't human. As it constricted my body in a deadly grasp, my head started spinning.

_**Help…!**_ Was my first thought. _**My God, get me out of here, please!  
**_

My right hand grew hot and I knew then what was happening…yet I could not see it due to my arm being held behind my back. The light and energy from the mark obviously angered the beast behind me…for the next thing I felt was another limb slip around my neck. Then it was as if my blood froze.

I was yanked back off the floor and onto my knees. By then my mind was paralyzed with fear, and my body riddled with agony. My airway was being slowly sealed, and in turn my vision slurred. Somehow, I was able to slip a few fingers over the limb that held my arm fast, and then close my whole hand around it. It was like rubber…

The creature still remained dead silent, but my movement caused it to jerk me back again…only that time…I was suspended in the air. With gravity then in the picture, my body was strained to an even greater extent. But I did not let go.

Gathering what power I could, a burning energy orb formulated in my right palm and pierced right through the rubber-like restraint. My arm was released.

I was not completely let go, but the force of my partial fall was enough to work with. I used the kinetic energy to go into a full swing and put strain on the remaining limbs holding me. Even though it faltered, the enemy did not let go. At that point, I was covered in sweat and not breathing. I would only last so much longer before collapsing, and I knew it.

But before I could act again, once more I was ruthlessly bashed against the side of the hall. A door handle jammed into my side, and had I been able to, I would have screamed. It hurt like HELL. All at once, it seemed like all my major injuries flared up. My side, the scar on my arm…my shoulder.

Tears began streaming down my face as I was rammed into the floor. I wanted to get away…above everything I was afraid. Terrified of the unknown.

My vision blurred even more, and I could feel my lungs start to burn and scream and beg for oxygen. My arms weakly lurched forward on the tiles and I did everything I could to pull myself away with the help of the floor. The brooch on my chest bearing the Tenyo scraped along the tiles as I did so, giving off an unbearable screech on top of everything else. Why wouldn't it _help_ me instead?

Was it…my fault? Did my inability to do anything "turn off" the crystal? Impossible!

In another effort to escape, I twisted my body, wrapping my foot around the appendage holding my left leg. In a painful bout, I wrenched my leg off to the side, sending whatever the limb was attached to into the wall.

Finally. Sound.

The creature issued and unearthly hiss and once again I was off the ground. So much for that.

But I didn't give up. With tears still lining my eyes, sweat still pouring, not breathing, and fear still gripping my very soul, I pushed forward in the air in one last attempt to reach the light again. The mark on my hand was furious and all of a sudden I felt its energy pour into me.

_**Please!**_

A tentacle snapped. I reeled ahead. And at the same time…

"_Deep Submerge_…!"

A myriad of turquoise flash sped passed me from the front.

The next thing I knew, I was being hurled out of the darkness by an explosion of light. Right before I hit the floor again, I glanced back to see a dying glob of black with several purple eyes flecked across its figure like marbles.

Just as the blast finished its work, I rolled onto the cold floor once again and a wall halted my skid. Soon, I was coughing up a fit with my hand up to my neck in attempt to get normal air flow back into my chest. My body throbbed all over…I couldn't even tell what hurt the most.

I sat up and leaned against the wall. As I stared painfully at the tiles, I heard the sharp clicking of heels advancing, and soon a dark blue ankle boot stopped in my line of vision. Finally, I was able to take in full breaths even though my throat stung something fierce. My eyes trailed up the body of the person before me until I locked my gaze with the soldier of Uranus.

It was apparent in her eyes…she was about to berate me about something. That is… until she caught sight of the tears.

My panting was still shaken. And it was then that I turned and let my head sink into the crook of my arm that rested on one, upraised knee.

Then it got very quiet again. Only small, hushed inhalations were heard slipping through my clenched teeth.

Uranus stared down at me with perplexed expression. "You-"

Her statement was cut off by her partner's hand on her shoulder. One glance over at Neptune told her that it was best to leave me be for a moment.

As I silently cried there on the floor, I shed tears and inaudible sobs over my fear…and also my anger. I knew that I would always regret how weak I had been. Always. And how after all those years filled with horrifying nightmares, I still was not ready to face the darkness. And this adversary hadn't even been a demon. Merely a daimon created by the Death Busters.

"You know…" I finally whispered after some time, "I haven't even had a nightmare since I left my world…" It was true. Not a single one. And therefore, the shock of my experience just then was even more shaking.

"A…nightmare…?" Uranus repeated.

I glanced up and through one of the many windows in the moonlit hallway. "I wonder why that is…"

My eyes were still red and distraught…but the tears had ceased.

Neptune knelt and looked me in the eyes. "There must be a dark past behind what you just went through. But right now…" she trailed off. It was obvious that she didn't want to upset me further by what she had to say.

Yet I knew. "We have to get to the professor…"

Without another word, the sea senshi wrapped her gloved fingers around my arm and helped to pull me to my feet.

Uranus, glad to get back to the matter at hand, spun on heel and headed for the right wing of the darkened hall. Or…previously darkened. As I glanced to the left one last time, I noticed that it was now lit with a light from a window on the other end.

_**It had been waiting for me…**_

††††

The impairing fog caused by Sailor Mercury's attack vanished as soon as the witch, Cyprin, was outwitted and defeated. The blue-clad senshi fell to her knees in exhaustion and the others came to her aid.

"Finally!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she knelt to tend to her friend.

"Looks like things are normal again…" Jupiter pointed out. The once empty battlefield they had been warped to slowly faded back into a normal office room.

However, Mars was still on edge, and her expression betrayed it. "Guys…look!"

All eyes turned towards a spot on an opposite wall where the room was having trouble rematerializing. What should have been solid matter was twisting and morphing like a liquid. Soon, it parted, opening wide, and left an unstable, gaping hole in the wall. But that's not what held the girls' attention. They were more concerned about what they saw on the other side.

There was a whole new sector which spilled an evil aura.

"What is that…?" Venus inquired to no one in particular.

Mercury stood and activated her visor computer from her earring. Scanning the portal through the blue screen, it gave her the details. "An alternate dimension…" she told the others.

Sailor Moon gasped, "Could that be…the Death Buster's headquarters?"

There was only one way to find out.

††††

When hanging around with Sailor Uranus, one learns very quickly that the words "Keep Out" on any door within suspicious territory are just another way of saying "Please, kick the door in."

And that's just what she did. Not even an attempt to toggle the handle was made. As the bewildered sweatdrop slid down the side of my head, I stepped into the private room with the other two acting as if the door was just…never even there.

It was an office or storeroom of sorts. Filled with old bookshelves, desks, and curtains over the windows.

Uranus made her way around the room, inspecting everything. "Michiru…do you feel anything?" she asked in a professional tone.

Her partner followed suit and overturned stacks of books and papers in search of anything suspicious. "I do…I sense something, but I can't tell where it's coming from…" was Neptune's reply.

I watched them for a moment…wishing I knew what the hell they were talking about so I could help. I sensed nothing. Maybe that was because the aura I had previously dealt with was much more intense. Whatever the reason, I still couldn't get the negative feeling out of my head that they were both still upset with me for what happened in the basement earlier. It was extremely awkward being with them then, and I just couldn't shake the uneasiness. As if one wrong move would land me back on their shit-list. Then they wouldn't even let me tag along.

My mind whirled with these thoughts as I paced through the room slowly…looking at…nothing in particular. I neared one of the back bookshelves, and as my eyes grazed the spines of all the hardbacks, a title on one of them caught my attention.

"Keys to Another World…" I read aloud.

The other two in the room with me ceased their activities to glance up in my direction.

"Come again…?" asked Uranus.

I reached up to grasp what intrigued me. And then, as soon as my fingers slid across the surface of the book, I felt it. That _aura_. It was so vaguely familiar to…something I had experienced before, yet didn't find it evil at all.

Neptune noticed my pause. "Something wrong?"

Furthered curiosity caused me to pull the book completely off the shelf. Yet, as I did, the whole bookshelf jolted, shaking dust everywhere. Not a second later, the heavy piece of furniture slid to the right and completely revealed the wall behind.

I dropped the book and stood there staring wide-eyed at the sight before me. Neptune and Uranus bolted over to where I was and gaped with equal shock.

The wall was slurred, and moved like a gelatin. In the center of the distorted mass was a dark, ameba-looking hole about the circumference of an apple that was continually morphing into different shapes.

Neptune was the first to comment. "It's…the opening to another dimension!"

I knew it. It felt so similar to my own portals, yet very unique at the same time. Instead of opening to a different universe, it lead to a separate dimension in the current one. However, the principles were the same.

_**There are universes within universes…how insane…**_

"But…" Uranus commented, "it's so small; how do we get through?" She reached her hand out to poke her finger through the small opening, yet pulled back quickly as it dared to steal her limb.

Finally, I was feeling confident about something. "Let me take a look…" I stated, as I brushed passed the wind senshi. Her look of warning went completely ignored. I stood directly in front of the portal in a thinking posture; biting my right thumbnail while my other hand was tucked under my right elbow. Then, facing my palm towards the wall, I pressed against it directly over the hole. With a quick bit of concentration, I channeled my energy into the portal.

The hole grew just the slightest. And had I been paying attention to the two behind me, I would've beheld their surprise.

"Once more," I nodded, and repeated my previous action. Only that time, I _really_ poured in the energy.

The opening whistled and cracked as it defied physical matter to expand. Finally, it reached a reasonable size to get a human (or three) through it. And on the other side, we saw a dark room with an eerie fog rolling slowly across the floors.

"Well, we are definitely on the right track…" I mumbled. Oh, how I couldn't wait for everything to be over. "Better hurry through, though; I can't keep this thing open for long."

I heard Uranus issue a 'heh' before she headed through. "I guess your abilities are of use after all."

My brow twitched at her c;ear blow to my ego. And if it weren't for Neptune's reassuring smile before she headed through, I probably would've snapped back.

As soon as I passed through into the dark chamber, I ceased my energy flow to the portal and it collapsed. Staring at the spot it had occupied for only a moment, I quickly turned to rejoin the others who had run ahead.

_**These people have no regrets. It's like they jump into danger without a second thought… do they even know how they're going to get out?**_

The run down the corridor was lengthy, but our target was clear: the ever growing evil presence at the end. The rolling fog nipped at our ankles and carried a hint of dark energy as it passed. I was just glad for one thing…and it was that I was no longer alone.

Finally, a light. In no time after we saw it, we'd bolted into a larger room. The walls were tinted dark green and flecked with rust. The fog was still present, yet thicker here, and restless. It was hard to say just where we were, but it didn't feel normal. At the head was a tall, blonde man in a white overcoat facing towards us. He was surrounded by four odd-looking posts of some kind, and he stood in front of an altar. His face was hidden by shadow, yet it was apparent that he was grinning.

Uranus and Neptune immediately halted and put up their guard.

"So, there you are…" the dirty-blonde scowled.

We heard a menacing laugh come from the professor ahead. "You're finally here…!" I would just love for you to witness the ceremony that is about to begin!" he roared. Then, swiftly stepping off to the side, he revealed a shocking sight.

There, on the altar and unconscious, lay Sailor Chibi Moon…Chibiusa.

Uranus was furious. "What the…?" Without a thought, she rushed forward, fists bared.

"Uranus, don't!" I shouted, but to no avail.

As soon as she came down on the cackling man, she hit a force field generated by the posts around him and was repelled. As soon as she hit the ground, Neptune and I were at her side. But we weren't the only ones.

That same instant, five familiar faces entered the room in a mad dash.

"Sailor Uranus!" Venus shouted as they ran to join us.

"Neptune…Universe!" Sailor Moon added. She was shocked to already see us engaging the enemy.

The professor adjusted his glasses haughtily. "Good to see you've all made it in time…" he growled in a low tone.

Sailor Moon shifted her attention over to him and gasped at what she saw. "Sailor Chibi Moon!" To see her future daughter captured and awaiting sacrifice ripped her apart inside.

Another chuckle from the enemy. "Kaorinite…" he said.

On cue, his last remaining witch…a woman with fiery, long red hair, a black dress, and pale skin appeared behind him. She had been the one to retrieve the young girl and bring her to that place. "Yes…" she replied, "Soon, the Messiah of Silence will awaken using the pure heart of this girl named Chibiusa."

All of a sudden, we heard a voice coming from the back of the room. There, in the shadows, at the top of a staircase on a platform, sat Hotaru in a wicked purple aura. Her eyes burned red, and when she spoke, her voice was not her own, "Pure…heart…" she whispered.

"Chibiusaaa!" Sailor Moon screamed and bolted for the altar.

"Stop it!" Uranus shouted. It was her turn to do the warning. But again…

Sailor Moon crashed right into the barrier and was thrown back, much to the inner senshis' horror. But she didn't stop there. She rose again just as the figure of Hotaru moved to obtain her prize. The force field seared Usagi's wrist as she got closer.

"No! Stop! Chibi Moon!" the heroine cried.

I clenched my fists and stood my ground. Even though my whole being was screaming to do something, a doubt in the back of my head arose on what would happen if I really did interfere. It successfully hindered my actions.

A giant purple light in the shape of a hand sprung from Hotaru and plunged into heart of the little pink senshi on the alter. The girl suddenly woke and screamed in agony. But as soon as she caught sight of her beloved friend at the top of the stairs…all she could say was, "Hotaru…I'm so glad you're…..okay…"

The crystal was taken and the hand careened back to its owner. Sailor Chibi Moon…then reverted to Chibiusa's civilian form, was left in a dying state where she lay.

Sailor Moon was in tears. "This is horrible…too horrible…!" she cried and averted her gaze.

Professor Tomoe cackled, "A pure heart fit for the Messiah of Silence!"

"Hotaru, please stop!" Sailor Moon pleaded. Then she turned to Doctor Tomoe once again, "Please, stop her! If you're Hotaru's father…if you love her…PLEASE!" Her scream was so desperate…I could only imagine what she was feeling.

But as the professor stared up in amazement at his messiah, he could only reply, "Love…what are you talking about…?"

Uranus and Neptune grew frantic.

"Not good! If Saturn's revived, this world will be destroyed!" Uranus raged.

My eyes narrowed her way and I addressed her sharply, "Don't be so sure."

Before she could respond to me, a commotion hit. All at once, the body of Hotaru swallowed Chibiusa's pure heart crystal and a change immediately took place. A great energy was released causing us to tense and hold our ground, or be blown away. The body of the girl grew in size and stature. Her attire faded and a black gown took its place. Her lips were graced with a mauve shade, and a black star of the Death Busters adorned her forehead. As the wind whistled passed as if in a storm, her hair whipped about and grew to such a length that it spilled down all the steps in front of her.

Finally, the woman's eyes snapped open to reveal piercing black irises which seemed to penetrate the souls of all they gazed upon.

The senshi gasped in horror, and Neptune was the first to speak, "But wait…that's…that's not Saturn!"

Uranus turned to me in a rage. "I want answers!" she screamed.

I flung about to face her in similar anger. "Don't talk to me like you're accusing me of all this! Just pay attention to the situation!" I snapped back.

"Good advice…" a new feminine voice suddenly said over all the wind and pulsing energy.

Our focus shifted again to the woman ahead and found she was smiling down at us in a satisfied way. "I am the Messiah of Silence, Mistress Nine."

Mars trembled in frustration. "Hotaru was…already possessed by the enemy…!"

The woman known as Kaorinite drew close to Tomoe in an obvious attempt to gain affectionate attention from him. Clearly, she had admired him or a long time. "Professor…the victory is ours…" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He apologized for troubling her…yet without taking his eyes off of the beloved Messiah of Silence.

Kaorinite attempted once again to say something to him, but…

CRASH!

In an instant, she was blown off her feet by a sudden jolt of electricity and was sent barreling into the force field behind her. The sailor senshi watched in shock as she collapsed to the ground and disappeared into non-existence.

"Kaorinite's job is over," issued the mistress, "We will now begin preparing for the next step."

The professor bowed in obedience.

Suddenly, the room began to shake and tremble under a powerful force. A light was released, and the force field came crashing down around Chibiusa. Sailor Moon wasted no time in darting for her little girl on the table.

Uranus then began shouting orders, "Hurry! This dimension will close soon!"

The senshi began heading back for the portal that the inner soldiers had come through when I called for them to wait.

"Here!" I shouted. Immediately following, I thrust my hand onto a nearby wall and penetrated it with my energy. The adrenaline running through me caused a rise in my power, and the portal I was able to create grew in size in no time. Just on the other side, was the front porch of the school building.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune were the first to trust my breach and dashed right through it to safety. Sailor Moon with Chibiusa went next.

"Come on!" I called to the others. I registered their shocked faces as they headed through one after the other. When they were all safe, I glanced back at Mistress Nine briefly.

She was staring at me with craftiness weaved into her expression. "So, Sailor Universe…did you enjoy my daimon…?" came her venomous taunt.

My eyes narrowed in her direction and my anger peaked. I had so much to say to her, and yet…I couldn't utter a word. My eyes flashed a golden light for only an instant in my rage, but it was enough to make the smile disappear from her face. Knowing I would see her again, I slipped through the portal and vanished along with it.

††††

On the outside, we were met my Pluto, Tuxedo Kamen, and the two guardian cats.

Sailor Moon instantly hurried up to her lover and stated, out of breath, "Mamo-chan…! Chibiusa…! She's not breathing!"

"What?" he exclaimed and took the small girl into his arms.

Pluto was also hysterical. "Small Lady…!"

There was no time to stand around as the building was still trembling and under a great amount of pressure. Rubble and debris fell all about us in dangerous amounts; we had no choice but to get out of there. We continued to run, that time accompanied by the four who met us.

Sailor Mercury expressed her concern for the students inside the school. But Artemis assured her that they had already been taken care of.

††††

I buried my face in my arms over Mamoru's small table. My body was tired…but my mind was flying.

_**It's finally come to this… what do I do? So lost…so… frickin lost. I have no idea how to deal with what's coming…**_

On the floor next to me sat Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Rei. Usagi sat up on the bed with Mamoru as he held Chibiusa. Luna and Artemis had linked his life force with hers to keep her alive in the absence of her crystal. It was enough to bring the color back into her cheeks…but he would have to remain there with her during the battle with Mistress Nine.

Part of me wondered why Mamoru always ended up being suckered into the pettiest roles…as if Usagi was the pants in the relationship. It bothered me a bit…but I was glad, at least, that it wasn't my problem. If she wanted a wuss for a future husband…then let her have it.

I felt a gentle hand lightly brush a few strands of my hair back off my shoulder and looked up.

It was Minako.

"You feelin' alright…?" she asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Tired…" I replied. Wasn't a lie…yet not the whole truth.

"You really surprised us with that stunt you pulled," the blonde continued. She was referring to the portal I'd ripped open in the enemy's chamber.

Rei perked up at this. "That's right…what a way to pull through like that last minute."

I shrugged and gently bit my lower lip. Staring at my reflection in the glossy table, I said, "I suppose it's the one technique Sailor Universe can truly call her own…"

No, I wasn't speaking in third person. In reality, I had come to view my senshi form as something separate from who I was. I looked different, felt different, acted different…even thought slightly differently in that form, and it was almost as if it was a different person altogether.

"To open rifts to another world…" Makoto mused, "…how interesting. I wonder how many alternate universes are out there."

I sat back and leaned up against the base of the couch. "Countless, probably. I've no doubt that I will never see them all."

"That's unfortunate," added Ami, "What with all those new places to explore…" her voice betrayed her disappointment. Ami was always so enthusiastic about learning of new things and studying the unknown.

I finally cracked a small smile. "True. Tell you what…I'll visit all the worlds I can while I'm still able to, and tell you about every single one when I get the chance."

"Oh…!" her face brightened, "That would be wonderful!"

I heard a rustling sound to my right and glanced over to find Makoto peeking into the bag I'd left at the apartment. Raising my brow, I cleared my throat to get her attention. It worked, and she shyly backed away.

"Ehe…sorry! I was just…" she stuttered.

_**Heh…such curious little girls…**_ I mentally chuckled.

"You sure came such a long way with so little," the brunette noted.

Peering over at my Bag O' Stuff, as I'd so often referred to it as, I thought about her statement. It was true; I'd just taken off and left my world with only a few belongings and nothing more. No food, water, bedding…anything to make a shelter with, or protect myself with. Pretty dumb idea on my part. But then again…

"I guess…I had faith in the people I was sure to meet," I responded, looking up to her.

It was an interesting thought.

We heard a click in the entryway, and soon, Setsuna appeared from the foyer.

"Setsuna-san…!" Ami exclaimed.

The woman acknowledged those of us sitting at the table with a small bow, and then addressed Usagi. "I'm leaving for Mugen Academy with Uranus and Neptune to defeat the Messiah of Silence," she announced, surprisingly with a straight face and in a single breath.

The girls grew uptight.

"Are you still thinking like that?" Makoto shouted, accusingly.

Rei joined in, "Mistress Nine is Hotaru!"

None of them wanted Hotaru hurt. Especially not Usagi…for the sake of Chibiusa.

"There is no other way to save Small Lady…" Setsuna countered. And with that, she turned to leave again.

"Setsuna…" I said suddenly, stopping her. It was the first time I'd really spoken to her since my fit in the Mugen cellar…and if I was being honest…it felt really uncomfortable.

The girls watched as I stood and headed for the door.

"Let me go with you…please."

She turned only slightly to gain eye contact with me. Upon catching the gaze of her crimson orbs, I could easily predict her answer. And I didn't like it.

"I think it's best you stay with Usagi…for now," she told me.

How was I supposed to get her to understand that I needed to go with her for the sake of her own life? How could I say something like that when, for one, she didn't trust me, and two…by revealing that information it would open my life up to worse problems as had happened in the past?

My brow furrowed, indicating that I had a serious problem with her response, which she caught on to.

"Listen, Sakura…" she started, fully turning to me. The others in the room, save for Mamoru, listened in surprise as the name so easily slipped from her lips as if it truly belonged to me. "You're still a senshi in training. You don't even know who you are yet. Until you realize just what your mission is, I won't have you mindlessly running around, doing whatever you please, and getting involved with whoever you feel like getting involved with. Get it? It's for your own good." Her voice held a hint of irritancy.

But somehow, I had a hard time believe it was all _'for my own good_.' "That's bullshit, woman, and you know it," I spat.

Minako rose from the table and took a few steps toward us. "Hey…now…don't…don't start anything here…" she begged.

"The only way I'll ever be able to learn anything is by taking risks and emerging myself in the unknown. It's what's gotten me this far," I continued.

Setsuna nodded. "Correct. You've gotten this far…and now you've run into people who know more about your situation than you do. It would be wise to heed instruction from this point on."

"You're not instructing me! You're pushing me away because you're upset!"

Usagi looked up with a hurt expression on her face. She hated fights…especially those amongst her own friends. "You guys…" she whispered.

All the younger girls were in a similar state. They were all so…seemingly simple-minded. Compared to the outer senshi and myself, they didn't seem to understand the necessity of arguments sometimes. Not among allies anyway. Mamoru was another case. As his gaze was averted, his mind was doing its best to keep off the issues of my past.

When Setsuna was silent, I went on, "And right now…you may know more about me than I do, but in turn, I know more about _your_ situation than _you_ do."

"Is that so…"

I turned from her, frustrated and tired. "Whatever. Leave if you need to; I'm done here." My retreat was so quick, no one had really any idea what was going on. I snatched up my bag and then headed for the door again with Setsuna watching in confusion. I brushed right passed her and out into the hall of the complex.

"Sakura, wait!" the woman ordered.

But I was through with her commands.

††††

In the depths of the dark dimension which the Death Busters created, Professor Tomoe stood alone with Mistress Nine in front of a counter covered in flasks and other devices for scientific research. It also held a container filled with electrifying energy made especially to channel the light from the Sacred Purity Cup into the Tau Nebula. The nebula was visible in a huge display behind the counter. It was like a window into another world.

"Preparations are now complete…" Tomoe started, "Now if you, the Messiah of Silence, sets the Grail into this device…the light of shadow will shine upon the Tau Nebula…to guide our master, the energy life force from another dimension, Pharaoh Ninety! We need that light. When Pharaoh Ninety appears in this universe…everything will be destroyed and earth will be surrounded in silence!" He let out a wicked chuckle. "The age of light filled with lies will end…and the age of shadows where true darkness reins supreme will begin!" Yet another laugh.

Even so…Mistress Nine remained silent. Though a sly grin was painted on her face, her thoughts turned to a certain senshi with the power to control the doors between universes. And she only hoped that she could get her hands on that grail as soon as possible.

††††

I lone helicopter hummed over the city headed for Mugen academy. Its pilot and passengers were none other than Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. The outers knew better than to attempt a direct entry. It was their only option.

Uranus held a grave expression as her plans to stop the Messiah of Silence grew more and more difficult by the minute. Finally, she broke the silence that had been plaguing the aircraft, "We have no time left…we have to strike before she completely awakens…"

She felt a hand on hers…Michiru was once again trying to comfort her.

But it hardly lightened the situation.

"There was…no messiah for us after all. We have to…save the world with our own hands…no matter…what sacrifices we have to make."

Neptune remained silent, as did Pluto who sat in the back. Her eyes weren't even on the destination ahead, but instead glued to the empty seat next to her. It was no surprise where her thoughts trailed to. Sacrifice, Small Lady, Universe…all were situations she had to overcome no matter what. She didn't necessarily agree with the principle of sacrifice. But she understood that at times…it really was necessary.

††††

Five inner senshi raced to the academy as fast as they could carry themselves to confront the enemy before it was too late. Although the inner and outer senshi had different methods of fighting, their goals were the same…to take down the Messiah of Silence and stop the deadly silence from consuming the world.

However, just as they were about to reach the school, Mars suddenly stopped in her tracks and took in a sharp breath. The others turned to her, bewildered.

"What's wrong…?" Sailor Moon worriedly asked the raven-haired girl.

"I…sense…"

But even before she finished, an enormous energy barrier was erected around the towering academy, prohibiting any entry. It was the doing of Mistress Nine…to keep any "obstructions" from getting to her before she finished awakening. The group of senshi looked on in shock at not only the barrier, but also the mass of maroon ooze that began to seep from the very walls of the skyscraper and head out towards them.

Daimons…thousands of them…

"They're coming…!" Mercury exclaimed as she analyzed via her visor.

The hoard of opposing substance sporting the many enemies sprung into the air and came down on the senshi like a lethal rain. They were swept away, despite their struggles, from the school. They issued attack after attack, but the resistance just kept on returning to smite them in myriads.

Sailor Moon dished out her spiral heart attack for the second time, and just as they were about to perform a Sailor Teleport into the building, and menacing black hand emerged from a different dimension and grasped the heroine by her neck. Just as quickly, it began to pull her back into the portal with her, and the others panicked.

"SAILOR MOON!" they screamed, and attempted to pull her back with them. However…it was to no avail.

The daimon muck engulfed them, and they were forced to let their friend go. Once Usagi had completely disappeared with her kidnapper, suddenly, the daimons retreated to the barrier and surrounded it to act as further hindrance.

††††

"What…is that…?" Uranus breathed as they neared the school. The sight of the daimon blockade was horrific.

This time, Neptune spoke, "Looks like it's not an ordinary barrier…" That much was certain. No "ordinary" barrier would have hoards of daimons strapped to it like that.

"Can we enter through that hole?" her partner asked.

There was indeed a hole right at the top. It was in the shape of a star, just the same as the Death Busters' symbol. If it was indeed there on purpose…it wasn't a very smart move considering the outer senshi's minds.

The opening was their only shot, so they took it. But what they hadn't calculated was that the daimons would actually leave their posts again and shoot for the air.

"Damnit!" Uranus shouted as the helicopter was surrounded.

The slimy creatures wrapped around the body, the propeller, and all, and constricted like a snake would a prey.

As the craft was instantly crushed, electricity and debris assaulted all inside and the three girls let out agonizing cries as their bodies were torn into. They watched in horror as the whole machine exploded right before their eyes.

And then…

Stillness.

Uranus opened her eyes…what was that silence? She gasped when she realized that all the exploding material around her had come to a halt and was…completely frozen before her mid blast!

Neptune looked about in equal surprise. It took them a moment to notice the unnatural light coming from behind them. But when they turned…

"Pluto…!" Neptune gasped.

"What did you do…?" asked Uranus in complete disorientation.

The older senshi's response was simple, "I've stopped time…now…please go."

Uranus was still desperate for answers, "You…hid all this power even from us…?"

Pluto's voice then became grave and sorrowful, "No…this is the greatest taboo that I cannot break as the Guardian of Time."

"The greatest…taboo?" the wind senshi repeated.

Neptune grew worried at hearing those words. "What will happen to you?"

What Sailor Pluto said next was odd, "If you are able to meet the real messiah…"

The other two had no time to ask any more questions. They were instantly transported from the frozen explosion to the building below. As they landed on the cracked roof of the academy, a great light shined behind them, and a sickening crash followed suit. Turning, they beheld time continue forward…and the explosion commence.

Their horror…was far too great for words.

However…

Unbeknownst to the two outer senshi on the roof, a piercing, golden light shot through the commotion as it occurred.

Out from the wreckage, emerged a shocked Guardian of Time, restrained by an unexpected force.

I glanced up at her through shining, golden eyes as she grew tense in my arms.

"…you…" she breathed in hardly a whisper.

"Sailor Pluto…" I stated as I landed on a neighboring building and set her down, "do what you will. But I can't have you losing your physical body on me until this ordeal is over."

††††

At the base of the colossal barrier, the four inner senshi were doing their best to be of use while Sailor Moon was captured indoors. It didn't take long to notice that the daimon shield was expanding, and slowly taking over more and more of the city. Quickly resolving to make a barrier of their own to keep the thing from growing, they spread out and made four corners around the tower. Then, on their knees with their arms extended out like wings, they brought out their powers.

Sailor Mars began to glow a fiery red, while Mercury shined an icy blue. Sailor Jupiter held a green glow, and Venus, in turn shone with a piercing orange aura.

Beams of light bearing their separate colors projected from their upturned palms, forming a perfect square about the area.

The Sailor Barrier was complete, and would restrict any further growth of the Death Buster's reach.

"Sailor Moon…" the four of them whispered as they held their faith in the one they knew would save the world.

††††

Neptune and Uranus eventually found their way into the Death Buster's dimension once again and were confronted by Tomoe in one of its many dark corridors before they could reach the Messiah of Silence.

"Both of you…" hissed a psychotic professor at the two intruding senshi, "it's against the school rules to come in here."

Uranus spat, "Chairman, you one said, 'go forth for your own justice'…"

But he completely ignored her statement. "It's such a shame…I wanted superior students like you to become bodies for daimons. Just like this man…Soichi Tomoe!"

The senshi tensed. So he was possessed!

Laughing like a maniac, the daimon known as Germatoid, who had been controlling the professor all along, shot out from Tomoe's body in a beam of light, and showed his true daimon form…a lanky plant-like being with a single eye like that of a cyclops. His neck was long and black, stood about twenty feet up in the air, with brown veins crawling up the length of it. It jutted from a giant flower-type body, and his arms and hands were similar to a praying mantis'.

The real professor fell back and hit the floor…unconscious.

Uranus wasted no time in attacking, 'World…SHAKING!" she shouted, and thrust her golden attack into the ground.

The planet-shaped blast plowed for the enemy and crashed into him with unrivaled force. A devastating detonation ensued.

Germatoid's body was scattered throughout the hall. But what seemed like a legitimate hit, quickly backfired. The remnants of the daimon suddenly slipped off to the side and possessed the pale, humanoid dolls which he created in his likeness. There were at least fifty of them, and the outer senshi were quickly outnumbered.

"It's useless!" the daimon's voice echoed, "I've already analyzed all your attacks. You can't win!"

With that, the mob of clones attacked all at once.

Neptune, though hearing his statement earlier, had no choice but to use her own attack. "Deep…Submerge!"

Her blast took out a few of the offenders, but the majority remained…and kept coming strong. The two girls leapt and dodged and punched and kicked at every daimon that came at them, but it was no use. While their form was perfect, it was as if the bodies of the enemy were made of taffy…impossible to harm or destroy.

Suddenly, Sailor Uranus was caught by the leg and yanked back off her feet.

"Uranus…!" Neptune cried and made for her partner. But she didn't get far before a putty-like arm encircled her arms and torso, rendering her motionless as well.

At that moment, the fight was at a stand-still. The senshi were pinned to their positions, and Germatoid…in the form of numerous clones, surrounded them and taunted with insane laughter. It was mind-wracking.

Just as the situation seemed impossibly bleak, a different voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Talisman…"

The two outers recognized it instantly.

Pluto.

Just as her voice faded again, Germatoid cried out in agony. For out of no where, the two sacred talismans of Uranus and Neptune appeared before them, causing their captors' limbs to break away…completely freeing them.

In that instant, the senshi grabbed hold of their new weapons and brought them to life. Uranus claimed her Space Saber, and Neptune her Aqua Mirror. A piercing light illuminated from each item as they were activated, causing the enemies to step back a ways in fear.

They both knew that only one of the clones could be the real thing, and so as a team…as partners, they immediately got to work in figuring it out. Standing back-to-back, Neptune used her talisman to show her the truth behind the daimons while Uranus stood guard.

One by one, the mirror eliminated the fake clones, and soon she reached one that did not fade upon inspection.

Uranus whipped into action. She drew her shining blade and sprinted for the lone doll at a speed he knew not how to counter. Then, in a prevailing thrust, she jammed the saber into the single eye of Germatoid and bounded out of the way.

The creature _must_ have been demented; for even as he exploded, he was laughing like a lunatic.

As his body was completely destroyed, Uranus' blade fell and sliced into the tiles with a daimon pod skewered on its tip. The seed cracked, and the evil spirit evaporated into thin air.

Yet…the two senshi were still ill at ease.

Uranus stared at the floor in a thoughtful state. "I…thought I heard Pluto…" she whispered.

"Yeah…" Neptune agreed.

Suddenly, in the silence, they heard foot steps advancing from the dark behind them.

"Perhaps you did," stated another voice.

Glancing around, they laid eyes on someone they weren't expecting.

"How…how did you get in through the barrier?" Uranus demanded, clearly shocked.

I stopped a few feet in front of them and placed a hand on my hip. "Honestly…" I replied, "did you forget who you're talking to…?"

After a quick mental reminder, they caught on.

But then there was a separate set of footsteps which caught up behind me…and caused the two ahead of me to stare in shock.

"Pluto…!" They cried.

"It would seem my work isn't yet finished here," the crimson-eyed senshi stated, gently whacking the back of my boot with the end of her staff.

I slightly smirked at her gesture. "Hope you'll all forgive me. But it looks as though Father Time will have to wait on his judgment for Pluto. It was an important decision of mine, so I hope you can understand."

Neptune and Uranus didn't know what to think. They were certainly relieved to see their friend safe…but…was it right?

The woman behind me spoke up again, "Regardless, right now there's a greater matter at hand. Let's get going."

††††

Sailor Moon found herself in a dark, destroyed, debris-ridden room which oddly held Hotaru…beaten and laying on the floor…nearly unconscious. She did her best to get the girl to come to her senses.

"Hotaru…Hotaru…!" she cried, slightly sitting the young one up.

"T-The Grail…" the girl suddenly whispered as the blonde cradled her.

"What about it…?"

Hotaru continued, seemingly out of breath, "I overheard…that if Super Sailor Moon let the Grail shine in this room…all enemies would be obliterated…"

The heroine didn't respond, and her expression grew more serious. Hotaru was still acting suspicious…and that story was a little far-fetched…even for _her_ to believe.

"You must hurry…! If you don't…the enemy will be here…!" the young one pleaded.

With a hesitant nod, Sailor Moon stood and stepped back a ways. She averted her gaze to the wall for only a moment as if in thought. Then, sending a small smile down at the girl, she said, "Hotaru-chan…I'm glad you're alright…"

The ebony-haired girl, still on the floor, managed an awkward smile as if that wasn't what she wanted out of the senshi. "Now…please hurry, Usagi! Hurry and use the Grail for Chibiusa's sake as well…"

That's when Sailor Moon's smile fell and her gaze grew sharp. After a few moments of silence she asked, "Hotaru…how do you know I'm Usagi…?"

Caught.

Sailor Moon had never revealed her identity to the real Hotaru…ever.

After a shocked expression…the being within Hotaru's body didn't bother to hide itself any longer. A smirk crossed the young girl's face and she rose from the floor.

"Where's Hotaru?" the heroine demanded.

With a sly chuckle and a change of voice, the enemy stated, "I am Hotaru…but just in body. I am a life form from another dimension. I came here from the Tau Nebula and took over Hotaru Tomoe. "

Suddenly, the girl's appearance changed again, and Mistress Nine hovered in the air above Sailor Moon in a dark, menacing aura.

In that same moment, a door behind the blonde flew open and a shining light poured through, revealing the outer senshi and myself.

"We've finally found you!" Uranus shouted up at the witch.

Neptune issued the threat for all of us, "For the future of this planet, we will defeat you!"

Sailor Moon gasped, "But…wait! You guys!"

Before she could explain about Hotaru, the enemy began laughing again. And then, suddenly, a curtain was drawn to reveal that we were all in the same room which held the giant display of the Tau Nebula…and the container for which the Grail was meant.

"Pharaoh Ninety…" the mistress began as she stared longingly into the nebula, "please wait a little longer."

The sight of the display caused us all to stare in awe. It was as if an entire universe was contained in a giant bubble that towered over us. Whole planets, stars, and even galaxies floated about inside. It was hard to believe it was seriously a different dimension all together.

The scene ignited a new anxiousness in me, and my mind instantly began whirling with ideas to stop the impeding doom that loomed within the nebula. Pulsing sparks pricked at my finger tips as my energy level rose with my apprehension. And it did not go unnoticed by the enemy.

"Universe…" she suddenly addressed in a low tone. "I dare you to make a move."

"You do…" I growled in an equally threatening voice.

"I do. The reason being…one wrong move of yours could trigger the portal to this nebula in place of the Grail. So, please, take your best shot. Sailor…_U n i v e r s e_…"

She was mocking me. Not only that, but her bluff pissed me off…as WELL as her monologue.

_**I'm starting to believe the outer senshi are the only sane ones in this world that don't monologue in the midst of battle…**_

"That's funny…" I responded, "because in the past, portals only opened if I wanted them to…"

She scoffed at my naivety, "You clearly don't know how this device works." She gestured to the container which was still flickering with an unusual energy inside.

Without warning, three shouts were issued from behind me. And then, a blur of turquoise, gold, and crimson light rushed passed at such a speed, I have no time to glance back. However, Sailor Moon was quicker than expected.

"No…!" she shouted as the attacks of the outers hurled for Mistress Nine. In attempt to save Hotaru who was trapped inside the enemy, she placed herself in between the deadly blasts and the woman.

The impact was devastating. I watched as the blonde was blown back like a rag doll and slammed into Mistress Nine as if the woman was a cement wall. She didn't move at _all_ as Sailor Moon hit, and then fell to the floor at her feet.

"Why, thank you…" the mistress issued in a fake-sweet voice.

"You IDIOT!" Uranus shouted at the fallen senshi.

I said nothing, but was thinking the same thing. _**So young…and reckless…my God, she's crazy…no matter how kindhearted she is, she's CRAZY!**_

Just then, the enemy retaliated. All of a sudden, the door behind the outer senshi vanished, and the room grew very dark. Mistress Nine's eyes flashed a menacing, bright red and then, suddenly, her ungodly long, black hair slithered along the floor out from the shadows.

I was off the ground immediately and fired a blast at any strand that came close. However…Neptune, Uranus and Pluto weren't so lucky. They abruptly found themselves sinking into in its deadly grasp as it climbed up their legs.

"Shit…!" Uranus shouted in frustration. They were all sick and tired of being rendered helpless for one day.

Once the locks had completely encompassed them from the shoulders down, the senshi were hurled into the hair and pinned to the leg of a giant marble statue which stood at least sixty feet high. The binding hair then merged with the stone and became marble itself.

It all happened too fast for me to even attempt to save them. But when I stared up at the statue…my heart froze.

What I saw scared the hell outta me…literally. And I landed back on the floor with a thud, not taking my eyes off of it.

"Interesting…isn't it…" came the hiss of the mistress across the room. She knew why I had lost my bearing…for the girl inside her understood its meaning for me.

There, towering above us was an angel with long flowing hair bearing a staff. It was as if I was experiencing some déjà vu from a dream.

While I was down, I felt those same deadly strands attempt to capture me again. A flashback from the darkened school hallway haunted me as the enemy's unnatural hair slithered over my limbs. I tore my gaze from the statue and shut my eyes tightly as my breath was reduced to clipped gasps.

"Universe!" I heard Sailor Moon cry as she recovered and saw the damage being done.

I, too, was pulled off the floor and sent hurling towards the angel.

But I wouldn't have it.

My hand burst with light, and the locks which held me stopped dead in their tracks before reaching their destination. Due to the triangular mark's influence, they turned a brilliant gold in color. In the next moment, I tore upward and the bindings shattered into shards as if they'd been turned to glass.

"What?" Mistress Nine was livid over the disruption.

My eyes burned their golden hue, threatening to turn completely white in my anger. "I'm just hoping you'll understand…" I started in a shaky voice. Whether it was frustration or fear that caused it, I wasn't sure, but I continued, "I hope you'll understand…that I am not like the people here…! And I don't expect to be treated as such!"

In an instant, I was before the mistress and my fist whistled as it tore through the air in her direction. It was caught, and I was thrown back…by what…it was hard to say. But I was on her again in seconds.

_**I know now that I can't be completely human…! It's impossible!**_

Her shoulder was struck and she stumbled back in frenzy.

_**I've traveled between worlds and evaded certain death in miraculous ways. I've battled with demons since before my mind knew what they even were, or knew how to fight…!**_

I shot to the left side of her and my right foot flew up to strike. But my ankle was caught by one of her locks as another came down, razor sharp, to slice my neck. Yet, I dodged and it only succeeded in tearing across my collar.

Flipping up, I freed myself of her grasp and continued to fly higher.

_**The only question…is why…?**_

One more flip turned me back around and I darted back for her with increased speed on the side of the counter where the nebula resided. The mistress spun around to meet me with an unexpected violet blast.

"Shit…!"

I was only able to weave so much going at that speed, and the attack caught my side. As it hurled passed, I was hit off balance and spun out of control down onto the research counter. Vials and flasks shattered on impact as another devastating crack was heard coming from the nebula display bubble.

Over the moan of my own, bloody pain, I heard Mistress Nine shriek in horror. She had unintentionally damaged the contraption…much to my triumph. I smirked slightly, as an appendage of hair snatched me up by the waist. It crushed me in its grasp, and reminded me of a sickening experience with a certain water beast. More so since following the constriction I was flung across the spacious chamber and crashed into the opposite wall.

"Sakura…!" Pluto cried as she watched me drop lifelessly to the floor.

My whole body ached then like it hadn't in long, long time. On top of that, my side was seared in an unusual way. The flesh held a burning sensation, but my uniform was only slightly damaged. It truly was "battle-ready" when it came to energy attacks. However…that didn't account for all the shards of glass that had ripped into me _and_ my uniform during that crash.

I heard the raspy panting of the enemy across the room, yet could only glance up to see her disoriented face. I could not move …at least not then…

"You…you'll _pay_ for that!" she screamed in my direction.

"NO!" Sailor Moon cried. She was close to tears. Her body was trembling in frustration and her fists hugged tightly to her chest.

That's when the enemy redirected her attention. "Listen up, Sailor Moon! If you don't want to see these friends of yours killed right before your eyes, I suggest you hand over the grail immediately!"

Suddenly, her ever-present locks of dark hair seized a hold of the outer senshi's necks, and one even made it over to mine. I was afraid all over again…

Sailor Moon gasped and spun around to see us all in fatal danger. Yet, she was hesitant.

"Do I have to kill one of them first to show you I'm serious?" the mistress hissed.

The strands about Neptune's neck tightened substantially causing the soldier to scream. But she still had room to talk, "Sailor Moon…! If you give her the Grail…I'll hate you!"

To anyone else that would have seemed a minor threat. But to Sailor Moon…to be hated was devastating. As if…she was being punished for some deadly sin. But what was she to do…? The worse of the two options, however, was having her friends die on her account.

Our pain worsened and the young blonde took action. Resolving to save us, she turned to the enemy and outstretched her hands to bring out her Grail.

At that, Sailor Uranus' eyes lined with unshed tears and she screamed with all her soul, "STOP IT!"

But the heroine did not listen. Above her hands appeared a hovering light which bore the power of Super Sailor Moon.

Mistress Nine's eyes shined in wonder as she beheld the sight of her salvation.

But just then, another being stumbled into the chamber. All eyes turned as Doctor Tomoe, weak and injured, drug himself over to the mistress and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"H-Hotaru…" he wheezed, "please…please forgive me for doing this to you…"

The enemy looked down upon him in disgust for a moment to figure out what had become of the man. "The empty shell of Germatoid…? You're just a shell…don't touch me, how filthy!"

Then with that, in one, foul movement the witch struck him with her left hand and he went flying across the room.

The already torn man hit the ground close to where I was and let out a pained cry. Before he could even move, she also had him by the neck with her wicked strands of hair. He was then suspended in the air and left to hang in agony.

Sailor Moon was horrified. ""No…! No, stop! Stop already!" she screamed and sunk to her knees in pleading. "Please…!"

††††

Outdoors, the inner senshi were beginning to run into troubles of their own. As the Messiah of Silence grew in power, so did the daimon barrier. The walls of it had reached the edges of the senshis' square, and the daimon heads were already clawing at the defenseless girls to get out.

"Hang in there, guys…!" Mars shouted.

Mercury did her best to inch her face away from the claws and fangs of the enemies. "It's…gaining so much power…!"

Jupiter maintained her tough façade and yelled right in the daimons faces, "I won't lose!"

Venus held a similar front, "We won't let this thing loose into the city!"

No matter what…they couldn't lose faith. It had gotten them that far, and there was nothing that would make them quit until they were dead. Foolishness or not…that's what made them strong.

††††

"Hotaru…" the professor gasped once more. The lock that held him was slowly cutting of his complete air supply, and probably would have succeeded if what happened next didn't stop it.

"Papa…"

Everyone froze and listened to the young voice that echoed throughout the room. It was…

"Papa…"

Mistress Nine began to tremble and gasp in horror. She clung to herself and brought a bony hand up to her face to mask the terrified expression.

"Impossible…!" she whispered hoarsely.

"Hotaru-chan…" Sailor Moon said softly.

The hair that bound Tomoe loosed and he was dropped to the ground. The bindings that also plagued mine and the other senshi's necks fell away as well.

I was finally able to raise myself and stumble to my feet. With one hand around my pained neck, I stood a moment to catch my breath. _**Twice in one night…that can't be healthy… **_I found it pathetic how my own thoughts were attempting to brighten my mood by making light of things.

Limping forward, I edged over to the statue as the enemy was still struggling with herself.

"This body…" she gasped, "it's rejecting me…!" She fell to the floor and grasped her neck as if low on air. "Papa…it hurts so much…!" Her gasps for breath became audibly pained. It truly was agonizing even just to listen to…especially since the voice had reverted back to that of a little girl.

I placed my finger tips on the surface of the angel's leg and slowly inched off the ground, using the statue as support to get me up to my destination.

When I reached Sailor Pluto, she expressed her shock, "Sakura! What are you…?"

I silenced her by placing a finger to my lips. Then, a Pulsar Blade appeared afterwards in my right hand. Very carefully, I began to slice away the marble which surrounded her.

"I'm getting you guys out…I need your help with something…" I whispered. The cutting process was easier than expected, but still took a lot of concentration to get right. I finished one side of the senshi before me and was about to move to the other when Uranus issued another severe cry.

"Finish her, Sailor Moon!"

She was shouting orders to the senshi below as Mistress Nine was down. But the blonde sharply turned and responded with a tear-filled, "NO! Because…because…Hotaru-chan is…alive!"

"Don't be fooled!" Neptune called down.

As I regained my focus and began working at the other side of Pluto, the professor crawled his way over to the knelt mistress and tried his very best to comfort his only daughter.

"Hotaru…you're in pain?" he asked softly.

"The Gail…" the woman whispered.

"The Grail?"

My left fist clenched against the stone as I did everything I could to go faster.

"If I don't have the Grail…" she continued, "I no longer…" And then she collapsed even further with a sharp gasp.

"Hang in there, Hotaru…!" her father begged. "This…'Grail'…where is it?"

Before she could answer him, the girl let out a shrill cry and stood to her feet. Then, spinning around, she leaned against the counter for support.

Sailor Moon…had had enough. Her hands extended once again and the entire Purity Cup appeared in all its glory.

Uranus flipped again inside. "Why…Sailor Moon…"

Neptune was equally distraught. "You…you're not the messiah or anything…! You have no right to do with the Grail as you please!"

But the blonde, once more, did not listen. She was absolutely determined to save that child. "Why do we have to save the world by killing innocent little Hotaru…? I don't understand why it should have to be that way…"

Tomoe stood and made his way over to Sailor Moon. "May I…please…?" he begged.

The heroine's bright, blue eyes shone with compassion as she gently placed the cup in his outreached hands.

"Damn it all…!" Pluto cried as she watched in helplessness.

"Pluto…" I said through clenched teeth, "have…faith…"

"Hotaru…you want this?" the professor asked in a most fatherly tone.

Even though I did not watch, I knew what was happening as a bright light sprung out into the room, an evil laughter was issued, and the outer senshi continued to curse. I had to get at least Pluto free if my plan was to work out at all.

Sailor Moon and Tomoe were blasted away from the mistress as she gained control of the power that she so deeply coveted.

"Sailor Moon…" she finally said in the calm, venomous voice she was known for, "When Pharaoh Ninety arrives, I'll give you the special choice of living on as a daimon body."

The heroine grew serious again, finally. "I won't let things go your way!"

"Why don't you give up…" the enemy asked in an almost pitiful tone, "This Grail is an ultra-pure crystal among all pure hearts. Love, hate, happiness, anger, sadness…elevated to the highest level. To take down Pharaoh Ninety after he has it…you'd have to create a crystal that surpasses it!" Then, as she shoved the cup into the container behind her, she shouted sharply, "There's no way you can win!"

Chaos hit all a once.

As the Messiah of Silence screamed in laughter, a huge energy burst from not only the contained Grail, but also the whole school building itself.

††††

A dark energy exploded from the rooftop of Mugen Academy and the daimon barrier pulsed forward, severely straining the already drained inner senshi.

"What the …?" Mars screamed as the daimons just about overtook her.

"What's going on inside?" Mercury asked. She, too, was then being bombarded with enemies.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus shouted as she and Jupiter were also hit.

Then…the barrier exploded like a giant energy bomb…taking all surroundings with it.

††††

Back inside, Sailor Moon looked on in horror as the Grail shattered into billions of microscopic shards.

Just as the portal to the Tau Nebula was being opened, Pluto broke free of her stone prison and I caught her before she could fall.

"What do you need from me…?" she shouted over the commotion. She understood that she had no choice but to trust me right then.

"Do everything you can to keep her from interfering as I try to collapse the portal!" I responded.

As soon as we landed, the two of us flew into action. And as predicted, as soon as I neared the window to the other dimension, a fatal black lock of hair shot straight at me.

"Dead…SCREAM!"

In a flash of red light, I was clear. Pluto was right on the money with her skills.

"Now…!" I shouted.

Hovering above the illuminated, giant portal opening to the Tau Nebula in the display, a strange energy dispersed from my outstretched finger tips which looked something like shining, white liquid mixed with golden pixie dust. It was the same energy I used to open the other portals in this world...only that time, it had to go a distance instead being pressed to a wall. So, it was visible in plain sight. It encompassed the gateway and then finally I was able to start shrinking it.

Mistress Nine raged down below me and actually levitated so that Pluto could not reach her or hit her with a clear shot.

Sweat dripped from my skin as I pushed myself harder than I had since the fight with Ganon to get the job done quickly. Finally…there was substantial change in the size of the opening.

Suddenly, a bright mauve blast fired in my direction…but it was not the mistress. It was coming from inside the _nebula_. The pharaoh was firing shots at random to make his way through, and it was jeopardizing my process.

Not only that, but I heard a scream down below and glanced over to see Mistress Nine get caught in his fire.

_**She was not but a pawn as well…I HAVE to close this thing! Not just for these people…but if Saturn really did have something to do with my rebirth, I can't have her dying on me!**_

Sailor Moon had once again blocked a blast from reaching Mistress Nine who was then unconscious in Tomoe's arms. The heroine, battered and drained, fell to her knees as the two outer senshi above looked on in terror.

I continued to shrink the opening with everything I had in me until it was small enough to quiet most of the turmoil. Panting and in pain, I ceased my activity for the time being knowing that Pharaoh Ninety could not get through the portal as is was then. But I kept my energy packed tightly around it for safe measures.

Neptune watched my face turn pale from her prison on the statue, and she wondered just how long I would last. "Hang in there…" she softly whispered.

The body of Mistress Nine stirred, but the voice she used when she spoke was not the enemy's.

"Papa…"

I turned to look at her figure as the two of them conversed about saving her. It was a gentle talk that I couldn't hear much of. But after a few moments…Nine snapped again.

Flinging the professor away from her yet again, the Messiah of Silence screamed for everyone to go and be destroyed. Our lives were considered useless.

But then…

"I won't let you…!" Hotaru's voice suddenly shouted. "Because…because I have people precious to me!"

The evil messiah whipped to face the sky as her strident cry of terror filled the chamber. The Death Buster's star on her forehead shattered and the brilliant mauve sign of Saturn shone through with magnificence. And soon following, the entire body of Mistress Nine tore to shreds and disappeared.

Uranus stated breathlessly, "The revival of the Warrior of Ruin…"

Neptune continued to watch me and clearly noticed when I began struggling again. "…Universe…?"

I heard her cry, yet couldn't turn from my work at hand. It was taking up all my energy. "He's…gaining strength…!" I honestly didn't know how much longer I'd hold out myself.

"We can't…stop it…not even Sailor Universe can close that thing…" Uranus mumbled in depression.

I hated her attitude…but I was beginning to doubt myself. In all actuality…I believe I had underestimated just what I had gone up against.

_**God…please…!**_

Then…something went horribly wrong. I felt something pop in my arms and all energy flow ceased. I gasped in utter horror as the energy I had been constraining exploded.

The dimension we were in utterly collapsed under the pressure of Pharaoh Ninety's advance. And in turn…the school.

I was hurled out the crumbling walls along with Sailor Moon, Pluto and Professor Tomoe. Neptune and Uranus were freed as the marble statue came crashing down with the rest of the building. It was a long way to the bottom…but I couldn't even catch myself…

I...had reached my limit.

_**Is this…**_

Right before I hit the pavement below, a red light captured me in its safety, and I was gently laid upon a cement slab beside a certain crimson-eyed senshi. "That's one for one," she told me cleverly as her talisman ceased its glow and I was released.

I looked up at her through weary, defeated eyes…and no words were necessary to describe how utterly useless I felt.

The wind senshi came up beside us and glowered at the sight ahead. The portal had burst into flames as the enemy drew even nearer to our universe. "In the end…everything we did goes to waste…" she was still thinking negatively. "Are you satisfied, Sailor Moon…?"

The blonde was on her hands and knees, beaten, bruised, weary, and distraught. She glanced back at the senshi addressing her as sounds and moans from the pharaoh reached our ears.

"ARE YOU SATISFIED?" Uranus screamed and plummeted to her knees.

I in-took a weak breath and stared up at the crimson sky. A small whimper escaped my lips as I made to sit up. Pluto watched me and even gave me a hand in standing.

"I take it…you're out of ideas…" she whispered.

I did not answer her…only slowly moved to join Sailor Moon as another voice appeared.

"Sailor Moon…" it said softly.

As I reached the fallen heroine, the translucent image of a new sailor senshi appeared before us. It looked…just like Hotaru…

"Sailor Moon…" she said again with a gentle smile, "Thank you for protecting my body."

The outers looked on in wonder at the sight.

"Sailor…Saturn…" Neptune whispered.

The professor trembled and looked up finally from his fallen position to see his daughter's face. "H-Hotaru…!" he called oh, so desperately.

Without batting an eye, Saturn replied, "I am no longer Hotaru. Right now, I am the only one who can save this world. Please…leave this to me."

But Sailor Moon was not one to have that. "Wait…! Let me go with you!" she begged, standing up awkwardly.

"No," was the simple reply, "to defeat Pharaoh Ninety, you must enter the core and make it disappear all at once. I don't know about Super Sailor Moon…but as you are now…you cannot even enter."

The heroine didn't want to believe it. "When…when you defeat him…what…will happen to you?"

Finally, Saturn averted her gaze in a bit of regret…but she did not lose her smile.

"The reason I am called the Warrior of Ruin is because I am given the power to destroy a planet. However…when I use that power…I will also…" The senshi raised her hand to the sky and her weapon, the Silence Glaive, appeared at her command.

Sailor Moon made to protest, but it was I who lunged first.

"Saturn…!" I cried. Before I could reach her, she tried to stop me with her blade, but I had recovered just enough to dodge and get up close to her. Grasping her arms tightly, I begged…with all my heart, "Please…you must tell me how I came to be here...! I've come all this way…and searched for so long…I just can't let you destroy yourself like this when I know you hold the answers!"

In the next moment, I was sent flying back towards Sailor Moon, who fell back with me on impact. I felt the blonde cling to me with a trembling hand as the Senshi of Destruction spoke one last time.

"I told you, Universe…your selfishness will be your utter ruin. Take heed…and ask the one you share your powers with."

_**What…?**_

"Sayonara…" With that, the dark senshi plummeted into the void to face the enemy on her own.

It was silent for a moment…

And then Sailor Moon rose to her feet once again.

I grabbed a hold of a piece of rubble the size of an orange a little ways from me and squeezed it until it burst into a thousand tiny pieces. I was regaining my powers abnormally quickly once again, but my mind was still dull and confused. I wanted to cry more than anything. I hadn't the slightest idea what Saturn was talking about.

Soon, sounds of battle could be heard coming from within the void, and it was apparent then that nothing could be done to stop the inevitable. That girl would prevail…and then…

I heard Sailor Moon cry out, "Hotaru-chaaan!" She rushed over to the portal, yet didn't get far before she was blown away completely.

I listened to her from my still-fallen position on the ground and wondered how the hell her body could keep on taking such beatings. Then…digging my nails into the gravel, I forced myself up once again. Getting to my feet…even before turning around, I heard the most pitiful cry…

"Crisis…make…up!"

She was…calling for a lost power.

"Crisis…make…_UP_!"

The girl's deep, blue eyes held a sorrow unmatched as she desperately clung to her brooch which contained her precious silver crystal. Then, her tears began spilling uncontrollably.

"CRISIS MAKE UP! CRISIS MAKE UP!" She was on her knees again and her fist slammed into the dirt.

"Usagi…!" I screamed for her, clenching my fist as I turned to take in her pitiful form. "It's no…use…you FOOLISH girl!"

Tears finally slipped from my own weary eyes and trickled off my chin in streams. The golden sheen was gone. I was completely without hope. There was nothing left in me to cling to. I was a lost soul in a foreign land with no other leads to guide me. I was powerless to do anything. I couldn't even lift off the ground at that point… even gravity had once again overtaken me. And the sight of a hopeless Sailor Moon…the one who was always supposed to believe in everything good…caused me to crumble.

Yet…even then…

…a single, heart wrenched tear splashed over the dim Tenyo encased in the simple brooch on my chest…

"**Since when do you say things like that, Sakura…I'm ashamed at you…"**

_**That voice… I know that voice…where have I heard it before…**_

Apparently…that time, the voice wasn't just in my head. Pluto heard it as well. I heard her speak.

"Universe, what is that…?" she asked.

I turned to face her, and then gasped as I did so. Everything…everything had frozen save for Sailor Pluto and me. As if time had stopped again. But this time, it was not the Guardian of Time's doing…

_**What the HELL is …?**_

Before I could get too hysterical, my crystal suddenly erupted with light.

But that's not what had my mind in such a shock. I had lost all control of my body. My eyes dilated as I felt the breath go out of me. Something was happening…and it was as if I was losing a multitude of powers in mere seconds.

In the next moment, the Tenyo detached itself from my being and hurled into the air while all I could do was watch in absolute panic. I fell to my knees in the absence of my strength and took in long, shaky breaths.

Pluto was at my side in an instant, trying to get me to snap out of whatever trance I'd been sucked into. But I couldn't take my eyes off the crystal.

"Sakura…Sakura, please, you're scaring me! Get a hold of yourself!"

But the green-haired senshi was cut off when a red aura caught her attention from the sky.

Her staff dropped to the cracked earth with a shrill 'clank' as she stared up into the heavens.

"**It has been a while, Sailor Pluto."**

…

"…Din…"

* * *

Bum bum buuuum! xD Ok, sorry. Yes, I'm on a roll, yes, that was a long chapter, and YES...next chapter will feature what we've all been waiting for.

The true story behind Sailor Universe (hell, I've waited nearly a decade to write this next chapter...).


	10. Hark! A Human with Wings

**Just a note:** While my usual chapters are around 14 (computer) pages long, this one spans to 90. Long, yes. I was hoping to get Uni's entire history into one chapter, but that didn't happen. I actually have to cut this in half since it's about the length of a small novel, and I still have a long way to go in explaining just what happened to her. I hope this won't overwhelm anyone, but if you stick with it, it'll mean a ton. :)

Also, the song in this chapter is by me. If you'd like to listen, I'll be adding a link to it on my profile under this story's prologue. No, it's nothing professional, and I do hope to redo it someday with better vocals and some instruments, but it'll have to do for now. And to my knowledge, it ONLY works in Firefox. So if you have another browser and still want to hear it, drop me a line and I'll see what I can do.

Thanks~

* * *

Chapter X

Hark! A Human with Wings

Long, slender ears, eyes like fire, an extensive, thick scarlet ponytail, flowing ruby garbs, a garnet aura, and the symbol of the goddess of power embellishing her forehead – it was unmistakable.

Two crimson gazes clashed as Sailor Pluto stared, unmoving, up at Din…the Hyrulean goddess of old.

So many questions and perplexities plagued the senshi's mind at that moment, yet she could not speak. She had seen the deity once long ago; one would not easily forget such a sight. But the reason for the appearance then and there was an intense mystery which caused Pluto to lose her breath.

I was fairing no better.

Unnoticed, was the mark on the back of my right hand, burning white like a small star. It flared in frenzy as its master stared down over me in all her divinity. But all I could do was stare. I had since regained control of my body, yet remained on my knees. What was one to do…what was one to say…before the creator of a world when it appeared before you in plain sight…out of no where…in a place where…it shouldn't even be?

But then my mind began to shift.

_**God created even this one…don't be afraid… don't…be afraid…**_

My lips parted and I drew in a small, chilled breath. "You…were the voice…"

Pluto's gaze darted my way, still shaken. "You know of this…?" came her nervous gasp.

I didn't really 'know' of the situation. But at least then I was finally able to place the voice that had spoken to me on the outermost planet of the solar system when I had nearly been ripped apart by my own powers.

The woman in the air slowly nodded and a slight smile graced her features.

"**So pleased you recall that much, Sakura, after so much has gone forgotten of your past."**

Even she…!

Pluto refocused her attention on Din whose gaze was then trained on me. "So, you also remember…! But that's impossible! The only ones that the fracture in time and space did not affect mentally were the ones on the timeless planet at the time of the shock wave! You weren't there!" the green-haired senshi exclaimed.

In that moment, my body tensed, and a chill spread rapidly over my whole being, flesh and soul. What they were talking about had me mystified, but it didn't take a genius to understand that the situation regarding my past was far more extensive than I had ever imagined.

"**You overlook, Setsuna…that I am a goddess. There are certain things which I must always remain aware of if I am to proficiently govern my lands. And this particular situation involves my own creations…"**

Pluto knew it to be true. Din spoke of Link and Zelda who had evidently, at one point, connected Hyrule with my world. "…the two Hylians which were capable of crossing over to the timeless planet."

"STOP…!!" I cried, finally standing. I held my side as I was still in immense pain from my previous struggles. But my eyes finally burned again with a light of their own.

"If you're going to converse so _ignorantly_ of my past, then the very _least_ you could do is fill me in so I can understand just what the _hell_ you're talking about! For the love of God!"

Yeah. I _had_ just all out yelled at the Goddess of Power and the Guardian of Time. But if I was being honest, I'd had more than my fill of being left in the dark. I was oh, so ready for answers…no matter how inconceivable they may have been.

Instead of rebuking me for my outburst, the deity issued a single satisfied smirk. So…even a goddess can have zest of her own.

"**And that…is what I was hoping to hear from you, young flower." **

_**What…?**_

Pluto was equally perplexed. She and I exchanged glances as we felt a sudden airstream encompass us. It was a gentle breeze at first…but then escalated into a roaring wind, picking us up off our feet. The both of us went into shock.

The world blurred around us as the whirlwind became a frenzied vortex. Pluto and I, while confused and shaken, kept our eyes on the goddess above who was in current possession of my crystal. She obviously knew what she was doing, for she held such a serene expression. Din truly was what one would describe as majestic.

Soon, there was nothing but white around us. My hair whipped about my face and stung my skin, but I couldn't bring myself to tame it. I was too in uneasy of what was going on. Just then, I felt Pluto grasp my arm as a new sensation came into play.

Gravity.

Suddenly, a weighted feeling of suspension fell upon us and it was instantly clear that we were in the air…and _high_. As the wind finally died down, our vision returned. And what we saw about us took our breaths away.

Clouds.

For as far as the eye could see…clouds. Not above us, but below us. It was getting dark out…but there was no question that we were floating in the stratosphere. However, before we could turn back to Din for questioning…

…screaming like two scared little girls, Pluto and I plummeted out of control towards the ground below. I whipped and twirled and spun as particles of condensation zipped past me in the form of thick clouds. My ability to fly had not yet returned, yet I longed to save the woman falling with me…at _least_! Why had Din done that to us?!

Yet before my mind could fully grasp the situation, we broke out of the clouds and into clear sky.

But…it wasn't…Tokyo…

Setsuna and I noticed it at the same time. No…this was far from Japan. Observing the world below brought us to believe that we had been brought to a Middle Eastern land of some sort. And not only that…but it was…

WHOOSH-!

Our minds whirled painfully as our swift decent was suddenly halted, and we suddenly found ourselves hovering in mid air just above the buildings of an old town. It took a while to regain our bearings, but when we did, Pluto turned to me. It took her a bit to finally catch her breath and brush her green locks from her face.

"Do you…understand where we are??" she asked, still a quite winded.

The very first thing I noticed was the appearance of the earth. REALITY…as I would call it. No longer was the world my description of picturesque. No longer did it hold the flawless features I had so eagerly noted when I fell into Hyrule. Everything was defined to a fault…everything was as I had been born knowing it to be.

We were…in my world

My head began to hurt as I contemplated the possibility of being back home.

Was it real? If so, how was it possible at that time??

I raised my hands, and upon further inspection, I noticed the difference. Defined and textured. Just as I thought. I then slowly turned to look at the senshi which floated beside me. A normal, young lady of eighteen is what I beheld. With each strand of forest green hair perfectly distinct, scored lips of faded maroon, burgundy eyes of apparent oriental origin, her uniform clearly charred and wrinkled, the metal staff…scratched and battle worn…

It took me such a long moment to take in a realistic sailor senshi. But then I realized…this wasn't reality for her. This was just…different. And yet, she seemed unfazed by the change…as if…as if she had been through it all before.

I clung to myself in anxiousness as I looked about frantically for Din…but…I could not find her. Then I shook my head, finally answering Pluto's question. "I have no idea…I have absolutely no idea…" I repeated in confusion. I knew what world I was in, but no idea as to where exactly I was in it.

"You don't…" she whispered in a distressed tone.

The evening was a cold one, and the icy breeze sent goose bumps across my figure. My knee-length, dark auburn hair played loosely about my frame as I observed the ground below. There was hardly any movement save for a few flickering torches on the streets and on the sides of homes. Upon paying closer attention to the town, I noticed that the buildings were made of mud bricks and clay. On some small huts there was thatched roofing, but on most, the roofs were flat and hard, and seemed fit for walking on. The ground was composed of low, rolling hills, and seemed barren save for the occasional clump of trees, private courtyards, and gardens.

Then, suddenly, Pluto and I caught sight of a flash of white down below and turned our attention. It appeared to be a young boy…couldn't have been older than fourteen. He seemed to be in a cautious state…sneaking around a large public building all by himself. Then suddenly, he looked up into the sky, causing Pluto and I to panic.

We looked about for means to escape being sighted, but…we couldn't even move. Whipping back around to face the kid, I froze when I realized that he was no longer there.

…_**Where…?**_

The Triforce mark on my hand once again illuminated, and that time, I took note of it. Turning it to face me, I stared at its brilliance as a familiar voice echoed,

"**The people in this place cannot see you. For them…you do not exist."**

"Din…" Pluto whispered.

"Please, explain all this...!" I demanded. By then I was more irritated than anything. I had asked for answers…and so far…the goddess had succeeded only in causing more confusion.

At first…there was silence.

And then…

"**A little patience would do you well, Sakura…"**

I tore my gaze from the mark and returned it to the world below. I knew she was right…I did. But how could I help myself in such a taxing situation?

I then felt a gentle hand on my shoulder…and following, heard a metal click as my company's staff was lowered.

"**I trust you can take over from here, Setsuna."**

"I'll do what I can," the senshi responded to the goddess' voice. "Thank you for getting us here, m'lady."

Next thing I knew, we were both encased in a reddish glow, courtesy of Pluto's talisman. Then, in a sudden movement, we were descending towards the ground.

††††

Din observed Sailor Pluto and me from her position over the clouds.

My Tenyo was safely within her grasp, and she turned it over and over in her hand. Without it, she could not have transferred into Sailor Moon's universe with me. Yet, in turn, without her mark on my hand…without her power, I would've collapsed just then, seeing as the crystal had become my main source of strength as a senshi…and it was not with me. So, in essence, it was ironic how the two of us were bonded at that time.

The goddess glanced down at the crystal, deep in thought. She and Pluto understood that that world we were currently in was merely a projection of my reality, and that the events…had been recorded nearly five hundred years prior.

††††

The atmosphere felt quite different on the ground. The dimmed lighting of the twilight and scattered torches caused the mud brick homes to appear a blue-grey shade with pale orange outlines. And even though I knew we could not be seen…it felt as though we were being watched from the darkened windows all around us.

Pluto guided me through the empty streets until we came to a familiar large structure. It was that public building we had seen that kid by earlier. As we headed around it to find some sort of entrance, I began to ask questions.

"Setsuna…you know where we are, don't you…?" I inquired in a hushed voice. It was really more of a matter-of-fact statement.

She didn't answer me right away. Examining wall markings and outer corridors seemed to be at the top of her priority list. Then, finally, when she found a small passage which lead to a single, wooded door, her façade changed to one of slight enthusiasm.

"Ah, well…yes, perhaps," was her answer as she pushed through a thicket to get into the passage.

My brow twitched as I reluctantly followed her. That wasn't the response I was hoping for. And the place really crept me out. It was old and worn. There were absolutely no signs of modern technology anywhere. It was quiet…and in the growing darkness, it felt extremely eerie.

"Plutooo…" I growled, "this is _kind_ of important…"

Her gloved hand reached out and pulled the door open with a subtle creek. It was old and splintered, and signs of rot streaked through its vertical boards which were bound by decorative, bronze fastenings. I glanced at it awkwardly as we made our way inside.

We soon found ourselves in a dark hallway.

"This way," my companion whispered.

She led me down endless, dark walkways, passed odd rooms filled with clay pots, scrolls, and openings to an inner courtyard. In a way it was beautiful. Old…yet serene. I wondered if we were in an intricate antique shop at one point. But it didn't take long before I realized we were going in circles.

I abruptly stopped, clicking my heel sharply onto the stone floor for emphasis, and glowered at the senshi before me. In turn, she halted and twirled to face me.

"Something wrong?" her tone was too light for the situation.

"Pluto," I said firmly, "I need an explanation…"

The woman let out a clipped sigh and averted her gaze to a small, square window which held no glass or even curtains. It was getting even darker. And the few candles in the in the place would not account for much once the light from outside was completely gone. She turned back to me with a hit of weariness in her gaze.

"I was hoping to find someone before I began. But…it seems they're not around at this time," she started.

She had my full attention as she spoke.

"Sakura…we are in Israel."

_**Woah…come again…??**_

Registering my sudden change of expression, she debated whether she should continue. She chose to anyway, since it seemed to be too late to turn back at that point.

"Safed to be precise."

I made a dash for the window and hopped up on my tip-toes like a little kid to see out. I took in the sight in a completely different manner all of a sudden. "So…this is the highest city…in Galilee," I whispered. I remembered hearing about it in church as a kid, but never in all my life did I think I'd get to see that country. "Why don't they even have cars yet, I thought even Israel would have that kind of stuff by now. Or better architecture and electricity, my gosh…"

My ignorance seemed to amuse the woman behind me, for I heard her chuckle. Turning to face her again, I shot the senshi a confused glance.

"Seriously…" I told her.

"That's the thing, Sakura. This is Israel…back in the fifteen hundreds."

…

_**WHAT THE….**_

Suddenly…the pattering of bare feet neared our end of the hallway and I quickly rejoined Pluto to see who it was. Slowly, out from the darkness, came the white clad boy from before. He stood almost five feet tall, and his robe, adorning horizontal blue stripes at the bottom, extended to his ankles. A simple, black kippah sat atop his chocolate mop of hair which hid most of his face and fell loosely about his neck. From what I cold see, though, he no longer held an expression of uneasiness. Instead, he seemed tired and worn. And yet…even so, he had big, brown eyes which seemed to sparkle in the candle light.

Furthermore…he was humming. Quietly and sweetly, he hummed a serene tune over and over. The melody was almost heartbreaking…but at the same time comforting. I wondered vaguely what the tune could be from. A hymn? But my thoughts did not linger long before the soldier beside me spoke.

"This child…" Pluto whispered as he passed, "has probably worked at this place for about a year at this point."

"How do you know…?"

With a smile that went unseen by me, the senshi answered, "I asked…once upon a time."

I stared at her in awe. "What the…??" My voice was still hushed, yet fully portrayed my surprise. "You were alive five hundred years ago?? And how'd you get into-"

I was silenced by a slender, fabric covered finger of hers as it pressed against my lips. Immediately following, she grasped my hand and swiftly pulled me down the hall after the boy. Then stopped and pressed me against the wall with her as the kid suddenly stopped and turned to face…a woman. It was a much larger room which we had passed earlier, sporting many wooden benches…and a pulpit at the head.

We hadn't seen the woman there before. She must've appeared not too long ago. She sat upon one of the many wooden seats quite elegantly, yet her body language held a hint of zest. She was leaning on one of her hands while her legs were crossed, and she sported a crafty expression. While her skin was tanned and her long hair was pure ebony, her eyes were a piercing blue in color. She must not have been from that country. No…in fact it was obvious. Judging by her golden jewelry and colorful, light clothing…she was a traveling gypsy. However, there was the lightest hint of Jewish ethnicity in her accent when she spoke.

Astonishingly…I understood the Hebrew…

With a playful smile, she addressed the boy, "What is your name child?"

I blinked a few times as my mind went into shock like it did the first time I heard a Hylian speak. How was it that I understood?? How?!

The boy was hesitant to reply. He'd never been approached so directly by an adult save for the minister since he'd left his hometown in Jerusalem. "Roi…" was the soft response.

In a sudden flurry of motion, the gypsy stood and advanced on the young one. Her expression changed into one of irritancy so fast, I thought she might strike him. Yet…he didn't even move.

"Don't lie to me," the woman warned sternly, "Your disguise is so pathetic that even a half-blind man could tell you're not a boy."

My jaw dropped and I went wide-eyed at the abrupt accusation. _**Say WHA??**_

The assumed…'boy'…looked himself up and down, "Well, the young girls here don't seem to notice…" was the slightly amused reply, "Neither does the minister. You're not…going to tell anyone, are you?"

I glanced over at Pluto who didn't seem to be fazed at all. How odd! That boy was really a girl! But why…was she hiding something?

The gypsy shook her head, "Not if you tell me your real name."

The…girl…cautiously looked about her for any signs of unwanted listeners. Then after a moment she shyly looked up to the woman and answered in the quietest whisper she could muster, "Arella…"

At that, the woman's eyes widened only slightly before she regained her composure and a cunning smile returned to her lips. "I've found you…"

"What?" Arella, asked in confusion. Before she knew it, two strong hands had grasped her shoulders and the gypsy pushed her up against a wall. But instead of being abducted, killed or whatever other horrible thing that had crossed Arella's mind just then, she was whispered to…and gently at that.

"I have a job for you far greater than working in a synagogue. If you have the utmost courage to serve in far away lands without pay while facing your deepest fears…I will be waiting for you in this sanctuary tomorrow night when the minister is asleep. Do not speak of this to anyone."

And with that, the blue-eyed gypsy released Arella and vanished around the corner into the night.

The young girl let out a soft breath and sunk to the floor; her eyes fixed on the stone wall in front of her. She had no idea what to make of the proposal; at face value it seemed absolutely absurd in every possible way. But she didn't have long to think about it. The minister soon called her to put out the lamps for the night.

She reluctantly obeyed. While she had no problem carrying out her other duties of the day, this was her least favorite of all. In fact, she hated it….because it meant the coming of darkness.

††††

There was a sudden flash of white, and the scenery changed. All at once, it was daylight, and it took me a moment to readjust.

"What the…!" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes due to the sudden brightness.

"That will happen quite a few times…you should get used to it," Pluto explained as she peered into the room we happened to be just outside of. "It is the next day…"

"What…why??"

"By the way…" the senshi continued, "I can't understand a word these people are saying, so I hope you can."

In an instant, I was on the ground, twitching in disbelief. "Are you fricken _kidding_ me…?!"

I went unanswered. Hearing a small commotion, I turned my head to the room.

As Arella was finishing up in the small kitchen, her thoughts were occupied by the visit she'd received the previous night. Obviously, she thought, there was no way she was going to accept the gypsy's offer. She had a steady job at the synagogue and had no intention of leaving it for a job with no pay. And facing her worst fears? What kind of nut would…

Still, the woman had seemed sane enough to begin with…so why would she have made such a proposal anyway? There must have been more to it.

In the next moment, an elderly man that I figured to be the minister, passed by the doorway. He smiled, "Good morning, Roi, thank you for all your help. I need to speak with you about something, actually…please, meet me in the courtyard when you're through here."

He left promptly and, Arella wondered what could be up. After drying her hands, she made her way into the courtyard as directed. The sun was warm despite the cold climate, and the fresh air was relaxing. She really enjoyed the outdoors after being cooped up inside for so long. She spotted the minister sitting on a stone bench beside a small flower garden and went over to him.

At first, she stood silently before him, but when he motioned for her to sit beside him, she did so. That's when he spoke, "Roi, I don't mean to startle you, but I must get right to the point of this matter. Ever since you came to this establishment a year ago, I've felt a disturbing sense of evil about the place."

The girl stared at him now with her attention fully captured. Her lips parted slightly…but at first, no sound came out. She then put forth a greater effort to make herself speak in her uneasy state. "Sir, do you mean like…?" she didn't even have to finish her question to be understood.

When the minister nodded, she could feel her stomach churn. That was a subject that Arella had hoped would _never_ turn up.

"But it always struck me as odd…you're a kindhearted young man whom I know willingly serves God. However, the aura has gotten stronger as of late and I thought I should ask you…have you noticed anything of the sort?" The minister's tone was serious yet yielding so as not to frighten the attendant out of her wits.

But his attempts to keep her calm were in vain. When the girl took in a single, shaky breath, he knew she was definitely troubled by whatever was causing the aura. The minister placed his hand on Arella's shoulder as she stared at the ground, trembling. "Tell me, Roi, what is it…?"

"If I say I know what it is…will I be killed?" she asked.

"There is no need to be afraid of that unless you are intentionally causing it…"

Knowing that she was innocent, Arella voiced her knowledge, keeping her eyes on the ground the whole time, "Since I was little, they've followed me…I can see them in my sleep. I don't know why at all, I didn't do anything!" At the squeeze of the minister's hand, Arella quieted her tone again, "They keep saying something…over…and over…"

"What…what do they say?" the man urged.

As Arella slowly turned to the minister, he could see a slight change in her eyes. They appeared to be slightly bright and sharp as if they held a light of their own.

"Hakol Beseder B'Eli Haseder…"

Everything is in order within the chaos.

The minister's brow furrowed. "That sounds as if…they're trying to convince you of something…"

But Arella was silent. Her gaze had averted back to the ground. She couldn't explain a thing. All she knew was that it made her afraid of the darkness.

"Let me ask you one more thing, Roi," the minister spoke again, "have you ever taken a spiritual journey?"

"Pardon?" Arella asked, somewhat regaining her composure.

"Similar to the one Christ took in the scriptures. For forty days he wandered in the wilderness, fasting and focusing on God. It might help if you took the time to meditate in a similar way. Although, perhaps a forty-day desert trip isn't the best way to do that for you…"

Arella turned from him and rolled her eyes. He didn't understand. It wasn't as if she was a weak-minded target for demons to toy with. No…there must have been something more behind the harassment.

"Sir," she started, "don't you need me to stay here and look after the synagogue?"

Turning her to face him again, the minister shook his head, "Dealing with this problem is much more important. And perhaps someday it will make you a strong spiritual leader."

Arella was silent for a long moment before whispering, "I will consider it…"

As I watched from the edge of the courtyard, my heart went out to the girl. "Oh…" I breathed, "how I wish I could hold her…"

Pluto turned her gaze to me and sighed. There were things that she longed to tell me, yet…were better unsaid.

††††

Finally, the sun was down, the lamps were out again, and the minister was fast asleep.

The girl tossed in her bed trying to get some sleep. But her mind would not let her. All she wanted was to forget about the minister's proposal along with the gypsy's. Neither of them understood her, she was sure of it. The woman did not know her, and the old man was going senile. No "spiritual journey" was going to help her. Demons…were ruthless.

Dozing off into sleep at long last, Arella began to dream.

Five minutes passed……then ten. She was still fast asleep. Fifteen minutes and still peaceful. Twenty minutes. After twenty-five minutes of rest, the girl snapped awake and shot out of her bed in an instant. Tightly gripping the curtains over her low window, she panted in sweat…trying to catch her lost breath. She did not cry out…for she was used to the pain.

It was impossible for her to sleep peacefully. Absolutely impossible. She only tried because her body forced her to. She hated the night…it was so dark…and so foreboding, it sickened her. Those who haunted her sleep showed no mercy. They were constantly attacking her sanity, willing her to break. Even when she did not wake in the night, her body was constantly draining energy due to her nightmares. She would make it to the morning light and not feel the least bit refreshed. It was her curse…for reasons…she was unaware of. She'd not told her parents to keep them from worrying. She had not even sought help, for she feared she would be rebuked over witchcraft…or worse.

But something was off. Even for fallen angels, her nightmare just then had been abnormally intense. She couldn't explain it.

Peering out the window, she caught a glimpse of the moon. It was not long into the night…she still had a long way to go. What _battles_ she endured. In the hidden depths of her heart…that little girl had a prayer, however. Her silent wish…never uttered by her mouth even in secret, begged her Lord on High for a miracle. She knew full and well what the counter of a demon was…and she prayed to the only One she knew could save her to somehow grant her the strength to summon what she needed. A guardian.

Glancing around the room as her eyes adjusted to the silver dimness, her thoughts dwelled on how she was going to keep herself occupied and away from sleep. She began to sing the soft tune she had been humming earlier…it seemed to sooth her. "When you lie awake… gazing at the stars, tell me what you see, my dear. It shows you who you are…" She ceased singing those gentle words when suddenly it hit her…that the gypsy was waiting.

Arella crept from her room and tiptoed down the cold, stone hall without a sound. Admittedly, her talk with the minister that day had faintly spiked her curiosity about the gypsy's proposal, and she wondered if everything that was happening was all just a coincidence. The entire way to the sanctuary, Arella was constantly looking around to ensure herself that nothing was there. Every night, she got the most sickening feeling that the beasts were actually watching her…following her.

Reaching her destination, she immediately caught sight of a familiar brightly-colored skirt. The gypsy was sitting on one of the benches again, waiting patiently and wearing that same cunning smile.

"Good choice," she said warmly.

"Now, wait just a moment…I didn't say I was agreeing to this. I just want to know what this is all about," Arella said in defense.

"Come with me." The gypsy stood and headed for the door that led outside. "Let's take a walk."

Somehow, the girl trusted the woman and followed her outdoors. However, the air was rapidly cooling down and Arella soon wished that she had grabbed a shawl before heading out.

The gypsy took Arella on a slow stroll around the outside of the stone building as she attempted a casual conversation. "My name is Adriana, by the way," she started, "You may call me Drina if you'd like."

Arella thought for a moment. "Isn't that a Spanish name?"

The woman smiled, "Yes. I'm from Spain. However, the Jews were banished from that area and so I followed a rabbi known as Joseph Caro here to Safed. I quite like it here…"

"I see…" Arella then remembered something that the gypsy had said the day before, other than the proposal, and decided to ask about it, "Um…Drina…I have to ask you what you meant yesterday when you mentioned that you had 'found me'. What did that mean?"

Drina ceased her walking and turned to face Arella fully. The moonlight reflected beautifully off of her bronze skin and Arella made up her mind that the woman had to have been only about eighteen years old.

But instead of answering the question, Drina countered with another question, "Did you know that if you dream of a synagogue, it foretells that you have enemies powerfully barricading your entrance into fortune's realms?"

"Excuse me?" Arella questioned. That was certainly an odd thing to randomly say.

But Drina continued, "If you climb to the top on the outside, you will overcome oppositions and be successful. Haven't you ever heard of that?"

"Can't say I have…" Arella replied.

"Hm…well we should try it anyway. Perhaps it will help with your difficulty in the dark." Drina made her way over to a ladder that leaned up against one of the walls of the synagogue without waiting for Arella.

"Wait…what…what do you know of my 'problem'? Hey!" the girl quickly followed the gypsy who was becoming increasingly confusing.

When Arella finally reached the roof in turn, Drina was nowhere to be found. The girl let out a sound sigh and scowled into the darkness. "And I've never dreamed of a synagogue…" she added.

"You're dreaming right now…I've come to awaken you…" came a whisper at her ear.

Arella jumped and swung around, but no one was there. "…Drina?"

No reply.

"What do you mean I'm dreaming…? Where are you?" The girl felt her blood start to race in her head making her dizzy. It felt all too much like one of her nightmares.

"If you read the Hebrew inscription on a synagogue, you will meet disaster, but will eventually rebuild your fortunes with renewed splendor," came Drina's voice once again.

Arella had read the inscriptions many times and nothing had ever happened. She was beginning to think that the gypsy had really gone crazy.

"You're speaking figuratively, aren't you?" she asked into the darkness.

"Perhaps…however, even figurative language has hidden meaning." The woman's voice was closer and clearer now.

Arella turned once again, and that time she saw who she was looking for. Suppressing a relieved sigh, the girl slowly walked up to Drina. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"How far will you go to serve God?" Again with a counter question.

"I'd do anything for God so long as He approves," Arella replied in confidence.

Drina was silent for a brief moment as she stared at Arella. A cold breeze swept between the two and the gypsy became noticeably uncomfortable for once. "Then give up your life for Him," she finally said.

Arella wasn't sure how to respond. "A-Are you going to kill me?"

"I didn't say 'die' for Him, I said give up your life."

What was the difference? Arella was wholly confused. But as they were standing there, she noticed Drina begin to fidget and shift her gaze from time to time, and it made the girl nervous.

"Is there something wrong?" the girl asked.

"Will you do it…or will you not…" The woman's tone was then low and serious.

Although Arella had become sincerely afraid by that point, she still felt the need to ask, "…What do you mean by… 'give up my life'?"

It was then that Arella noticed that the woman before her was no longer looking at her. Rather, directly behind her.

As the girl made to turn, Drina's voice came sharp as a blade, "_Don't_…you _dare_ turn around...!"

Arella froze. She felt a familiar draftiness nip at her back, but she kept her gaze glued to Drina as commanded. Unshed tears lined her eyes, but did not fall.

Pluto suddenly took noticed of my condition. As we watched the scene before us, I began to shake and tremble. Tears lined my own eyes, and I clung to myself in a frightened fit.

Then, she uttered my name, "Sakura…are you…"

In a flurry, I whipped around and clung to the senshi with such shaken behavior that she gasped and stumbled back.

"Oh my God…oh my God…_help me_…" my voice was quiet, yet terrified and raspy.

This caused even Pluto to become uneasy, and she turned back to the young girl who was uttering something similar.

"Drina…" she whispered, "help me…"

The gyspy, still staring past the girl, asked the question one more time, "Will you give up your life for God, or will you not…?"

At that moment, Arella felt the utter weight of the question. Suddenly, the whole atmosphere became thick with apprehension, and she could hardly breathe.

There were two beings waiting for her answer…and neither of them was human.

There was the one in front…and the one behind her. Somehow she knew that if she answered in favor of the one in front, the one behind her would kill her. And if she rejected the front…

…if she rejected Drina…with the proposal to serve God with her life…

During that thought process, Arella picked up a sound amidst her disorientation. It was so quiet and faint, but she could just scarcely hear it on the wind.

Hakol Beseder B'Eli Haseder… Hakol Beseder B'Eli Haseder… Hakol Beseder B'Eli Haseder…

Once she realized what it was, a stinging frost shot straight down her spine and caused her to go numb. Her breath faltered and her sight blurred. Her face visibly paled and she could not speak. She didn't even notice as the gypsy brought out a dagger.

"_Silence_!!" the woman suddenly screamed, snapping Arella from her daze. And she was most certainly not talking to the girl.

"Arella, you need to answer me _now_!"

Her fate depended on a yes or no question. Yet, somehow, at that point, no matter what Drina meant by 'give your life', it seemed a whole lot better than what she imagined might happen if she didn't agree to it.

So, with sweat dripping down her face and her heartbeat ringing in her ears, Arella answered, "…I will…"

My breath left me.

Everything happened so fast…

In one second, Drina was shoving Arella to the ground…inhuman screams filled the air in the next, causing me to cry out in unison with the young girl in a bout of terror.

Pluto wrapped her arms around me and held me up in a tight hold as my body faltered.

Suddenly, a flash of light…followed by the sound of clashing blades.

Then, things seemed to move in slow motion for the young girl. Arella heard Drina shouting as if in pain, "Guardian, take her somewhere safe!!" She was addressing some unseen force.

A whirlwind suddenly formed around the whole synagogue and an entire platform atop the roof began to flicker a strange, purple light. All of a sudden, it imploded to reveal a massive swirl of black and purple radiance.

Arella stared at it from the ground as stones and twigs pelted her body. What was it?

In the moment I had the gull to move my head and lay eyes on the oddity…I knew exactly what it was.

_**A world portal……………….what the **__hell__** is going on?!?!**_

Then, a voice, "Get in!" It was Drina again. "Get in and don't look back, Arella!!" Her screams were heard clear over the sounds of the high winds.

Arella was in shock, yet she struggled to stand. More sounds of clashing blades were heard from behind her, but she dared not look back. She slowly made her way over to the strange mass, battling against the wind the whole way with tears streaming down her face. But right before she reached it, she stopped, and without turning around, she asked one more time, "…What is the meaning of your proposal…"

Her voice was only a whisper for she could not gather the strength for anything more. Yet, Drina still heard over the chaos and replied, "The meaning lies with your name…! Now _GO_!!!"

Not a moment later, Arella stepped over into the light and was instantly overtaken by its power.

Pluto didn't waste a second in following suit, dragging me with her. She plunged into the vortex as I hid my face in her collar…frightened to death of what I might see next to Drina if I looked up.

Almost immediately, the commotion ceased and all was quiet.

As Arella soared through the abyss, her eyes were closed, and her breath was calm once again. There was a sensation of serenity floating about her and she knew she was being carried somewhere.

After a time, a tranquil voice spoke and echoed through the void, "On the other side of this portal lies a world in which they cannot reach you. You must remain there for a time until you are ready to move on. Please, understand it is for your protection. Discover your purpose…and fly with us." It was a male's voice and Arella did not recognize it. However, it was soothing, and she wished for it to speak again. But it did not.

††††

My head spun with the light that suddenly flashed before me once more. I still clung to Pluto as she held me safely in her arms. I felt so helpless. Why had it happened…

_**Why…**_

I had suddenly become so afraid. I couldn't even think straight I was so terrified. It was even worse than the daimon in the Mugen hallway. In fact…

_**It was just like a nightmare…**_

How was it possible that I had inherited such power and yet couldn't even stand up to my worst fear? Worst fear…just like…

My head shot up just as we were being deposited onto a hard surface outside of the portal. I was thrust from my companion as the force of the vortex released us; then it closed in a rush of energy. I rolled onto what I made out to be solid rock. Strange…how the portal was so close to the ground when I was always dropped from the sky in new worlds.

I figured in had to do with where the portal was originally opened.

But that wasn't important at that moment. I raised myself to my knees and looked about. It seemed midday. There were many thick bushes and trees about us and it appeared we had been released upon a cliff of sorts on the edge of a shallow forest. To my right, I could look over and see the boundary of the cliff drop-off where the stone met the sky.

Crawling over to it, I peered over the side at a vast world below. The one thing that stood out most…was the atmosphere. It was definitely no longer my reality. One glance at my skin confirmed that I was back in a fantastical universe. Relief isn't the word I would use to describe my feeling just then. More like…acceptant of the fact that I was where I was supposed to be for the time being. My world was not the place for me at that time, and I knew it. Not even five hundred years in its past. I still had a mission to complete.

But what really baffled me was…where exactly was I?

All I saw was wilderness. No signs of civilization or human existence could be seen from where I was.

And then…

"Setsuna…!!" I screamed.

She was at my side in an instant, kneeling down and looking over the edge of the cliff.

What we saw sent chills shooting through our bodies. There, on a lower ledge of the drop, lay little Arella in a pool of her own spattered blood.

The force of the portal must have overpowered her and shoved her small frame clear off the side.

In a sudden scurry, I jumped down after her.

Pluto made to stop me. "Sakura, you can't help her! You-" But I was already gone and down to the ledge.

Upon further inspection, the ridge was actually a trail that wound around the cliff. The edge of it was guarded by shrubs and boulders, which I was grateful for so that the girl wouldn't have rolled off. As I hurried over to her, I was suddenly stopped by the sound of heavy hooves on gravel. It was coming from the lower part the mountain…and fast.

As I peered around the corner, I was surprised to see a blur of white suddenly whiz passed. In a panic, I turned back to Arella.

_**It's gonna…!!**_

But before the huge horse trampled the young girl, I heard a yell.

The steed whinnied as it reared and twisted to the side in a sudden halt. Then, it replanted its front hooves on the ground and remained steady at the order of its master.

I breathed out heavily and leaned against the face of the cliff for support. I was still weak…and such excitement wasn't good for my state. Keeping an eye on the scene before me, I watched as the rider dismounted. My curiosity was peeked. Moving slightly so that I could see around the huge horse, I saw the man slowly walk over to Arella…almost cautiously.

Slowly, he bent, and after he determined that the girl was unconscious, he picked her up very carefully. When he turned around, I gasped.

A middle-aged man who stood tall and powerful…and his attire was revealing of my location through and through. Medieval style armor, silver plated, with a long royal lavender cape draping down the back. A knight's crest adorned his thick belt, and attached was a long, sheathed blade. His breastplate was decorated with a red phoenix…sporting an unmistakable golden Triforce mark at the head. His eyes were a stunning blue, and his hair was dirty-blonde. A subtle goatee lined his lips, and his ears…were long and slender.

_**You've got to be kidding me…**_

In the next moment, he mounted again with the girl in his arms, and before I knew it he was headed back down the mountain again and out of sight.

I stared in the direction he had left, unmoving. I just…didn't know what to think. How the _hell_…could that girl have been lead to Hyrule…

I was soon rejoined by Pluto and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Setsuna…what is the meaning of all this…I don't understand…"

She shot me an awkward look and moved back a ways. "You…still don't know?"

"If I did," I sighed, "I wouldn't be so goddang confused right now!"

††††

Arella was transported to a far off town where she was treated in a large, private estate. She lay upon a massive, white fluffy bed as a couple maids ran back and forth, cleaning her, dressing her wounds, and making sure she didn't develop a fever. She had yet to come to…but it wouldn't be long at that rate.

A boy, about the same age of Arella, stood in the doorway…just watching.

He also held a sharp, blue gaze and lengthy Hylian ears. But his hair was strawberry-blonde in color; just as his mother's who stood beside him. They were both clad in fine clothing which would seem highly Victorian where I come from. They were, obviously, very wealthy people.

"Mother…where did Papa say he found this boy?" asked the youth as he continued to observe the maids in their work.

"At the far end of the mountain range. It would seem this lad took a bad fall," she replied softly.

The boy took note of the robes that lay washed and folded at the end of the bed. They were certainly odd. He'd never seen such a design in all his life. Even in his many cultural studies. He decided that he would have a lot to ask the boy when he woke up.

††††

It was dusk before Arella finally stirred.

Her eyes fluttered open first, and then she sat up. It took a few moments to adjust her gaze…but when she did, she stared in awe at the room around her, tinted orange in the evening light. Not only was the bed huge enough to lay a good sized horse on, but the bedroom in whole was utterly spacious. Smooth, white painted walls shot up to a ceiling which rose at least twenty feet high. A crystal chandelier hung from the middle of it with dim candles encompassing the edges.

An antique wardrobe stood to the left of the bed, and a nightstand to the right by the edge Arella slept on.

The left wall contained a door, slightly cracked open to reveal a washroom with decorated, ceramic fixtures.

On the opposite wall from the bed, a cherry wood desk with an oil lamp sat at the base of a tall window which bore lengthy, white drapes decorated with maroon floral designs. The window itself overlooked a courtyard and the lands beyond in the distance…including the mountains…and the sunset.

The girl suddenly noticed her robes at the end of the bed and gasped. It was then she realized that she was wearing not but her under-gown, and most of her was wrapped in white bandaging.

A small creek came from the wall to the right of her, and she spun around to see a maid inching through the bedroom door. The woman wore a long, simple white dress with long, frilly sleeves and a black apron which extended to the hem of her dress. She didn't seem too young or old…maybe in her early twenties. Her hair was of the strangest color! Pastel green…and pulled hack into a loose bun with little wisps hanging over her forehead. She also bore the long ears of a Hylian along with brilliant, blue eyes. And her facial expression was soft and kind.

And yet…Arella grew nervous as the woman approached. She'd never seen anyone who looked like that before.

"You're awake," the maid smiled, "Can I get you anything? Are you thirsty?"

The girl's eyes widened. Arella had no idea what the woman was saying. She quickly put her hand up to her mouth and made a confused gesture.

The maid cocked her head in confusion as she stopped by the bed. "You're…confused about where you are? This is Lord Silas's manner. He is a Knight of Hyrule and one of the king's most trusted soldiers. Surely, you've heard of him. He found you injured in the mountains…you should consider yourself lucky!" she said with a cheery grin.

As Arella continued to make confused gestures, she caught a glimpse of her hands. She suddenly gasped when she noticed their appearance. Not normal. Not normal at all. In fact…nothing about that world was normal.

The maid still didn't seem to be getting the picture, so Arella decided to speak in her native tongue. "I can't understand you…I have no idea what you're saying…" she said quietly.

Finally. The maid pulled back in surprise and her smile fell. "Oh…" she whispered. At least she understood then. It was apparent to her that Hyrulean was foreign to the girl. Thinking quickly on her feet, she rushed over to the desk and pulled open a drawer. Grabbing a feather pen, ink, paper, and the wooden chair which sat there, she hurried back over to the bedside. Setting the chair down on the floor by the bed, and ink and paper on the nightstand, she began to draw.

Peering over at the paper, Arella came to the conclusion that the maid was indeed a very good artist. She was only drawing simple figures…but it was easy to tell by how she did it that she excelled in that area. In the next moment, the paper was lifted for Arella to see.

A boy in a circle with a slash drawn through it…and a girl in a circle with the circle bolded. The maid tapped her finger on the paper over the girl.

That was clear enough. Arella understood that the first thing the maid wanted to communicate was that she knew the girl's secret. She must have figured it out while tending to her wounds. The girl quickly grasped the paper and pen away and hovered over the nightstand herself to sketch.

When she was finished, she showed the maid.

The drawing was no where near as skillfully done as the maid's but it was understandable. An arrow pointed to the girl from a head that was talking. The head was X'ed out.

"Ah…you don't want me to tell anyone," the maid guessed correctly. She nodded to Arella, signaling that she understood and would keep the secret. Next, she tried acting to communicate…like a game of charades.

First, she told Arella her name. Placing her hand over her chest, she said, "Lori."

That was easy for the girl to catch on to. She pointed to the maid and repeated the name, which the woman nodded to in confirmation.

This caused a sigh of relief for Arella. It made her much more secure to know that she had someone willing to try and communicate with her effectively.

The next pantomime Lori acted out was lifting her cupped hands up to her lips and leaning back as if she was sipping something. Then she pointed to Arella with a questioning expression.

At this, Arella smiled. She nodded gratefully and made to get her clothes before the maid even asked if she could move yet.

Slipping on her robes, Arella winced only once at the pain that pricked at her side. Her energy, she figured, came from her newfound confidence in making a new friend. When she patted her head, she suddenly realized that her kippah had gone missing. With worry on her face, she jumped off the bed and began frantically searching for it. No luck.

Distraught, she turned back to Lori and sighed. It must have been lost back in the mountains when she fell. Hopefully…this new world didn't have a synagogue that required the kippah to be worn by young boys.

††††

To get to the kitchen of the estate, one had to pass through the large dining room and by the long, fancy table at which the family of the manner was having an elaborate dinner. As they made their way through, Arella subconsciously hid behind Lori so as not to make eye contact with the owners of the huge home.

The noble family was…almost intimidating at how proper they were. They dressed like she had seen the rare European dress when they visited her father in Jerusalem. Like high class patrons or even royalty. And these people acted differently than anyone she'd ever met. Very upright and quiet. Always watching, but never participating in the activities of normal everyday life. At least…that's what she gathered.

Lori noticed Arella's shy behavior and did her best to make the girl comfortable. Before she passed into the kitchen, the maid turned to the lord of the manner and bowed. Then, she faced the young son and smiled, "When you have the time, Link, you should show this child around the property. I'm sure he'd enjoy that."

At hearing that name…I nearly stopped breathing.

The boy at the table across from his mother seemed to only slightly nod in agreement. But his gaze was glued to Arella who was doing her best to stay hidden.

Lord Silas put down his fork after downing a seasoned slab of meat and wiped his lips with a cloth napkin. He then turned to the maid. "Well…? How is he?" he inquired.

Lori glanced down at the girl behind her and slowly ushered her out where the knight could see her. Arella stared up at the man through timid brown eyes and her cheeks flushed slightly at being exposed. She was aware that her appearance did not match up to those sitting before her. It made her uncomfortably self-conscious on top of shy.

"He seems to be doing wonderfully, my lord," the maid beamed.

Silas seemed very pleased. He issued a smile towards Arella, which she found to be surprisingly warm and unexpected.

"Excellent. So, does he have a name?"

The maid became flustered for only a moment. She did not ask Arella's name before…and if it was a girl's name, she did not want to reveal the secret to the world. She'd made a promise. So, she quickly regained her composure and gave her solid answer, "I do not know this child's name, sir. There is something you must know…and it is that he does not speak our language."

At this, the family seemed shocked.

"You mean to say…that the boy did not come from Hyrule?" the mother questioned hesitantly.

Lori shook her head. "I would appear that way. If you must communicate with him, drawn pictures and gestures should do the trick. In fact, he's already told me that he'd like a bit of water…so we'll be excusing ourselves now."

With another, quick bow, the maid took Arella by the hand and led her into the kitchen.

When the two had disappeared around the corner, my gaze instantly snapped back to the little boy who was then continuing his meal.

"You…can understand what they're saying in _this_ world…can't you?" I asked the woman next to me.

Pluto nodded as she watched the family with me. "This…Hylian language is but a deviation of Japanese it would seem. Different twists, slurs, and accents for sure, but…it's very similar. It's the version you use."

I hadn't even noticed it before…and I wondered why that was. But that wasn't my main concern at the time. "Pluto…" I whispered, "do you know who that boy is…?"

What she said next really, really alarmed me in ways I never thought possible.

"…As a matter of fact…Sakura….I do."

††††

That night, Arella sat out on a bench swing that the manner held on a large front porch. It was covered by an awning which was upheld by massive marble pillars on either side. The girl wondered how anyone could live in such a place without being royalty as she stared up at the clear night sky.

It was comfortably warm out that evening…must have been summer…which was perfect, because being able to stargaze was one of the girl's most treasured activities. It was also quiet. The town that was visible down the hill had long since ceased its bustling and torches were starting to go out.

Arella softly bit her lip as she contemplated her situation. So far away from home…unsure if she was to ever see her parents again…completely clueless as to what she was supposed to be doing…unable to talk to the people in the new world…confused by the odd appearance. What _was_ she to do? As in her other distressing moments of life, the girl began to hum to herself.

The large double doors to the left of her slowly opened and a familiar blonde teen stepped onto the patio. Closing the front door behind him, he made his way over to Arella. He hopped onto the bench swing, causing it to rock suddenly, and pulled his legs up, sitting Indian style.

Arella turned to him in surprise. How could he act so comfortable around her? Wasn't he also a little embarrassed of the situation?

"Yo," he said, glancing at her…although he was fully aware of her language issue.

She was no idiot, and it was pretty easy to catch onto a greeting. In turn, she slightly nodded to him.

The boy didn't seem as though he was one for drawing. He hadn't brought a pen and paper to try to communicate with. He stared off into the distance as silent as a rock for a while as Arella watched him. His hands were rested behind his head and he seemed…very different than before…quite relaxed. In the dim torchlight which hung over the door, the girl was easily entranced by his appearance. Especially his eyes…they reminded her of…Drina's.

Suddenly, the boy spoke again. "They say total emersion in a language and culture is the best way to learn it. I wonder if that'll apply to you." When he looked over at her, he slightly chuckled at the bewildered expression she bore. He knew there was no way she understood him then, but he felt like talking anyway.

"Alright," he continued, "we'll start slow." With that, he pointed to himself. "Link," he announced.

Well, she understood that much. "Link," she repeated, pointing to him.

"Good," he nodded. Then he pointed to her. "And you?"

While she didn't understand all the words, Arella easily registered the pointing and the questioning tone. He was asking her name. But…

She averted her gaze and fixed her eyes on a rose bush off to the side of the porch. She did not want him to know her name because…because…somehow…being a boy in an unfamiliar place seemed a lot safer…than being a girl. With a distraught expression, she shook her head.

Link drew back a bit and sighed in frustration. "Jeez…you sure are a wimp…" he stated matter-of-factly, "I mean…even a foreign guy should be ok with giving his name out to people who help him!"

He didn't mean to come off as harsh, but his tone caused Arella to recoil anyhow. She bit her lip again and turned away. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she had the courage to turn back.

"Hey, sorry, ok?" Link told her and stood up. "Now come on…Lori said you should come see around the house." He beckoned her to follow him as he headed around the corner.

††††

It fascinated Arella at how someone could actually memorize the layout of such a huge estate. A massive front yard with a perfect lawn and stone walkway, and two rear courtyards with colored rose gardens, towering trees, marble fountains, and bronze statues. Link did his best to carefully name everything he saw and make sure Arella knew the new words by heart. A determined young boy, she noted. Was it for self satisfaction of teaching someone a new language? Or did he really want to help her? Taking into consideration that he _was_ a teenaged boy…Arella figured it was the former.

He stopped under a bunch of small, lush trees in the rear of the second courtyard and picked something out of one. Handing it to Arella, he told her, "Sakuranbo."

The girl took in the sight of a beautiful, plump, red cherry with a brightened gaze. She wanted to ask him what the word for 'beautiful' was…but…how was she to do that? Her expression became frustrated. She looked back up to Link to see him stuffing another one into his mouth.

"Mother told me not to eat these before washing them, but who really cares…" he mumbled as he reached for yet another one.

Arella stifled a chuckle as she watched his brash behavior. Touching the fruit to her lips, she took a small bite. Link smirked as he saw her shocked expression.

"Good?" he asked while nodding.

Hesitantly, she nodded, figuring he meant something along the lines of 'tasty'. She quickly finished off her cherry and spit the pit into the dirt like he did.

"Man, I wish I could talk to you about other stuff…but we got a long way to go," he sighed. Turning, he had her follow as they went to go explore the inside of the house.

††††

Pluto stood by me on the roof of the estate as she waited for me to recover.

I sat with my knees drawn up, my arms resting on them, and my head buried in my arms. I was having trouble believing I was watching an alternate childhood of the man I had fallen for. It made no sense whatsoever. And just who was that girl? What the hell was her significance in all this? How did she get to Hyrule, and why did she become affiliated with that Hylian?

"WHY?!" I screamed.

Pluto glanced down and sighed heavily. "Oh, Sakura…you really don't get it, do you? This isn't sparking anything for you…at all?"

"Oh, it's sparking something alright…" I seethed as I turned my head up to glare at the moon.

"It…is?"

"Yeah…endless confusion!"

The woman shook her head. "Good grief. What's it going to take?"

"One, good, clear explanation." I'd been trying to get her to give me that for a long time. But nothing came out of her except for more baffling statements.

"You know…maybe it's better if you just let this play out," she said quietly and shifted her staff.

Another flash of light.

††††

In mere instances of time, we watched as days past by…which quickly turned into months.

It was amazing how Arella began to warm up to her new home. Link kept at it with his language teaching, and the girl did her best to catch on. It was easier than she expected since she had no choice in the matter.

It got to the point where she was assigned to aid Link in his chores around the house. Not that she minded…she was so used to working in the synagogue back home that being without work caused her to feel uneasy. Plus, the family was so kind in taking care of her that she was more than happy to repay them with her services. They hadn't turned out at all like she had expected. Link's mother, who was named Lydia, was extremely caring; as well as the two maids in the home. The other maid's name was Tyraia, and she was much older than Lori.

The father, Lord Silas, was gone most of the day on duty at the castle. He was like a general of sorts, in charge of a certain regiment of soldiers under the king's orders. Arella learned that he had been in many battles before, and that he was teaching his swordsmanship to Link who, in turn, shared the techniques with her. When he came home in the evening, he would always follow the same routine. Find the wife, kiss her, find Link and ask him how his day went, give Arella a good pat on the back, and then head to the master bedroom to change and nap until dinner. It was like…Arella actually had another family. She only wondered how long they would let her stay.

As Arella's speech communication got better, so did her confidence. She'd gotten completely comfortable with Link after a few months, and the two of them would often roughhouse out in the yard and play games like truth or dare. It was a test of "who was manly enough" to do certain things…like…who could eat the most worms without throwing up, who could climb the highest in the old pine tree without chickening out, or who could steal the most rupees from mother's purse when she wasn't looking. Arella enjoyed the last one. She knew they would always give the rupees back eventually, but she loved looking at the Hylian currency. It came in many colors…like a rainbow, and sparkled brilliantly in the light. Link would tease her about it, saying that it made her seem like such a _girl_.

It didn't take Arella long to notice that Link seldom left the property. Occasionally, he would accompany one of the maids to the market. But usually, he would stay home with his mother and study. The girl found this very boring, and would often try to taunt Link into playing with her as he worked. He would get frustrated and chase her out of the house with his wooden sword, and then curse at her for succeeding in distracting him.

Another thing Arella took note of was how he never…ever…had any friends over to play. When she realized that he had been very alone before she came…she felt…quite sorry for him. Even in the synagogue she had kids that came around from town to play. Lori even went up to Arella one day and told her that Link seemed quite a bit more lively than he had in the past. The girl wondered if it was because there was no one to play with…or if it was for some other reason. But she never asked.

Lady Lydia had graciously bought a new set of clothes for Arella to wear. Her robes were stashed away somewhere, and she did her best to get accustomed to the new get-up. She certainly fit in with the new scene a bit more. A white, long-sleeved shirt was tucked into a nice pair of black trousers and topped with a red vest. Lori had added in some small black socks and boots which took Arella a bit more time to get used to after going barefoot for so long. Lori also did the honors of cutting and grooming the girl's short mop of hair so that she looked like a presentable young man. How ironic. Yet…she quite liked having her hair parted to the side like that, and tamed…it made her appear more intelligent…more like the nobles.

The first time she wore her new clothes, she showed off in front of Link, pretending to instruct him like his father did. That pretty much only ticked the young Hylian off and Arella found herself being tackled to the ground.

Months turned into more months, and seasons began to change around the land. Link and Arella began to go through growth spurts at the same time, and were always moaning around the estate, trying to convince one another of who was going through the most growing pains. But that didn't last long as Arella began to tease the Hylian boy for not being "man enough" after he'd out-whined her.

One thing Lori happened to notice that was very, very odd…was that…even though she knew Arella was a girl in reality…she hadn't hit puberty as one normally would have by that age. She silently wondered if there was something wrong with the girl …like a mutation of some sort that prevented the female reproduction system to work properly. But she kept her mouth shut. Perhaps…perhaps it was for the better.

Even after all the time that passed, Arella never told anyone her name. No one could get it out of her. Not even Lori…for the maid's own sake of not having to hide yet another secret from her masters. To address her, the people would call her "Nanashi" which meant, literally, nameless. And all throughout her time there, she was able to easily conceal her gender due to her mid-range voice, tough exterior, and fairly flat chest.

††††

One, spring morning as Arella headed out to clean one of the fountains in back, she noticed something different in the second courtyard on the right of the estate. She headed over through the maze of roses and through the side iron gate connecting the two backyards.

She gasped at what she saw and swiftly dropped the metal wash pale and cloth she had been carrying. Water splashed everywhere, yet she could only stare at the sight before her.

Running footsteps could be heard behind her as Link rushed up to see what the commotion was. "What is it??" he asked in a hurry, expecting to find a giant animal or worse in the garden.

Arella pointed to a group of trees ahead of her. "Strange…!" she uttered. It was the only way she could describe it in his language.

Link followed her gaze over to where the cherry trees were. He raised a brow as he looked back and forth from her stare to the trees. "Are you…talking about the sakura…?"

She glanced at him awkwardly. "Cherries?"

He shook his head, and chuckled, "No, no…_cherry blossoms_!" He ran over to the trees which were absolutely covered in white and pink flowers and buds. The breeze carried though the tops and caused hundreds of petals to drift down about them.

Arella joined Link next to one of the trees and stared up at it in wonder. Her eyes were wide and filled with awe…she'd never seen such a sight in her life. There were at least five trees arranged in a wide circle in the garden and she placed herself in the center of the ring where Link had moved to in order to get the full effect. As the petals fell around her, a wide smile graced her lips and she extended her arms as if to touch the white fluttering sky.

"It's like heaven!" she exclaimed, earning a 'yeah right' look from her Hylian companion.

††††

As I watched from above with Sailor Pluto, I, too, watched the blossoms fly in a sort of enchanted daze. "How amazing…" I whispered.

"You seem to like them as much as she does," Pluto smiled. It was a subtle hint that flew right over my head.

"I guess so…! Crazy how alike the two of us are…it's like we're sisters or something!"

The senshi rolled her eyes in disbelief and smacked her forehead with her gloved palm.

††††

Yet again…more flashes of light.

Months turned into years.

Arella continued to grow and flourish in that new land of Hyrule. She'd had a few close calls when it came to keeping her gender a secret…but every time, Lori always came to aid the situation. Arella had no idea what she'd do without that woman to care for her.

Link had eventually outgrown Arella in height. When the two of them entered into their mid teen years of fifteen to sixteen is when they seemed to stop growing. Link stood at five feet and ten inches, while Arella reached a close range of five feet and eight inches. No one questioned it…it was just assumed that she came from a shorter family.

On top of that, Arella expressed a desire to keep quiet about where she was from. Although she could effectively communicate by that point, her origins were best left with her. Who would believe she was from another world anyway? In some ways…she felt as if she was only dreaming.

Another problem that she had to watch out for was her voice. While Link's had gone down a few octaves, hers did hold a hint of femininity, which she had to consciously control. Lori felt badly for the girl, and even asked if she would ever reveal herself. Arella only shrugged and stated that she had no reason to at that point. And by then she was starting to worry about what the noble family might think of her if she told the truth then.

Every year, without fail, Arella would stay outside the week that the cherry blossoms bloomed and just sit there, staring at them…humming her favorite tune over and over. She couldn't seem to take in enough of their beauty. She would bring out snacks and blankets, and stay out there for hours on end. Sometimes, she would even miss dinner, which Link could not understand how she could stand it. He once asked why the hell she stared at the trees and fluttering petals for so long.

She replied, "I told you…it's like heaven. White, and beautiful…with multitudes of angels soaring its skies…"

††††

It was assumed that Arella was the same age as Link even though her birthday was unknown. The days and years were not like those of her world…and so she truthfully told the family that she did not know when her birthday was.

Hence, they felt it was alright for her to share a birthday with the same day as the first blooming of the cherry blossoms each year.

Link's birthday was a little before that. He celebrated it when the snow melted off the land. The year he turned seventeen…pretty much marked the beginning of change for him…as well as Arella…in ways they…never, ever expected.

On her birthday that year, he found her sitting up against the trunk of one of the cherry trees, admiring the new buds and softly singing as she always did. Some might have found it odd that a boy of such an age still sat in the midst of nature's beauty and sang. It was assumed that Arella was simply one of the rare ones perhaps cut out to be a musician. And it was amazing to Lori how the girl could hide her true voice.

The Hylian sat across from her up against a neighboring tree in the ring, and pulled one knee up to rest his arm on. When she looked over, she found him staring at her.

"What's up?" she asked her friend casually. She half expected him to shake his head at her, or throw a rock at her to tell her she was dumb for still obsessing over the trees. But he didn't.

"Happy Birthday," he said softly.

Arella's brow furrowed. That was certainly strange. What was with the gentle attitude?

"Thank…you…" she replied hesitantly.

He could tell she was confused at his actions and decided to tell her what he came to.

"Nanashi…do you remember the stories my father has told us about Princess Zelda?" he asked.

Arella nodded. Of course she remembered. Zelda was the king's only daughter, about Link's age, and was rarely ever seen by those outside the castle. All Arella had ever seen was a small painting of her. Long, blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes, slender ears…the typical Hylian. She was graceful and kind, very soft spoken. But it was rumored that she'd been quite the trouble maker in her younger days.

"Well…my father has also spoken to her about me," Link continued.

"Oh?"

"Seems as though she wants to meet me now…and consider me as a Knight of Hyrule under my father."

Arella's expression dropped. That would undoubtedly mean that Link would no longer be around to keep her company during the day. She averted her gaze as she contemplated the situation. And Link took notice.

"I may not agree to it, y'know. Doesn't really seem like something I'd be too fond of doing. No…actually," he stretched out his legs and placed his hands behind his head, "I've thought of going off on my own to explore. I'm sick and tired of being kept here…lived in Hyrule my whole life, and have seldom seen beyond the castle."

"Yeah, that's definitely wrong…" Arella agreed with a chuckle, "you'd make a great adventurer, I think."

"Thanks…" the boy said with a smile.

There was an awkward silence between the two then, and the wind could be heard playing amongst the topmost branches of the cherry trees about them. Link glanced away at the horizon which was visible through the tall, iron fence of the courtyard. He breathed in the sweet scent of the blossoms surrounding and then let it out in a sigh.

"You know what…" he said in the same quiet tone as before, "I've decided I don't want to know your real name."

Arella's eyes widened again in shock at his sudden statement. How odd could a boy act in one conversation?

Before she could ask, he explained, "I think…from now on I'm going to call you…Sakura."

The girl scoffed and did her best to hide her astonishment. "Aw, what the hell, Link…that's a girl's name!" She'd been around long enough to know that much.

"I know." His response was so sharp, and so serious that Arella ceased her antics immediately.

When she met his gaze again, it sent chills down her spine. It was as if he was piercing a whole right through her spirit with those icy blue eyes of his. It was as if they no longer belonged to a boy…but instead she saw a young man sitting there in front of her, trying to tell her something inaudibly.

Again there was silence.

And then, "Link, what's gotten-"

"I know your secret, ok?!" he suddenly snapped.

The terror that struck through Arella's soul just then was made plainly evident on her face.

"When…" was all she could utter.

The Hylian shrugged in slight irritancy and looked away again. "I dunno…a year ago. I mentioned my suspicion it to Lori, and she…"

"Why…why didn't you say anything then…??" she asked, almost hurt that he'd kept his knowledge from her. But then again…she'd probably hurt him in the same way.

"I thought we could just go on like normal," was the reply.

"You thought…well, didn't we?"

She saw his jaw tighten and his turned gaze go awry. He stiffly shook his head. "No. Maybe for you it did, but for me…"

It all made sense. In the last year or so she had noticed a lull in his activity with her. He didn't tackle her to the ground and play fight with her anymore. He hadn't dared her to do anything like run around the house at night with no clothes on (which…he had always won in the past for reasons he didn't know of until recently). And she couldn't even remember the last time they'd slept under the stars together. He would always come up with some excuse to sleep in his own bed. She had thought it was because he was growing up…but…

Arella averted her gaze and brought a slender hand up to her mouth to hide her trembling lips. "Do your parents know…?" she whispered weakly.

"Don't think so…"

She wanted to ask him what would happen then, but something gave her the feeling that he didn't even know himself.

In the next moment, he rose and brushed himself off. "I leave with Papa this evening for the Hyrule Castle. I'll tell him about it then if you tell Mother." He made to leave when she stopped him.

"Link…!" she tried to get more words out, but all she could muster were frustrated grunts and sighs.

The girl had abandoned her masculine façade all together, voice and all. She had not forgotten how to act a girl…only what it was like to be treated like one. And it truly frustrated her.

"Sakura…" he said gently once again. Surprisingly, she answered to it by lifting her head to meet his eyes. "You should grow your hair out. Might look nice. Oh, and stop singing like a boy…it's ridiculous."

††††

That evening…

"Stop…_stop it_!" Pluto yelled.

I'd picked a white rose by the stem and was clenching my fist so tightly about the thorns that blood trickled down the shoot and began dripping off the briars.

"Sakura!!" the green-haired senshi shouted again. She made to grab the flower, but I pulled away…and that's when she noticed the unshed tears lining my downturned lashes.

The crimson stream finally seeped onto the pearly petals of the rose and stained them bright red.

A clipped gasp escaped my lips as I looked to the darkening sky, trying to stifle a pent sob. "Setsuna…!" my voice shook with my body, "let me have this pain…!"

She then clutched her staff tightly and turned from me. "So, you get it now…" she said in a low tone, resistant to her own emotions.

Oh, I got it alright. But what hurt the most…was that I remembered…NONE of it.

"He called me Sakura…he's the one that gave me that name…" I mused to the coming stars.

It was me. Arella actually was me. Or more like…my alter ego. What happened in between her landing in Hyrule and my current life…I had yet to find out. But the realization hit hard. I sank to my knees, still taking in the twilight through tear-filled gaze.

"This is a dream…" I whispered, "it just has to be…it just……"

"You're spilling blood to prove to yourself that it's not…and yet you still…" Pluto spoke softly.

One more flash of light…

††††

The girl…or rather…the lady now known as Sakura, paced back and forth down the halls of the colossal Hyrule Castle as she awaited the news.

A regiment would be arriving back home after nearly a year of deployment, and Sakura had gone to the castle in Lady Lydia's place to welcome home Lord Silas and his son…who had given into the princess' offer of knightship.

Sakura wore a simple white gown that reached her ankles and trailed slightly in the back, similar to all the women who had gathered there that day. It was like a tradition. But the brunette didn't like it. She much preferred pants and boots over a dress and sandals any day. Especially one that showed so much…skin! The v-neck was low and the sleeves were more like frilly straps that hugged the sides of her arms below the shoulders. Lydia had insisted that she wear it…her first dress…to the castle that day.

'Make them proud!' she had said.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the thought. She hadn't seen those two in almost a year, and now she had to show off for them? How awkward. Plus, the castle was so huge, just looking up took her breath away. She wished so much that she could explore…but she had to stay put with the crowd…hence…the pacing.

Her hair flipped about as she spun on heel time and time again. It had grown faster than she'd expected, and it soon reached her lower back, cascading with shining grace. The added weight had even straightened it out. Lori had expressed her jealousy on a few occasions, but Sakura had insisted that the maid's was just as gorgeous when she let it down.

The girl's arms were crossed, and she definitely gave of an unpleasant aura as she went about her twirling. A few stares were issued her way before the other women moved slowly away from her. Unknowingly, she had become more agitated…and it showed.

Suddenly…a horn was blown outside, and the halls were suddenly filled with feminine squeals as the ladies rushed out from the stone awning, down a red carpet, and into a nearby courtyard.

Sakura, however, stayed behind. Never did like crowds. Leaning against a towering pillar, she watched the "mob", as she called them, rush out to meet the soldiers marching over the drawbridge in perfect formation. Her arms were still crossed. But her dark chocolate eyes grew anxious as she scanned the regiment for two familiar blonde Hylians.

††††

Cradling my hand in dry blood, I watched the girl. She was nearly my age by then. Yet, it was odd. While there were similar traits in her appearance, she did not look exactly like me. And I wondered why that was.

Pluto and I sat atop a hill watching the scene when she suddenly turned to me.

"So, you really don't remember anything?" she asked, still a bit worried.

I shook my head, almost in a daze. "Don't ask me why. But if this really did happen…and I really am watching my past play out before my eyes…then I have no idea why none of it is clicking. I still can't believe Link was in my life so far back…it makes no sense…"

I heard her sigh and lean back on the grass. "How very strange…"

"Also," I continued, "why…don't I look just like me?"

The senshi's lips curled in a slight smile at hearing the odd question. "Hmm…I wonder…" was her only response.

††††

The soldiers had dispersed to their loved ones as soon as they were across the bridge and had started to head back to the castle for celebration. It was indeed supposed to be a very happy event…but the day was overcast…causing a slight fall in the overall mood.

People were suddenly rushing passed Sakura in hoards as they made their way into the castle's main halls where food and music were being prepared.

She remained stationary as her eyes darted this way and that, searching.

The crowd began thinning after what seemed like forever of a constant flow, and fewer and fewer women and knights filtered through the passageway.

The entryway began to empty again, and for some reason, the girl began to panic.

What if something…had happened…and the two she was looking for didn't return? What then? What would she tell the Lady?! How would they both go on?!

Her fists clenched at her sides as she stared at the floor where the red carpet's edge met tile. "No…" she prayed so quietly that she almost couldn't hear herself. "God…"

The hall was then vacant and silent. She stood alone at the edge of the porch which marked the top of a long staircase to the courtyard. And it was a good thing an awning stood high over her head…for in that moment…it began to rain.

She felt it appropriate for the circumstances. Who would've thought her friends would be amongst those to fall in battle. It was…

"Sakura…?"

Her head snapped up.

"What the fuck?! We were waiting down there for someone to meet us for Din knows how long, and-"

"OH…!"

The brunette flung the other way as a Hylian girl flew down the hall and hopped right into the young knight's arms. He caught her in the air and stumbled back out of shock. His father next to him stifled a slight laugh.

"There you are!" she exclaimed as she planted a kiss on the boy's cheek. "Goddesses, Link, you worried me when you didn't show up inside with the others…!"

He set her back on her feet and stood back a ways. "P-Princess…forgive me, I-"

"Oh, it's not important now. Come on, my father's waiting, we should go celebrate!" Zelda exclaimed excitedly.

Link nodded. "Yeah…I'll do that. You go on ahead, and I'll catch up," he promised.

She agreed, and before they knew it, she was gone again.

That's when the two men turned back to the flustered young brunette standing before them. She was staring at Link awkwardly…with a hint of disgust woven into her expression.

"So…" she started, "I guess that's how she got you become a knight, huh…" Sarcasm, mostly…but it caused Link's face to flush an embarrassing pink hue.

"What…seriously…y-you…" he stuttered. But then quickly pulling himself together, he stared back at the girl with equal intensity. "Are you going to stand there all day, or come say hi to me?" he finally asked.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement and began to advance towards him. "Hm…well, let's see…" she stated as she slowly moved forward, "You left me for a year…you yelled at me the moment you got back…you flirted with the princess right in front of me…and you didn't even compliment the dress I wore today just for you."

He shot her a so-what look and extended his arms to take her embrace.

But in that same moment…

Sakura whipped about and flung her arms around Silas, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Oh, Lord Silas, I missed you so much! I'm so relieved you're alright!!" she intentionally added in an extra hint of girly-ness simply to mock Link's episode with Zelda.

Link all but brought the castle down in a sudden fit of rage. "You…conniving little…!!"

The older knight laughed and returned her embrace with great amusement. "Thank you for coming to meet us, Sakura. You've grown quite lovely over the last year! Say, where's Lady Lydia?" he asked.

She beamed up at him for setting a better example. "At home helping the maids make a huge dinner for you guys. She's the one that sent me here to get you," was her reply.

"Well! Then we best not keep her waiting, eh, Link?" the man asked turning to his son.

The boy was mumbling incoherently as he seethed over by a pillar. "I'm not leaving until I keep my promise to the princess…"

The father sighed, "Alright then…we'll meet you back at home. Don't be late, now…!"

"I know, I know…"

Silas extended his arm for Sakura and she hooked her hand over his elbow as he escorted her back to the estate. She didn't even look back at Link who, in turn, watched her leave until they were out of sight.

††††

_**That bastard always was the biggest jerk…**_ I mentally growled as I watched how he treated Sakura. _**Just can't believe him…**_

"Setsuna…may I please ask a question that you'll actually give an answer to?" I inquired in a smart-aleck tone.

She chuckled and flipped her jade hair back over her shoulder as she finally sat back up. "Well…you can ask…" she answered, hinting that I still might not get an answer.

I gave a frustrated sigh and asked, "Did he seriously ever like Zelda…?"

Pluto smirked and issued a moan which ended in a 'heh' sound. "You know…I don't think anyone really knew. He's a young man with the normal feelings of most boys his age, and Zelda's one of the fairest maidens in all of Hyrule. Perhaps it was only a school boy's crush."

"Well, he didn't have to treat Sakura like that, my GOD!" I fumed and kicked a stone clear off the hill top. It was almost as if I was watching a frustrating chick-flick or something.

"Sakuraaaaa…" the senshi cooed to get my attention again.

"Whaaaaat…" I asked in a similar, mocking tone.

"He treated her like that because he didn't know how else to act around her after not seeing her for so long. You should know how that goes…"

"Yeah, but…"

"Give it time…"

††††

Dinner was long over before Link finally got home. Sakura was helping clear the dishes off the dining room table when he came in through the front door. He had his long overcoat pulled up high about his neck and his nose tinted pink. It was definitely cold out.

"It's going to storm tonight…" he mumbled as he passed through the foyer and handed his jacket to Tyraia.

Sakura stared at him as he moved into the family room to look out the window at the thickening clouds. "Hi to you, too…" she whispered.

"Link…?" came a woman's voice from the winding stairs. Soon, Lydia appeared at the base. "Link!" she cried when she saw him standing in the next room.

As she rushed over to him, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and hugged her tightly. "Hello, Mother…"

"Ah…son, I missed you…I missed you dearly! I'm so happy to see you're doing alright…!"

"Mother, why didn't you come to the castle in your white dress like you did so many years back for Papa?" Link's tone sounded almost hurt.

"Well, I…" she started, but glanced back to see Sakura standing there.

The girl quickly tore her gaze away and made her swift exit out the front door. She didn't want to get caught in that discussion by any means.

The woman turned back to the young man and gently patted his sleeve with a slender hand. "Link…I missed you and your father so much, it's true. I wanted to go see you boys out there…"

"But…?" he asked, urging her to continue.

Lyida sighed and looked her son seriously in the eyes. Then she said in almost a whisper, "You should have seen…how much that girl was hurting to see you…"

The young man was confused. "But…she didn't seem to-"

"Link, don't forget that she spent over half her life pretending to be a boy…of course she's going to maintain some of those tough qualities that males exhibit…such as indifference…"

Link was silent and averted his gaze to the tile floor.

"She would sit outside on the porch most of the day staring at the horizon, just waiting. Her face would be just…so void of life and energy. She didn't eat much at all for the first few days, and I began to worry that she would starve herself…or at least get really sick due to lack on nutrition. But she kept praying to this…God of hers that you would return safely. Link, I don't know exactly what you have become to her…but I do know that as a child separated from her home and family, she looks to you as her only hope of moving on."

"Mother…" he started, "I had thought of that being the case, but I…I didn't think it was that severe."

The woman shook her head. "You should go talk to her, at least. She got so excited about your homecoming…" She continued to subtly shake her head as if in deep regret as she turned from Link to head back upstairs.

††††

The twilight just barely seeped through the cumulous clouds rolling over head as the distant storm drew closer. Thunder could be heard coming from over the mountains as rain already pelted the ground around the estate.

Sakura pushed her foot against the porch so that the bench swing would rock back, giving her more momentum. She stared blankly out at the downpour, not really thinking about anything…just…staring.

It was then that she heard the front door open and close. She did not have to look to know who it was that sat next to her.

No words were said for a long time. It was a good thing the rain was so heavy…the sound made it easy to forget anyone else was with her in the first place.

But then he spoke.

"It's pretty wet…"

"You're dumb."

She could just feel his glare after that one.

He tried again. "Sure you don't wanna go in where it's warmer?"

"I can handle it."

That one…he didn't believe. She had not changed out of her white gown…and visible goose bumps were riddled all over her toned skin.

"Don't kid yourself," he told her.

Then she turned to him. "I'm not," was her firm reply. Sakura stood off the bench and began to back up towards the front edge of the porch, still facing the Hylian. She took in a deep breath of the smell of wet ground before speaking again.

"Remember, Link? We used to play tag in thunderstorms, and worry your mother sick."

He remembered. But that was years ago. "Sakura, what are you doing…" He stood also and moved towards her.

"And remember how you'd always wrestle me in the mud and rain getting filthy and soaked until I admitted that I was finally 'it'?"

"Of course I do, but…Sakura that was when…"

Sakura's face played with a dangerous smile as she stepped out into the rainstorm. Lighting cracked over head…signaling that the heart of the storm was getting closer. Link halted at the end of the patio where he stared at the daring girl in disbelief.

"Well, Link…you too chicken to come after me this time around?" she taunted.

Thunder rumbled throughout the valley, causing the ground to tremble under its power.

"I'm in the Hyrulean Infantry, damn it…" the young man glowered. His ice blue eyes seemed to spark as the lightning hit again.

As she stood there getting drenched in the rain, Sakura issued yet another verbal weapon of a statement, "So…? There are _plenty_ of cowards in the army…" Her lips seeped a risky tease…and that time…

Link darted out into the weather and tore after her as she spun on heel and took off running down the hill.

"Who's the coward now??" he yelled over the hiss of rain.

"You're it!!" she called over her shoulder.

Down the stone path they bolted, caring not about the whirling storm around them. Sakura ripped through brush and over cobblestone with bare feet as they made for the market below. Reaching the town square, she whipped about the large center fountain and turned to see Link run up on the other side. He was no longer glaring, but smirking instead with an amused gleam in his eyes.

"What now? Huh??" the girl shouted as she circled to keep herself on the opposite side of the huge fountain from her follower.

In one, quick leap, Link bounded over the edge and to the other side. His actions certain were powerful. But as soon as he got there, she bolted down the next street with him tailing close behind. She was definitely an excellent runner…years of acting like a boy really paid off where that was concerned.

The girl flew around corners, shortcuts and alleyways to get out of town and into open field. Once in the clear, she made a mad dash for the mountains.

Lightening flashed like mad all around them as they ran. Some trees in the field fell prey to the devastating strikes and broke into flame. The thunder threatened to throw the two off their feet as it roared and shook Hyrule to the core. But they kept running.

Finally, reaching the base of the mountains, Link began to catch up.

"Gettin' tired, wimp?!" he taunted.

She issued an amused cackle and darted straight into a large cavern as her answer.

Hundreds of bats were stirred and flew every which way to get out of the cave. But Link and Sakura paid them no mind. They'd been to that cave plenty of times. Even though it was dark, they knew their way around.

The girl flung through stalagmites and boulders which blocked her way to scurry deeper and deeper.

"Better hurry, chicken! You know what happens if I reach the end!!" her voice echoed sharply off the walls.

One would assume that the further you went in a cavern, the darker it would become. And in some cases, that was true. But Hyrule was special for several reasons. And its certain caves happened to be one of them.

As Link rushed to pick up the pace, moving around obstacles to get to the girl, he began to pass flurries of light and sparkles. Deep in that cave, the walls glowed with a mysterious substance which illuminated the place in patterns of green, blue, yellow, and red. It reflected off the many small pools in the cavern which gave off even more light.

Finally, Sakura could see her goal…an inner chamber which held a ring of decorated pillars, and a stone basin in the center which held a large, shallow pool. It was the 'safe zone'. If she made it before Link tagged her, it would be game over for him.

She reached out towards it, and just as she was about to lunge…

BAM!

Sakura hit the ground hard as Link threw himself at her in one last attempt to bring her down. Well, it sure as hell worked. They pinfully rolled to a sudden halt just before the goal with more cuts and bruises than they'd had since they were kids.

In a rage, Sakura threw the moaning Hylian off of her in attempt to get her breath back. Once she stopped trembling, a smile cracked again and the girl chuckled.

"What's so funny…" the winded knight inquired.

"I don't know if that was a win for you or me…"

"Well, me _obviously_…"

She glanced over at him in his tired triumph as he wiped some blood from his lower lip. "No, I don't think so…you gave into my temptations yet again…" she smirked.

He shook his head and sighed. "You're a witch."

"And you're a jerk…"

"Why's that…?" he asked as the two of them stood.

Sakura turned to head into the secluded pool filled with little, floating orbs of pink light with wings…commonly known as a Fairy's Fountain. She slowly stepped into its waters which rose just a bit above her ankles and waded out to the center. No sooner had she done so, did one of the cherry-colored fairies hover over and began to circle her figure.

Link watched as the light of the fairy brightened, rising higher and higher about Sakura's form. The girl's eyes were closed, and her head tilted towards the ceiling. She clung loosely to her body as she felt the magic of the small pixie begin to take effect and heal her wounds.

When it was finished, she reopened her eyes and let out a hushed sigh.

It was then that Link moved to let another of the mystical orbs do the same for him.

"Sakura…" he addressed her again.

She did not turn to face him. Only sifted through the fountain over to a pillar, and sat down against it in the shallow pool. She was already soaked to the core…there was no need to try and stay dry. Plus…the liquid in that place was oddly soothing.

She sat there thinking of when she first learned of the magic in Hyrule. Link had told her about it…about all the wondrous potions and fairies…and the Triforce and the three Hyrulean Goddessess…but she never believed it until he showed her that cave. It was like…like a beautiful dream. It was if she never had to fear being foolish and reckless after that…because the fairies could always restore her health. It made her think that the boy might actually believe her alternate universe existence.

"Sakura," Link said again, more firmly that time, "why am I a jerk?"

It was really eating him evidently.

She finally looked up at him through tired eyes as he finished up with the healing process and moved to join her on the floor. Then she sighed, closing her eyes again, and leaned her head back against the pillar.

"You've pushed me so…far…away from you…" she whispered.

The Hylian stared at her silently, wondering if she'd say more. Which…she did.

"We used to be such close friends…and then you found out I was a girl and it all started going downhill from there. You seem so incredibly distant, it's like I can't touch you anymore. It's like…it's like my gender has made me into a disease you're avoiding…" Her voice hinted of desperation and she tried so hard to stifle it.

"You've gotta understand, Sakura," he explained, "I thought I knew you. I thought I had myself a best buddy to hang out with finally…to relate with, and horse around with." He stopped and let her have a moment to ponder.

She opened her eyes again and turned to face him…only to find that he was literally inches from her already. It surprised her a bit…but her thoughts quickly overcame everything else.

"I don't get why I can't still be that buddy…" Again…her voice was shaken and weak. And it was becoming increasingly harder to fight it.

"When I found out you were a girl, like I told you before...I really tried to just brush it off. You were a great kid," he continued, "It's just…I couldn't get the thought out of my mind as we fought and rolled around in the dirt…that I was hitting a girl…that I was hurting a _girl_…"

"Wimp…" Sakura mumbled in irritancy.

Link's brow twitched and he hid a slight chuckle behind a cough. "Right, because I have morals? You're such a witch…"

"And you're just weak…"

It was no laughing matter to Sakura. She was serious about keeping her friend. She _longed_ for things to be the way they once were.

"Sakura…you don't…understand. It felt like I had to start over again. I saw you as a whole new person. That's what it did to my mind. Don't you see??"

She held his gaze firmly as he spoke…brown clashed with blue as both of them strove to show the other how serious they were.

Silence followed his last statement, and the fountain waters could be heard lapping against their wet figures. Link's stare involuntarily left Sakura's and skimmed down her cheek. Her long, dark hair clung to her skin in its drenched state, and cascaded all the way down to her stomach. He couldn't escape the sight of her dress then as its damp material hugged her form and screamed at him all that she was. A young woman.

With a sharp breath, closed his eyes leaned his forehead gently against hers. Sakura did not stir…nor did she make a sound. Only watched him.

"Then, once I finally started to get used to the fact…" he went on, "I was recruited into the military and I didn't see you for nearly a year." He kept his eyes closed almost as if he was afraid to look at her as he spoke.

"Look at me."

"I can't…"

"You coward, look at me when you're talking to me…"

At that, he did…and she captured his icy gaze with hers again. That time, for keeps. His blonde bangs brushed against her cheek, but she was still unmoving. He didn't know where she got her serene courage, but right then he was grateful for it.

"Somehow, knowing I had you to come home to gave me the strength I needed to push on in that hell of a place. It was like I had something to fight for, because if you weren't there…there would be my mother. And she has my dad. But you only had me. And I knew it."

She continued to stare at him, and for some reason he faltered again.

"Link, if you don't get your damn act together, I'm going to punch you…hard…"

Well…that did it. No hit from Sakura ever went without regrets.

"When I came back…and saw you like this…hell, Sakura, I feel like I have to get to know you all over again…for a third time."

What she said next sent chills careening down his spine.

"Then, get to know me…"

It was only a whisper…yet at the same time it was a firm demand.

His actions were so subtle at first…she hardly knew he had moved. It wasn't until she felt the warmth of his breath against her lips that she realized how he had chosen to interpret her words. Had she misunderstood what he was feeling? It was too late to turn back then.

In the next moment…her lips were claimed by his. The girl's eyes slid closed as his tender kisses sent waves of bliss through her whole being…shutting down the turmoil in her mind.

Never did she imagine that a touch like that from him would be accepted so well within her. The possibility had never even been an idea. She was just his friend…wasn't she?

But it felt so…right.

††††

There was a subtle weight on Pluto's shoulder as she stood by in the cavern. And then she felt a warm liquid start to stream down her arm.

"Universe…you knew this was coming…" she told me with a sigh.

I remained silent and continued to shed tears of empathy. My mind flew with all the answers that were ringing in my head…that I had longed for…for so long. It was nearly overwhelming. Why didn't I remember any of it…just…_why_…

I quietly wished for the voice of my alter ego to pop up in my head and do some explaining…even though she was sitting right there in front of me.

††††

The girl and the Hylian hardly spoke after that incident, much to Sakura's discomfort. The lord and lady of the manner couldn't understand what had happened between the two…and nothing was mentioned.

But fortunately (or, some would argue unfortunately), they did not have long to dwell on the awkward situation. Word reached the king from a city deep in the mountain range that a large creature had arisen in the bowels of a dormant volcano. And if it was not stopped soon…it would eventually extend its reach to other places in Hyrule. The death toll was slowly rising in the north as the monster let its wrath unfold.

Then, a couple regiments of the Knights of Hyrule were called to action as well as a warrior race in Hyrule who were known for protecting the royal family…the Sheikah.

Sakura leaned against Link's bedroom doorway as he prepared upstairs. Her gaze worriedly followed him about as he rushed this way and that, putting his armor together, checking his blade, packing necessities…

Lady Lydia was also upset over in the master bedroom with her husband. But she had dealt with it several times in the past.

Sakura was beginning to loath her role as a woman. It was far too restricting. Standing by and watching as the men went off to fight made her restless, and caused her to feel utterly useless.

"When do you get back…?" she asked the young warrior as he was fastening his weapon to his belt.

"Um…I dunno - in a few days if things go well," was his hasty reply.

"Why are so many of you needed for one monster?"

"It's a bloody dragon, Sakura, not an ogre or a moblin…"

"A dragon, huh…"

Link fumbled awkwardly with the cape over his shoulders and grunted at himself in the mirror. "This damn thing just gets in the way…I don't understand how father does it…"

He felt a gentle hand brush his aside and take over in adjusting the ruby-colored fabric. A side glance in the mirror showed Sakura behind him, making sure that everything was in place.

"Why are you…"

Once the mantle was properly secured, she turned him to face her and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I'm going with you this time."

A hearty laugh and a light shove gave her his answer. "That's a good one, Sakura." With that, Link plopped onto the bed as he pulled on his leather boots.

"Damn it, you think I'm kidding?!" she shouted. "I'm sick and tired of waiting here for you to get back! Have you forgotten what I'm capable of?? I need more purpose in life than just-" she stopped and gasped. Purpose…that word she so often thought of when she pondered her transfer between worlds. There had been a soft male voice…and it had told her…to find her purpose. There was one thing Sakura knew for sure. She felt no purpose at all in being cooped up like she was. Like a caged dove…

-Discover your purpose…and fly with us.-

She remembered that line well.

"Link…I _need_ to go with you."

He abruptly stood once he was finished strapping his boots and grabbed his luggage. "No," he said firmly as he headed out.

"Why?!" She didn't mean to sound like a demanding child…but he really didn't understand the gravity of the situation. Ironically, he was feeling the same way about her.

He stopped before he left the room. Dropping his bag, he suddenly shoved the door closed and flung around to meet Sakura's fiery gaze.

She continued as he moved back towards her, "You know I could still beat you into the ground! I didn't spend all those years fighting with you for nothing! So, why-!!"

She was silenced by his mouth on hers. The girl was taken aback in surprise at his first bold move in days since the incident at the Fairy's Fountain.

"You…are such…a stupid girl…" he whispered in between warm kisses.

Sakura lightly bit his lower lip, causing him to withdraw. "You're the idiot…" she said quietly. "Ignorant bastard…"

"Tch…" Link scoffed. "Don't you get it…?? I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to you!"

"Why can't you just believe in me?!" she nearly cried. But then she tore away from him and turned away towards the window. "My God…I hate being a girl…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Just get the hell out of here. I'm done trying to talk sense into you…"

She heard him slowly head for the door again…and then pause before leaving. "You can't change what you are, Sakura, no matter how hard you try. So, please…I implore you to make the most of what you have…"

It was silent after he and his father had left.

Sakura let herself fall onto her friend's bed as she watched them leave through the window. Then, burying her head in his pillow, she savored his scent…regretting that she'd pushed him away so thoroughly moments before. But her actions reminded her yet again of the girl that she was…helpless and longing for a man…and it caused her anger to rise once more.

Shooting back up, she flew out the bedroom door and down the hall to her own room. Closing herself inside, she made for the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of dark brown work pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a long black cloak with a hood. Throwing them onto her bed, she hurried over to the nightstand and pulled open its drawer to take out a long, scarlet sash.

"Yes, Link. I will do that," she stated firmly, "I will make the most out of _who I am_!"

††††

"Yep…that's me…" I muttered silently.

"Haven't changed much, eh?" Pluto chuckled in agreement.

"…Surprisingly…"

I sighed and rested my head against the hallway wall as Sakura got changed. To be honest, I was getting weary…and I only hoped that this extensive "recap" would end soon.

"Setsuna…" I whispered.

"Hm…?"

"Does she even love Link in return…?"

"That's really bothering you isn't it…" the senshi asked, knowingly.

"It's just…it seems like he's forcing himself on her…" For real…it did. And I was beginning to thing that I'd been suckered into an unwanted relationship in the past.

I heard Setsuna let out a 'heh' before she told me, "Sakura…if you didn't want it…you wouldn't have taken it..."

At that, my face turned a bright shade of red.

††††

"If that jerk didn't want me to follow him, he shouldn't have taught me how to ride a horse…"

Sakura scurried down to the stable on the side of the property hill with her new change of clothes on and a pair of riding boots. Her hair was pulled back in a low pony tail and sported a simple, white ribbon. One of Lord Silas's extra swords hung from the red sash tied tightly around her waist and hidden under the black cloak which encompassed her.

Scurrying up to one of the stalls, Sakura opened the gate to her favorite mare - a beautiful, chocolate thoroughbred with a flaxen mane and tail. A single white diamond shape adorned the mare's forehead.

The horse whinnied and reared as the girl entered in such a hurry. However, she was soon calm again as Sakura gently stroked her neck.

"Baby, baby…! It's alright!"

Once the animal had been tamed, Sakura prepared the saddle. As she was adjusting it on the mare, she heard a noise outside the stall.

"Sakura…?"

It was Lori. She had been out feeding the livestock when she heard the ruckus.

"Lori…!" the young brunette exclaimed. She didn't expect to be caught as she headed out.

"Where…are you going?" The maid took note of Sakura's attire and flustered state. It didn't sit well with her.

Sakura averted her gaze and finished up with the saddle. She then turned and checked the bridle. After that, she swung up onto the horse with such a speed it startled the maid. Then, gripping the reins, she moved the horse out.

"I have to follow the knights," she finally stated.

"But…but wait! It's too dangerous! What in Hyrule are you thinking??" Lori was frantic. She cared for Sakura and hated to see her be so reckless.

The girl turned back, and the maid could have sworn she saw those chocolate eyes suddenly flash with a golden light.

"Lori…" Sakura said softly, "I'm not your average girl. And I promise…I will live to see my eighteenth birthday." Then…turning back to her horse, she shouted, "Starlight…let's go!"

With a slight kick, she was off, bolting down the pathway to the plains…and in turn the city in the mountains.

††††

Before the girl rode into the city, she pulled up her hood over her head, which in turn, shadowed her face. She didn't need anyone asking questions as to why a woman was entering a city where people were constantly getting killed.

The place was called Goron City, and the people that lived there were…not what Sakura had expected. They definitely weren't human. Large, brown bodies, long arms, stubby legs, wide mouths, no nose, or ears, or eyebrows, or even hair on some of them…and they spoke in very slow, low voices. When they rested, they planted their faces in the dirt and looked like dead boulders. She even saw some of them _eating_ rocks!

She was a bit frightened at first. But when she spotted a group of knights speaking peacefully with the new race in the distance…she sighed in relief and lowered her guard.

Leading Starlight over to a tree on the outskirts of town, the girl dismounted and tied the reins to a low branch. She kept the knot just loose enough so that the horse could escape to safety in the event the situation grew dangerous.

"Good girl…I love you, and I'll be back soon, okay?" she whispered, stroking the mare's muzzle.

Starlight nudged against Sakura's cheek in understanding before the girl turned to head into the city.

Goron City was composed of three layers in the crust of the highest mountain…the volcano. Each layer contained activity and civilization…from homes, to shops, to…random pits of lava. It was definitely toasty in there, especially with a long, black cloak on. The layers were connected with flights of stairs, and Sakura ventured to the lowest level…being cautious about being spotted by the knights scattered around the place.

"Papa…don't pester me; I've got this."

Sakura gasped and pressed her back against a wall around the corner from where she heard that voice. It was all too familiar.

"I don't mean to…but I know you, Son. And you're not thinking straight right now…get your mind where it belongs," the voice of Silas scolded. "Ah, there you are! Link, I'd like to introduce you to Miss Impa – the head of the Sheikah squadron for today's mission."

Link turned to a tall, fearsome-looking woman with bright red eyes and lips. She had stark white hair, but she was not very old. Her face was scored with the warrior markings of her tribe, and her attire was partially armor with similarities to a ninja's stealthy get-up.

The young man shook her hand as she spoke, "I've heard nothing but good tales about you, young knight. I have great expectations about your performance today."

Sakura was about to roll her eyes at hearing those things when suddenly a commotion hit. Soon, Lord Silas was promptly shouting orders to his men and the Gorons were fleeing from the center of town.

There were blurs of warrior figures rushing passed, and Sakura took them to be the ones they called the Sheikah. Powerful fighters with unmatched stealth. Their symbol was an open eye with a blood red tear drop below it.

The next thing she heard was a bloodcurdling screech coming from inside the volcano. It was inhuman…more like monstrous. Sakura then flew into action herself. Flipping around the corner, she immersed herself in the hoard of soldiers heading deeper into the mountain via a door in the Goron leader's chamber. It led straight to a massive lava pit surrounded by a temple of sorts.

The sheer size of the place and the immense heat caught the girl off guard. But what really startled her…was the gargantuan fire dragon that could be seen circling above the volcano. It constantly rammed its burgundy, armored body against the edges of the mountain, causing huge boulders to come crashing down on the people below.

Sakura was thrown back as the force of a nearby crash knocked her off her feet. She was thrust into the side of a high cliff, and grabbed a hold of it for support. When she looked back up…she had to cover her mouth and look away to avoid screaming.

There was blood everywhere. Mutilated bodies of victimized knights lay everywhere after the beast's last attack…and she'd never seen anything like it. It had all happened so fast. And it continued to do so. She didn't have time to think.

Rushing to a far edge of the crater further down, the brunette hid herself behind a pillar at the temple entrance as she regained her bearing. She could still hear as Lord Silas commanded his troops to open fire on the dragon. A barrage of arrows was heard whistling through the air. The next thing Sakura heard was another bone-chilling screech from the creature above, and it sent chills down her spine.

She'd come to help…but all she had was a sword. And the monster was high above…just what was she to do then?

A new sound was heard then that seemed like chirping and buzzing all at once. Sakura peered around to see the Sheikah preparing some sort of dark spell under Impa's orders. It was suddenly released just as the dragon flew down towards its offenders in a rage.

The two offences collided in mid air, and an explosion erupted consisting of fire and magic.

Sakura shielded herself. She gasped and panted as the commotion began to tear at her senses. It was overwhelming. Never in her life had she imagined being caught in such a battle. She didn't even know dragons existed until just a little bit ago. And if she got hurt in the midst of it…oh…Link would kill her himself.

"Think…think…!" she begged herself.

Glancing back up to the monstrosity that was beginning to recover, she began to study the battle closely. The knights moved in closer to attack, and the red-scaled dragon retaliated. More lives were lost…and soon the scorching air reeked of blood and death. The girl swallowed the lump in her throat to keep from shedding any nervous tears. She swore to herself that she _would_ overcome it all.

It was the same routine over and over. The knights would move in, the dragon would retaliate, the warriors would move back. And then…she noticed something odd. The dragon did not attack when the fighters were farther away.

"What…" she whispered.

"Who are you?!" a shout came from beside her.

Sakura whipped around to see a knight with a crossbow standing by her. He must have snuck over there when she wasn't looking to get a better shot at the enemy.

"Are you controlling this foul beast or something?! Why are you hiding?? Show me your face!" he ordered.

He appeared a bit older than she was, but definitely not a commander. He was flustered and uneasy…not leader material at all. But Sakura was not ready to reveal herself.

"I'm not an enemy…!" she shouted back over the ruckus. Sparks and flame spewed about the temple and threatened to burn any that got near the open edge.

The knight recoiled a bit when he realized that he was speaking to a girl. "What…what the hell are you doing out here?!"

"Can you tell me…what the story is behind this creature?" she countered his question with another.

"What, I…" he stuttered…he was not prepared to give a history lesson or anything. "Look, all I know is that the thing's name is Mirai. She's the remaining of the two beasts that dwelled here; the male was killed years ago after he went crazy." The man stopped a minute to make sure the dragon hadn't spotted him. Then he continued, "It's speculated that there's another deep in the Fire Temple, but we're unsure. Now, unless you're some sort of sorceress here to help, I suggest you get out!!"

"I won't!" she shouted back at him. "I have to be here for reasons you wouldn't understand!"

Just then, a roaring sphere of flame plummeted into the tiles next to them and they spun around to see that the flame-ridden reptile had finally noticed their location.

"Shit!" the soldier shouted and pointed his weapon at the monster as unforgiving fire raged about him.

The knights and Sheikah across the way turned their attention to where Mirai had, and saw who she was aiming at.

Link was readying a catapult when he noticed the switch in focus. When he turned, his first reaction was one of disgust. "What are those two idiots _doing_?!"

"That soldier had no orders to head down there!" Silas added. "And who's that with him?!"

Sakura quickly backed up as the dragon advanced. The beast was going crazier than it had with the warriors on the higher ledge…and it got worse as the girl neared the entrance of the temple.

The knight on the other hand, stood his ground. "That's right, ugly…thaaat's right! Just a little closer…"

In the same second he released his arrow, the creature hurled one last hellish attack. The flames consumed him at once, and Sakura watched in horror as his body whipped and twirled in agony as it burned. His screams were drowned as the inferno seared his vocal cords and in turn his whole carcass.

The girl had lost her breath in that moment and found herself tripping over her cloak as she stumbled to get away. Her body went numb. She was almost in the entryway of the temple. As soon as she made it there…she would be safe…for the creature could not fit inside.

But it seemed like such a long shot. In her fear, her haste was impaired, and Mirai was advancing quickly. She struggled with the black fabric, trying to get back up, but it seemed so constricting. She began to question just why she came…it all seemed so vain in her mind-wrenching terror.

Mirai suddenly lunged with a greater speed and Sakura let out one last desperate cry.

In the next moment, confusion overtook her as she was swept off the floor and hurled into the temple by an unknown force. The first thing she noticed was the coolness of the place…it was further away from the vast pit of lava in the foremost hollow.

And then…BAM!

She hit the floor again…this time, with a crushing weight on top of her.

Outside the temple, the dragon roared and raged uncontrollably, trying to reach her. It clawed and roared at the entrance, then shot another speeding ball of flame into the shrine. Yet, Sakura was suddenly rolled out of the way by the same force as before and the obstruction passed right by.

Things were happening fast again, and she had no time to think about the situation. She was yanked up off the tiles and pulled over to a ledge within the temple. Then, not a moment later, she was drug down into the dark pit. Falling…falling…and then…

She hit the floor in a painful thud, and suddenly, Sakura's shoulder ached something fierce. When she noticed the ladder on the face of the ledge that _could_ have been used, she turned to her "savior" and was about to knock the shit out of him, when…

The knight raised himself up to his feet again, and held fast to his wounded side with one hand to stop the blood flow. "I don't know who you are," the young Hylian seethed in pain, "but your idiocy was about to crush this sacred temple!!"

He was angry…so very angry…and Sakura feared to look him in his piercing blue eyes.

Now that she was out of sight of the dragon, it would no longer attack…that must've been his goal. In addition…Link wasn't the type to let someone die before his eyes if he could help it.

She just couldn't bring herself to look up. Nor could she speak. She awkwardly got to her feet herself and headed further into the temple.

"Hey!" the blonde knight called after her, "where do you think you're going?! I've gotta get back to my troops somehow, and you're going to help me do it, you fool!"

She didn't turn to him, or acknowledge him in any way…just kept walking down the dark hallway towards the light she saw at the end.

"I asked you a question!" He was following her then and catching up fast.

But before he reached her, they walked out into a massive sanctuary lit with torches. There were odd columns at the head with faces engraved into them, and more illuminating flame sat within the mouths.

Sakura looked about in awe and wonder of the place. There was a small staircase preceding the facial columns, and she took her chances. Darting out across the spacious, stone floor, the girl dashed up the steps.

"Woah, what are you-" Before Link could finish his questioning, the girl stopped short at the top of the stairs.

Her eyes widened when she reached her destination. What she saw there was the very reason that Mirai had gotten so defensive. A little, baby fire dragon slept soundly by itself, unaware that it had visitors.

Sakura's reaction then was to take a step back…but she'd forgotten how close to the edge of the step she was.

Suddenly, she was falling back; a sharp gasp echoed off the rock walls. Her footing had failed, and had a strong arm not grasped her by the waist, she would have taken quite a tumble.

As she was caught and jerked back up by the knight who'd joined her, her hood flipped back off her head…and revealed her in the firelight.

Unsurprisingly, when she could stand on her own the grip on her faltered, and the knight stood back in shock. She turned to him, her ponytail whipping about behind her. She was about to say something to calm him down, but…he spoke first.

"Holy shit…no you didn't…tell me you DIDN'T!" His anger was different then. Not one of accusation, but one of regret.

"Link, listen to me!"

He wouldn't have it. Despite the sleeping creature a little ways from him, he yelled, "Sakura, you idiot!!" In the next moment, his hand went flying through the air and the back of it connected with her cheekbone by means of a sound strike. Without a fuss, the girl took the hit and stumbled away from him. "You were almost killed!! What the HELL were you thinking?! Just _what_?? AUGH!" He turned from her, and stormed in the opposite direction, pacing out the rest of his frustration.

The girl braced herself against a railing on the ledge and averted her gaze. One hand held her left cheek which was red and swollen. Tears lined her eyes…not from the sting of the blow…but from the ache in her heart. It hurt her more than anything to see him like that…but she knew she had it coming.

He was still pacing when she regained her balance, and breathing heavily in his aggravation.

"Link, will you please listen to me…" she pleaded.

His upturned gaze told her he was listening…but he would not look directly at her.

"There's something I haven't told you about myself…"

"Oh, you think??" came his smart-alack remark.

"Shut up and listen!!" It was then her turn to be harsh. What she had to say had been held a secret for long enough.

"I'm not from this world, Hylian! Before I came to Hyrule I was living in an alternate universe."

That made him cease his movement and stare her straight in the eyes. "What are you talking about…"

"Something happened to me…I got caught up in a fight. There were two people…no…there were two supernatural entities that had me cornered on a rooftop…" her voice wavered as she recalled her distant past…the scene playing through in her head. She would never forget the terror of that night. Ever. In fact, it plagued her dreams to that day. She continued, "For some reason…they were fighting over my life…like I was some sort of precious relic."

Link slowly walked towards her as she spoke, completely intrigued by what she was saying. "They were fighting over you…" he repeated, making sure he heard her right.

The brunette nodded. "They both wanted me on their side it seemed. The one I trusted told me something that I didn't understand. She had advised that I give up my life for God and serve while facing my worst fears. I still don't get it, but she said that the answer could be found in my name…" Sakura trailed off and her expression portrayed her frustration.

"Well…?" Link asked, finally right next to her, "What is your name?"

She looked up to him shaking her head. "My name…is Arella. But I…I don't…"

Link was silent a moment at finally hearing her truth. He noticeably fidgeted…not out of uneasiness, but more out of sudden realization. "…You don't know what it means…"

"My mother told me when I was really little, but I just don't…remember…"

They heard the creature behind them stir, and turned to face it. The eight foot dragon was merely stretching, and still hadn't awakened.

Link, however, grew uneasy around it. He took Sakura by the hand and led her back down the steps. When he reached the bottom floor, he turned her to face him again, and was about to inquire about the rest of her story when he noticed the bruise forming on her left cheek.

He swallowed hard as his hand slowly rose to gently brush the surface of her damaged skin. She didn't even wince at the contact. Only her eyes were glued to his gaze as it trailed down her face.

"So, what happened after the incident on the rooftop…" he asked quietly as his hand rested on her shoulder.

"I remember a bright light…" she told him, "and the being I ended up following told me to step into it."

His lips upturned into a small smirk and she heard him chuckle. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'never step into the light'?" he asked.

"Then I wouldn't have met you…" Her response was so quick and sharp that it caught the Hylian off guard. But she quickly changed the subject before he could ask what she meant. "Regardless…I was sent here for protection from the other being that was there."

"Why couldn't you trust the other one?"

Sakura bit her lip as she recalled, "Its aura…was deadly…that's why."

Link nodded in understanding. "I wonder why it wanted you…curious."

"So, you see, I have to figure out what the first entity meant by what she said. I _have_ to. And by sitting at home with your mother…I've accomplished nothing. And that's why…Link…that's why…"

The knight pursed his lips and took in a deep breath. "Sakura, why are you just now telling me this…"

The girl shrugged and bore an expression of near guilt. "I…suppose this situation warrants an explanation…unlike the others…I dunno…" she softly replied. "And why are you still calling me Sakura…? You know my name now…"

He shook his head with a slight smile. "I refuse…to have to get to know you for a fourth time…" It was an innocent statement. He simply meant that he liked calling her Sakura. But to her it felt like she was further becoming something that he couldn't accept.

She averted her gaze to the still-sleeping baby dragon a little ways away. It certainly was a hard sleeper. It was in that moment that she realized that the soldiers outside were still fighting…and were in turn, worsening the situation.

"Link, we have to get back to your father immediately…" she breathed.

It was then that he became firm with her again. "I cannot allow you to go out there."

"But they're antagonizing the dragon! She's just protecting her young!"

"You don't get it, do you…? This is the Goron's _temple_. They need to use this place, that's why they've gotta get rid of Mirai!"

"But…"

Before she could counter his argument, a sudden eruption took place and the sanctuary shook…hard. The two were knocked clear off their feet as the quake took place, and rubble crumbled and fell around them from the stone surroundings.

Link placed himself overtop the girl to protect her from any obstructions and told her, "Listen, Sakura! I don't know what you are, but I can't just let you outside with that thing out there…! There's no telling at this point what your purpose may be!"

She knew he was right…but how was she to find out for sure if she didn't take all the risks she could?

Then…all hell broke loose. The young dragon suddenly awoke due to the quake…and was definitely quite unhappy about it. Link and Sakura were the first ones it saw, so it made a mad dash for their lowered figures, screeching like its mother.

Link shot up off the floor, taking Sakura with him and darted out of the sanctuary. However…there was no way he could make it up the ladder in time with the girl before the angry creature reached them

"Oh, Din…" he prayed as they reached the end of the hallway. "Sakura, start climbing! I'll try to hold it off!" He drew his sword and readied for impact. He only hoped that the little one didn't have as much fire power as Mirai.

"I'm not leaving you!" she shouted back, pulling out her own weapon as proof of her words.

Link shot her a 'not again' look and sighed in irritation. "How many times do I have to tell you…?!"

"Link!"

"Sakura! GO!!"

He picked her up and literally shoved her onto the ladder. No later had he done so, did the dragon reach the end of the hall.

He turned a split second later to block a deadly claw with his blade. "Climb…! And shut your eyes!" he ordered as he struggled with the strength of the creature.

Finally, Sakura listened, and shut her eyes tight as she clambered up the ladder as fast as she could.

There was a sudden bright light as Link released something called a 'Deku Nut', and a blinding flash temporarily blinded the dragon, hindering its attacks. The girl was forced to go even faster as the knight came racing up behind her.

"Move it!"

"I'm going…!!"

"Sakura, there's something I need you to do for me…" he suddenly said in a more gentle voice.

She listened but did not respond.

"Sing your song for me, ok?"

"What… why??" She was shocked by his ridiculous request. But they were almost to the top, so time was running out to do practically anything. Waiting for them would be the horror of all dragons…

"Just…please! I remember something about it that may hold an answer for you…!" His tone was sincere.

Sakura became flustered at how serious he was about her singing just then. But if he was right and it held some meaning for her, she'd give it a shot…and pay close attention to what was coming out of her mouth for once.

_When you lie awake_

_Gazing at the stars,_

_Tell me what you see, my dear._

_It shows you who you are._

They finally reached the top and stumbled out onto the tiles once again. With the baby dragon recovering fast down below, there was no hesitation in sprinting forward. Sakura continued to sing with all she had as they bolted on the temple and into the open.

_In the dark of night,_

_Behold the shining light_

_Summoning the glow of dawn_

_Despite the rising odds._

Mirai was at first distracted by the spell casters and knights on the other end of the volcano. But when she caught her offspring's cry on the wind, the massive dragon, flung around to find Link and Sakura dashing out onto the terrace.

_Believe, believe,_

_My darling little star._

_You bear the light, oh shadow's fright,_

_Is given thee of God._

The two young warriors came to a sudden halt as they found themselves trapped. The baby dragon came hurling out after them as Mirai advanced on their position from the other side. Sakura stood back to back with the Hylian…she faced the entrance of the temple, while he stared down the bigger threat…daring it to make a move with his sharp glare.

_You'll wake and see_

_Your dreams are not too far_

_Take heed of heart, and take to skies_

_My angel Arella..._

The girl raised her sword, and braced for impact. The beast showed no signs of slowing down. Silas watched from above on a ledge as a fireball was suddenly launched at his son. But…Link could hardly hear his own father screaming for him…for the last couple lines of Sakura's melody was all he heard.

_Take heed of heart, and take to skies_

_My angel Arella..._

A sharp gasp escaped Sakura's trembling, pink lips before she whispered, "My mother knew…"

-Discover your purpose…and fly with us.-

A prayer was uttered that seemed to resound off the trembling walls over all else, and all in the area heard, "God, grant your servant wings of light so she may carry out your will with power and grace…!"

It was so simple a prayer…but it was just what the Almighty was waiting to hear her say.

The volcano exploded with light. Not that of a fire, but of a much more celestial essence.

Link whipped around to see his friend hunched on the ground just as she cried out in pain. The creatures had ceased their movement due to the piercing illumination moments earlier. However, the warriors above had also stopped fighting. The battle was at a stand-still.

Sakura continued to writhe and scream as her body was consumed by an unknown glow. Her ponytail wrenched free of its ribbon, and her hair fell loosely about her heaving shoulders. She fell completely to the floor and went into shock. Her breathing became clipped, and she seemed to choke on her own voice.

The knight beside her knelt to see what was wrong, when suddenly…he noticed her cloak begin to rip off of her. Something in back of her seemed to be pulling it off in an unusual manner…he'd no idea what to make of it. Grabbing a hold of the cloak himself, Link proceeded in tearing it completely off of her and tossing it aside. What he saw then…sent mind into an all out spin.

"Wings…" he whispered hoarsely.

And not just two…ripping their way through Sakura's garments were four, magnificent wings…a pair on her shoulder blades, and a smaller pair on her lower back. Each was composed of brilliant gold, silver, and white feathers…and they were still growing…

Link scrambled to his feet as the new appendages took form. As they grew…they spread. And they didn't stop until the top wings were a good six feet in length. Light continued to pour from Sakura like bright starlight, and finally, when the angelic touch had taken its form, she ceased her panicked cries.

The light began to die…and sequentially, the screeches of the dragons came back to life. The Hylian also heard the scrapping of a sword as Sakura reached for her weapon and drug it across the tiles back to her fallen form.

Then…just as Mirai flew for the threats to her young one, a beam of light shot up to meet her. A combination of fire and white light swirled about the entirety of the volcano, and aggravated lava spewed out of its pit in columns. Link ran for the rest of the knights just as the smaller dragon turned its attention to him. He just barely made it across the bridge and back to his father before the creature took a shot at him.

The Sheikah warriors were on it like lightning, and dark spells hurled through the air passed the Hylian. The baby was consumed and thrown back to the tiles below with a loud cry.

Link then shouted to the men and women that had been summoned to fight, "Get out of here! All of you!! We've gotta move!!"

His father didn't ask questions. Something had happened which his son was clearly more knowledgeable about, and he trusted the young man. The commander reinforced Link's orders and the Knights of Hyrule began their retreat. The Sheikah followed suit.

Sakura's eyes burned a lethal white as she darted through the air chasing down the head dragon. It circled about inside the volcano, taking every chance it could to fire another fiery attack at the awakened angel which threatened it. No one had to tell her how to use her powers…no, she could feel it pulsing through her veins…her very blood seeped with the sensation of fighting…as if she was made for it.

The first successful gash to the enemy caused by her blazing sword sent the creature careening into the sky with a deafening scream. But the girl wasn't finished. She followed it into the clouds.

Link stared up to where his friend had disappeared as the troops evacuated. People were scurrying about him as he just stood there…staring. Suddenly, he felt a strong arm on his shoulder.

"Come on, Link…she'll be fine, but right now we need to-"

"Papa…" the young knight cut Silas off without tearing his gaze from the sky, "I'm staying here."

"But the volcano…!"

It was true…the mountain was acting exceedingly dangerously. The lava bubbled and popped unusually…and there were still streams of it shooting up everywhere…and then there was the constant tremor…

"I'm going to wait for her…you're not going to change my mind this time!" He stood his ground. Sparks and flame spun around him threateningly, but he didn't move…even when his father's grip faltered on his shoulder.

"Link…" the older man stated firmly, "You have orders not to get killed. Come back to your mother and me…both of you…safe…"

After the boy gave a nod, Lord Silas headed out of the mountain with the remaining others.

With the commander gone, Link flew into action. He sprinted for a higher ledge and leapt up to it. Pulling himself up, he began to climb…higher and higher…with more will than he'd had in ages.

After a good five minutes, he reached a ridge that lead to the outside of the volcano and gave him a clear view of the heavens. Making his higher exit, the knight scanned the sky for motion. That's when he noticed…the dark clouds billowing over head. Yet another storm was brewing in the coming of night.

Finally, he spotted the flames he searched for. Mirai hurled down through the surface of the clouds just as a bolt of lighting struck. Thunder rolled as he caught sight of the winged girl.

She flew as if it had been a part of her for years. Even as rain began to pelt the duo, they continued to combat…far and wide through the skies they soared. Fire and light spun every which way, mixing with rainfall, lightening, and wind. Shrill clashing was heard as metal met claw and celestial forces of energy collided with flame.

Link rushed forward and teetered on the edge of the cliff in horror as Sakura was suddenly hit. Her body was hurled into a whirlwind and spun out of control.

At that very same moment, the volcano became to shake and gurgle uncontrollably. Link's gaze whipped about from the fight to the mountain and back and forth.

"Come on, Sakura…come on…" he begged. His grip on his sword tightened as he prepared to jump. But he would hold out just a little longer.

Finally, gold and silver wings sprung back into action and shone brightly with renewed light as Sakura regained her control. Battered and bleeding, she raced back to her fight and came down on Mirai with the lighting that struck around her. Her heart raced and her hands trembled as the blade sunk deep into the creature. With equal force, she pulled back and flew into the clouds as the dragon went wild. It chased after her in frenzy.

Link backed away from the mountain as far as he could without falling straight off the edge. The fall would probably kill him…but he would jump only if he had to. He was absolutely determined to wait for the girl he'd come to trust…

A fierce brawl ensued in the blackened clouds, thick with storm. Sakura's enhanced instincts were her only method of avoiding the lighting which threatened to destroy her in a single strike.

Mirai had all but let loose. The angel was on the run. It was as if a demon was nipping at her heels and she was fleeing for her life. One slip up, and she would be the best fleshy meal that fiend had ever taken in. It wanted her like nothing else in that moment.

With nature and beast at her life like two vicious animals, she contemplated her options. Keep running…? Leave the clouds and the possibility of the dragon getting struck by lightening behind? Turn, fight, and risk being struck herself? As she twirled and spun out of harms way time and time again, she vaguely wondered how she was doing it all. Finally, she hurled upwards and broke through the upper surface of the storm clouds.

The dragon, of course, ensued directly behind. The day had turned into twilight…and the moon was already rising…full…and bright. Stars watched from overhead, and Sakura flew for them like a lifeline.

"…tell me what you see…" she whispered…unheard by anyone but herself.

Mirai's screams caught up with the girl as she climbed higher and higher.

"That's right…keep up…"

Suddenly, the sky lit up around her…her aura had erupted with light as she gained altitude. The air thinned…but her breath did not falter. It was the creature that began to weaken…

When its cries turned into curdling hisses and gasps, that's when the girl turned. Her pace slowed, and as soon as it did, the dragon overcame her. But she did not express any shock. As it was about to rip her to shreds, she looked it in its red, flaming gaze and told it calmly, "Dragons to not belong up here with the celestials, Mirai… I pity you…this was not my original intention, but you've left me no other choice…"

Fire and lava shot out from the top of the volcano in deadly bursts of molten orbs. Link threw his cape off of himself so as to not let its flammable material be of hindrance. He swiftly dodged the fiery rocks, sparks and ash that fell about him as he kept his eyes on the sky.

Then…all at once, there was an epic clash of thunder and a blaze of red light in the distance. The whole sky became riddled with flashes of lighting as the atmosphere reacted to a ruthless disturbance.

The rain finally reached Link and drenched him in its powerful downpour. He no longer worried over the sparks…the mountain would erupt any minute…so it made no difference either way.

Then, out of the clouds, rained a different substance…

Crimson…

The acidic blood of a deceased dragon poured over the world in waves as the wind carried it far and wide over the land. He watched as the red shower pulsed beyond the heat of the fire in silence. Yet, the storm raged on.

Thunder and lightening pounded the world about him and shook the already unstable volcano. The Hylian looked about frantically for his friend, but saw her no where.

Then…his mind switched to a state of fear…and the world began to pass by in slow motion for the unnerved knight. What if she had sacrificed herself…what if she wasn't coming back…what if…

…_what if_…

His weary face lifted to the sky just right over head of him and he let the rain and ash hit his skin freely. "Sakura…you shouldn't do that to me…you stupid…stupid girl…" he whispered to the unforgiving storm clouds.

The mountain finally exploded and a wall of lava blasted into the atmosphere.

The young knight slowly closed his eyes as death came down on him in acceptance of his fate.

And then…

A new light sprung from the same sky above him.

It hurled towards him at a speed far greater than that of the descending fire. In the next instant, he was jerked off his feet as a broken girl with wings captured him in her arms and flew off the ledge.

She was covered in blood, water, and embers, but she still sailed on. Finally, she'd made it away from the mountain, when suddenly a falling ball of fire caught one of her main wings.

Link heard her cry out before they were sent spinning out of control down to the hard ground below. The world was a blur around them as they fell from the sky, and Sakura did all she could to regain her command. But it didn't seem as though it would happen. Spotting a safe ledge a good distance from the hell they were escaping, she used everything she had in her to direct their fall onto it.

They hit in a devastating crash, and skid and tumbled before finally rolling to a halt a few feet away from each other…strewn like rag dolls.

Link was the first to stir.

Slowly, he raised himself to his forearms and drug his limp, aching body over to the downed angel…who could not move at all save for her head.

Her gaze was pinned to the erupting volcano in the distance, and she did not turn to see as the Hylian rested beside her. The rain still bore down upon them like sheets of water…masking both of their tears…

Sakura suddenly took her breaths in short, pained bursts…and that's when Link glanced down to look at her. What he saw sent him into shock once more. Sliding his hand gently over her arm, he brought it back up to stare at the substance it collected from her wounds.

Some of it was normal, crimson liquid…and the rest of it…was pure, white light…swirling with the human blood.

"An angel's blood…" he said quietly.

He heard an abrupt, muffled sob escape her lips, and glanced down again. The girl's hand was over her mouth to stifle her sounds of distress, and her gaze looked to the sky.

As fast as he could muster, the Hylian raised her to a sitting position and took her into his arms. He held her securely to him as she buried her face by the crook of his neck and cried for all she was worth. There was no holding back then…no worries of appearing weak or incapable…no restricting pride to uphold…she was finally letting herself free of personal restraints and putting all her trust in the man that held her.

The young woman's wings draped limply behind her. They'd lost their light, but did not disappear. They seemed to have become a permanent part of who she was.

Link's eyes scaled from her weeping figure back up to the explosion of fire that had almost killed him. Gazing blankly at the orange glow of the scene, his mind whirled with thoughts…

What an ending…to the most intense day of his life…

††††

The green-haired senshi remained completely silent as the rain pounded down about her. She didn't tear her gaze from the flaming mountain top down the way. Below, on a ledge, the sounds of a horse were heard as it found its master after having escaped the city.

Pluto did not have the heart to glance over at me. She knew I was in tears…and she knew that it was unlike me to cry so much…but it was to be understood.

My golden gaze roamed the distance of Hyrule…not trained on anything in particular. My arms fell limp by my sides…my hands…worn and injured from how many times I had hurt them…to assure myself that none of what I was witnessing was a dream.

I could not speak either. No words were needed. It was obvious what I was at that point. Pluto had known it all along…but I…why…why did I still not recall a thing…? I could plainly see what was happening to a person that was me. But I hadn't retained the information of any of it in my own memories.

Finally…the clouds cracked…and a stream of light pierced through. I slowly followed the moonbeam down to the spot it had chosen to fall upon.

That girl…Arella…her wings were aglow again…illuminated by natural light provided by none other than the Creator Himself. Even in alternate worlds He watched her. Forever and for always. His presence never faltered, not for a second…even when she could not feel Him, He was there. Even when there were answers He did not give…she knew…He was in control…without exception.

"Setsuna…" I finally whispered over the slowing rain.

Without turning to me, she let me know she was listening with a 'hm'.

As I continued to stare wearily at the broken angel below, I asked, "Tell me…why don't I have wings…"

The words seemed simple…and yet, my tone carried miles of emotion on its back which caused Pluto to finally turn.

"Sakura…" she hesitated. The sight of my wilted body poured the essence of grief, and it brought about a heartbreak she knew would occur when she looked my way. Yet she still had to will herself to speak. "You do…" was her eventual reply.

When I didn't speak, she continued. "Back on the my planet…when you discovered that you housed a new energy…the Triforce of Power, as we've found out…you were able to harness it with your own strength. When you used it in full…there was a moment in which the outer senshi…witnessed your true form."

I finally turned to her, my hair slowly whipping about my face with the wind. My tears had ceased…and I simply stared at the senshi…half in disbelief…half in sudden realization. My heartbeat was quick and powerful, and I could hear it pounding in my ears…even causing my vision to go awry. And then, with her next words…it seemed…to suddenly cease.

"You're right…you're not like us. And you shouldn't be treated as such. No…you're here…as a mediator…a justice… Sakura…you're a guardian angel."

††††

It took the young woman with wings several long days to recover. Her body was broken, as was her soul. The complete unexpected had befallen her, and she knew not what to do with it. She had uncovered her destiny…and yet had no guidance.

The King of Hyrule kept her safe in the castle as she slept for days. The princess took personal watch over her…partially in fascination that this girl bore wings…yet also because she felt a strange peace when she was with the new entity that she'd not felt before.

The blood had long since been washed away…and a healing fairy had been of some use. But fairies did not heal deep scars…or emotional wounds. Yet, somehow…Sakura remained serene as she slept. The castle servants often expressed their wonder at how she could appear so elegant in sleep even after such trying bouts. Eventually, it was all blamed on the wings…and their supernatural implications.

A certain blonde knight visited the sleeping angel everyday at noontide without fail. Zelda was always there to greet him as he set a freshly picked white rose on the bed next to his friend and knelt to watch her sleep. One day, the princess finally asked Link why he never removed the dangerous thorns from the roses he picked before giving them to the girl.

With an amused smile, he answered, "She would probably wake up just to hit me for being so gentle with her…"

Zelda shook her head at him…she didn't understand fully, but…she could tell that there was a connection between him and the sleeping girl that she could not touch. Just the way he looked at her, and his faithfulness in coming to see her was a unique gesture made only for that young woman.

††††

As the angel slept, she was not lying dormant…no…her mind was flying the whole time. She saw white fields of light, and deep blue heavens in which she soared. She saw the earth from which she came in all its majesty. She circled it as it orbited the sun along with its brilliant moon…just watching...and waiting. And then, she caught sight of another…just like her…

It was Adriana, but no longer as a gypsy. The woman was garbed in pearly white. She bore a long, golden rapier…and behind her flowed two elegant pairs of bright, white wings about the size of Sakura's.

So, she was also a half angel…

The ebony-haired celestial beckoned her brunette counterpart to follow as she took off into deep space. Sakura obliged.

Drina led her far and wide…clear away from the solar system the girl called her own. Their wings reflected the light of the stars and shone brightly in the darkness of the universe as they soared.

Through nebulas and asteroid debris they weaved, and far beyond the reaches of the Milky Way. Sakura knew not where the angel was leading her, but she'd learned that that woman could be trusted…through and through.

All of a sudden, something very different came into view. It stood out from the stars and planets as a very unusual orb of light. As they drew closer, the brunette could see that rings surrounded this odd planet…like Uranus and Saturn…only all over…like an electron shield around an atom…and made of light. Radiance spun about the sphere as if on a track, and in different colors of blue, gold, and white. Further in was another light shield of faded maroon hue. It was like a wall surrounding the strange world within…but just translucent enough to reveal the wonders beyond it. Before the angels reached the place, Sakura beheld the sight of the planet's inner features. About the size of Venus…a large body of water lay within and bore a single giant landmass. Most of it was rolling planes and hills of green. But a steep, colossal mountain jutted out from the center and towered high above the rest of the world.

Drina came to a halt before passing two orbiting moons. Turning to the younger angel, she finally spoke in the original Hebrew language.

"This is the planet given to semi-angels on which they take refuge. Earth will reject you. Demons will hunt you. When your human body falters…this is where you must reside to recover. It is a timeless planet where things do not age. You will never age after your eighteenth year…but your loved ones will continue on. They are allowed on the planet only when the moons are aligned. That time is a gift from God to us in order to lighten the burden of our fates. Any other time, however, any human that sets foot on that planet will die."

Sakura eyed the large body of matter in reverence. So…it had come to this…

The blue-eyed angel continued, "Arella…you are ready. Learn this planet's locality…know it by heart. It is how you will return to your world."

With that said, Drina began to leave. But Sakura stopped her.

"Wait..! I…there's still so much I don't know! Why are we this way? How can semi-angels even exist? Are you also able to travel to different universes? And just what am I supposed to be doing?"

With a warm smile, Drina turned to face the girl one last time. "It's time for you to wake up. Find me again someday…"

††††

A gasp broke out from the brunette as she awoke and sat up in a jolt. Her breathing was quick and panicked. Her body felt hot and weak…there was no telling how long she'd laid there in the same position. The room she was in was dark, and it took her quite a bit to let her eyes adjust. Then she noticed drawn red curtains over a tall window that spilled just a seam of light

Willing her stiff body to move, Sakura shifted off the bed, and slowly made for the window. Reaching up, her fingers passed over what she made out to be velvet. Grasping the drapery, she slowly pulled both sides open at once.

A sudden wall of light invaded the room…yet she did not seem fazed. It was odd...she thought, that it didn't burn her eyes as it had in the past. But when she consciously moved the feathered limbs adorning her back, it all made sense.

The girl took in all that she saw outside. Hyrule…the castle courtyard…midday.

Rubbing her temples in returning frustration, she twirled back around to view the room she'd been placed in. High, grey brick walls adorned with decorative tapestry, a large, elaborate rug on the cold stone floor, a single chandelier, a good sized bed with an overly fancy headboard, book shelves, a table and chair by the bed sporting a sleeping princess…

"Woah…" was the first word out of Sakura's mouth. That was a sight she didn't expect to see.

The blonde princess slept with her arms folded over the table and her head resting on them. She was indeed easy on the eyes, and Sakura briefly wondered if she always looked so pretty.

"She always sits there…almost constantly," came a voice by the door.

The angel turned to see a casual-looking blonde boy with his ever-stunning bright blue eyes. His lips held a slight smile, one of a cunning sense…of hidden ambition. Her eyes trailed down to see the white thing that contrasted so vibrantly with his dark attire. It was then that he moved towards her.

Her first instinct was to step back…but she didn't. She waited until he was right in front of her, and held his gaze fast with hers.

"Sakura…" he whispered with a surprised expression, "your eyes…they're…"

"What…" she urged, "what about them…"

"They're golden……"

As he stared down at her, she wished she could pull away to find a mirror or something with adequate reflection. But there was something keeping her there. Something deep within her that longed to remain close to him. What a feeling…what a feeling indeed.

"So…you're…an angel…" he said quietly and carefully so as not to suddenly upset her in some way.

She breathed in deeply and averted her gaze to the floor which…was a bit hard to see due to such a close proximity to the Hylian. It was strange how close they were without actually touching. She breathed in his scent, and strangely enough it soothed her.

"I'm a half angel…" she breathed out. She did feel the need for the correction.

Subtly, she felt a warm finger slip under her chin. The young man beckoned her to raise her head, and for the first time she felt nervous before him. As she looked up, her lips parted and she sent him a questioning glance.

He then asked simply, "Are angels permitted to be kissed by mortals?"

She blinked in surprise at the unexpected question. More so that she had no idea how to answer it.

"…uh…um…I…" she stuttered, shaking her head in confusion. Was that a universal rule, or what? Now that she was part angel, was she denied even the simplest pleasures of the flesh? And then suddenly, she became afraid. It was evident in her expression. What if her life had been taken away without her realizing it…her life…

"…Give up your life…for God."

A slender hand rose to cover her mouth as she stared out the window. "I don't know…" she whispered.

She felt his arms encase her small frame and pull her in, closing the little distance between them. Then, resting his head gently against hers, he said tenderly, "It'll be okay… I promise. Because no matter what happens from now on I'll be by your side."

"Why…" she asked. Why would he want to do that…she had been cast so entirely out of his league at that point, it made no sense.

He moved her so he could look her seriously in the eyes and said, "Because I want to be with you. That's why. I don't care what the restrictions are, as long as you and I can continue to fight together, that's all I wish for. Sakura, I…" he could not say what he wished he could next. He just couldn't make the words come out.

"You what…?" she asked.

Slightly turning from her, he handed her the rose he had brought. "This is for you," he stated simply, "white was your favorite, right? So are those." He pointed to a vase on the table. It bore six roses already.

"I brought one for you each day…hope that's alright."

She turned back to him and abruptly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into another hug, much to his astonishment. "You're so cheesy…" she whispered in his ear.

"Heh…" he smirked, "well I left the thorns for you, too."

At that, she finally cracked a smile. "Thank you…"

She suddenly felt him run a gentle hand over the bridge of her left wing. A short giggle escaped her lips before she could cover her mouth to stifle it.

"Woah…" Link chuckled, pulling back. "That's not like you; what happened?"

"Uh…well…it's ticklish, I guess…" She averted her gaze to a random tapestry on the wall.

"Is that so…"

"Well, I can't feel anything in the feathers, but they're attached to appendages I can feel…it's weird…"

He circled her until he was behind her folded wings and gently ran a finger over the left one again.

"Liiiink….I'm warning you…" she told him through clenched teeth, glancing over her shoulder.

He completely ignored her threat. "Well, y'know, I was thinkin'…how are you gonna get dressed from now on, hm?" His other hand began to tease the other wing's edge as his tone became increasingly mischievous.

He heard her scoff, "How should I know?? Stop asking questions I don't know the answers to." She came off as indifferent, but in reality that was another thing that bothered her.

The blonde knight ran his fingers over her gold and silver feathers briefly. "They're different," he stated, "almost like…they're real metal, but…not."

"Oh, yeah, that makes a whole lot of sense…" she spat sarcastically.

He continued to taunt by lightly stroking the upper edges of her wings, causing her to twitch uncomfortably. Somehow, he found great amusement in it. Finally, she flung around and hit his hands away…or tried to. "Enough..!"

The Hylian let out a laugh as he grabbed the angel by her wrists and held them firmly, causing her to drop the rose. "You can't stop me that easily."

Sakura gnashed her teeth at him out of spite and twisted her body to throw him off. But he held tight. In another effort, she full out lifted off the floor with the help of her new feathers and dragged him with her.

The look on his face then showed he knew he'd made a mistake. In the air, he was nearly helpless. Then, it was her turn to chuckle impishly. Flinging him around and around, she spun this way and that, trying to get him to let go.

"Don't make me bang you against the wall…" she warned.

"Are you trying to kill me??" he asked as his body twisted and turned in unnatural fashions.

"Heh, who knows?" The smile on her face spread as she suddenly flung him upward with twice as much force.

His grip finally faltered and he was sent hurling towards the ceiling high above. He did everything he could to not yell out and wake the princess…but a high-pitched sound still slipped passed his clenched teeth as he flew.

Then suddenly, right before he began his decent, the angel caught him in her arms and they fell together.

"You are so crazy…" he told her before they both landed on the bed.

After a few good bounces, their motion ceased and Link was able to catch his breath. Sakura turned and rolled over on top of him with a satisfied gleam in her eyes. "Be careful, Hylian," she cooed playfully, "I've got a few more tricks up my sleeves these days…"

"Speaking of sleeves…" he mentioned while fingering her blood-stained, ripped, and charred garment, "you have _got_ to change clothes…"

"Hmm…well…ripping these off shouldn't be too hard," she then paused on purpose to take in his flushed expression before continuing. "But…good luck getting the new outfit on me."

A feminine voice was suddenly heard from behind, "Ah, I think we can have that arranged…"

The two on the bed suddenly turned to see the princess standing there with the recovered white rose to her lips. A single, blonde brow was raised as she stared at their awkward position.

Sakura immediately leapt off the bed and performed a low bow in respect. "Your majesty…!" she exclaimed, a bit flustered.

The other girl chuckled and told Sakura to stand. "Please…save the tacky flattery for my father."

Sakura had never formerly met the princess before, but judging by her attitude just then, the brunette had a feeling she would like the girl. That is…if she kept her flirting under control…

Handing Sakura back her thorny flower, Zelda headed for the door. "Come with me, Miss Angel, we'll get you some suitable clothing."

††††

The young princess was able to find Sakura a white gown that could be slipped on from the bottom of her body up. The sleeves were long and formfitting. They began just below the shoulders, and extended to her hands, ending in golden rings on her middle fingers. The dress had an open back so that the angel's four wings would be free.

The dress sported a golden belt, striped with colored gems, and the front edge above her chest was lined with gold and silver. A split went down the front center of the gown, hemmed in gold, to reveal a second white layer underneath which was also tipped with a golden strip. The second layer extended beyond the top one and ended with a small, trailing train in back.

When Zelda mentioned that she would order shoes to go with it, the angel declined. Most of her childhood was spent without shoes, and she felt it appropriate that she go without them once again…especially since then she wasn't restricted to the ground any longer.

After another day spent recovering and sitting in briefings with the royal family, Link finally took Sakura back home. Lady Lydia and Lori were relieved to see the girl safe.

Daily life went back to normal after a time. Things to do around the manner, Silas and Link would report in to the king every day and then come home, dinner would be served, and chores would be done. News reached the family that the baby dragon in the volcano had survived and retreated into the depths of the temple. The Gorons named it Volvagia…and only hoped that the thing remained hidden deep within the Fire Temple where no one trod. The volcano itself was named after the tragedy that had occurred, Death Mountain. Yet Goron City remained where it was and the Gorons had their own warriors trained.

The princess herself had somehow convinced her father to let her visit Lord Silas' manner upon occasion so that she could spent time with Link and the angel. She found happiness in their presence, and the three of them became quite close after a time. They taught her the basics of sword fighting and even how to suck up to Truth or Dare. Sakura would take Zelda out on horse rides with Starlight while she flew along side the princess. There was a peace in their friendship that Sakura had never felt before, and she thanked God for the comfort with all her heart…He knew she needed it.

Several more days passed and Link seemed to become more and more content with how his life was going. He remained discreet with Sakura; not getting too close or too far from her. He'd almost describe it as "the good ole times"…save for now his friend had wings. Alright…not too incredibly hard to get used to.

But for Sakura…things just…didn't feel the same. She would sit on the porch far more than usual and just stare out at nothing. No one questioned it because they figured she was only relaxing. What they never saw, or rather, what she never let them see, were the tears that were constantly streaming down her face when she sat by herself.

She was putting off the inevitable and failing to tell her friends something she had to. That, and the thought of what she had to do afterwards were enough to drive her into a state of depression…which she hid with a fake smile.

She knew…it was so very clear to her that nothing would ever be the same ever again.

One day, she disappeared from the estate without telling anyone where she was going. She just couldn't sit around anymore. Her heart was eating at her from the inside, and it hurt too much to be in denial of her path any longer.

Taking flight, she headed to a far corner of Hyrule, to the place where she had been found by Silas long ago.

She weaved in and out of trees up the steep mountain where she had fallen and nearly died. The memory seemed so distant, and yet so vibrant. It almost brought a smile to her face for where it had gotten her...almost.

Finally, reaching a familiar turf, the angel touched down lightly on the cliff. She fought back dry sobs as she scanned the area. Her actions haunted her, and she didn't know why she was so driven to do what she was doing.

There was a weak fissure in the atmosphere there somewhere that could be ripped open, and she knew it. Wakes in the fabrics of space were not easily mended, and it didn't take a philosopher to understand that. It would have to be completely closed by someone who could control the portals. But where could she find someone who could do that? She didn't even know how to open it again. Oh, how she wished Drina would have explained more things to her.

As she stood there pondering those things, a sudden change occurred in the world around her. The sun abruptly grew dimmer, albeit no clouds in the sky, and the wind picked up substantially. Whipping around to take in the oddities, the angel caught a glimpse of three strange lights descending before her at the edge of the cliff. One was blue, one was red, and one was green.

Sakura took a few steps back into the thicket and watched wide-eyed at the scene before her. She had no idea what to expect. Was it friendly, or an enemy? All she knew is that she felt an immense energy emitting from the lights…they held _some _sort of beings which she'd never encountered before.

There was a voice before she saw any form of person. It was a woman's voice, yet low and powerful. **"Why are you here, young guardian…?"** it asked peacefully.

The brunette's eyes roamed fast over the three lights which were growing larger at the edge of the cliff. Could she trust these things?? What was she to say? No, she would not trust them until she knew what they were.

"Who are you…" she finally asked.

The red orb of light in center acted first. It floated a tad nearer to the nervous young woman and exploded in radiance. Sakura had no need to shield her eyes once again Those days, large amounts of light seemed to be more of a comfort than a hindrance.

The two other orbs followed the first one's example, and soon there were three life-sized illuminations before the angel. She was on her guard in seconds. No, she had no weapon…but as an extraterrestrial, she was bound to find some way to defend herself.

In one last flash of light, Sakura found herself staring at three strikingly familiar female figures. Oh, but they were no ordinary women by any means. Their very essence poured splendor into their surroundings, their presence graced the ground on which they stood; it seemed to dance under their bare feet.

The angel couldn't place where she'd seen them before. She knew it wasn't a picture…and no one had ever described their looks.

"**I believe…it is you who should identify yourself to us first,"** the red one spoke again, **"After all, you are the one who has intruded into our lands."**

Not that Sakura really had a choice whose world she was dumped into…

"My name is…Arella. Here they call me-"

"**Sakura, yes, we know,"** the blue entity interrupted. **"However, you are not an angel we created. Whence have you come?"**

The brunette took another step back in shock. It was suddenly apparent…those three were the Golden Goddesses of Hyrule…Din, Nayru, and Farore. She had seen their figures on the fountain in back of Lord Silas' manner. But the similarity was only vague. Clearly, those three did not show themselves to just anyone.

Suddenly, Sakura bowed low. Was it fear that she felt just then? The Hyrulean Goddesses were creators of an entire _world_. No doubt far more powerful than she would ever be. But her anxiety was quickly dismissed at her will. Even figures some referred to as gods could be no threat if the one believed in the Almighty. And at that point…how could she not?

"I have yet to discover all the details myself, fair goddesses." Sakura brought herself out of her bow and made eye contact with Din. Fearless though she may have rendered herself, the awesome power of the deities before her still made quite the impact. She briefly wondered if her own aura was what was allowing her to even look at them. "But I can tell you…that I have come from a world where the structure of life is so different that not even magic can exist."

"**So, how are you able to have such power if there is no magic?"** Din, the red one inquired.

"There are those…whom God has chosen, I suppose…" the brunette started, a bit unsure of her own words. But soon, they flowed from her lips like an easy liquid. "It is simply a supernatural mannerism unavailable to mortals. Not magic…more like a trait."

"**But you are also mortal,"** Naryu, the blue one stated matter-of-factly.

Sakura averted her gaze in slight frustration. "As I said…I have yet to discover all of the details."

"**Do you know why you are here…?"** asked Farore a bit more gently at seeing the young woman's discomposure.

"I…" Sakura hesitated. She took a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh. "Forgive me, this is not an easy subject…" she whispered.

Din took a step forward and seemed to glide through the air as she did. Sakura gasped as a light hand was placed on her cheek. She could just feel the power flowing through the touch.

"**I recognize that you are not a threat to Hyrule, so I will not harm you. But I know why you are in this wooded place where we are now. There is a rift in the air. I became aware of it the moment you were deposited upon these grounds. You are trying to return home, are you not?" **

Sakura slowly looked back up to Din and subtly nodded her head.

The goddess took a step back and surprised Sakura with her next words as she actually began to lecture. **"Listen well young angel, for the words of the Golden Goddesses are wise and true. There are only select beings that may travel through these rifts between worlds."**

Nayru stepped up and continued, **"And there are only select beings that may open them. We know of this because there is law amongst even creators. And we must remain aware of the Laws of Worlds lest they fall apart."**

The angel was in awe. "Who binds you…" she whispered.

Din issued a simple nod and replied, **"You are on familiar terms with the answer to that, young flower."**

Sakura went into frenzy and spun around in frustration. "I don't understand! He's commanded not to have any other gods before him, and yet…!"

"**Calm yourself!"** Nayru ordered. **"Forget not that you are from another world!"**

The girl leaned against a tree for support and stared out into the distance in silence. There were so many things that she did not understand, and yet still had to accept.

Din continued her speech from before, **"You are clearly one of the select to travel through the openings of space, but what we have not determined is if you can open them. I must know just how you came to be here in the first place."**

It seemed a blur to Sakura. She tried to think of just how it happened, but it had happened so fast that she could hardly grasp it.

"There was a light…" she started, "and a woman's voice - another angel. She shouted for a guardian to take me somewhere safe…and that's when the portal opened. But there was no guardian around that I saw…only her and…and the demon who was after my life…"

Farore moved to circle the girl as she spoke, causing Sakura to feel a bit uneasy. **"And you're sure she wasn't talking…to you…"**

"What?" the girl asked in surprised. "How could she have been?"

"**You're a guardian. That much is clear,"** Din responded.

Sakura turned to face the red-clad woman in further shock. "And you know this how??"

The goddesses exchanged glances of doubt over just how much the girl knew of her own kind. It was slightly disturbing.

"**It is common knowledge, or so we thought, that guardians bear four wings,"** was Din's reply.

"Is it now…" Sakura turned from them again in thought. "I really must get back…I have to find that woman again…" The need was becoming increasingly dire, and her patience to find answers was running dangerously thin.

"**We might be able to help, but there is one condition,"** Nayru spoke.

The girl's ears perked up. "What is it…"

It was Farore who spoke next. **"There are certain acquaintances you've met in this world…"**

Sakura knew immediately where that was going.

"**Do not leave them in a state of worry or confusion. We will not have our people fall prey to the selfishness of an outsider,"** Din finished.

The words of the goddess stung as they hit, yet Sakura knew she was right. She had to go back and let the people who had taken her in know that her time of departure had come.

It was the one thing she had been avoiding for so long.

††††

It was dark before the angel landed back in the front yard of the estate.

She stared at the manner, but did not head inside. Instead, she turned towards the stables. Her bare feet trod lightly upon the walkway as she neared her destination and hardly made a sound. The full moon gazed down upon her in a seemingly mournful fashion in her solemn state of mind. Nothing seemed lighthearted to her at that point. And she could hardly call it beautiful.

Upon entry of the stable which held her beloved mare, Sakura made for the familiar stall and let herself in.

Starlight nudged the girl's shoulder in question as if to say 'oh, come on…it's dark, what do you want?'

The angel caressed the horse's cheek and rested her head against the muzzle. "Baby girl…please, please forgive me…" she started, willing herself to hold back the threatening sobs. She was so tired of crying. So tired of being weak and helpless. It angered her to cave under such pressure…she knew she could do better, so why…

Sakura continued to pet the mare that seemed to be oddly aware of her plight. It subtly rubbed against her cheek as she spoke. "I've become something that prohibits my stay here…but part of me cannot bear the thought of leaving." He girl pressed her face against Starlight's mane with affection and longing. "I will not forget you, that I will promise. But in return…you must promise me something…"

As the angel stepped back to look at the mare, she realized that she was somehow connecting with the animal in a different way than before. It was as if the two could truly understand one another. Why…was a mystery. But Starlight was calm to a tee and staring Sakura right back at her in the eyes.

"Promise me, Starlight…that you will let no one save for Link or Zelda to ride you. And never _ever_ take crap from anyone!"

The horse reared and whinnied in response.

With a satisfied smile, Sakura bowed to the mare and backed out of the stall. "Good-bye, Baby…"

Then, biting her lip, the angel swiftly left the stables.

††††

"This is absolutely depressing…I can't believe the goddesses made her do that…" I mumbled as I watched the angel make her way back up the hill.

"You knew it had to be done, Sakura, don't give me that," Pluto scolded.

I signed and glanced up at the stars. "Still…I simply must learn of the same answers she's seeking now…soon. Setsuna…I don't know just how much more of this I can take…"

"Are you also growing weak from exhaustion?" she asked.

It was partially that…I knew Din was the only thing keeping me from collapsing at that point. But also… "I am quite unnerved, actually."

Pluto shot a questioning glance at me even though I wasn't looking. Horrible, horrible things were going through my mind regarding my fate that terrified me to no end.

Angels were angels for a reason. Humans were humans for a reason. There should be no in between…the results would be catastrophic.

And so…they were. But it would seem that when God had a plan, there was no questioning it.

††††

Sakura slowly made her way around back to the courtyards in silence. She was putting off coming in human contact for as long as she possibly could…yet again.

As she made her way through the second gate, she issued a sound gasp.

White flurries of petals caught the moonlight on the air and whisked about in a fashion of grace and beauty, completely taking the angel's breath away.

It was…her birthday…and she hadn't even been around for it.

Had the goddesses known? Did they send her back for her sake as well? Who was to know…

Stepping lightly into the ring of cherry trees, Sakura looked to the heavens masked with glittering petals and let the sight consume her senses. A weakened sigh escaped her trembling lips as she took in the glory of the nature around her…and shortly following…a tune.

_Believe…believe…_

_My darling little star._

The girl raised a hand to the sky as if to touch one of the burning specks of light.

_You bear the light, oh shadow's fright,_

_Is given thee of God._

_You'll wake and see_

In the next moment, she twirled. An energy spun about her generated by wings of grace, carrying the blossoms with her as she turned, and her melody seemed to carry on the wind as she sang.

_Your dreams are not too far_

_Take heed of heart, and take to skies,_

_My angel Arella ~ Take heed of heart and take to skies…_

She stopped.

"My angel _Sakura_…" finished the man suddenly before her.

"You…" she whispered in alarm.

"You were expecting someone else?" Link asked as he drew near to her and brushed a petal from her auburn hair.

She took in a breath of his scent subconsciously, and rested her head softly against his shoulder.

"S-Sakura…?" The blonde was indeed confused. She didn't speak, but when he felt her wrap her arms around his waist, he could tell something wasn't right. He pressed his hands against her shoulders in order to move her to where he could look her into her eyes.

When he beheld how those golden orbs shining in the moonlight with unshed tears, his spirits fell completely. She had something to tell him…it was so obvious.

"You're crying…"

"I'm not crying…" she shot back.

He suddenly pulled from her and turned away, averting his focus to one of the cherry trees. It swayed so gently, and he willingly gave into its mesmerizing traits, not wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Well, you're not yourself," he said quietly.

"You're right, Link. I haven't been myself for a while now."

"Then, damn it, fix it!" He whirled around to reveal his upset expression.

Sakura couldn't bear it and turned her own gaze away. "You're not making this any easier, you know…"

"Like I'd want to!"

"And how exactly do you think I feel? You think I want this?!"

"What _do_ you want, Sakura?! What's most important to you??"

Her head turned to the sky. Then in a single, haste movement, she rewrapped her arms around him and held on tight. In the next moment, she lifted off the ground, and he held her fast in astonishment.

"What are you…" Before he could inquire of her behavior, Sakura took off into the heavens.

Her wings danced in the light of the moon as she soared higher, and her eyes glistened as she looked to the stars. Link was not afraid of heights by any means, but his nerve was a bit shaken by her abrupt actions. He watched the ground below become smaller and smaller as the angel flew him higher. There were no clouds to gauge their ascent, but just before the air became unbearably thin, the girl came to a gentle halt.

They could see for miles and Link was in complete awe of the utter vastness that was Hyrule. It was breathtaking…especially as its entirety was bathed in moonbeams.

"Link…look up at the stars…" he heard her whisper. Her voice then truly suited that of an ideal angel's. It was soft, gentle, and compassionate.

He obliged, and gazed up at the heavenly bodies of light in a way he'd never been able to before.

"What do you see…" came another whisper from her lips.

Breathing in deeply, he told her exactly what came to his mind, "A vast…deep abyss…filled with millions of tiny white dots…"

She chuckled, and then felt his grip on her tighten. Resting her forehead on his cheek, she asked him, "Do you know how stars think…?"

"I didn't know stars _thought_ at all…" he scoffed.

"Tsk, tsk…" she smiled. "What if they secretly wish that they could join the ranks of bright comets?"

Just as she said that, Link briefly caught sight of a shooting "star" as it streamed across the night sky.

"Heh…now why would they want to do that…?"

Sakura's smile fell, and she gazed at him so intently that he had to turn to face her. "Because comets are free…" was her reply.

There was a long moment of silence.

Link wasn't sure what she was getting at exactly, so she continued. "But the stars must remain to light their portion of the night sky, or darkness will reign…do you understand?"

No, stars did not think…but at least then he understood what she was trying to tell him then.

"Your…purpose…has…denied you the rights of human beings, hasn't it…" he said quietly.

With a slight nod of her head, she confirmed. "It is not something I have to learn about in order to understand…" she told him. "But I do need some answers…and I will find them in my own world."

So, that's what she was meaning to tell him. Somehow, he'd known it all along, yet never wanting to admit. Sakura was a young woman of honor and dignity. She would carry out her duties even if it meant her utter pain and suffering. He admired it…he really did. But it didn't make it hurt any less.

"You're crazy, Sakura…" he told her. "Did you even ask for this?"

She closed her eyes and turned her head upwards towards the stars. "I might have…" she answered solemnly, "I very well might have…secretly…quietly…"

The knight averted his gaze and refocused on the land below. He was hurt…confused…and utterly upset at how life had taken a turn. Furthermore, he didn't understand just _why_ it had to be that way.

"Sakura, for the love of Din, why…I'd finally found myself a friend I swore would be life-long, and then you had to go pull this shit on me."

"Speaking of Din…" the girl stated, "I wouldn't have even said goodbye to you if she hadn't intervened."

"……….what………."

"It's hard to say what I want most at this point, Link. But one thing I do know is that I never wanted to say goodbye to you. Now come on…they're probably getting impatient."

Before he had a chance to ask, the angel took off again and flew down towards a certain secluded cliff in the far reaches of Hyrule.

††††

Link stood there at the edge of the cliff, dumbfounded, and in complete, utter disbelief. He watched the angel walk off to join the three who were there waiting for her in silence. His blue eyes beheld a sight that he never in his life thought he would see.

The auras of red, blue, and green shone brightly in the night as Din, Nayru, and Farore stood in serenity. They returned his gaze as if they held sincere interest in him.

Then, Din spoke, **"You are Lord Silas' son, are you not?"**

At first, the young knight had no idea how to respond. A goddess was speaking to him. A _goddess_. He swallowed hard, and tried to maintain his bearing. But it just wasn't coming easily for him. All he could manage was a nod.

At seeing his discomposure, the three smiled sweetly. **"Do not be afraid,"** Nayru told him. Her voice was much more soothing than Din's.

Farore stepped over to the young man and circled him, as she seemed to like doing to people…looking him over very closely. Link vaguely wondered if she had any idea what she was doing to him.

"**I like this one…"** she commented.

Sakura watched from her seat on a nearby rock. A distant look was plastered on her face along with a faint smile. Link seemed so disoriented that he'd forgotten about the matter at hand.

The three goddesses of Hyrule were nothing like her God. No…they were more like angels themselves…who were granted the power to create. Yet, they still held such immense power that Sakura could feel it constantly swirling about them.

Din finally turned to the brunette and asked, **"Are you ready…?"**

Sakura's smile faded completely, and without turning to the deity, she nodded. Rising, she caught Link's attention, and beckoned him to go over to her.

He hesitantly obliged. She held such a drained expression and her face was so pale that it made her seem too delicate to touch…as if she'd shatter like porcelain. But when he reached her, it was she that reached out and pulled him into another hug.

That time, she whispered into his ear, "Tell your parents that I am truly grateful for everything they have done for me…and that I adore them both… If I could do more for them, I would…but they will always be in my thoughts and prayers. And to Lori…she is a blessed woman…and no matter what she says, her hair is gorgeous as an angel's."

Link slightly nodded at hearing her request. "Anything else…?" he asked, almost bitterly.

"Ah, yes…give Starlight treats every day. And make sure Zelda finds a good boyfriend…that isn't you." A small smile spread across her lips.

"Why not me…am I not good enough for royalty?"

Sakura pulled back to face him. And then, leaning in, she softly pressed her lips to his.

Shocked, it took Link a bit to grasp the sudden situation. But when he did, he pulled her into him even further and returned her kiss in full. And he continued to kiss her until he could taste her tears on her lips.

When they finally parted, she hid her face on his shoulder. He held her tightly as his gaze wandered up to the stars.

"It's because you're too good, you idiot…" she said into his garment. "And I'm not willing to give you up…"

"Sakura…" the knight started in disbelief, "You're leaving me. I may never see you again, and-"

"I will see you again!' she shouted, pulling away from him. "I _will_! Mark my words; I will come back to you if it _kills_ me!"

By then she was definitely crying. Not even she could deny it. But it just didn't matter at that point.

Link was a bit confused. Up until then she had shown no true interest in being with him. It was always the other way around. "Why are you so bent on being with me now…?"

"Because you…you _made_ me want to…" she sentimentally replied. Of course, it had to be _his_ fault. "And what of you, why do you keep saying you want to be with me?"

His surprise at her nonsense was hardly evident in his face. He kept his bearing as he replied, "I…I…" Letting out a frustrated sigh, he looked away.

She let out a shaky sigh and took a step back. "Oh, really…" she whispered. "Well, then…"

Turning from him, she faced the three deities who were waiting. "Alright…" she said finally, "let's begin."

††††

"He couldn't say!!" I fumed as I paced back and forth on the cliff. "Why I ought to-"

"Ok, that's enough!" Pluto finally shouted. It was understandable that I was going through serious emotional difficulties in all that was going on…but she felt that even in my weakened state I could control myself better.

I sank to the ground and glared up at the blonde Hylian with contempt. "What _is_ that guy thinking…" Leaning up against a boulder, I watched as the Golden Goddesses informed Sakura of how to perform a world transfer. If she was one of the select to open portals, then the technique would work.

I knew the answer already. It was the very reason why I went by the title of Sailor Universe. But who else was able to open portals? They said "select beings" could open portals…not "select being." Perhaps only one could do it at a time during a lifetime…or maybe…there really were others out there along with me. But who? And there were also multiple people who could travel between worlds, but not open the portals.

_**How strange…**_

At least it was obvious to me then how I was able to cross worlds with such ease. My alter ego had done it enough times…and through my dreams she was able to transfer the knowledge to me…along with her languages. Finally, it made sense.

††††

A light flickered as Sakura emitted her energy at the instruction of the goddesses. A bright mauve slit suddenly appeared in thin air as she pierced through the fabrics of space, and the sounds of powerful, colliding energies seeped from the inside.

She had done it…on her own…for the very first time. Or so she thought.

Nayru and Farore took their leave once she had it down, and bit farewell to Link.

However, Din stayed behind to monitor the situation.

"**Now…be cautious. It is a very delicate procedure to cross over to the other side. I cannot stress this enough, young flower. If it is abused with over use, or if the wrong amounts of energy are discharged while within, it could fracture the vortex and you will be trapped in between worlds. There's no telling what the side effects of that could be…it's never happened before,"** the red goddess warned.

Sakura listened intently. She had no doubt that she would be able to control her use of the technique. For one, it was draining. Just opening one portal caused her substantial fatigue. Secondly, she simply had no desire to be traveling between worlds that often. The energy discharges, however…

"M'lady, what do you mean by wrong energy expulsion…?"

Din's brow furrowed. **"It takes a certain amount of energy to allow the portals to guide you to your destination. Anything exceeding that, however, will result in disrupting the delicate tunnel, and it will collapse."**

The angel took in a deep, anxious breath. "How will I know what is appropriate…"

"**You will know,"** the goddess assured. **"Use your mind to control your energy flow, and do not let it out of your body."**

After a few moments, Sakura reached out her hand and widened the purple slit in the air to allow human access. She gazed nervously into its intense void and knew…finally…she was ready.

"**Do you know where you are headed and how to get there?"** she heard Din ask.

The goddess seemed immensely concerned over the outcome of this transfer. But perhaps it was to be expected. It was unknown what the exact outcome of a failure could be, and she was taking precautions for her own universe.

Yet Sakura seemed to become increasingly confident in her preparation. "I am headed for a secluded planet in my world…a timeless planet…that I was showed to in a dream…"

Link's eyes widened. "You're…basing your actions…on a dream…" he stuttered apprehensively.

The brunette finally turned to hi again and smiled. "It was an angel's dream…"

Her faith was strong, and it actually succeeded in boosting his resolve. "Alright, Sakura…listen…" he said as she slowly moved over to where she was standing in front of the portal.

She turned to him, but when she tried to capture his gaze, he averted it to the ground.

"Listen, I-"

"Look at me…" she cut him off.

When he did, she could read something in his eyes that he plainly didn't want her to see. It was that look of hurt…the one no warrior ever wanted to be caught with. But he should have known her better. She was not one to scoff… no, how could she when she had also earned her place as a fighter?

Reaching up, she grasped his collar and pulled him close to her. Despite his astonishment, she did not hesitate. Again, she kissed him.

He would not tell her why he had come to care so much about having her stay with him, but in that moment, it didn't matter. She knew why she wanted him. She knew good and well.

After gently returning her affection, the Hylian pulled back and stared at her. "I thought…we weren't allowed to…"

With her golden gaze alight, she replied, "No one has told me not to yet. And until they do, I will continue to… because I love you."

His bright, blue eyes then portrayed his shock like she'd never seen. He took two steps back and stared at her in disbelief. He could not ask her when or how or why. Those questions would not leave his lips. The possible answers haunted him in ways he never thought possible.

The girl issued a half-hearted chuckle and turned away from him. "What a response, Link…" she said quietly, shaking her head. "What a response…"

"Sakura, I…I just…"

She put a finger to her lips…and with a knowing glint in her eyes, she told him, "Until next time, Hylian…"

The next thing the young man knew, his friend of ages was disappearing into the abyss.

"Wait…Sakura, wait!!" He reached out to grasp her retreating hand, but something stopped him.

In a jolt, Din grabbed his wrist and yanked him back. Her power surged through his body and held him fast as the angel faded.

"**Do not interfere, young knight…!"** was her strong command.

The brunette let the light consume her. She did not look back…in fact…she seemed completely intent on pushing forward. And soon…the wall of luminosity closed shut.

Din let the boy loose, and he lunged at the spot the void had once been. But instead of it reopening, he fell right through the air and hit the ground.

The goddess watched him as he lay still and silent. **"She closed it, dear one…the seams in space are mended this time…"** the deity said as softly as she could.

But it didn't make a lick of difference to that boy…

All he knew…is that he'd lost his chance to tell that girl something he'd been wanting to say for a long, long time…


	11. The Angel's Spirit

Well, hello there. Been a while. A few things to note here – for one, the rating has been changed to M. I wasn't aware of how explicitly adult-themed this would become, but apparently that's how the story wanted to be told. You've been warned. Secondly, I'm putting up two very long chapters at once which will finish Universe's past. This one's about 100 computer pages long. Have fun.

* * *

Chapter 11

The Angel's Spirit

Pluto and I rushed through the portal just as the girl did, and soon found ourselves being hurled through the fabrics of time and space once again. It was dark…so very dark, save for the bright purple-blueish lights which flashed at random intervals like streaming veins encasing us as we passed through.

Through the entirety of our flight, I was deep in thought.

_**There are others who can travel… Pluto is probably one of them. Wouldn't be too much of a surprise given her status. I recall hearing something about Link and Zelda also. …That's three Travelers so far. I have yet to hear of another Opener, though…they must be rare. Understandable. This isn't something that should be screwed with often at all…that's for sure…**_

Pluto noticed how composed my face appeared in the slight illuminations of the vortex and found it odd. The first time around I had seemed to take it a bit more roughly.

And then…the two of us heard a familiar sweet melody up ahead.

As the portal hurled us through its vast wonders, the angel began to sing. Her wings glowed in the brilliant light torrents of the channel as she soared with a certain grace she had been blessed with…she was at peace…similar to myself.

In that moment…I felt a strong connection with her that I'd seldom felt before while watching her.

Yes, she was me. But at the same time, I still harbored a firm feeling of separation. I wasn't sure why…but even though I knew the truth…there was the lingering thought that told me we were still two different people. And it wasn't simply because we slightly differed in appearance.

††††

Another instant passed, and soon Sakura could feel her destination approaching. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. But at least that time around, she was in control.

A window parted in the vortex and she caught sight of a grassy plane just on the other side.

In what seemed like a split second, the girl was sucked into the opening and hurled out onto the ground with immense force…just as the first time.

Her wings instantly slowed her forward motion, and she found herself stumbling to a halt on her own two feet. That…was certainly new. Something was off, however. Gravity didn't seem to be customary at all. She glanced back at her wings to see if they weren't doing as she willed them to, and causing her to rise a bit. But…they were folded and neat, close to her body.

Odd.

And then…she took in the air. Cool, crisp, and…sweet…but not overwhelmingly so. She saw about her feet a myriad of exotic flowers. None like she'd ever seen. Yet, the quality of everything and the atmosphere was so similar to the one she was born with and knew…very unlike Hyrule.

She breathed in deeply as she raised her gaze to take in the meadow she had landed in. Its long grasses brushed at her gown with elegance as a gentle breeze whisked through. The flowers and trees were so different, yet had one thing in common…they were never to be seen on earth.

What Sakura beheld next took her breath away.

The sky.

The realm in which the celestials dwelled in fairy tales and myths was far more majestic than the blue vastness she had always known, and even farther from being a mere story. There were no clouds. And the atmosphere of the firmament was most certainly not a light blue in color at all. No, but in fact there was no 'sky' at all. Looking up, one stared straight into the cosmos.

Stars, planets, distant galaxies and moons. There was a burning orb of light straight above which was close enough to be considered a sun, and it lit the place in a strange way. Instead of illuminating the atmosphere and causing blue sky, it reflected off the planet in such a way that reminded Sakura of a mirror's shine, a bright shimmering glow. And yet…the light was soft…it was not blinding at all. It caused all it touched to glitter with unmatchable beauty and appear quite surreal. But she knew…she was home...in her reality.

It all seemed like a vast dream, however. Sakura recognized the rings of light which passed through the sky and over the entirety of the planet. It felt so different to actually be there opposed to seeing it in her dreams. It was like…

"…a fantasy…" she whispered.

From where she stood, she could tell that she had been deposited on the east side of the island which the planet bore, facing west. In the distance, to the North West, she could see a thick forest of some kind. To the south west was a bay that let into a vast ocean, which in turn wrapped all about the planet until it met the island again in the north.

But she couldn't really call it an island, could she? It was the main land; the only continent…in the world. What a thought…

Directly in front of her in the far distance over the planes was the single mountain towering higher than she'd thought it would. It extended up into space…but not passed the maroon barrier which served as protection for the timeless planet.

Another thing…the planet was not rotating on its axis like the earth did. It would always and forever be facing the same way. But it did revolve around its sun vertically. Eventually, the sun above would be below the planet. The girl would have to figure out the time table in due time. But right then, her attention was focused on the top of the mountain which was shining unusually brightly. There was something up there…but she couldn't make out just what it was.

One foot was placed in front of the other as she stared upwards. Her body began moving forward of its own accord…her curiosity reaching a peak. A brisk walk…and then soon, the young woman was running through the field toward the mountain with one goal in mind. Bounding up off the soft grass, Sakura swept into the air, not taking her intense gaze off the formation above the mountain. Her wings carried her over the planes swiftly and silently. Although countless wonders passed her by on the ground below, she did not stop to stare. She was merely entranced by her objective, and as she flew higher, it appeared to her to be a bright white in color.

The base of the mountain was soon beneath her as well. And shortly after that, she was gliding up its side like a bird would skim water with ease and fleetness. The face of the massive peak was lined with more unusual plants, and even precious gems jutted from the rocks in plain sight, glimmering in the sunlight. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura even caught sight of small wildlife scurrying here and there. She would save her sight seeing for later. Right then, she was determined to make it to the top.

Unlike on earth, however, the air did not thin as she elevated. It remained rich and refreshing no matter where she was.

Suddenly, during her ascent, a large shadow passed over her from behind. Glancing back as she flew, Sakura caught sight of the most magnificent bird she had ever seen. It was gigantic…maybe five times her size, and its wing span was far superior to hers. The feathers were long, elegant, and bright with colors of red, blue, and yellow. The eyes were a glassy green, she saw, as the animal stared at her while passing. Her breath nearly left her when the creature called to her in greeting. The voice was shrill and majestic to match its visual splendor.

Then, as the phoenix left her to circle the mountain, Sakura realized she was nearing the top.

Finally, the object she was seeking came into full view. But to call it an 'object' seemed utterly demeaning. No…it was a colossal structure of pure white stone which shone brilliantly in mid air. The angel's eyes grew wide as she came up on an enormous castle in the sky.

It started at a sharp point at the bottom, and rose to a flat base where the main building started. But it wasn't all one massive section. The castle bore open passageways which jutted out like arms on four sides and ended at a ring which surrounded the main building. The hoop sported more corridors and golden peaked towers with hundreds of decorated glass windows and shining, pearly walls. Overhead, a multitude of white birds soared about the topmost spires. The place was overwhelming to the young awestruck angel.

She weaved through towers and pillars until she found a large entryway in the center. Double doors were plated in gold with an elaborate wing etched into each one. There was a white translucent set of stairs spiraling up to the grand porch from the mountain top below. The steps themselves were hovering squares detached from each other. Surrounding the marble-like terrace were small potted shrubs and flowers of elegant arrangements.

As the angel landed on the vast front porch, she just had to stop a moment and take in all that was around her. There was a floating castle above a mountain on a planet of light…under a heaven of stars and colorful, neighboring planets. After years of mastering her own nightmares, she was well aware of when she was dreaming and when she was awake, as vivid as the dream world might have seemed. She knew she was wide awake then. Even so, she was having trouble grasping just what she was seeing. Everything she laid eyes on was striking, majestic and surreal. And furthermore…it was silent. She could hear only the soft chirping of birds far above, and the gentle breeze sailing through the open halls of the grand building. Not even the ocean made a sound, for there were no waves…only ripples. It was tranquil…like a large, crystal pond. And looking down over it, she could see that the waters were not blue. Instead, they were black and reflective of the space above them with stars glittering across the surface.

With a deep, shaken breath, the girl took a step forward. Making her way up to the imposing doors, she grasped a golden handle on the right one adorned with diamonds. At least some material things on that planet were similar to the earth.

Pulling it open slowly open due to its weight, the angel held her breath. Once she could, she slipped inside, and the heavy door quickly shut behind her.

Sakura found herself in a magnificent atrium with tall windows which were ornamented with almost celtic-like frames, and poured in light from outdoors. Everything was gloriously decorated in gold, silver, and precious stones; arranged in intricate designs and heavenly fashion. She could hardly catch her breath. Looking up, she took in open balconies to six different floors encircling the luxurious main hall, and rising up to the painted dome ceiling. There, she caught sight of images of what she made out to be bare figures of angels, each with a different number of wings. Sakura stared up at the striking artwork in silent wonder for a long moment.

"What do you think…?" a soft voice suddenly echoed across the hall. It spoke in the old familiar Hebrew language.

Sakura's gaze snapped back to her level, and looked intently about for the source. Scanning the far walls, she laid eyes on a very familiar ebony-haired angel with bright blue eyes. She took in a sharp breath and her expression turned to a confusing one of relief and distress all at once.

"Drina…" the girl sighed with a small quiver in her voice.

With a sympathetic smile, Adriana started to move towards Sakura. She had not changed one bit over the years. At that point, Sakura had probably caught up to the woman in physical age, and they stood nearly the same height. Yet it was clear who was the superior.

Sakura didn't know why, but when the other angel drew near, the brunette had to place a hand over her mouth to stifle a quiet sob. It came up so suddenly that she surprised even herself.

Drina extended her hand and placed it gently on Sakura's shoulder. "I know what you're feeling…" she said quietly.

She did?

The younger angel didn't even know what had gotten into her. But at that moment, all she knew was that she wanted to cry. Was it…

"You're besieged. Forced from your home…both of them…to find out that you aren't like any of the people dearest to you, and then you end up here in this Angel's Palace, finally laying eyes on someone you can trust after so long…and yet none of it makes sense," whispered the blue-eyed angel. "I know. I've been through it."

Another sob was heard even through Sakura's hand, and she shut her eyes tightly as she fought harder to keep them back. Hearing those words was like a reality hitting hard; much harder than she was prepared for.

Suddenly, she felt two slender arms wrap around her trembling form, and she rested her forehead against her companion's shoulder as the woman held her.

"Drina…" she said again, that time with an even weaker tone, "are you trying to make me cry or something…?"

A 'heh' was issued from Adriana as she held the girl tighter. "You're a tough one, Arella," she said, "but I know your heart isn't made of iron. Sometimes…it's necessary to let out your emotions lest you break…"

Arella… Now there was a name she hadn't been called in quite a while.

††††

"This place is insane…" I whispered as my gaze trailed the many halls Pluto and I had been exploring.

We'd left Sakura once she started crying because I simply didn't want to watch it. I'd had enough of the intense emotion flowing through my own body for a bit. On top of that, my body was growing continually weaker. I hadn't slept since the couple hours I'd gotten back in Mamoru's apartment before the fight with Mistress Nine. And to be honest, I wondered just what would have happened if I didn't have Din's energy to run on.

Pluto walked silently beside me as I circled the balcony on the fifth floor. She didn't seem as amazed as I was, that's for sure. She looked as if she was gazing at the wonders in reminiscence.

Suddenly, I felt her gloved fingers brush my arm and turned to her. "Hm?"

"This way…" she stated, and turned down a hallway which led deeper into the palace.

I followed her down a red carpeted passageway. It was lit by the most fascinating orbs of light which hovered at certain intervals along the pearly hall.

"So gorgeous…" I breathed as I stopped to lightly tough one. It was slightly warm, and did not waver when my finger passed through it. "Woah…"

Using a bit of my energy, or rather Din's, I proceeded in pushing the little light sphere out of its place and to the wall. To my horror, it zapped the stone in a sudden jolt, and left a flickering mark in its stead as it bounced off.

"Oh jeez…" I mumbled, looking around to see if I had been caught being stupid.

Had we been in a different reality, a sweatdrop would have been seen sliding down the side of my head, for Pluto was staring right at me with a single brow raised.

"Sakura."

"Y-Yeah…?"

"Here…" she said, and pushed open a decorated cherry wood-type door.

I watched the light orb float back to its original position and swallowed my embarrassment. Then, moving forward again, I slipped into the room behind the senshi.

"Oh…!" I gasped as I took in the sight.

We were in a large bedroom of sorts, and it was absolutely stunning. The bed, for one, was high and surrounded by four silver posts with a dark green canopy overhead. The other furnishings matched. A forest green rug with intricate gold designs covered most of the spacious stone floor, and a dark red wardrobe was similar to the bedroom door in make.

But what I found most intriguing was the large window at the far end. It started at the floor and rose three quarters of the way to the high ceiling, ending in a pointed frame. There was a slit running through the center. Walking over to it, I found a latch at eye level. I swiftly undid it and the window was easily pushed open.

"Setsuna…" I breathed, looking out at the remarkable view, "it has a balcony…"

"I know," she smiled to herself. The senshi wasn't even looking. She was leaning over a marble table which held a vase with one of the exotic planet flowers in it. Her fingers stroked the petals graciously, and her gaze seemed almost lost in it.

"Pluto…?" I asked, noticing her behavior. "Why did you bring me in here?"

She issued a slight chuckle and turned back towards the doorway. "I just wanted to see this room again. It was a nice stay while it lasted."

My eyes grew wide, and I shut the window again. "You _lived_ here?" I quickly followed her again.

"Not really…I was a guest for only a short while," was her reply.

Once we exited the room, I closed the door behind us and continued to ask questions.

"Did…I live here, too?"

Another chuckle. "We should get back to little Miss Arella."

Mumbling incoherently, I followed her back down the hallway.

††††

Adriana used the end of her scarf to wipe the remaining of Sakura's tears as the brunette settled back down. The younger one's whimpers still echoed throughout the hall in softening fits. But soon she breathed deeply, finally regaining control. She returned her gaze to Drina's in a weary, yet grateful manner.

"Never forget, Arella…you are still part human. It is alright to grieve, to be as joyful as you wish, and to love, to fear, and to get angry," the blue-eyed angel explained.

Sakura nodded and averted her gaze to brush stray auburn locks from her face.

"But there are things which you must also be wary of…that you previously were free to do as a complete human."

Swallowing hard, Sakura looked up slowly, almost fearfully.

"You were born with a certain trait which is only given to select people within in God's chosen race. It is a trait not everyone can bear. In order to be born with it, the person must be of at least partial Jewish decent, as they're Christ's chosen people, hold a strong will, and most importantly…bear a sense of spirituality far above the norm. You were born into a family which gave you those conditions intentionally so that you could become another potential bearer of this special attribute. As you could probably guess, it was the Celestial Seed placed within your soul which made you what you are now."

The brunette stared intently into those bright, blue eyes as the woman explained her existence. It was the most mind-blowing thing she'd ever heard in her life.

Sakura hesitantly asked, "So…if I had not chosen to give my life to God…I would have…"

"Placed yourself within the Devil's reach," the other finished.

"What…if I hadn't wanted to join…either side…?"

"Your seed would have remained dormant. But as you know…even while it was inactive, the demons still tormented you. Eventually, they would have dragged you to hell with them. It's just the fate of a seed bearer."

She said it so matter-of-factly that it horrified Sakura. The girl's mouth hung agape as she turned her gaze to stare at a distant wall in disbelief. It was as if she never had a choice.

Drina continued, "God has given human beings the freedom of choice. They are free to love Him or reject Him. He will influence aspects of their life…but will never force people to choose Him. However…their own choices will determine how He can help them or not. As you know, it also determines whether they will live forever or spend eternity in Hell. Since you did choose the way of an angel with your own lips…twice even as a human, you, a seed bearer have also given up your freedom of unchecked sin."

Sakura's gaze turned back so quickly she nearly grew dizzy. "_Freedom_ of _sin_? What does that even mean?"

Adriana's expression grew very serious as she gave her next response, "Have you noticed that, unlike other females, you do not bleed?"

It was a simple question. But the implications made Sakura excruciatingly uneasy.

"I…have noticed…"

"Then you will know that you do not have the ability to give birth. It is because you also do not have the right to engage in sexual intercourse with any human being."

Not that Sakura ever had the desire to do such a thing, but now that she was disallowed to…it was nearly a temptation!

"Eve did not have the strength to resist the forbidden fruit. Prove to us that you do by distancing yourself from that man in the other world."

That did it. Sakura stumbled back and rammed into a pillar behind her. Her breathing became upset as her mind flew with the thought. "But I…have…never…"

"You haven't done anything wrong with him, I realize that. But it's such closeness that naturally leads people to do things they ought not to. As a demiangel it's crucial that you separate yourself romantically from the humans, Arella, you must understand this."

Adriana could tell what she was doing to the girl. Sakura had sunk to the floor and was refusing to make eye contact with the woman. Drina did not want to see the younger one going through such anguish…but it was something that had to be done; something that even she had gone through when her Celestial Seed had bloomed.

"Arella…" Drina whispered.

"Stop…" Sakura begged in return, "just…give me a minute…"

Her head was turned to the ceiling as she once again stared at the angels above. But her vision was slurred as her thoughts rested on a certain Hylian face. She had fallen in love...hadn't she…

And then…her love had become forbidden by her own choice. No one can have everything.

Life is not something that should be lived on a whim. People must learn to control themselves in ways that they never thought they could. Desires sometimes must be stifled because they could lead to ruin…and discipline is strength. Sakura knew this. But as a demiangel…it just seemed so much more difficult.

"If I were to fall into temptation…" she whispered, "what would happen…?"

Adriana took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh as she followed Sakura's gaze up to the paintings. "You would do just that…fall," was the reply. "You would become a fallen angel. All Lucifer did was express his desire for God's power…and look at him now…the most notorious demon of them all. As a half angel, you have it a bit easier in regards to what you do. But your human side _will_ cause you torment in that area."

"Why…" Sakura nearly cried. "Why should anyone have to go through this…?"

"It is the price we pay in exchange for our celestial status…no one said life was fair, Arella. Some of us have specific callings, and it's not up to us to determine whether they're just or not."

"How do you deal with it, though?"

The older angel was quiet for a moment. And it was then apparent to Sakura that even Drina struggled at times. "I fast…I pray…I spend time with a certain archangel who councils me."

"We can see full angels now? …Can we see…God?"

The ebony-haired angel nearly chuckled at that. "Crazy girl…we're still part human, we would lose our sight instantly if we saw God. But yes, at certain times, the higher celestials do make themselves known to us."

Sakura was quiet again as she pondered her next question. She was grateful to finally be getting some of her answers, but at the same time her heart was aching fiercely at what she heard.

"Drina…why exactly…are semi-angels born…?"

"Ah, the key question," the woman stated. She moved to sit beside Sakura on the floor as the girl still stared up at the ceiling far above. "You were born into a religious family and worked in a synagogue, Arella, but did you ever once read the Scriptures yourself?"

Sakura's brow furrowed as she recollected her past. She recalled seeing the scrolls, for sure, but it was always her father and the minister who had read them to her. Sighing deeply, the girl shook her head almost regrettably.

"Well…" Drina slightly chuckled, "when you get a chance…there is an archive here filled with the Word. I beseech you to read it all at some point. In the meantime, have you heard of angels in human form in biblical tales?"

Again, Sakura pondered. Raking through her memories, it wasn't hard to pick out the instances in which she heard of the angels. She held a certain reverence for them as the beings that often consoled her during or after a horrific nightmare.

"There was…Jacob," the brunette started, "he fought with one as a test, I think…"

"That he did; Genesis chapter thirty-two. Any others you remember?"

Sakura bit her lower lip and averted her gaze to the opposite wall. "I think there was a time with Abraham and his wife Sarah."

Adriana nodded. "A good example, indeed, from Genesis chapter eighteen. They brought news of Sarah's unexpected pregnancy. Shortly afterward, those same angels departed to Sodom and Gomorrah…in order to confirm its treachery. After they had seen its utter sinfulness of homosexuality, it was brought down. Those are only a few examples of human angels. Some of them were full angels granted temporary physical bodies. Others were semi-angels. It is written in Hebrews thirteen: 'Be not forgetful to entertain strangers: for thereby some have entertained angels unawares.' You see, Arella…angels bear different responsibilities. The purpose of angels with physical bodies is primarily to influence humanity on a different level," the woman explained.

Sakura then stared at her counterpart with high interest stirring behind her golden orbs. "But their sighting…is so rare…is this to say that I am to remain hidden?" she asked. She bore a sinking feeling that her life was about to get even more difficult.

Drina issued another chuckle and returned the brunette's gaze warmly. "Learn to hide your wings, and you won't have to hide yourself. You saw…I did it when I first met you."

That raised even more questions for Sakura. She turned fully to Drina on her knees and grasped the woman by the shoulders. "Drina…!" she exclaimed as she lightly shook her, "That's right! You were looking for me! Why? And what am I supposed to be doing? How do I hide my wings? What people are allowed to see them? Will I get to see my family again?"

Drina's expression held surprise and amusement all at once. She took hold of one of Sakura's hands and peeled it off her shoulder. "Silly girl…calm down," she said, "I'm here to explain these things to you now, so there's no need to panic." With that, she stood, and extended her hand to help the younger angel up.

"Come on…let me show you around as we talk."

††††

I strained my neck as I exaggerated my attempt to see the supposed wings on my back. "Pluto…I can tell you right now…I'm not doing anything to hide my wings. They're just _not_ there."

"Ehe…" the other senshi half-heartedly chuckled. "Well, I'm telling _you_…you _do_ have them. I can't explain why they don't show up save for that one time…"

I sighed and turned back to the two angels heading for a smaller set of doors on the other side of the great hall. As they pushed through the exit, the unnatural light from outside poured through and graced my skin. It almost felt like I was glowing. The sight was overpowering, and I soon found myself enchanted by the fantastical radiance. It was no wonder the angels could go to that place for relaxation…it was far more peaceful than even the earth's most coveted locations, right down to the way it was lit.

When Pluto made to follow Drina and Sakura, I snapped back to my senses and moved forward. Yet, as soon as I did, I felt gravity suddenly strengthen its pull on me for no apparent reason.

The green-haired senshi glanced back to find me on my hands and knees; her brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

Staring at the shining stone floor, I hesitated. What _was_ wrong with me? Sure, I was drained from battle, but I thought Din's power was keeping me on my feet. Then, the triangle mark on my right hand sparked and we heard a familiar voice.

"**Sakura, it seems you are still connected to your crystal even though it is within my possession," **the fire goddess clarified, **"Your physical weakness is exhausting its power. All I can do is keep you conscious from here on. I suggest you reverse your transformation to buy us some time…otherwise, this Tenyo will keep you from moving."**

"How much time will we have?" Pluto inquired.

"**Not but a few hours at this rate. However, I'll do my best to speed up this progression of memories."**

Sailor Pluto quickly helped me to my feet, and I detransformed as soon as I was able. Back in the blue-vested civilian attire, I felt partially relieved…but it was still obvious that I wasn't going to last for long. The sailor senshi at my side was gracious enough to allow me to use her shoulder for temporary support.

"Aren't you weary as well…?" I asked, glancing over.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't…" she admitted, "but I also didn't use up half my life energy on keeping the Tau Nebula shut."

Well, that much was true.

In the next moment, a familiar flash of light overtook us, and we found ourselves outdoors with the two angels once again.

††††

As Sakura took in the many wonders of the massive rear courtyard, Drina did her best to answer the girl's previous questions.

"You will see your family again, Arella…don't worry about that," the ebony-haired angel stated.

The younger girl fingered one of the vibrant, red flowers growing along the castle wall as she listened to the elder's words.

"But in order to appear before a mortal again, you must conceal your wings by cloaking them with your mind."

One odd look from Sakura told Adriana that the girl didn't quite get it.

"Concentrate on your mentality before you became an angel, and with that you can adjust the form in which you appear. It will become second nature after a while…and you will easily mingle with the humans again. In order to draw out your wings physically, you must switch focus to God's power. Oh, but, Arella…"

The brunette ceased her inspection of another odd plant to face Drina once again.

"You are still able to soar the skies while your wings are hidden…" Adriana explained.

Sakura's eyes widened. "How?"

With a slight smirk, the other answered, "They are merely invisible and intangible…not completely gone. While no one can see them and objects can pass through them, they can still be put to use."

What a twist. Sakura was becoming increasingly frustrated and confused by all the new laws and rules she was being bound by. Had she really asked for all this?

No, she hadn't.

She shut her eyes tightly and turned her face to the cosmos as Drina went on.

"Arella…" the woman spoke softly, "I was looking for you…because you are to take my place as one of earth's Universal Guardians."

Sakura's eyes opened again, and she stared intently up at the glowing stars above. The planet had been slowly moving…and the star which served as the sun was no longer over her.

"Drina…" the girl asked in a very solemn manner, "why the hell would you need a replacement…?"

For some reason, the older one grew tense. "Still your tongue, you foolish girl…!" she gasped. "Do not use such language. While you are in the form of an angel and while you are on this planet…do not utter a sound of vulgarity lest you shame that which is righteous. Is that clear?"

Without tearing her gaze from the abyss, the brunette nodded. It made sense to her. And at least that restriction wouldn't be so difficult to adhere to.

With a sigh, Drina attempted to calm herself. "Walk with me…" she said.

Sakura obliged, and the woman led her across the courtyard further from the palace.

"We are only partially angel, I'd hope you will remember. Our physical aging does desist. And while our physical bodies are enhanced by celestial wonders…they are still very human." Drina stopped at the edge of the courtyard on a tile ledge which overlooked the ocean. There were no railings or fences to prevent a plummet to the depths, but in a world of angels, such a feat was to be expected.

"I will not last much longer…" she finally said.

Sakura's sharp gasp resounded throughout the quiet world as she whirled to face her companion. Her expression of disbelief went unseen by Adriana as the woman continued to stare into the dark waters far below.

Although she did not look, the ebony-haired angel could sense all the aggravation pouring from the young woman beside her. Even in the midst of it, the more experienced celestial could still smile.

"It's alright, you know. This body may pass away under the tension the angel puts it through…but that does not prevent the angel from living on in the spiritual realm. And once Christ returns to the earth…" brilliant blue eyes turned to face an anxious golden gaze, "we will regain our perfected bodies along with the rest of the Lord's followers, mortal and semi-angel. For it is written of humans in Luke chapter twenty, neither can they die any more, for they are equal unto the angels; and are the children of God, being the children of the resurrection."

Sakura breathed out a held breath as her body shivered. Clinging to herself, she responded, "I…see. And…how long can one go on as an angel…Drina?"

"I have been a guardian for going on two centuries. But it all depends on what a semi-angel does during their time as one. News Bearers usually last the longest because they encounter minimal battles. I have known a few who have lived up to a little over half a millennium. Warriors are lucky if they last passed one hundred years, however, for obvious reasons. Divisional Guardians average about three hundred years. They are basically in charge of protecting one organization, group, or upon occasion…an individual. You and I are Universal Guardians. We share our duties with few others across the earth, and are in charge of keeping balance on a larger scale. This does not mean we keep the peace…it does not mean we save or assist just anyone we see in trouble…it does not make us world saviors. No, we are to keep the demons from influencing nations of the world in such a way that would bring about mass chaos without the Lord's consent…such as certain wars…and death. We are also to ensure that the Divisional Guardians can proceed with their tasks with minimal interference. This all includes battling weather and other natural disasters. Our duty brings us in contact with numerous fallen angels. As such, our lifespan is, on average, about two hundred years."

Sakura watched as Adriana picked a pure, white flower from a potted shrub nearby. The woman turned and placed the blossom gently in Sakura's dark auburn locks behind her ear.

Smiling in satisfaction, Drina whispered, "The good part is…you don't wear out until the very end…"

"How will you know when the end is near, then…?" Sakura asked with wide, golden eyes as she gently fingered the pallid petals.

"Simple," Drina responded, "when you are told to find your replacement."

The brunette had no idea how Adriana could possibly hold her smile through all she was saying. Perhaps a couple centuries were adequate time to get accustomed to such a lifestyle…but still.

"Come on…there's something I must show you." With that, Drina grasped Sakura's wrist and leapt off the edge of the courtyard. It was a straight fall to the ocean, but the wings of the two angels caught their bearers and slowed the decent to a soft flutter.

Their destination appeared to be the giant tree which jutted from the star-flecked waters, surrounded by four towering pillars. Sakura had no idea what kind of set-up it marked, but she had a feeling that it was important.

The blue-eyed angel continued to speak as they flew, "You remember those angels painted on the ceiling of the main hall?"

"I do…"

"The six-winged angels are the Seraphim. They rarely leave Heaven, but they are to be held of highest respect when seen. The four-winged are the Cherubim…the ones who oversee the protection of the world. You are to yield to them when they appear before you. You and I have four wings, but our lower pairs are smaller in size due to our semi status. We are below the Cherubs. They give you orders, and you are to obey. Then there are the Archangels; also rarely seen, but they work along side Universal Guardians and Warriors. They are also over you, and are considered the most powerful. The Archangels have one pair of wings, but that pair is three times the size of the Cherubs. You will sense an Archangel before you see them…as it is with the demons. In any case…those are the most important types of full angels you need to be aware of at this point. Pretty much we are above no one in rank. But at the same time we are the experts of our own fields. One angel is not capable of doing another's duties."

Sakura was silent the whole time as she listened to Drina's words. While a heavy new burden, such information was also quite intriguing to her.

As they drew nearer to the great tree and passed below the tops of the pillars, something below the clear water's surface came into view. Blue lights. Sakura could only imagine what they meant.

Suddenly, she felt the slender hand on her wrist tighten.

"Hang on…" the fore angel said in nearly a whisper.

All at once, their speed increased and both were sent soaring towards the tree's upper branches. The wind which whistled passed them was the strongest Sakura had experienced yet on that planet, and it shot a wave of uneasiness through her gut. The girl instinctively shut her eyes and turned her head as if such an impact would be harmful.

But then, as soon as it had hit, the sharp current of air settled, and suddenly, there was nothing but cold, still atmosphere. The light had nearly vanished, too, she noted.

Slowly reopening her eyes, the brunette abruptly took in the change of scenery.

Drina was still hanging on to the girl's wrist as they slowly descended in an upright position amongst dark braches alight with turquoise, white, and gold runes of energy.

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the mysteries before her as she was led deeper and deeper. And it was getting so cold…on earth, one's breath would have begun to show in the surrounding air at that point, but there it was not so. To her surprise, the trunk of the great tree was completely hollow, and they continued to pass through it with little blue spirit orbs as their only light.

Soon, elongated cracks in the bark were visible through which one could see out.

The younger angel let out a sound gasp when she caught sight of the ocean waters lapping against the outer walls. But for some reason the subtle waves did not pour in.

Drina gave Sakura's wrist a gentle squeeze. "Be still…this is the safest haven in all the universe. No physical or spiritual harm can occur in this place."

As they drew near to the base of the giant tree beneath the sea, the lights grew brighter, and far more surreal. Sakura was taken aback for a moment when a very faint hint of gentle voices were heard almost seeming to travel through the walls themselves.

"Singing…?" she whispered.

"Only a touch…of the angels' everlasting praise to the Almighty," Adriana responded.

They listened in silence, and the voices grew gently in volume with furthered descent. Having never heard such a sweet, melodic sound in all her life, Sakura easily became mesmerized and so at peace in the midst of it that she could have shed tears if only to release her soul of its remaining burdens.

It was only when her bare foot touched the cold surface of the ocean floor did she regain her senses. Her golden eyes scanned the premise in question as the other woman let her go.

"Drina…" she finally said as she stared up in longing at the unnatural formations of light, "I want to sing with them…"

With a slight smile on her lips, the other answered, "You will someday. As for now…_that_ is your main concern." She pointed with a slender finger over to a large structure nestled within the tree's roots that Sakura had not yet set eyes on due to her enchantment.

When the younger finally caught sight of the nearly foreboding entrance, she subconsciously took a step back. Her glimmering gaze betrayed her shock, and her breath faltered so she could not speak.

Awestricken and almost frightened, Sakura took in the gate of white light, guarded by two towering grey statues of archangels adored with golden blades and shimmering wings. They stood in authority, one hundred meters high. Their eyes were glowing a hot white and were trained straight ahead, yet it was obvious that nothing would get past them which shouldn't.

"That…" Sakura stuttered, "that place…is not…"

"Not your friendly neighborhood hang-out," Drina suddenly finished with a bit of her human spunk.

Not quite the words the brunette was looking for, but it fit the description nonetheless. And it wasn't the threatening angels which gave away the sheer magnitude of the place. It was the essence pouring from it.

Adriana continued, "You're correct, though. I'm pleased you're able to recognize a holy shrine when faced with one. This, however, is unlike any you will come across on earth…for it is a temple built for angels alone."

Sakura's gaze slowly turned from the light to face Adriana. "For not but angels…" was her whisper.

Ebony locks grazed the elder's cheek as she nodded. "A Celestial Sanctuary…for the purpose of receiving orders and council from the Throne."

Sakura felt her breath cease and nearly her heart along with it. She didn't have to voice her questions in order for Drina to interpret them.

"Not directly, of course, Arella," Adriana mentioned as she began to move forward towards the gate, "it is here the Cherubs expect us to meet them from time to time. It is part of your duty to come here for guidance. If you do not…you're in danger of 'falling'. While humans have prayer, this is our unique way of connecting with God. You understand?"

The girl didn't answer, only followed slowly behind her predecessor.

Then, something caught her attention.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted an abrupt movement and a shine of white contrasting with the tree bark. Glancing over, the girl issued a sharp, horror-stricken gasp, and even before she could move, Adriana had taken flight and darted over to the fallen heap on the ground.

When the ebony-haired angel landed, she immediately knelt before the wounded figure and began calling to him.

"Soldier! Speak to me! If you can hear me, answer!"

Sakura finally got a hold of herself, and rushed over to the two hunched over the cold path leading to the temple. When she took in the white and crimson blood which flowed over the stones, she stopped and stared. Her gaze trailed up to the body it poured from, and that's when she saw the black gashes covering the exposed skin.

The mere sight of those dark, menacing marks sent the girl's mind spinning into despair. Their essence reeked of evil, and their very presence brought upon the curse of fear and hopelessness.

"Dear one, speak!" Drina called again as she held the boy up in her lap. He looked even younger than the two guardian women, which made the sight even more a pain to bear. He was still breathing, though his body was mangled and his wings shredded.

Sakura felt her fists tighten; her nails digging dangerously into her own flesh. "Adriana, is there nothing we can do…?" she asked nervously.

As the elder continued to gently coax the boy awake, she replied, "He's a warrior…they often gain irreparable wounds, Arella… it takes more than a palace servant or guardian to heal them. He was trying to get to the temple…"

"Then get him to it!" Sakura nearly shouted.

"I can't just do that!" Drina snapped back, "To enter one needs permission, and to do that he must ask for it himself!"

Suddenly, the warrior coughed and his young blood stained Adriana's garment as she held him.

"Stay with me, child!" With that, she stood and darted for the temple with Sakura in close pursuit.

As they rushed up the steps to the high gate, a powerful energy burst out to meet them, causing them to halt on the terrace at once. And then…a voice.

"_Thee who wish to enter… proclaim your relevance within…"_

Adriana glanced wearily up at the archangel figures and it was the first time since the battle on the synagogue rooftop that Sakura saw her sweat. "You see…" she whispered, "You cannot simply walk in…"

"And if we do…?" Sakura inquired just as quietly.

Sharp, blue eyes readjusted to the front and dark brows furrowed before Drina answered, "We die."

††††

"So, the place is only harmless if you follow the rules…got it…" I muttered.

Pluto stood a bit farther from the gate than I did as we watched to see what the angels before us would do. I was still getting over the intensity of the black marks covering the boy and didn't say much at all. It was no wonder why warriors didn't last long…

I then noticed how far Pluto was from me, and shot her an odd glance.

"You alright…?" I asked gently, yet nervously.

The senshi nodded. "I'll be fine if I keep my distance."

"Why…?"

"…it would seem Drina failed to mention the fact that any human will be killed regardless…"

_**Oh shi…**_ I felt icy shivers of alarm shoot down my spine as the utter power of the temple finally got to me. It was nothing to be taken lightly…at all. Then I asked, "But…you're on this timeless planet without the moons being aligned, and-"

"It's very different, Sakura. We're here figuratively, but no mortal should ever see what's inside that temple."

I slowly turned back to the scene with the torn, young demiangel to find Sakura suddenly making a bold and virtually stupid move.

"Are you serious?"

††††

The brunette abruptly took the boy from Drina's arms and spun to face the gate shining with a nearly blinding light at that point.

"I speak on behalf of this child and myself!" she started.

"No! It's unacceptable!" Drina shouted, reaching out for Sakura.

But the girl lifted into the crisp air before the other could touch her, a sudden golden glow illuminating from her rebellious form.

"We seek aid for his fatal wounds…!"

Her plea was heard from the spirits within, but she was not answered with acceptance. Instead, a burst of white light sprung from the doors and penetrated her chest, sending her and the warrior into a backwards spiral towards the opposite wall a far cry from the terrace.

"Arella!" Drina shouted as she watched the girl plummet. But to her utter shock, the brunette almost immediately stirred and rose on two trembling feet, still steadily aglow. Her arms were wrapped protectively around the boy, and his state was unchanged.

The angel herself felt no pain. It was as if the spirits only wanted to tell her she was going about her task the wrong way.

In a single bound, she was in the air again and soon hovered before the gate once more. Breathing deeply, she stared into the light, her eyes blazing with determination. Consciously, she had to settle her nerves and tone of voice, but her next attempt eventually left her lips in a more tranquil form.

"I wish to save this boy…"

There was a pause.

Then a sound boom echoed throughout the colossal tree. The voices of the celestials suddenly grew clearer as the gates before the three suddenly stirred.

Adriana stood agape in complete disbelief. "They would…let her…" She had never attempted such a thing. If an angel was dying, all she could've hoped for was that they had the strength left to ask to enter.

In a single, powerful movement, the temple gates flew open. The warm light which surrounded Sakura seemed to gently beckon her forward, and she immediately obliged.

The ebony-haired angel bowed low and whispered her own request; thereafter she, too, was granted access.

††††

"Go, Sakura…" I heard the senshi behind me state.

I glanced back to see her waiting in the same spot as before. "But…Setsuna, you…"

"I'll be fine. But you need to stay with them. It's _your_ past…not mine."

Letting out a shaken breath, I spun on heal and darted for the entrance. Passing the angelic statues, I issued my quiet reasoning whether I really needed to or not, and held my breath.

Then…the light consumed me.

††††

There is no such thing as the dark.

Only the absence of light.

Darkness cannot exist where there is light, but light can exist no matter what.

The moment Sakura stepped into the Celestial Sanctuary, the marks on the warrior vanished completely. The remnants of evil were unable to withstand the purity of such blessed light…yet the boy did not stir.

Sakura continued in her state of panic and all but flew down the marble passage to the gold and silver altar at the end. The sanctuary was a great hall, towering high, with white stone pillars illuminated on all sides not with tongues of fire, but with plumes of golden light. Sakura rushed passed these things without a second glace; along with towering windows lined with gold which poured in gentle blue light from the ocean that covered the place. The gentle voices of the celestials went unheard by her as her only focus was the far end of the hall…where soft, white light beamed down from above and seemed the most comforting place of all.

Reaching her destination, the brunette gently placed the warrior boy atop the golden surface of the table, and hovered over him in reverence. As she stared at his drying blood, she silently wondered what she'd gotten herself into…and why she had ever said 'yes'…

"Drina…" she whispered as the elder came up behind her, "how do I call the angels?"

There was a silence that nearly drove Sakura insane before Adriana solemnly replied, "You don't call the angels, Arella… they call you…"

Instead of shouting out in frustration, the girl lowered herself to her knees, hands tightly gripping the engraved alter, and closed her eyes.

Adriana didn't have to ask to know that the younger had immersed herself deep in prayer at that moment.

Without consent, tears began spilling from the young guardian's face and onto the ashen floor. Her dark auburn hair covered her grieving eyes as she was bent in humility, begging the Almighty for His mercy. The light from above was embracing, yet seemed so reserved and unwilling to give Sakura the peace she craved. It was as if she was gently being denied her requests.

She finally caught the sound of the angels' soft song once again, and with it the subtle patter of Adriana's feet as the woman took two steps back.

It was then that Sakura felt certain warmth graze her cheek and beckon her to look up. She brought a hand to her cheek and wiped away a few hot tears before moving to glance to her right.

What she saw startled her to the point of springing to her feet and backing up as Drina had.

There, before her, stood the spirit of the boy she'd laid on the alter…and his physical body was no where to be found.

Slowly shaking her head, Sakura backed into Drina who kept the girl from falling back to the floor.

"Arella…get it together…" the elder said before the brunette could start crying again.

"I didn't…I didn't cause this…did I…?" was the girl's nervous inquiry.

Drina shook her head and gently squeezed Sakura's shoulders. "It was just his time…"

"But he didn't even live that long…!"

"Not true…he may be young in appearance…but this one outlived his entire family…" the blue-eyed guardian stated in solemnity. "Age ceases as soon as the seed is awakened…no matter how early or late."

The boy suddenly advanced on the two women and stared straight up at Sakura with a glint of liveliness in his translucent eyes. He moved with a grace no mortal ever could…unchained by his physical form.

She stared back at him, wanting to apologize for something, but no words would leave her mouth. She looked over his form…wings were bright and renewed, any trace of blood had vanished with the body, and he no longer needed his robes. He was…perfect. A flawless being created in the image of God; it's what humans were meant to be before the fall of man, minus, of course, those magnificent wings. It was such a sight to behold.

Still, Sakura tried to say something…but she was having so much trouble forming her words that Adriana ended up speaking for her.

"Tell her what you must, child so she can be at peace…"

With a subtle smile, the boy raised his hand and touched Sakura's cheek again. It was so soothing, yet she did not feel anything on her skin.

"Humans won't be able to see me anymore, so my friends on earth will probably worry…" he started in a gentle voice which seemed off in the distance even though he was standing right there, "but I will still be able to watch over them. Our jobs as angels will not end until the world does. And I will await that day with great anticipation for it will be then I'll see my mother again. Until then…"

He spoke with such wisdom despite his age. Sakura brought a hand up to place over the boy's on her cheek…but the lack of physical matter sent her fingers right through his and she only touched her face. Her expression portrayed her frustration.

"Don't cry," he smiled, "you've done more than enough for me already…I can tell you will make an respectable guardian someday. Just remember…it is we who consented. This is our blessing and our judgment…all we can do now is make the most of it. And one other thing, dear protector…" He made sure she was listening intently before issuing his next statement, "never grieve anywhere but here…"

The brunette bit her lip. She didn't understand completely, but she subtly nodded, letting her hand fall to Drina's on her shoulder. She still couldn't bring herself to speak as the younger angel retreated.

"Please excuse me for now as I must report in to the realm beyond this one. However…in the event we meet again, my name is Aaron."

With a respectful bow, the warrior faded into nothing as the two guardians watched in silence. Soon, they were left with only the soft sounds of angelic singing once more.

"Drina…" Sakura finally whispered after a while, "do you ever wonder if you made the right choice…?"

Though the girl couldn't see it, Adriana smiled once again. "Sometimes…" she answered, "but then I think of what I'd do if I'd remained a human…knowing that I could've had the power to aid humanity on such a greater level…"

Sakura pulled away and spun around. "That's not how I see it," she said firmly with a new fire in her eyes. "Human beings are powerful in and of themselves. Not as an angel…but in a different way…which makes even the demons envious. It's a power of choice, the power of freedom, of love, of anger, of all the things which make a half-angel so incredibly strong. It comes from our human side. All the angel does for us is allow us to influence humanity on a _different_ level…not a greater one…you said it yourself."

Adriana was silent then, and Sakura pushed passed her to leave the temple. But before she left, she stopped.

"But we aren't even really angels, are we…"

The ebony-haired woman turned slightly.

"That gentle voice I heard when I was first transported out of this world…it was the guardian spirit inside of me…the one implanted in me by the seed…making me who I am…wasn't it…" Somehow, being in that place made her aware of things that she hadn't been previously. As if the atmosphere and sheer glory gave her understanding beyond her normal abilities.

There were no such things as female angels. In fact, angels had no gender at all, just as God himself despite the male reference in the scriptures. A male or female human could only inherit such an angelic trait by the Celestial Seed which was the essence of a true angel when it blossomed and fused with their soul.

"I am still a human…" Sakura stated quietly, "…it's only because of this guardian that I cannot indulge in all of my privileges as one…"

She was about to continue her retreat when the other suddenly shouted, "And it's that kind of thinking which will drag you to hell…!"

At that moment, a sudden white light ruptured forth from before Sakura, blocking her way out. The young angel shielded her eyes from the immense illumination which was drastically different than any that had come before it.

Adriana was on one knee in an instant, bowing her head low in sovereign reverence towards the sudden presence in the grand hall.

Sakura, on the other hand, was forced to take several steps backward as the spirit advanced on her, causing her heart to falter and tremble. Suddenly, she tripped over her own feet and fell back onto the marble, still shielding her eyes from the light, and trying to catch her lost breath. She pressed her cheek against the floor, wishing for the powerful aura to cease its terrifying approach, but her wish went un-granted.

Though it did not speak, it summoned the girl to rise…which she understood through indescribable means. Her mind soared with scrambled instructions and words in her own voice as if she was thinking to herself…but it wasn't her at all.

Ever so slowly, she rose and turned to face that which towered over her…in the form of a brilliant Cherub. It had to have stood nearly a hundred feet if only to fit inside the restricting structure, and was neither spirit nor physical…almost seemed like a bright cloud. It was feeding information to her in her head, she knew…what an ability…why wouldn't it speak…? All she could do was stare at its wings as she was frightened of its face. And she just simply stood there…trembling…as it bore down on her with council.

Adriana watched in silence as Sakura endured her first visual encounter with a full-fledged angel. She did not know what the Cherub was explaining as it was not being transferred into her mind. But she knew for a fact that Sakura would be acting slightly differently afterwards. The power which resonated through the place had become soothing to Drina after so many years of being in its presence. It was the essence of God…the very energy which gave life and brought protection to humanity, and she accepted its overwhelming charisma in ecstasy.

Then, almost as suddenly as it had come, the Cherub vanished and the overpowering presence was gone along with it.

It took a few moments…but soon Adriana was on her feet darting towards the younger angel as the girl began to fall. Before she hit the floor again, the elder abruptly caught her by the waist and gently let the girl down in her own lap.

Sakura's eyes were pale and glossy, and she stared up at the high ceiling…unmoving save for the shaken rise and fall of her chest as she took trembling breaths. It was then that the girl noticed for the first time that there were no shadows in the temple…at all. What a thing to notice at such a time…what a thing indeed…

Her body suddenly jerked within Adriana's grip and she let out a sharp, pained cry. Her eyes slowly faded back to their original golden hue and she whimpered softly as she came out of her state of shock.

"Relax…" she heard the gentle voice of her predecessor say. And then she registered the feel of a hand stroking the side of her face.

"It…said…!"

Drina put a finger to Sakura's lips to silence her. "That is for you to know…and you only," the woman told her. "Come on…" She rose with Sakura in her arms and headed for the doorway. "Let's get you back to the palace…"

††††

Kneeling, I clutched the side of a large pillar I'd pressed myself against when the angel had appeared and didn't let go for the longest time.

"Okay…" I whispered hoarsely, "I can't…take much more of this…DIN!" I called with everything I had in me.

But there was no answer. I had begun to feel weaker since I entered the temple and wondered if the goddess was still supporting me.

"DIN!" I shouted again, but still to no avail. I turned to glance at the back of my right hand which confirmed my suspicions.

Not even the Hyrulean Goddess herself was permitted to enter such a place even in essence. I knew I had to get out of there or I'd be drained of life before I could even obtain all my answers.

Shaking uncontrollably, I let myself fall completely to the floor. Then with all the strength I could muster, I pulled myself forward with my arms, little by little…crawling for the entrance. I felt utterly pathetic.

††††

Pluto waited on the other side of the sanctified realm in silence. She stared at the ground covered in glistening runes as she contemplated the situation.

"Din…" she finally said, "we may want to skip ahead to when she meets that man…"

"**I agree…"** came the response.

It was then that Pluto caught sight of my limping form coming from the gateway. Her eyes widened. "S-Sakura…!" she gasped, and rushed to support me.

Moments after I emerged from the sanctuary, the doors slammed shut behind me, and the triangular mark on the back of my hand returned. Immediately, I felt rejuvenated to an extent and was able to stand on my own.

But no sooner had I regained my composure did another bright flash of light whisk us off to a different point in history.

††††

Small giggles and laughter were heard echoing through the halls of the Angel's Palace one peaceful day and grew closer and closer to one of the balconies hovering over the rear courtyard. Suddenly, three little girls with translucent fairy wings on their backs bounded out onto the terrace and flew off the balcony absolutely tickled to their little cores. They hurled down to the garden below to hide amongst the flower plants and small trees and shrubs.

Following not far behind was an equally cheery angel Sakura who'd just returned from a mission on earth and was enjoying a game of chase with the palace servants which she called 'sprites'. She adored making them squeal and giddy with excitement. It was one thing that brought back the joy to her plagued life-style. After they helped to heal any meager wounds she bore, she promised to play games with them for a while until they grew bored – for they never tired out.

The sprites flew this way and that with their little white dresses flowing behind them trying to find the perfect hiding spots. They succeeded just before Sakura landed on the grass in the middle of the magnificent courtyard, and that meant she'd have to go through the trouble of finding them.

To make it seem fairer, she pretended not to hear their stifled giggling coming from all directions and started walking in a random direction. Her wings folded as it was her promise not to search from above, and she suppressed her ability to sense other souls in the area. She had, however, been exercising her own ability to speak as angels did with thought, and she used it to tell the girls:

_You can run, but you can't hide for long!_

That made them chuckle even louder, and it caused the brunette to smile as she skipped around pillars and stone structures.

Then, all of a sudden a hand stopped her from behind, and she spun around, startled. She did not sense anything as she had suppressed that trait to do so, and therefore was not expecting any visitors. When she turned, she laid eyes on something most unpredicted; a tall, male demiangel with green eyes and raven black hair. While she had seen many men around the planet before, none of them had ever bore green eyes with such dark hair…it nearly reminded her of Adriana. But this man's skin was not dark - instead it was quite pale. His Jewish decent must have been quite far down the line. And like many of the male angels, he was shirtless as wings make it very hard to wear regular clothing.

Sakura stared at the man for a minute before snapping out of her trance. "Oh…h-hello…" she stated shyly. "Can I help you?"

He issued a smile after that which was…quite contagious. Sakura couldn't help but do so herself.

"If I scared you, I didn't mean to," he replied, "I only meant to give you this." He outstretched his right hand to reveal a small branch of cherry blossoms.

Sakura's eyes betrayed her surprise. Those only grew on earth…so he must have put a lot into preserving that bunch the whole way to Fantasy, which was the name Sakura had so naturally given that surreal planet.

"I…" she stuttered, hesitant.

"I've seen you staring at them a few times, and figured you liked them. These are fused with my energy, so they should last a long time," he explained.

The woman took the precious flowers from him and admired them up close. "I do love them…" she finally admitted.

By then the sprites had grown impatient waiting to be found and snuck out to see what the brunette was doing. They secretly gathered around the two angels in curiosity to watch them interact.

"Your name is Arella, correct?" the man asked.

Sakura glanced up from her blossoms and responded with a subtle nod.

"And you're a guardian, right?"

Again, she nodded.

The man slightly bowed. "My name is Salem, and I happen to be a warrior. Pleased to finally meet you face to face!" he beamed.

It was no surprise, really, that he was a warrior angel. They were the most common as they had the highest death rate, and were needed more. Sakura was still slightly mesmerized by his appearance and sounded a bit awkward as she asked, "What do you mean…'finally'…?"

"Ah, well," he started, "I noticed you were new a while ago and was waiting to get the chance to introduce myself."

"Are all semi-angels supposed to know each other?"

"Well, no…I guess not. But it'd be nice to get to know a pretty face, y'know?"

That last statement threw Sakura for a loop and she looked away, flustered. That's when she heard the sounds of the sprites giggling again and turned to glimpse their hiding faces.

"Sorry, girls…looks like I got distracted," she apologized.

Salem chuckled as the girls all moaned in frustration and turned to head back to the palace. "I do seem to have that effect…" he smirked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and placed a hand on her hip. "Quite the cocky one, aren't you…"

"I can be…" he admitted, staring back at her through confident emerald eyes.

"Well…anyway, I'm sure there are far prettier faces than mine around these parts," the brunette told him.

With a consistent smile, he countered, "Could be. But so far you're the one I find truly intriguing."

"And why's that…"

"Well…you're the only pretty face I've seen in a while with beautiful rows of golden feathers on your wings…"

The guardian glanced behind her briefly, a bit confused. Many demiangels had intricate patterns and colors laced into their wings, so she hadn't thought hers were a big deal at all. "And that means…what?"

"Heh…it's rare." And with that, Salem swiftly took his leave after sending her a reassuring wink.

††††

After a while of getting used to the new planet, Sakura figured out that two days on Fantasy was about the same as one day on earth. Since the planet did not rotate and its path around the sun was so abrupt, she counted one revolution as a day. Additionally, she calculated that the moons aligned for seven days out of the sixty in a month. She didn't bother naming months or days for herself, it was simply pointless on such a timeless planet, and no one else seemed to bother with anything at all. Not even naming the planet. They simply let her do as she pleased for herself.

While the sun was high in the heavens one day, Sakura sat in her room alone staring at the cherry blossom branch which sat on her window sill.

The room itself was massive and located at the end of the left wing on the sixth floor. She'd chosen it due to its color scheme and view for the most part. The entrance was a double-doorway and made of polished, red wood and adored with gold as all the others in the palace. The doors were to the left of the room, and her pearly king-size bed was to the right of them with a translucent, white canopy over top. The furniture, which included a small desk and chair, a nightstand, a wardrobe, and chest at the foot of her bed were all made of the same wood as the doors. There was also a luxurious couch covered in the same pearly design as her bed with pale, silver throw-pillows lined with gold tassel. On the marble floor was a gold, silver, and white rug which spanned across the majority of the room to the washroom on the right and the towering windows up front. Like most of the rooms in the castle, the windows opened up to a balcony and could be covered with golden drapery. The view looked out to a vast array of colorful planets which Sakura simply admired and would never tire of seeing from day to day. The whole room in general was bright and comforting to her, so she had no problems in claiming it for herself. It just felt so right.

She had brought a few of her belongings from earth after revisiting the synagogue and her own family. Oh…what a joy that had been for her. Once she had discovered how to hide her wings, she'd immediately headed to earth to see the people she loved most and had missed deeply. The expression on her face was indescribable when she held her parents for the first time in years. She had explained to the minister that on her "spiritual journey" she'd discovered herself, and was ready to move on in life. Which was true…but my goodness, you should have seen the look on his face when he realized she was a girl!

Along with the cherry blossoms, she ran her gaze over her old wooden cross hanging on the wall which she kept in her room at the synagogue. Not that she needed a reminder of why she was fighting…but the symbol granted her a peace she knew no where else.

Although passive observation seemed to be keeping her occupied, the young angel was silently pondering the aspects of her new friend.

Salem was an interesting character. The two of them had gotten into the habit of talking on a regular basis…even visiting each others' rooms from time to time. Pretty soon, they could tell each other anything. She'd gradually allowed him into her life on a new level which only a close friend should hold. But she still felt so on edge around him…and she had no idea why. There was just something about the guy that made him seem detached from the rest of the demiangels.

Could it have been his shameless flirting? Maybe his unusual body language? Heaven forbid Sakura was singling him out due to some sort of attraction! But he was the only angel besides Drina to reach out in friendship to her up to that point…how could she refuse him?

One thing she found odd was how he avoided the subject of her feathers after the first time he brought it up. She'd have to ask Drina about it at some point.

As she was lingering in her room that day she suddenly received summon from Adriana to head to earth immediately. There was no hesitation on Sakura's part as she pounced off her bed and flew off the veranda into the vastness of space passed the protection of the timeless planet's barrier.

Calls such as those were quite frequent, and since the girl was in training she did what she could to prove herself reliable. Most of her missions were carried out along side Adriana due to the woman being the predecessor. But occasionally, Sakura would fight with other guardians. And wherever there was a fight, warriors were sure to show up as well. If the angels were lucky, however, the demons would not bother to quarrel after something got in their way. Priorities, you know…

After a speed flight through the outer realms of space which Sakura was becoming ever so familiar with, she reached earth's atmosphere where she met her forerunner in waiting with golden saber in hand.

With a slight bow, Sakura awaited orders.

"War has broken out in Israel once again, that is no surprise," Drina started. And indeed it wasn't startling news. Scriptures predicted the Middle East would always be at battle.

Sakura stared intently at Adriana expecting more news. But the older woman simply stared back with those solemn blue eyes of hers in silence. It almost became unnerving to the younger guardian, and she gestured for Drina to continue.

Briefly glancing at the distant stars, the ebony-haired angel took a short breath and nodded, "I'll have you take a look at the situation…since…this time it's Jerusalem…"

Sakura's brow furrowed as she turned to the vast planet known as earth with newfound urgency. Her golden gaze narrowed as she zeroed in on the violent place that was her hometown with pristine inhuman ability.

And then…

When her breath faltered and shoulders tensed, Adriana was more than prepared for what came next. As soon as Sakura screamed and lurched forward, the elder was on her like lightning, restraining the young angel from any further movement. But it proved a difficult task.

"No! _NOOOO_!"

"Still yourself!"

"MOTHER! PAPAAA!"

Terror ripped across the young angel's face like a sudden curse, and the very color drained from her cheeks so fast it was as if she'd been shot in the chest. She kicked and thrashed as Drina held her back from the planet, screaming for her family in utter horror.

"LET ME GO! LET ME-"

"You can't! You're not a world savior, remember? You save one and they'll expect you to save them all!"

"DRINA! **DRINA, NO**!"

Without further hesitation, Sakura allowed her pale aura to suddenly erupt from her distressed figure, and Adriana was thrown back at the unexpected force of energy.

"Arella, you can't do it!" the senior angel shouted in warning.

"Then why did you _bring me here_?" was the last thing Sakura screamed before she bolted off towards the massive globe.

Adriana followed close behind.

If Sakura had been able to shed any tears prior to her decent, they would have all vanished by the time she reached the atmosphere. It was not an easy obstacle for half-angels purely due to the strain it put on their human bodies. It took substantial amounts of angelic force just to refute the power of that planet's barrier.

But once Sakura was through, she gladly let gravity do its part in helping her race to the surface. Her speed was like it had been in outer space…only this time…there was air resistance, and it caused not only confrontation, but also screaming gusts of wind to rip passed her like knives. As her momentum went unchecked, so did her senses. And being so focused on the battle ahead, she didn't even notice the deafening sonic boom rupture behind her powerful wings.

The ground neared like an inevitable wall closing in with a fatal velocity. But just before she could crash and burn, the girl swooped upward with commanding strength and headed for the center of her village where she last saw her parents. The wind she carried with her, nearly fueled the flames which danced wildly over the buildings surrounding.

She gave no thought to which humans could see her…if any. The town was nearly wiped out.

Adriana rushed down after the girl with furthered frustration after being caught in Sakura's careless wake.

"Never break the sound barrier, fool…!" she growled, unheard by the frantic brunette.

Caught up in the flaming heat of a pillaged town, sweat, and panic, Sakura careened through alleyways and streets to find her loved ones.

"Mama! Papa!" she continuously cried.

"Arella, do not attract attention to yourself…!" Adriana hissed.

Although the fight seemed to have moved on, the fire which raged throughout the city still seemed to liven up the night in a most unpleasant way, and Drina didn't want to take any chances of there still being people around to notice the two of them being there. She was constantly on the alert for nearby souls.

A large, smoldering beam suddenly fell from a rooftop and plummeted towards a distracted Sakura as she soared through another back alley. Adriana shouted at the girl to move, but younger went unfazed as she had that entire time.

In a fit of rage, Adriana launched herself at the girl and rammed her into the ground ahead just as the fiery log was about to claim her.

Sakura coughed and gasped at the sudden impact, and was about to scream at the ebony-haired guardian. But when she whipped around, horror once again plagued her expression when she saw Adriana's ankle all twisted and bloody. She'd just barely pulled it from the grave offense before it had completely crushed her leg.

The brunette was about to say something when she heard a soft whimper escape the entrance of a stucco building a few feet away. Using her arms to pull her across the gravel, she was barely able to peer inside. What she saw caused her throat to falter, and she choked on her own fluids.

Nearly forgetting the wounded angel behind her, the girl scrambled to her feet and darted through the open doorway.

"Mother…!" she shrieked as she knelt beside the beloved figure of her parent, bloodied and broken against a stone wall.

"Mama, hang on! I'm here! Where's Papa?" Sakura stammered, ripping her gown for bandaging.

A gentle hand slowly stilled her hysterical actions and rested on her lap. Golden eyes, finally filling with tears, looked up to see her mother's loving chocolate ones staring back at her.

"…It's…you…" came a raspy, dying voice.

Sakura's eyes widened. Running a hand over her face, she banished her tears so they would not obstruct the view of the only family she had.

"Yes, Mama…I'm back again...!"

The woman, who looked no older than her mid forties, willed herself to crack a smile even in her weakened state, and it startled the girl.

"Mama, don't force yourself! Stay still, I'm going to help you!"

"You have such…long hair…when did you grow it out…?"

The brunette noticed that the gentle hand had moved to stroke the long, dark auburn locks which spilled over the angel's shoulders. By then it was long enough to reach her knees when standing.

"Y…Yes, Mother…you saw it a while ago…" That's when she realized that the woman's mind was already faltering. "Mama…! Don't speak anymore…!" In frenzy, Sakura moved to stop the bleeding on her mother's stomach where a small, splintered post had been rammed through.

Bright blue eyes stared from the doorway as a limp Adriana watched the scene in silence. Then…without a sound…tears of a soft light began spilling from those sapphire eyes of hers in far greater streams than Sakura's ever had.

"Mama…!" Sakura shouted again as she watched her parent's eyes begin to slide shut. "Mama, please! PLEASE!" She began to work faster, ripping more fabric and tying up smaller stab wounds and other gashes. She was losing her loved one faster than expected. It was assumed that her father was already dead…and therefore…she was then losing the only one she had left…

"Child…you're so loud…" a smile crossed the woman's lips once again.

Sakura began softly panting as the stress had her mind spinning and her body giving way. She lowered her forehead to her mother's. "Mama…please…please don't leave me…you can't…" she whispered. Her lips gently grazed crimson-streaked skin as she let her life energy pour over the dying woman.

"I'm so relieved, Arella…" came the soft voice once again.

…_When you lie awake…_

Sakura pulled away to capture her mother's gaze once more; she had no idea when she'd lose it forever, and every single moment was savored like the last light of day on earth. "Relieved…?" she asked.

_Gazing at the stars,_

_Tell me what you see, my dear._

_It shows you who you are._

The hand on the girl's lap slowly slipped to the floor as the woman answered, "…you were…able to find…you…your…"

Sakura's head began shaking in denial. "No…no, no, no…Mother…Mother!"

_In the dark of night,_

_Behold the shining light_

_Summoning the glow of dawn_

_Despite the rising odds._

Her mother's breathing began to fade and her suffering heart began to falter with it, making speech the hardest task of all.

"They promised…you…would…bear…" There was a long, broken gasp…

_Believe, believe,_

_My darling little star._

_You bear the light, oh shadow's fright,_

_Is given thee of God._

"MAMA!"

_You'll wake and see_

_Your dreams are not too far_

…_Take heed of heart, and take to skies…_

"…_wings_…."

…_My angel Arella..._

A shrill scream of anguish suddenly cut through the night and pierced the heavens.

Sakura's tears carried her heart and soul with them as they poured over her mother's lifeless body. How painful was the cold sting of loneliness…how helpless was the child of fate…

There was a lesson to be learned on that dark evening…a lesson that the warrior Aaron had already attempted to warn of…that the heavy mourning of an angel sends powerful waves of grief through the earth so that mortals and celestials alike would feel it in the rain.

And rain it did…

Unforgiving, heavy droplets began to pelt Adriana so that she was compelled to enter the rundown building.

As soon as Sakura sensed the elder's presence, her head snapped up and golden orbs flashed at the doorway. Gold clashed with azure as the two stared each other down with such intensity that the air around them heated and stirred.

Finally, when the younger could hold her tongue no longer, "…why…did you _SUMMON ME_?" she cried once again.

Adriana swallowed back any further tears so that her successor would not witness the sorrow she bore. Then, with a deep breath she replied, "I have my reasons…"

Those four words struck a cord in Sakura which ignited a roaring flame of impulsive fury. In a mere instant, she flew off the stone floor and threw herself at the angel before her in such a rage that it blinded her sense of motion.

Drina had the girl's arms in a deadlock before Sakura even knew what happened.

But neither of them had any chance to make another move…

…before the sudden change in atmosphere.

The ebony-haired angel slowly let go of the brunette and they looked each other dead in the eyes…not moving…not blinking…not even breathing.

The rain outside suddenly lost its sound. Senses of smell, taste, and hearing all cut off. Vision narrowed. Hearts stilled. It was as if they were mute, blind, and deaf to everything physical.

The cold became a deadly frost as the two of them stood in silence.

Sakura's mind raced with hurried thoughts. Her mother's body was unprotected…Adriana was injured…they were too close to the village…she had no weapon…and there were no warriors in the vicinity…

All legitimate thoughts…with no solutions…

Their time was running out.

The angels remained staring at each other for what seemed like hours...not daring to move or speak…both contemplating just what the hell they needed to do next.

It didn't matter how many times a guardian half-angel came in contact with a full-fledged demon warrior…it never…ever…ended well.

And that's exactly what was hidden in the shadows of the room.

It had suddenly appeared from the spirit realm, no doubt lured by Sakura's anguish. And any moment it would make its move. To kill a human angel was a double blow to humanity and a swing at God Himself. Of course…their kind was _hunted_.

Adriana watched as Sakura's eyes changed from contemplative to fearful. The girl was clearly not ready to take on such terrors on her own. The fear alone would drive her to an early grave.

It was then the elder decided to communicate through the mind – although she had a mere second to do so; for as soon as the contact was made, the shadow would sense it.

And a mere second it took.

At the crack of lightning, the two guardians agreed on a move and took it.

In that same flash, their forms were already miles into the sky. There was truly nothing like the swiftness of an angel. If they were to fight, it would be where the humans could not see.

They could not look back. There was no need…for the shadow was on them like an imminent curse, and reeked hoards of dark power which sent their minds hurling towards insanity at the very presence of it.

Unseen by any mortal, the demon followed in an undefined form of a dark mass. Although its unnatural attributes and echoing bellows went unseen or heard by the people of the world, any celestial could recognize it in full. It was the acute definition of an evil obstruction.

Adriana and Sakura were moments away from the outer atmosphere when suddenly…

Drina let out a deafening scream and fell behind.

The brunette whipped around just as her companion was whisked out of the sky and sent flinging back towards earth.

The demon hadn't even touched her… and yet a black slash mark was raked across her leg.

The young guardian flipped her body and darted for her friend just as the elder called for the Almighty's aid….or tried to.

Imperceptible claws penetrated the angel's neck and cut off her airway. To Sakura's utter horror, she watched as Drina's eyes dilated in shock. The demon had sent a blood-curdling shriek ringing through the angel's body that only she could hear, and it overloaded her senses to the point of going numb.

"Drina!" Sakura cried as she shot through the air. What a mistake…

Adriana was indeed released. And as she plummeted to certain death below, the fallen angel vanished into thin air even from the sight of a half-angel. Sakura continued her racing flight downward, but even before she reached her companion…a sudden force stopped her dead in her tracks.

She did not see it, nor did she hear it. There was only a sudden aura of threat the moment before she felt it.

And then…_pain_.

The girl yelled out in pure agony as the same deadly seize from before pierced her back and held her fast in mid hair. Her pale eyes watched the vision of her falling comrade blur as a foul stench and menacing whispers consumed her senses.

A sudden flicker of power within took control of her body and she whipped around, with a hand covered in white, raging energy. The grip of death which plagued her back, ripped from her flesh and fled backwards to avoid contact with the virtuous offense, shrieking like the beast it was in opposition to an angel's power.

Instead of crimson streams of blood, flowing from her back was nothing but white light. The creature was not harming her human body…but was damaging her in a much deeper way.

The embodiment of shadow suddenly dispersed and spread amongst the thunderous clouds with hovered over the earth.

Sakura took the moment to somewhat regain her composure and dart after Adriana once more with celestial blood trailing behind her.

True, angels were swift indeed. However, the difference in power and speed between a half-guardian and a complete demon warrior was not to be underestimated.

And then, as the clouds themselves had fallen prey to wicked intent, even the crack of lightning had turned against her.

Blinded and numbed by the piercingly evil presence all around her and the sting of fear, Sakura let her body take control as she shot out of the skies and headed for her falling partner. She didn't have to look to see if the fiend was following.

…She sensed it right on her heel in the form of tainted, blackened rain. It was _toying_ with her.

Dread suddenly turned to a subtle rage, and as she descended, the girl abruptly released a burst of pure energy which thwarted the enemy's pursuit only slightly. But it came back at her with a vengeance much to her utter frustration, and the next thing Sakura knew, her vision was blurred with pure black. She could see nothing but the terrifying darkness of a demonic curse which sent her spinning out of control. She could no longer feel the beat of the stricken rain…

In the next moment, her breath wavered.

In a mere instant her body felt as if it had been pierced through with a thousand foul blades. And it all transpired without the slightest physical touch. The monstrosity took control of her mind and put her through the most agonizing mental panic of her life as she careened uncontrollably to the earth below.

Her body screamed, yet no sound was heard. Her heart throbbed and her will to escape strengthened, but she could summon no power to fight. She hadn't even been issued a holy weapon as all other demiangels had which may have saved her.

And then…she saw it. The soul-piercing eyes of evil which had haunted her nightmares since birth stared her dead in the face amidst the blackness. And the celestial life which raced through her veins suddenly froze in the depths of pure terror.

It made no sound…nor did it register in the realm of existence in any other way aside from the threatening sentiment it so direly imposed upon her soul.

The girl was at last petrified in her own fright, incapable of moving or speaking. Her eyes had once again gone pale without a trace of life, and she numbly stared at nothing…as if her body was willing itself to die so it could be rid of such a burden of trepidation.

She was a guardian…a half-angel…and had faced quite the handful of fallen angels up to that point. But none had so utterly succeeded in subduing her as such; that one…must have been a seraph in its former life of paradise.

††††

Deep, controlled breaths were all that kept me calm and sane during that fearsome battle. Sweat rolled down the sides of my face in little streams as frustration dared to take over.

"I don't understand…" I finally stated. My voice was hushed and shaken. And though I was still struggling with the mind-numbing demonic aura which penetrated through the mere visions I was seeing of my past, I did my best to focus on the matter at hand…as little sense as it made.

"They're guardians, Pluto. What good are they if they cannot stand up to a single demon warrior…?"

Russet eyes were trained on my form as I continued to witness my former entity's suffering. Sailor Pluto noticed how I had learned to stay put even in those dire situations I was forced to sit through, and it caused her to smile only slightly. However, in regards to my question…

"I cannot answer that for certain. There may be an explanation if we wait, however," she responded.

I then turned to face the senshi in full, arms trembling and locked by my sides to fight the tension. "But why won't Arella attack like I would…with rays of destructive energy? It's so much more effective!"

At that, Pluto let a visible smile grace her lips, catching me slightly off guard. "Now that I can answer," she said, "it is because she does not have the power of a senshi."

I was taken aback.

"Senshi…as in…a sailor senshi?"

"The birth of the warrior Sailor Universe is what brought that about…and for good reason."

I swallowed hard in anticipation. Oh, how I craved to know everything right then and there. But my desired answers were taking their sweet, sweet time in coming.

††††

An abrupt moment later…the brunette hopelessly felt as though she was imagining the impossible as a blinding light penetrated clear through the dark abyss of anguish.

A feminine voice rang loud and clear, reigniting the spark within the girl's senses.

Angelic resonance poured throughout the realm and lifted Sakura from her torturous prison in a wisp of warm light.

"Move!" came the shrill shout of a familiar guardian.

Sakura's plagued eyes shifted ever so slightly and caught sight of the beautiful blue sheen of another gaze.

_Adriana…_

The intense influence of pure, holy refinement put a breath in Sakura that had gone missing at her sudden capture, and fueled her energies. Flying free of her horrors, she turned to face the black rain which, as it fell, shot the scream of a devil throughout the land along the roar of thunder.

Her predecessor, piercing the skies with an experienced divine aura, had her sacred blade raised to the celestial heights of space. Then, through the maddening screech of the evil around them, she shouted, "Arella…! I will protect you! Call for aid!"

In the reassurance of her heart, Sakura shut her eyes and laid her hands upon a light which began to resonate from her chest…a renewed light of hope which only an angel could bear.

Then, as the demon recuperated and headed back for another round, in a low tone Sakura began to issue a prayer. And low though it was, her soft wish seemed to flow over the skies like a gentle, yet powerful hum of grace.

"In the name of our Almighty Father in Heaven, I beg of the celestials to send arms in a guardian's dismal hour…"

Not a moment following her sincere appeal, a loud crack resounded powerfully throughout the firmament, and shook even the air so rapidly that the two guardians were disturbed, body and soul.

Adriana was the first to react to the arrival of the warrior demiangel as he confronted the enemy head on. In a split second, she was at his side streaming her aura about the reconstructed mass of blackness in order to hinder its movements as best she could. Wisps of light lashed in powerful frenzy as the angels fought and struggled to turn their predator into the prey.

As Sakura's eyes adjusted to the sudden flurry of action, she slowly gathered in a deep breath of both sudden relief and anxiety.

It was Salem…that daring man who had gone out of his way to befriend her on valiant levels. He bore a blade unlike Adriana's in that it was a double-edged, full-sized sword equipped especially for the engagement of heavy battle.

As the blue-eyed guardian restrained the opposing evil force much to her body's distress, Salem came down on the fiend with a speed and force to put a bullet to shame. The warrior timed his attack perfectly as another round of thunder shook the earth to mask the power of his blow.

Yet, just as he did, the monstrosity sprung up on all sides like a flying mist out of Adriana's reach. Sakura blinked, and in that same moment, the demon vanished even from the sight of the demiangels.

The brunette once again grew anxious and hurled around to try and find the thing…even though she knew it was pointless.

"Stop, Arella…!" she heard Drina's voice ring clear over the pounding rain. "Use your spirit…"

The spirit, or soul of a human, was the only thing of theirs which connected to the realm beyond. It was how demon possessions were possible. And combined with an angel's essence, it was a powerful tool to be used in connection with spiritual activity.

Sakura breathed in deeply once again and her eyes slipped shut. The dark clouds which encased the angels' forms swirled about with gusts of wind, and threw off her concentration. She began to grow frustrated with each passing moment she could not sense anything.

And then…she felt it.

But it was already too late.

Lighting brought with it a scream of terror as gashes blacker than night suddenly ripped across Salem's chest as if on their own. He fell back as blood of crimson and white spattered from his body in merciless streams. The demon clearly held such a deeper hatred for him that physical harm had come into play.

Adriana was hysterical. As soon as she'd pinpointed the elusive demonic aura, she tore through the sky like a lit dagger and plunged her saber into mid air with the force of a thousand human soldiers. Alight with angelic command, the blade forced the fierce shadow back into their sights. Hissing a threat, the fallen angel whipped out of the sword's reach and suddenly shot into three directions at once.

The targets – Drina, Salem, and Sakura.

In a bout of pure instinct, when Sakura beheld the torrent of unnatural blackness shooting in her direction at mach speed, she established her defenses and braced for impact.

But there was none. She heard the disgruntled shouts of her companions across the way, but she felt nothing. Raising her head ever so slowly, the brunette happened upon the most incredible sight.

Glaring at her through unfathomable black eyes was a white fallen angel caught up in Sakura's light. Her aura had created a shield of sorts, and when the demon had tried to penetrate it, it had trapped the being's limb and forced it back into its original form.

Six towering wings loomed over Sakura's smaller form and caused her to recoil in awe. Compared to the cherub…this creature was massive, and far more foreboding in power and size. Its hand alone which was caught up in the swirling light of the guardian's shield was twice the size of her entire body. The powerful light of the fallen seraph nearly blinded her as it tried to wrestle free of her pure defense, and yet the eyes truly were windows to the soul.

As she stared at its face, those black orbs…darker than the deepest depths of earth…penetrated her spirit with such a foul aura that she couldn't stand it for more than a few mere moments.

Ripping her gaze from the demon, Sakura fought to keep her strength up. Being so close in a struggle with the enemy once again caused her human body to falter and become nauseated. The only thing keeping her defense held up against the superior force was her fear and pure will to survive.

"Arella…!" came a labored shout.

Adriana had been weakened by her previous encounter with the adversary, and was doing what she could to get to the girl.

Salem had recovered a bit more quickly and reeled towards his target again. "You will learn to _fear this blade_!" he shouted above the thunder.

The creature suddenly turned its head a hundred eighty degrees and its lips parted almost mechanically. Yet the blackened mouth did not move as a deep, choral noise suddenly rung from the void…

…._**p**__ e __**r**__ i __**s**__ h_…..

Sakura's hand flew up to her ears and a blood-curdling scream left her throat at the sound of the fallen.

Salem was suddenly hurled from the clouds at blinding speed as an unseen blow from the demon pelted his body.

Adriana was mortified. She tore down after him to save him from human contact at all costs. It was her duty…even if Sakura was left with a power beyond her control. Responsibility _always_ came first in the world of angels.

But what none of them realized…was that the young guardian's spirit was growing in potency.

It was a unique human trait. When the life of a human is in danger, instinct becomes a formidable tool…and her body suddenly began fueling her angelic vigor.

The demon began screeching and slamming her defenses with earth-shattering power, still trying to free its arm. Somehow…her light would not allow the thing to do as it pleased. She did not understand it.

Her eyes rose to the heavens. With a returned gold-ridden sight, she could see beyond the ominous clouds and treacherous rains. Her gaze drifted beyond the stars and the darkness of space. Panting and trembling under mortal pressure, she let a prayer slip on her escaping breath.

"You're all around me…I can feel You…and I need You, oh Lord my God…"

Another crash of lighting, and the demon's cry was sharp enough to tear the very sky to shreds. If there was one thing the fallen feared, it was the Almighty they'd betrayed, and for which they were damned. And the very utterance of His name shook them into frenzy.

Sakura suddenly felt her defenses begin to weaken, and panic set in. The creature was far more powerful, and had clearly had enough of her resistance. It aimed to end her right then and there.

With fists tight and pale, the brunette prepared to make an escape with everything she had left in her …when suddenly…

…all movement stopped.

All sound went mute, and all pain dulled.

There was only calm as a new light separated the angel from the demon.

A glint of divine radiance danced amongst the gold within Sakura's widened eyes as a bright item formed from mere particles of light right before her. A long, slender staff rose in silvery grace up to a golden hilt covered in precious earthly gems. Finally, on top sat a pale, crystal sphere adorned with a swirling, golden rail which rose to a peak with a smaller orb in its upper clutches.

As the scepter materialized and the heavenly light began to fade, the demiangel needed no further instruction.

Seizing the weapon from midair, she darted away from the enemy just as her resistance fell.

Escape, she knew, was impossible. But finally, it didn't have to appear on her agenda.

As she flew back, the demon was suddenly behind, and she was just barely able to dodge a controlled bolt of lighting…and then another from the front. The rain turned black again in an instant. The beast was furious.

As the acidic liquid poured over her, singeing her battered wings and human flesh, she turned her attention to her only means of salvation.

The rod lit up as she poured her power into it. It wasn't a complicated thing to use, and a good thing that was. The only issue that remained was getting the demon in one place.

The reverted black haze was slipping in and out of the spirit realm, tormenting her human soul as it did so with that threatening fear of old. It would move in for the kill at any moment…she was running out of time. Her head pulsed with anxiety and confusion…it was almost as if she knew she was about to be overtaken; it was only a matter of when.

At the next flash of light, the guardian's senses suddenly raced in shock as new spirits tore into the vicinity.

Salem, Adriana, and five other warriors surrounded Sakura and circled like a spinning ring. Their speed increased, and before the brunette realized what was going on, the rain began to purify as the enemy was forced into a single form of black once again.

The swirling storm cut and slashed at Sakura's form, and soon, the nine celestials were caught in a lethal whirlwind.

Everything happened so fast.

The fallen seraph released a hoard of demonic elements which turned into shards of black, ripping at the surrounding demiangels like broken glass with targeting ability.

As Adriana defended herself, she informed Sakura via telepathy that the girl had been chosen to fight the battle…and no further questions were to be asked. She had finally been granted her right of passage…her holy weapon.

The ruthless airstream was stealing the brunette's breath, but the staff urged her to make her move. A light burst from her form as the angel inside her forced her body to move, and she raised the scepter above her head. Spinning it with the wind, she let it gather the energy she was emitting before coming to a sudden halt…and aiming it for the thrashing mass of darkness in the center of the chaos.

In that moment, her mind clicked. It was as if the true demiangel had at last been awakened as perception finally set in. And she found her resolve.

"And in the end…" she quietly whispered through sweet lips of virtue, "they will always fear the light…"

All of a sudden, white streams of purifying light sprung from the base of the staff, accumulated at the orb, and then spiraled in a magnified state towards the cornered enemy.

An explosion of energies whipped around with the whirlwind as the creature countered the light in a flurry of its own power. Sakura didn't back down. Reinforcing the purity of her attack, a screech was heard as the being before her dispersed under the pressure of that which it hated. And as her luminosity filled the clouds with the essence of He who gave it to her, the screams of the demon faded…

… a final retreat into the realm of immortals.

The battle was not ended by her strength alone…and the young guardian knew as much.

It took several moments before the storm settled back to a low drawl. And even the lightning faded into the distance…no longer spurred by supernatural activity.

Sakura gripped her gift tightly within her right hand, refusing to look up at any of those who drew near to her. Her gaze was channeled downward with the falling rain.

And it was then that the clouds began to dissolve.

"We need to get out of here," one of the male warriors stated.

A female agreed. "Our cover will be gone, and daylight will soon grace the land."

"Arella…" came a familiar voice.

Still she did not look up. Her eyes were nearly dark with drear, and her soul seemed gone.

"Salem, get her. We're running out of time."

The girl was suddenly scooped up into two strong arms as the group headed off into the shroud of stars.

††††

Another light and a skip.

It was apparent Arella hadn't spoken in days. She kept herself in her room, and I watched her with equal silence.

That time, Pluto didn't even bother to speak. In fact, no one in their right mind would dare.

The life of a demiangel…was just shy of a curse…and no words could do the pain justice.

††††

…_The world seems not the same…_

The only ones who bothered to go near the traumatized girl were the warrior Salem and the guardian Adriana. No other knew her enough to bear her utter anguish at will.

…_Though I know nothing has changed…_

They brought her food and water prepared by the sprites, and made any excuse to check up on her. Yet even the sprites themselves, as they aided her healing process, could not speak to the demiangel for fear a single sound would break her.

…_It's all…my state of mind…_

Adriana would take it upon herself to bring in scrolls from the archives and read soothing passages to the brunette, purposefully avoiding any that had to do with angels and demons. Then the woman would hold her, and sometimes gently rock her to sleep when the girl's tears refused to stay back.

…_I can't leave it all behind…_

Sakura would simply sit on a window seat looking out at the cosmos in silence.

_Have to stand up to be stronger…_

As the blue-eyed demiangel left the room one day, Sakura rose and headed over to a far wall which bore a decorated, full-length mirror. She looked over herself time and time again, but couldn't find what she was looking for.

_Have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right._

She was in pain. But there were no marks on her body. Undoing her gown from behind, she let it slip off her body and pool in a white heap at her feet. Still…nothing. Her wings had been carefully groomed down to each slender feather, and her skin was once again clean and faultless. It was the gift of angelic regeneration.

_Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright._

Rich, auburn locks spilled about her form, contrasting with her pale body and causing her to appear as a lifeless, porcelain doll. A brief whimper left her lips as she slowly descended to her knees.

_I know, should realize  
Time is precious, it is worthwhile.  
Despite how I feel inside,  
Have to trust it'll be all right.  
Have to stand up to be stronger._

Grasping the scepter which leaned against the same wall, she used it for support as her body wanted to sink lower. She continued to stare at her reflection. And then finally… "…Oh, is suicide even an option when there's still those I have to live for…" she spoke.

_I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be all right._

Ending her human life had been plaguing her thoughts for the past few days as an escape from the binding emotions and pain. It didn't matter how powerful she'd become, how many lives she could save and change, or what she'd learned and been through. It didn't feel worth the price.

_Oh, this night is too long.  
Have no strength to go on.  
No more pain, I'm floating away._

And yet every time it crossed her mind, _they_ filtered back into her head. Adriana's life was dwindling by the day. She counted on Sakura to take her place more than anything…she believed in her. And then…there was the Hylian. His warmth…his eyes…his love…somehow, she had to see him again.

_Through the mist see the face  
Of an angel, who calls my name.  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay._

Pressing her forehead to the silver staff, Sakura averted her gaze from the mirror and shut her eyes.

"If I'm going to live through this…I must do it for others…and not myself. Or I will die. Body _and_ soul…"

_Have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
_

Sighing heavily, she used her scepter to stand again. Then after redressing herself, the brunette moved over to the cherry-wood door for the first time in days, and opened it.

_It will be alright._

††††

The young guardian's words sifted through my head for a moment as they seemed familiar.

"Where have I heard that before…" I whispered to no one.

Pluto heard my contemplation and knew precisely what I spoke of for she had been in the room when it was uttered in the past.

"Hotaru…I believe…told you that," she stated.

My head lifted as I recalled the incident.

"_Universe, there is no point to your rebirth if you waste it…by being so self-centered! It will be your ruin!"_

"Oh, jeez…but how…" I breathed in frustration.

††††

Arella had slowly resituated herself within the palace and frequently took walks inside and out to continue to ease her mind. She was focused on one thing, primarily, and that was finding a way back to Hyrule. That included making sure she would not be needed anytime in the near future in her home world. She did not inform anyone else of her plans for she didn't want to risk her newfound hope being trampled by some angelic ruling. If God wanted to stop her from entering other worlds at that point, He would do just that. Otherwise, it was her call.

There came a time when Arella had finished one of her routine walks around the palace that she retired to her bedroom for a light nap. The process of recovering from her previous battle was taking a while, but it was working nonetheless. And somehow she could never get enough of that glorious bed she'd been blessed with.

The young woman tucked her wings in and fell blissfully back onto those pearly covers when a sudden knock came at her door. Without moving she gave permission to enter.

When someone stepped in, she looked over, and when she saw who it was, she sat up immediately.

"Well, hello there," Salem smiled down at her as he shut the door behind him. His wings moved gracefully with him as he made his way over to where Sakura was sitting on the bed.

She stared up at him, eyes filled with curiosity.

The woman was a little surprised when he fell onto the bed next to her and propped himself up with one elbow to look at her. His twisted smile was almost mind-numbing, and for some reason she still got lost in his eyes so easily.

"And how's my guardian this time around…?" he asked gently.

She visibly swallowed before answering, "Doing better…and yourself?"

"Simply perfect," was his optimistic response, "the servants do amazing work with healing…not bad cooks either."

She chuckled at that and turned her gaze to the floor. She did love her little sprites.

Salem scooted off the bed and moved so that he was once again in her line of sight, putting two hands on each side of her on the pastel sheets. She looked up and realized for the first time the toned muscles of his upper body, and it made her feel even more uneasy. His black pants were relaxed and un-tightened around his waste…it was almost as if he was planning to go to sleep.

"Tell me, Arella…have you ever considered falling in love now that you're half angel?" he asked flat-out.

The young woman blinked a few times trying to process the question. But once she did…a certain face came to her mind that she had not once forgotten since she left Hyrule.

"I…um…well…it was technically before I became one…"

"And do you still love?"

Such seemingly simple questions, but it started to eat away at the calm composure she'd worked so hard to rebuild. The girl began to fidget, and it didn't go unnoticed by her friend.

When she didn't answer him, he took the initiative to make his next daring move.

"It was obviously a mortal, then…do you know what happens when demiangels fall for mortals?"

Sakura stared up at him through defensive, golden eyes in wait for his answer.

"It usually ends in the death of the angel…"

"Why?" she suddenly asked.

Seemingly satisfied with her reaction, the man continued, "Heartbreak. They're either torn apart by the lack of sexual interactions or the mortal dies before the angel does and leaves the celestial in heavy mourning. And I think you know what happens when an angel mourns… Then there's the danger of falling into temptation, which we know leads to eternal death…"

His explanation held truth, and Sakura took in a shaky breath as she turned away from him yet again.

"Then there's the option of two celestials…" His voice then hinted of seduction and Sakura grew tense. "They bear the same burdens, share the same goals, and there's no realm to separate them…"

"Salem-"

Before Sakura could protest, he'd pushed her back onto the bed and crawled over her, straddling her sides. She stared up at him wide-eyed as he returned her gaze in sudden longing. She knew that look wasn't good…not for an angel…but what was she to do? Fight him off? Fight a warrior? Impossible! Plus…he'd been so kind…why would he…

"I can help you forget that mortal of yours…after all, he's nothing but a lowly _human_…" A dangerous tone slipped his lips with that last statement, but Sakura could say nothing. For in the next moment, those same lips lowered and captured hers in a heated kiss like she'd never felt before. It was laced with angelic energy and passion which made her mind spin. She had no idea where this desire of his had come from, but it was sudden and overwhelming.

For the longest time he kissed her, trailing his lips along her jaw line and even her neck, causing small moans of unexpected pleasure to escape her throat. When he brought his mouth back up to hers, his eager tongue penetrated her reddened lips to further discover her. She'd become so caught up in the feeling that she didn't even notice as his hands began to slide up the length of her gown… until they reached her breast.

It was then that she came to. Gasping in horror, he shoved him off of her and took to the air, sailing out onto the balcony for breath.

The warrior kept his eyes trained on her, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You liked it, didn't you…" he said in a low tone.

Panting, Sakura stared out into space with a pained expression. She ran a hand through her hair and clenched it into a fist before letting it fall back to her side. "What are you thinking? That's forbidden to a demiangel!" she countered sternly.

He raised his brow in surprise. "What's this…?" he asked with a smile, "Adriana must not have told you the whole story…"

Sakura froze and stared him, hardly breathing.

"She did tell you certain relationships with humans were forbidden. However…it seems she failed to mention said relations are permitted among our kin…"

For some reason his statements scared her. Combined with his tone, bold advances, and haughty expression, his words seemed far from the truth.

"You lie!" she shouted, clinging to herself in frustration.

He chuckled, "Oh, that one hurt, sweetheart."

"Get out…!" she suddenly demanded. "Leave, and do not speak to me until you've atoned."

His eyes then seemed to turn a darker shade of green as he watched her struggle with herself on the balcony, and his lips upturned into a smirk. "As you wish, my guardian…"

††††

I stared in awe at the scene before me, wishing so much to deny what I'd just witnessed. Pluto was grasping my arm quite firmly as she knew where my mind was taking my emotions.

"It's in the past, Sakura…never forget that…" she said quietly.

As I watched the warrior leave the room, I sent him a fiery glare so intense that even the distant past couldn't keep him from shuddering under its pressure. My fists clasped tightly by my sides until my knuckles turned white, and my teeth were tightly clenched behind pursed lips.

"Calm…down…" the senshi warned again.

"Tell me how, Setsuna…I will gladly do so when that becomes clear…" I sternly responded. By then I was trembling with rage. I didn't understand what could have gotten into that fool.

She sighed and let go of me, turning to face the balcony. "Look…it's going to get worse…I suggest you learn how to control yourself sooner than later."

"If you ask me, I'm doing a pretty damn good job of it already. I didn't move, did I…?"

"Sending such powerful waves of anger at people is going to get us in trouble…work on it."

'Tch…" I spat and averted my gaze to the floor. I continued to wish and hope that it would all end soon. But at the same time…I was afraid of what I would see there at the conclusion.

††††

Several more days passed at the palace during which the guardian and the warrior didn't speak. Sakura began to wonder if the man was even planning on repenting at all. He wasn't normal…not like any of the other semi-angels. No, there was something unusual about him aside from his physical differences which made the brunette uneasy. Was it his bold actions? His tempting form? Or was it…something beyond all that? She still couldn't figure it out.

It took her thoughts back to when the two had first met. It was certain that he was attracted to her. But he'd never taken it so far. What had changed…?

It was in the midst of those thoughts that Sakura determined her next set of actions.

Turning into a hall aside from her usual walking-route, she made her way down to the archives where she knew she'd find her predecessor. The brunette had no intentions of revealing Salem's actions to anyone, but she still thought a talk with a trusted older woman would do her good.

The giant silver doors were open just a crack, and Sakura slipped into the large room without a sound. It was big, but it was narrow. And the high walls on each side were completely lined with shelves of books and scrolls. The scriptures were kept in a chest at the end of the long corridor under the large window which usually illuminated the place.

But at that time, the sun was in such a position that limited the flow of light in the archive chamber, and Sakura had a bit of difficulty picking out her friend amongst all the stacks of papers and files scattered everywhere.

She made her way through the obstacles of books, desks, scrolls, and model globes of different planets until she caught sight of a little light over in the corner by the window.

A sprite was holding up a single lily-like flower which was giving off a soft glow. It was held over a desk to light up a document Adriana herself was reading.

"Come in, Arella," the ebony-haired angel said gently at feeling the girl's presence.

Sakura moved over to the desk and bowed slightly before kneeling next to the window.

No words were said for a while. The brunette truly wondered what Drina could be studying so intently. She'd been alive as a demiangel for so long…how could she not have already read every single thing in that room?

Sakura silently traced the patterns on the tile floor with a finger as she contemplated what she wanted to say.

"You want to go see him, don't you…that boy from the other world," the elder suddenly voiced. She didn't look up from her paper, however.

The girl looked up and watched as Drina curiously picked up a pen and marked the manuscript she was reading.

"How did you know…?" Sakura asked timidly. She knew Adriana didn't want her to be with that person. And yet…

"I know many things," was the reply.

Again…silence.

Soft scratching sounds were heard as Drina continued to score the paper with ink. She wasn't her usual spunky self. All her wounds from the fight with the fallen seraph had been erased completely, she seemed physically fine. But her mind seemed plagued with some unknown burden.

Sakura didn't know what to say anymore.

"So, go to him."

The brunette was shocked. "W-What…?"

"Go see him," Drina repeated.

The girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But…I thought…"

Adriana abruptly put down her pen, rose from the desk, and moved to kneel in front of Sakura by the window. "That wasn't really a suggestion…"

Sakura stared back into those stunning blue eyes, completely speechless.

"I have faith in you now, Arella. You won't do anything stupid. Now, go…you've earned it."

The brunette gently bit her lower lip as several emotions hit her at once. It was almost as if Drina didn't want her around. But at the same time, Sakura was thrilled she was being let go for a time.

Adriana caught the conflict in the girl's young, golden eyes and her heart went out to her.

Sakura was pulled into a sudden embrace by the older woman and kept that way for a long moment.

"Listen to me…" the elder whispered as she gently stroked the brunette's hair, "no matter what happens, I want you to remain confident and brave…you hear? And remember I'll always be with you in spirit."

It was strange…Adriana was speaking as if Sakura would never see her again. Surely her time wasn't to come that soon…

"Drina…if you want me to stay I'll-"

"No, it's all right," Drina pulled away and her eyes met Sakura's once again. But she did not remove her hands from the girl's shoulders.

"We are a flame of hope in this fallen world…never forget your purpose…never forget…"

With that, Adriana stood, taking Sakura with her.

The younger stared at her predecessor in confusion and nearly in fear. She didn't understand what it was all of a sudden…why her friend…her mentor was acting that way. She hesitantly pulled Adriana back into her arms and buried her face on the woman's shoulder.

It was a tense moment as the two stood in silence. In the end, Adriana was Sakura's only hope…she was the key to Sakura's success as a demiangel, and the only one who'd remained true from the beginning. In a way, she was Sakura's own guardian.

"Now…" Drina pulled away completely and bright blue eyes stared intently into anxious gold ones. "Fly. Fly away from here, and don't return until you feel it's time. Stop for nothing. Understand? Nothing."

Spurred by the angel's passionate words and a light push, Sakura hurried away. She bounded over the messy hall with a flutter of her wings, and landed on the other side. From there she continued to dash for the palace exit.

When Adriana could no longer sense her successor's aura, she turned back to her work… one last small tear of light streaming down her cheek.

††††

Once outside, Sakura leapt off the front terrace of the palace and dove down to the plains far below. She passed a few demiangels as they returned home from their missions along the way, but she made eye contact with no one.

Reaching the base of the colossal mountain on the North West side, the girl landed and continued to run. She ran through thickets of thornless roses and berry bushes before heading straight into the forest.

Though quite dark, it was far from sinister. Shimmering insects and other mysteriously lit creatures scattered here and there, illuminating the forest floor as she ran. In addition, the towering trees let in a blue glow through their translucent upper leaves, giving the thick woods a dreamy atmosphere.

Scampering over moss-covered logs and giant upraised roots, the young guardian headed deeper and deeper into the forest…all the while searching for something.

Finally, she slowed as she heard the sweet sound of giggling not too far off. She came to a small clearing which contained a quiet little pool of water. The thick canopies of trees finally broke slightly in that area, causing a steady beam of warm light to stream down and grace the center of the pond. And there in the center was a stone pedestal adorning a huge golden frame with oval shape. Its edges were decorated in colored sapphires and diamonds, and intricate designs were etched into the metal.

There were three little sprites fooling around with each other in the shallow waters of the pool and didn't even notice when Sakura appeared from the trees.

"Faye…Leila, Shea," the guardian spoke.

The two little girls and one boy pixie popped to attention as soon as they realized they weren't alone.

"Ah…!" Faye exclaimed. Her stunning red hair bobbed up and down as she skipped her way to Sakura. "Angel Arella, you're here!" She was certainly the liveliest of the group and clung to Sakura's hand as the demiangel made her way through the water over to the pedestal.

Fingering the sides of the gold frame, Sakura examined the make of it closely. "So, it's finished…?" she asked.

Shea came up from behind and hopped onto the top step of the platform. Putting his hands behind his head he replied, "Pretty much. But there's no way to really test the welding until you do your thing with it."

She looked over the whole system in near satisfaction. It was in fact a doorway she had been manufacturing with the three sprites for some time, and it was to be used as the official channel between her world and Hyrule. The entirety of it was made from materials found in the sides of the mountain, and put together with the powers of the sprites and the angel combined.

"I think it'll be fine…" Sakura said gently as she examined the base of the hoop attached to the stone. It was held together pretty securely with metal and rock rising up the sides. "I'll add a final touch, however…"

Stepping back, she brought up her right hand to rest on the lower end of the rounded frame, and closed her eyes.

The sprites marveled as a sudden white spark burst from her palm and slithered all the way up the whole of the framework.

"There," the angel said with a smile, "now it's infused with my energy, and I doubt it'll break easily at all. You guys ready to see how it works?"

"Show us…!" Leila nodded in anticipation. The three of them lined up in a row a little ways from the pedestal to watch and see what would happen to their work.

Backing up even farther, Sakura extended both her hands towards the doorway and refocused on what the goddess Din had taught to her. After a few suspenseful moments, a swirl of gold and white light force left her outstretched limbs and streamed for the raised frame. As soon as it made contact, Sakura clenched her teeth as she fought to control the flow of it. It nearly had a mind of its own, and she'd never attempted to contain it within boundaries.

The three sprites stared wide-eyed as the doorway began sparking, and the space in between began twisting and distorting under the angel's power. Suddenly, the light snapped to a fixed position within the frame, and then a flash of mauve.

As time and space ripped apart before their very eyes, they caught sight of the black and neon swirls which clashed within the vortexes between worlds.

"It's so pretty!" Faye squealed with delight. Then, she suddenly jumped up onto the pedestal and reached out to the abyss much to Sakura's horror.

"Faye! Stop!"

In an instant she was at the pixie's side, scooping her up and away from the portal. "What are you thinking?" she shouted.

The little sprite was stunned at Sakura's sudden severity, and looked as though she would cry at any moment.

The guardian sighed heavily and held the girl close. "Faye…" she said gently as if to a child, even though the sprites were neither children nor adults, "it's extremely dangerous, okay…? I don't want you getting hurt."

The small girl nodded and averted her gaze to the pool. But her head suddenly snapped back up when all four of them felt a new presence in the area.

"Going somewhere…?" came a slightly raspy voice from the woods.

Sakura's eyes widened and her muscles tensed visibly. She stopped breathing as she stared at the sloshing waters about her feet…stirred by the energies of the vortex. Her demeanor made little Faye even more restless.

"Angel Arella…?" the redhead whispered.

"Faye…take Leila and Shea, and head back to the castle…do you hear me?" the guardian responded in a low tone.

"But-"

"No questions."

Shea noticed as the other demiangel emerged from the shadows. "Oh hey, it's-" before he could finish his sentence, he was grabbed by the arm and tugged into the air by Faye along with Leila.

The three flew away through the tree tops and headed back up to the palace as instructed, and Sakura only hoped they'd be alright.

Without turning to face the warrior, she inquired, "What are you doing here…"

She could just feel the smirk on his face.

"I'm just wondering where you're headed. Y'know I'd get lonely if you left me," was the reply.

Sakura spat at the ground. "Spare me."

"Oh…" the other chuckled, "since when did you get so feisty?"

"What do you want, Salem?" Her dress swirled about in the shallow waters as the guardian finally turned to the warrior to catch his haughty gaze, only to realize he was mere inches from her face already.

"You…" he whispered.

Sakura didn't have time to react before the man pushed her against the pedestal steps, and claimed her mouth as his one more time.

No, he had no intention of repenting…he was falling for her…and falling hard. And it still baffled Sakura as to _why_. She'd completely forgotten to ask Adriana about the golden feathers…and the relationships allowed between demiangels. But it was far too late then. She had to get out of there…and fast.

He pressed down on her, restricting her movement. If she wanted to get free, she'd have to attack him…and without her scepter, it was unwise. That's when she heard the steady humming sounds of the vortex directly behind her.

Pushing at his grip, she slowly inched her way up with her shoulder blades digging painfully into the stone under her. He noticed her movement and suddenly bit her lower lip, causing her to stop and wince as blood trickled down her chin.

"Be good…I promise you'll enjoy this…" he spoke sinfully.

"Hardly…!" she countered.

As his left hand went to grasp her thigh and still her for good, she gave one last shove and scooted herself head-first into the gaping portal. The vortex itself did the rest of the work.

Sakura was sucked from the warrior's grasp and swallowed by the power of the ruthless channel.

"Damn it!" Salem cursed as he reached out for her. But as he did, the whirling void tried to claim his hand and began ripping the very flesh from his bones.

Reeling back instantly, the demiangel cursed again. "So…" he seethed as blood dripped from his appendage, "that's what happens to those who can't travel…"

And with that, the rift sealed closed once again, and Sakura was gone from the world.

††††

Inside the portal, Sakura was far more focused on her bleeding lip than she ought to have been. Pluto and I witnessed the change of pace and realized there was something terribly wrong with the direction we were headed.

"She's not concentrating…" I stated nervously.

The senshi nodded. "Naturally…her mind is occupied with pain and confusion."

As we began to sail and twirl out of control through the channel to nowhere, I continued to watch the girl cling to herself and stifle whimpers of frustration. Salem had really done a number on her mind.

"But…" I spoke again, "that's dangerous in a place like this…"

The two of us following began to feel the effects of a vortex gone haywire. It felt like the very particles in our bodies were being slowly pulled apart from each other…and it was excruciating.

It wasn't long before Sakura realized it herself.

††††

The angel gasped as her vision blurred with the pain of being ripped apart.

"I've got to…!" she cried, suddenly doing her best to focus on opening the portal.

Which opening that was…she wasn't sure. Yet, all of a sudden, a gap ripped open from the black and swirling lights, and the girl was cast out in a spinning frenzy.

In almost no time, she rammed into something hard, yet as she was about to recoil, her body began to sink through whatever hard surface she'd hit. Suddenly, she was falling again. That time she saw colors…thousands of little colored spots below her, blurred with her rapid motion.

As they drew near at an uncomfortable rate, Sakura attempted to catch herself. But to her horror, her wings had been injured in the previous impact, and she was rendered helpless.

Crashing headlong into the colorful mass, the girl cried out as her body pummeled to a painful halt.

Laying there for what seemed like hours, she didn't dare open her eyes. All she wanted was to let herself rest for fear of breaking at attempted movement. Her lip had ceased its bleeding at least…and her wings had a habit of repairing themselves quicker than the rest of her body. Not really a wonder…

When her breathing finally settled, her senses came back into play…and it was then that she smelled something…sweet.

Turning her head to the side, the girl slightly opened her eyes for the first time since her rough descent.

The colors…they were absolutely everywhere in the form of thousands of flowers. She'd clearly landed in a garden of sorts…a very _large_ garden. Looking up, she witnessed a myriad of stars. They coated the black cosmos in swirls of light and nearly seemed painted onto the sky with a celestial brush.

"Night…?" she quietly whispered. Somehow, instead of feeling the evening, it felt as though she had never left fantasy. Perhaps it was more of the after effects of her fall.

The brunette lifted her hand to confirm her world transfer. And, in fact, it was of a different texture. Smooth and refined as it had been during her first visit to Hyrule…almost. Something was off…as if what she saw was a bit too refined. But at that moment, she paid it little mind.

Slowly, Sakura raised herself up. First to her elbows…then to her knees…and then slowly to her feet. Her human body still ached and screamed at her for putting it through such ordeals, but her angelic side was determined to overcome it.

And then…Sakura knew for a fact something was off. The horizon was far too close…and the stars lined it unnaturally as they would on Fantasy.

"What the…"

There was a reflective light coming from her right, and spinning towards it, the angel nearly fell back down out of pure shock.

Earth.

There was the massive planet floating right before her in all its grace…no doubt about it.

The angel took a step back in disbelief. "Where am I….." she whispered, "the moon or something? But…" Her position in regards to the planet would certainly indicate lunar status. However, glancing all around her at the unusual growth of flowers, and breathing the oxygen that shouldn't have been there threw Sakura's mind into a spin.

And why wasn't she in Hyrule?

There was a sudden rustling sound behind her, and she turned immediately in defense. But instead of some astral threat, Sakura beheld something very different and unexpected indeed.

Standing amongst the rainbow-colored blossoms was a young lady garbed in white. She stood a head shorter than Sakura, and had much fairer skin. The expression on her face was as shocked as Sakura's, yet she only stood there staring. Her hair was long and blonde, and in odd fashion with a bun on each upper side of her head, both ending in a long stream of golden hair which nearly reached the ground. Her eyes were a deep blue color, and clearly full of young life. The feature which struck Sakura as the most strange was the gold crescent moon symbol adorning the girl's pale forehead. It was like a part of her skin, and not just some jewel. She'd seen such a feat once before on the Hyrulean Goddesses.

The two stood staring at each other for many long moments, both in confusion and wonder at the other's odd appearance.

"I'm sorry…you are…?" the young lady finally spoke.

Sakura was taken aback. What a strange dialect! It nearly sounded like the language the Hylians used, but with major differences such as wording and accent.

The blonde noticed Sakura's confused expression, and registered the language issue.

"How about English?" she said in a completely different tongue.

The brunette became even more dismayed. Never had she heard such a language in her life. She didn't know what to say to that…save to speak as she had in Hyrule and hope for the best.

"They call me Sakura…" she finally said.

The moon girl's head slightly tilted in wonder at the stranger's unique way of speaking. Yet, she vaguely understood.

"Sakura," the blonde repeated. Her silky-pink lips then upturned in a slight smile. "Are you what they call an angel, too?"

Suddenly becoming aware that her wings were unhidden, Sakura gasped and glanced back at her long feathers in shock. "I….I…!" she stuttered, unwilling to believe the mistake she'd just made.

She suddenly jumped at the feel of a cool hand grasping hers.

"It's alright…" the young lady assured her. "You're welcome here."

"But…" Sakura couldn't bring herself to mention why she was unnerved. Nor could she figure out why the girl was tugging her hand. "Who are you? Are you human? A goddess maybe?"

The other giggled after she processed what Sakura had asked. "Of course I'm human. My name is Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium. Pleasure." She gave a slight bow while still clinging to the angel's hand with both of hers.

The little one certainly was lively and cheerful, Sakura noted. The way she carried herself and spoke…it was as if she had not ever known pain.

Before the blonde could say more, however, Sakura was determined to figure out what had happened to her…where she was…and why earth appeared in such a place.

"Princess, can you tell me where I am?" the brunette asked straight out.

At first, Serenity seemed surprised that the angel was clueless. But soon she smiled again and replied, "You're on the moon of earth. And this kingdom belongs to my mother, Queen Serenity."

It was only then that the angel realized the lights in the far distance, signaling a small city amongst the plains of flowers. She stared in awe for the longest moment as she caught sight of the palace in the center of it all.

"Impossible…"

"How so?" asked the blue-eyed moon girl.

"You're all human…how are you living on the moon…why is all this here? It wasn't before…I don't understand…"

Serenity blinked in disbelief at Sakura's utter confusion before issuing a slight chuckle. "Angel…I'm going to take you to meet my mother…"

And that was that.

††††

I'd been staring at the scene before me in such hilarity, that once the two girls headed for the Moon Kingdom, I couldn't help but allow a laugh.

Pluto glanced over at me in bewilderment. "What…" she asked.

After expressing my amusement quite thoroughly, I sighed and hugged my arms tightly to my body. "So, we met by a fluke…" was my quiet reply. "Ironic."

At that, Pluto's expression fell. She fully turned to me and stared in disappointment.

"Sakura…" she stated, "fate does not make mistakes…"

Her abrupt, solemn words hit me a bit hard, and it caused me to completely rethink my previous statement. It was then I turned to her as well. "But…then…why…"

Why would such a thing have been predestined? For what purpose?

And the questions continued to grow in number.

††††

Seven other princesses had gathered after hearing the news of an angel's landing on earth's moon. Sakura had no idea what to do. She'd let a whole kingdom of humans know she existed by accident…Adriana would have a fit! The guardian was bombarded with a barrage of questions left and right concerning issues she was forbidden to answer. Why had an angel appeared to them…how many were there…how was she in physical form…what was her duty…what was heaven like…had she ever seen God…

The other women of royalty had come from across the entire solar system and resided on the moons of each respective planet. Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, and even Pluto. Each was adorned in a colored gown representing their separate globes, and came bearing their own planet symbols on their foreheads.

Sakura had seen these planets in person back in her own universe. And it didn't take her long to realize that one was missing. As she was surrounded in a great hall by the ladies of the planetary system as well as the Queen and Princess of the moon, the demiangel asked, "Where is the representative from Saturn?"

It was a simple question, although she had no idea why she felt the need to ask it.

The Princess of Mars stepped forward and gave a slight bow in courtesy. In reply, she stated, "Saturn's guardian is elusive, Lady Sakura. She often feels the need to remain by her planet of the outer rim when we gather."

"Interesting…and why are you all considered guardians?" The situation was growing more and more intriguing as Sakura's stay lasted.

That time, Princess Pluto spoke up, "We are the protectors of this system. We guard it from outside threats, and ultimately we shield earth and its moon's royal family from harm as the only planet within our realm capable of sustaining life. Our moons have been equipped with domes of artificial climate and technology to house our imperial families for the sake of our positions as planet guardians."

Domes of artificial climate…well that would explain what Sakura had passed through during her fall.

Sakura turned the information over and over in her head. She knew for a fact nothing such as the aforementioned went on in her world…yet so many things were similar. It all pointed to one solution, as she could think of nothing else – a parallel universe. Yes, that had to be it. A world which was strangely like another, yet the principles were altered, and the people there lived very different lives. Unlike Hyrule, which Sakura then considered an "adjacent" universe, the world of lunar kingdoms was essentially a second version of hers.

"Angel…" a tender voice spoke up.

Sakura glanced in the direction of a dainty, blue-clad princess with a reserved bob of azure hair and matching cerulean eyes. It was the guardian of Mercury.

"Forgive me for prying, but…where do you come from if you are not aware of these things?"

Ah…_the_ question.

The demiangel stood there staring at the elegant princess for a long moment pondering her next response. It was alright for them to know, wasn't it? The Hylians knew…didn't they? They were not the people of her world…and it was her world that had laid on the restrictions. Sakura's gaze lowered to the marble floor as she chose her words carefully.

"I see you're another keen intellectual," she stated. She noticed quickly how both Mercury and Princess Pluto were deep thinkers. "An alternate universe…if you can fathom such a thing; my home is not of this world, and I'm here by an ability to pass through time and space."

An awkward silence settled in that large corridor of the castle. As Sakura glanced around her, she could see stares of disbelief on the young faces of the planetary guardians. That is…until her eyes fell on the moon princess.

The blonde's deep blue gaze was alight with fascination and wonder. It was apparent she had something to say, but held her tongue for some odd reason.

Even if Serenity had spoken just then, she would have been soon interrupted. For a small, black feline with the grace of a well-pampered pet made its way through the group of women, leapt unexpectedly up onto Sakura's shoulder, and spoke!

"A strange statement you've made here…young deity," it said.

All Sakura could do was stare at the cat's forehead where yet another golden crescent moon shined brightly.

The click of heels was heard tapping against the immaculate floor as the Princess of Pluto moved to circle the angel.

"Luna speaks the truth…" she stated.

The demiangel's brow furrowed as her eyes moved to gaze at the white marble tiles beneath her again. '_Luna_'…it was a Latin word; she'd heard her father utter a bit of the language in his studies from the Western countries.

Her first thought was that the court had thoroughly disbelieved her. Which was partially the case.

"The term 'universe'," the green-haired princess continued, "is a term for that which surrounds all. Everything. Each piece of matter that ever existed anywhere."

Mercury concurred, "Yes, and if one could travel between worlds, it would mean there's a connection…one universe could affect another, and they are no longer separate."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the floor when she heard that one.

The clicks echoing throughout the place came to a halt as Pluto stopped directly behind Sakura. A few silent seconds passed. And then the demiangel felt a subtle touch trace down the bridge of her right wing. Her golden orbs shifted to glance back, but they were met with black fur instead.

"In other words," the lunar feline concluded, "it is all one universe. Therefore you cannot possibly be from an alternate plain of existence."

Sakura's felt her eye twitch as she became utterly perplexed. She knew what had happened and what ability she had. But how was one to counter their argument with such logic?

Princess Pluto lowered her hand after examining the fine length of Sakura's feathers and moved around to her front. It was almost as if she was examining the angel to see if she was actually legitimate.

"Those who pass through time and space usually cross paths with Chronos. Yet as the daughter of the god of time, I was unaware of such an encounter," she told the angel.

The brunette's head snapped up when she heard the woman's statement.

Pluto was certainly a stunning creature. Flowing, dark green hair, piercing crimson eyes, perfectly toned skin, and a body some would consider that of a goddess. But to realize she was the daughter of an appointed god changed Sakura's view of her immensely. Oh, how vastly different that parallel world had turned out to be. As Hyrule, it had its separate gods…

…however…

"Tell me," the celestial began. She was nervous, although her expression showed no signs of it, and her voice did not betray her. The words she spoke flowed as though they were being dictated to her. "…this…Chronos…there's a deity above him, isn't there…" It was more a statement than a question, and she wouldn't let Pluto speak. "There's a God of all gods who commands everything, living and non living. I know this because it was in a world apart from my own in which I received the power to become a guardian under His command." Sakura stood tall and bold against Pluto's steadfast demeanor as two stubborn half-humans while she finished, "You may be correct in that this is all one universe as there is most certainly one God who governs it all. But as far as I'm concerned…there is no _Chronos_ where I come from…and I don't need the permission of an _appointed_ deity to get where I'm going."

Her words were sharp. And the look in Pluto's eyes seemed to catch fire as she stared back at the demiangel.

A princess clad in dark blue with short, sandy-blonde hair suddenly stepped forward and caught Sakura's golden eyes with her deep azure ones. It was the Guardian of Uranus.

The woman spoke with even more authority than Princess Pluto; and admirable feat of a human. "We'll ask again…where are you _from_?"

Sakura could tell she would have to prove herself somehow. These women were guardians of the solar system, and it was clear nothing was getting passed them without a fight. Not even a guardian angel…

††††

Sakura was forced through large double doors plated in silver and rhinestones by two ironclad guards of an entirely different kingdom.

"Tch…" she spat at the floor as they pushed her forward down red carpet inside a grand throne room. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. Crash landed in a strange universe, was invited into the Silver Millennium moon kingdom like a guest, and then suddenly treated like a threat to the solar system. How…_wonderful_ her day was turning out to be.

Princess Serenity, Mars, Pluto, and Luna had accompanied the demiangel after Queen Serenity had sent her to earth to be dealt with by Endymion…the planet's cherished prince.

The guardian angel didn't even bother looking up when they finally stopped at the base of a set of stairs leading up to the throne.

"Your Highness," the guard to her left spoke up, "We bring you an outsider who appeared on the moon recently. She claims to be of another universe, however, the lunar court is suspicious."

Then the guard to the right added, "Also, they say she is an angel…although she has no wings, sir."

Sure enough, as the group of guardians had passed through the earth's atmosphere, Sakura had taken the liberty of hiding her wings to prevent further exposure in the world of men. Mars and Pluto had become quite irritated at the gesture as it would be more difficult to explain the demiangel to the prince. Serenity, on the other hand, seemed strangely apathetic towards the situation, and was clearly more interested in seeing the prince himself.

A gloved hand gently slipped under Sakura's chin and lifted her head. The demiangel glared up at the hand's owner in apprehension…charming as the young man may have been…with blue eyes, slender face, and a long, dirty-blonde ponytail.

"She looks to be only a simple maiden…" he mused.

"Careful, Zoicite…looks can be deceiving," stated another man. He had long white hair, and was dressed in the same grey uniform as the first gentleman. "She has an interesting spark in her eyes…"

There were two others in the room which looked like the first uniformed personnel. Sakura took the four men to be of the prince's royal court, as the moon princess had hers in the form of the four inner guardians.

The tall man with white hair stepped up to Sakura as Zoicite moved aside. She glared up at him just the same in disgust that he was actually smirking. And then, further repulsion set in when he had the gull the stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"An angel, hm? Tell me your name."

Her eyes seemed to flash as her frustration grew in intensity. She would not be handled as a pet. "Release me, and I'll consider it," was her haughty reply.

"Oh my…!" the silver-haired gentleman chuckled and drew back a bit. "Looks as though her spirit sparks as well. Now don't make me ask twice…" he warned.

And that provocation went a little too far for the angel.

"No…" she voiced in a low tone, "Don't make _me_ repeat myself!"

The two guards to the left and right went flying in each direction as Sakura struck them clear off her form and lashed out at the man before her.

To her surprise, he disappeared into thin air right before her eyes. She caught herself after a failed attack and spun around to find him standing there.

"Human…but…" she whispered. So, even the human warriors of that world had special abilities. And that just wasn't fair.

Serenity and the other guardians stood a ways back in shock at the demiangel's outburst. Truly, none of them saw it coming after how civil she'd been back on the moon.

In the next moment, scraping metal was heard as the man drew a fine, steel blade. "Well then, I'm afraid I'll have to educate you the hard way on how to act in the Prince's hall…angel…or not."

Sakura readied herself for a fight without hinting of her true powers. It would be a tough one, but she had no choice.

"Kunzite…" an authoritative voice echoed from above.

The warrior in uniform suddenly snapped to attention. "Yes, my lord."

The brunette turned back around to the throne and finally looked up at who sat upon it.

Again, she was surprised when she laid eyes on a very attractive young man in white. She'd half expected some sort of pompous garbage to be sitting there with a snobby look on his face.

But no…

"Endymion…" the Princess Serenity quietly whispered as focus switched over to the prince. The look in her eyes clearly betrayed the feeling of compassion she held for the young man.

All those around Sakura knelt in reverence as the prince spoke, however, she remained standing…just staring at the guy.

††††

Before we could even witness what happened next, Pluto and I were suddenly forced through another skip in time. It was abrupt, and the unexpected flash of light startled us unlike the past few times.

Viciously rubbing my eyes with the back of my wrists, I took in a sharp breath through my teeth and moaned, "Din…what's with this…?"

"**Forgive me…" **she said,** "but it's becoming harder to sustain your body as it is now. I must be quick…"**

"But you're a goddess…" I nearly scoffed. Surely she could handle such a thing.

Sailor Pluto put a hand on my shoulder and motioned for me to still my tongue. I was aware of how improper it was so speak to a deity of such high status in that way, but I also had quite the fiery attitude which often went unchecked.

"You're also a being from another world, and not completely under a Hyrulean Goddess' control…" the senshi reminded me. "We're lucky you've made it this far."

I cooled my head with a deep breath as another scene appeared before us. And what I saw nearly made me forget about why I was irked in the first place. My eyes went wide as I witnessed Arella begin to open a portal in a secluded cavern right in front of Prince Endymion, the eight princesses, and two lunar felines, Luna…and the other was a white-furred male named Artemis.

"What the..! What does she think she's doing?"

A contemplative 'hm' sounded in Pluto's throat, and she raised her eyebrows at the memory.

"It's been about three months…" she stated.

"Months…?" I turned to her desperately hoping for some answers.

To my great relief, she gave a few. "At this point, you'd been forced into a battle with the prince. It was agreed that if you won, you'd be released with no further questions…much to my annoyance…" the senshi's brow noticeably twitched as she recalled her past relations with the angel.

"…and…if the prince won…?" I urged her on.

"If he won," she sighed, "you were to prove your multiuniverse claim…"

I raised one eyebrow as if to ask, '_are you kidding me?_' "Why would I agree to such a thing?"

"You came to respect the prince…and you knew the guardians were trustworthy."

"Ok…but why the hell did I _lose_…" You can bet I was having trouble figuring out how a human could defeat me in battle.

The green-haired senshi shot me a tired, yet amused glance. "You underestimated him…"

I opened my mouth and was about to make another remark when I suddenly realized what I'd just done and stopped mid-breath. I'd apparently underestimated him back then…and then gone and done it again a few moments ago in my thoughts.

_**Well, that's just sad…**_ I mentally smacked myself.

"And it took months to get around to this?" I asked.

"The fight took place a month after you were asked to stay in Endymion's kingdom as a guest. He intentionally gained your trust for this…the man is cunning."

"Good grief…"

"And the other two months were waited out because you were hesitant to open a portal again so soon due to Din's warnings."

It made sense. I just still couldn't believe I'd given out such a huge secret to so many people. Pluto and I continued to watch as Arella explained the vortex to the royal audience.

Then the princess of Jupiter stepped forward with an extended arm towards the portal. My anxiety skyrocketed as the girl recoiled suddenly with a sharp cry. Arella was at her side in an instant along with several others to aid. The demiangel continued to explain as Jupiter's mangled hand was treated that only a few were chosen to travel between worlds…and even less were chosen to open portals.

The prince stood by in deep thought as he finally began to believe Arella's stories. But there was still the controversy of the term 'universe' and its meaning.

"Which ones here can go through…? Besides you?" I asked the senshi beside me.

"There are four of us," was the reply.

"Which…?"

"Watch."

"She can't take them to her world yet, though…the moons aren't… oh…hell, is that why we all had to be reborn?"

Sailor Pluto let out a sigh, and moved to look me straight in the eye. "Sakura…watch." She was frustrated alright.

I understood how my demeanor would become annoying after a time, and had to make a conscious effort to still myself. Although, as mentioned several times…the situation rendered it quite a difficult task.

††††

"Angel…" the prince spoke after witnessing Princess Jupiter's quandary, "how do we determine who the Travelers are without further injury?"

Sakura looked up from her work on Jupiter's hand. White energy pulsed from her finger tips and absorbed into the torn flesh of the writhing princess in gentle waves. Slowly, the wounded appendage began to show signs of recovery.

She couldn't answer Endymion right away. Truth be told, she had no idea how to test portals. Her gaze lowered again as she sought a solution.

Princess Pluto took note of the golden-eyed one's expression, and realized the predicament. That's when she felt the need to step in again.

"Where Chronos is involved…" she started, aware that Sakura was already resentful of the name, "an energy sample is sufficient to determine whether he allows a person to pass or not. It's usually to determine whether they're strong enough or worthy…but in this case, it may work to detect who can enter these channels. "

Sakura turned her attention to the tall guardian of Pluto with serious expression. The thought was turning in her head, and it was clear as her facial features became contemplative.

"Well then…since you brought it up, your grace, would you like to lead the experiment?" Sakura's eyes flashed daringly up at the other woman as she spoke.

Surprisingly, the green-haired royal didn't even hesitate. "Prince, Ladies of the Solar System…if you'd join me…" Making her way over to the raging vortex, she helped the princess of Mercury up to the front.

The cosmic guardians were already educated in the ways of converting life-energy into physical matter. It was all a part of protecting their respective planets. So, when the delicate, blue princess extended her arms to the channel, a brilliant cerulean beam penetrated the air between her and the rift in a clean, elegant manner. It did not go through, however. Instead, the light ricocheted immediately and shot off into the sky.

Sakura observed nervously. A bead of sweat trailed down her cheek as she kept an intense eye on the portal.

"This…is dangerous," she said flat out. "Extremely dangerous…the portal isn't something to be toyed with in such a way."

At that, Pluto instructed the amount of energy being emitted to be reduced substantially. She went next to demonstrate. She used only one hand, and the dark crimson force which sprung from her palm was slow, gentle, and appeared as a soft haze which embraced the portal edges tenderly.

And it most certainly got a different reaction than Mercury's energy. The vortex sucked it in like a vacuum, and she had to quickly pull back or risk a chain reaction with her body.

Having tended to Jupiter's injury as best she could, Sakura rose again and placed a hand on her hip as she stared at Princess Pluto. It really was no surprise.

"Well, well…" she let herself smirk, "you are the daughter of an appointed god after all."

Pluto said nothing. If she was at all pleased with herself, it certainly didn't show. She merely issued Princess Venus up to her trial.

Mercury and Venus were both rejected by the portal. And neither guardian seemed happy with the result. Sakura tried to imagine what it would be like to know there are other worlds out there, and being bound to a single one. Indeed…it wasn't even a pleasant thing to ponder.

The princesses of Uranus and Neptune tried their hand at passage. They, too, were not accepted.

Sakura was at least pleased that Pluto's idea was working to an extent. But was that woman really the only one able to pass? It would make sense if that were so…however, it would disappoint the demiangel a bit. She'd shown them all the way…it would be unfair if only one got to see the grass on the other side.

Princess Mars was next in line. Her long, raven-black hair flowed gracefully behind her as she lifted a confident hand towards the vortex.

Sakura trained her eyes on the guardian of Mars in a different interest as the girl released her energy. It wasn't like the others…there was something more…intensive about it. It nearly resembled Pluto's, although the inner guardian held a different sense of divinity in her aura.

Sure enough, the portal granted the red energy of Mars the passage she demanded. Although, unlike Pluto, that princess made the joy of her triumph known with a shrill 'HA', and a pump of her fist.

As the unsuccessful royals stared in awe and slight jealousy, Sakura called to the raven-haired princess.

"Lady Mars…"

Said guardian turned her attention to the angel.

"You go above and beyond your duty to guard planets…do you not?" Sakura's stare was focused, yet genuinely curious.

A smile played at the girl's rosy lips, and her lavender eyes danced in the amusement that Sakura had caught on.

"In what do you specialize…?"

Before Mars could answer, a quick flurry of white caught everyone's attention.

The prince swiftly took the front, and drew the noble blade at his side. The others watched intently as he pointed it straight and steadily at the swirling mass of nothingness. After a suspenseful moment, a soft glow sifted through the air from the tip of his sword, and mixed with neon flashes in the channel.

Another one received. And soon following, the pink glow of the moon princess joined his force of gold within the rift. Both relieved, they turned to each other, and a slight smile of affection graced each of their faces before Serenity clutched the tassel on the front of his clothing and pulled him in to kiss his cheek.

Sakura blinked in surprise as the portal had allowed two more, and then did her best to ignore Endymion and his apparent lover as they shared their moment together.

"So there are four…" The demiangel mused.

Pluto stood by observing while pondering the situation. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious about the other end of that portal right then. But how could she, Mars, Endymion and Serenity just up and leave the others?

"I'm not going back to my world," Sakura suddenly stated.

Those with her turned and stared in confusion. Where else could she wish to go…or did she plan to stay?

"Admittedly…" she took in a shaken breath and completely avoided meeting any of their eyes as she revealed the truth, "I'm here by accident…I was attempting to enter a different world. So, I apologize for my intrusion."

A shocked 'hmph' was heard from the princess of Venus. "Goodness…and to think we believed this was true divine intervention…"

"I'm sorry, alright…"

"Venus…" the moon princess spoke. She sent the other blonde a look which reprimanded the girl for her previous statement without sound. Sometimes, the other guardians took Serenity to be far more naïve and forgiving than she should be. However…they found they could not refuse her most innocent wishes in many cases.

Princess Serenity turned towards Sakura who was still slouched and recoiled from her ashamed confession. With the crescent moon glowing brightly on her forehead, the lunar maiden moved to stand by the brunette, and lifted her head.

When deep blue met with shining gold, the blonde stated, "I don't believe in 'accidents' such as what you've mentioned here."

Sakura didn't respond…only stared back at the girl who was smiling in one of the warmest ways the angel had ever seen.

"I would like to see your universe, dear angel," the princess continued, "but we can wait here a little longer if you'd like to go visit the other you spoke of first."

"No…" Sakura whispered, "If I take you, we have to go now…I will not open the rift to this world again for a long time. It's too risky."

"Why exactly did you make such a mistake in the first place, Miss Angel?" Pluto asked haughtily. Certainly, it was a dire thing to screw up.

The demiangel responded with a bit more spark in her voice after being confronted by a potential rival, "Injuries impair focus, apparently. I'd escaped into the portal by the skin of my teeth from a bad situation, and was unable to successfully navigate the abyss."

Seemed simple enough. Pluto was still upset that the brunette hadn't been strong enough to overcome her discomposure, but the look on the demiangel's face as she recalled the incident was enough to keep the princess quiet.

"I will take the four of you with me if you don't mind enduring my one stop on the way home. …we'll negotiate your return after that." It was easy to tell how opposed to the idea Sakura was. She didn't like the thought of ushering 'passengers' to and from different worlds, or even showing them the way in the first place. But in a way, she felt she owed them for her mishap. And she _did_ trust them as guardians of a parallel universe.

"That's fine," Pluto stated, "just make sure you don't bump your head before hand…I'd hate to end up in some place where people have noses on their heads and eyes on their feet…"

A quick glare from the angel caused the princess to look away, smirking.

††††

"Heh…"

I shook my head and stared off into space for a moment with and amused look on my face. "Y'know….you were kind of a _bitch_ back then…"

A sound _THWACK_ and sudden, sharp pain on the back my head changed my tune _real_ fast.

"OW!" I shouted in English, uncaring of the dialect change. "What the FU-"

Another _WHACK_ with the staff.

"Cut it out!" I tightly held my head in agony and gave the senshi the most disgusted, horrified, pained look I could muster. Made me look pretty ugly, I'd imagine.

"I can bring bitchy back if you'd like…" Pluto uttered in a monotone voice as if nothing had happened. She wasn't even looking at me. Something seriously told me she'd wanted to do that for a really long time.

"Ugh…damn…save it…!" I moaned, switching back to my obscure "Hyrulean" Japanese, and then turned back just as another flash of light took us away.

††††

Sakura and the four Travelers with her stood in a large field after their journey through the vortex. Having been guided by the demiangel, the others finally realized just how careful and precise one must be in order to control where they end up. It was no simple task, and certainly not for the weak of heart and mind.

It was dusk…and the land Sakura had once left behind seemed at peace that evening as she took in its sweet essence once more. Her fair gaze scanned the horizon to gain bearing on where she was, but it wasn't quite coming to her.

"So," Princess Mars finally spoke after her shock had worn off somewhat, "this is…where…? It doesn't feel like earth…or any other planet I've sensed at all…" Quite the clever girl.

But Sakura didn't answer. Suddenly, for the first time in months, the demiangel let the golden twilight hit her wings. As they appeared in plain sight, Prince Endymion marveled at the pearly feathers unfolding for the first time in his life. Gold and silver plumes shone in bright rows amongst the usual white, and came across as a curious rendition to him. However, he had little time to take in that sight he deemed breathtaking and majestic. In the very next moment, those wings beat the air, and the angel bolted into the sky.

"Wait…what?" the guardian Pluto shouted as she watched the girl ascend.

Before she reached the thinning clouds, the guardian angel stopped short and clung to her cold figure as she searched the planes. Their group was very, very far out into Hyrule Field, and it would take them until nightfall at least to get to the Castle Town Market. She decided it was best to get the others moving as soon as possible.

She descended again after a short time. Gently landing back amongst the tall grasses, Sakura was met with two clearly disturbed princesses. Mars and Pluto, both with hands on their hips and sporting irritated expressions, undoubtedly desired some sort of explanation as to what the demiangel was doing and more importantly…where they were. In a way, Sakura was grateful for having gotten a few months to learn to read the two young women…that way, she would not have to always deal with their prissy voices.

The brunette could not focus on those things right then for the life of her, however. Her mind was on one thing…and one thing only.

"Come," she stated quietly. And with that, she turned towards the setting sun and dashed out over the orange-bathed field.

"She's running…" Mars commented in disbelief. "We're in long, restricting gowns!"

"So is she…" Endymion noted.

"Well, she doesn't have the high heels…" the raven-haired princess fired back. Proper though she may have seemed back on the moon of her world, it would seem she had some true colors to reveal.

"She doesn't have shoes at all…even though this field is covered in briars and thorns," Pluto added.

At that, Mars was silent. She drew in a deep breath and let it out in a frustrated sigh. "Any ideas…?"

The prince chuckled, "That girl's so anxious right now I could sense her life energy from miles away. Don't worry…we won't lose her even if we walk."

The moon princess clung fast to the man's arm and pressed her cheek against his shoulder. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked cheerfully.

††††

Sakura ran far beyond what she thought she was capable of. Flying never crossed her mind. Her subconscious had her stick with the ground for the Travelers' sakes, and it never struck her that they weren't bothering to keep up anyway. So she just kept running.

"How long has it been…" she panted quietly, "year and a half…no…two years by earth's standards…two years in my world…yes…" There was no telling how the times matched up with Hyrule, but it didn't seem to matter. All she cared about was seeing him again.

As her head flew with thoughts of seeing all the Hylians again, her eyes lit up over the radiance of the fleeting sun, and her lips curled into a bright smile.

"He must be a commander by now…" she spoke of her cherished knight, "oh, his parents must be so proud…!" Her breaths were labored as her body did everything it could to keep up with her dreaming and forced adrenaline. She may have been semi-angel…but the physical strength only went so far. The girl was at a constant sprint and working on her second mile through the fields, and any normal human would have taken a break long ago.

"Zelda…I wonder if she's queen yet…and the cherry trees…oh the blossoms should be out according to the weather!"

As she grew more excited, the brunette ran faster. Her dark auburn locks danced wildly in her wake. The gleaming wings on her back were folded for less resistance, and actually served her on the ground aerodynamically.

Just as the last sliver of sun melted below the horizon, Sakura made it to the top of a hill and caught sight of the town in all its night-lit glory. She gave herself a moment to rest; panting and heaving and sweating like mad, she stared out at the market like a saving grace. Then, slowly, she let herself down the front side of the hill and made her way onto the pathway which led to the southern gate.

Still breathing hard, she hid her wings from human sight one more time before stumbling over the cobblestone walkway lit by torches. As soon as she got there, she was immediately spotted by the Castle Town guards.

"Who goes there?" one man shouted and came out over the bridge to meet her. Any local should know that the gates close at sundown, and should not be lingering about outside the walls. When he saw it was a woman in a somewhat weak condition, he was taken aback. "What the…m'lady, what in Hyrule are you-"

"I went running…" she cut him off.

"…Running…"

"Yes, that's right. You know…exercise…sorry I'm late."

He was just stunned. There was this young girl garbed in a pure white gown adorned with dignified ornamentation and no shoes…coming in from nothing but open field in the middle of nowhere…in such an exhausted state she could fall over at any moment. Something wasn't right.

"M'lady, I…uh…can I help you? Where are you from? Where are you headed?"

Sakura nearly ignored him as she pushed her way through over the drawbridge and into the town. "Never mind that…" she mumbled.

A thought crossed the guard's mind that she was an enemy in disguise…one could never be too careful in that part of the country, what with the city surrounding Hyrule Castle and the sacred Temple of Time. But he quickly dismissed that idea when he watched her stumble yet again and then regain her balance with a subtle curse.

"What an odd character indeed…" he shook his head.

Sakura slowly moved through the lit streets of the market in a slurred daze. The many lights of white, light blue, and marigold color which lit the shops and streets passed by on her way as blurry sparkles hazily glittering up the night.

There was a moderate amount of people still up and scouring the place in lively bunches. Many of them were young adults out for an evening of fun, and it was just a joy to see them so happy.

Sakura was aware of all the odd stares she was getting as she passed through. She even heard whispers about her strange appearance which she attempted to ignore. If it weren't for her body's aching protest, she would have picked up her running again. But alas…her energy wasn't so kind when it came to escaping embarrassing situations.

At least she had enough resolve in her to keep those six-foot, feather-ridden appendages behind her hidden.

And then…images came back into her head; the same ones which had fueled her in the field. "I must…" she breathed almost desperately, and took longer strides.

After carelessly worming her way through back alleys and just barely avoiding some random, low-life thugs, Sakura came to the opposite end of town and hopped onto a private road jutting from the back of the marketplace. It took her up an all-too-familiar hill which had her mind racing with memories.

When the path forked, going up further and to the right, she took the route to the right and walked along the side of the hill until she came to a dark stable first. Before entering, she stopped. Staring into the dark, the demiangel held a hand up by her side, and a soft, golden-white light began swirling lazily over her fingertips. With that illumination, she stepped into the quiet horse stable and onto a squishy floor of hay.

She took in a deep breath of the nostalgic smell as she placed her condensed light energy onto an unlit torch, which it clung to at her command.

Moving across the floor, Sakura peered into each of the stalls until she came to one which held a familiar, sleeping ebony mare.

"Oh…" the girl nearly cried. The sight of her beloved horse was enough to send her through an emotional merry-go-round. The white mark on the mare's forehead still stuck out like a bright star penetrating a black night, and it brought one more smile to the demiangel's tired lips.

"The stars tell us who we are, love… lights of hope in a dark world," she whispered as she stared down at the beautiful horse.

When she made to open the stall, the hinges made an annoyingly loud creek, stirring the animal from its quiet slumber. At the sight of Sakura, the mare quickly scrambled to its feet and let out a shrill neigh. Her hooves beat at the floor as she pushed herself excitedly into the surprised angel.

"Starlight…! Oh, be still, sweetheart…! Hush…!" the brunette quietly begged as she clutched the horse's muzzle. "Quiet, goodness, you'll disturb the others…"

Too late for that. The other animals had already been awakened. Including the cuccos.

"Oh dear…" Sakura whispered as a chicken clucked by her on the floor, nearly drunk in confused exhaustion.

Suddenly, she heard yelling outside.

"_YOU…! Fools!_"

The sudden voice startled the girl as she didn't know where it was coming from or who it was aimed at. She couldn't grasp how to react in that moment, and abruptly jammed herself into the stall with Starlight.

Almost immediately she heard harsh footsteps enter the stable and trudge hastily over the stone and hay. They stopped short unexpectedly…and that's when Sakura remembered she'd left her light circling the torch on the wall.

For some reason she was scared then. She was a powerful demiangel, but hiding made her scared of anything for reasons she couldn't explain. And she had put herself in that position on impulse without thinking. Clinging to Starlight's mane, the brunette pressed herself against the horse which in turn let out a soft whinny.

It drew the other person's attention to the open stall, and when the footsteps were heard nearing Sakura's location, she retreated to the very back where no light was shed. That's when she noticed some slight scarring on the horse's backside. She curiously went to run a hand over it, when she heard the voice again…this time in front of the stall. Sakura froze.

"Starlight…they didn't come for you again, did they…? Girl, you need yourself a bodyguard." There was a moment of silence as whoever it was slowly stroked the mare's cheek. And then… "You know she'd kill me if she ever came back and saw you like this…"

Sakura pushed her back into the wall almost painfully when she realized who was speaking. Her eyes were wide and staring at the mare's flaxen tail in near shock. She didn't even realize she wasn't breathing.

"Alright, well…may as well get you a treat for your troubles. Come on."

The person began to lead the mare out of her stall to go feed her something special, when…

"Woah, girl, hold on…"

Sakura bit her lip and turned her head away from the subtle light as it poured down on her in all her obnoxious…whiteness. Oh, how she wished for a moment that her dress could be pure black. At least then she may have had a chance at remaining hidden. Being found at that point would indeed be _most_ awkward.

There was a moment of complete, nerve-wracking silence.

And then…the sound of a glass lantern shattering on the floor made her jump and cling to herself. Looking up…

…yes, looking up was one of the hardest things to do right then. She felt like a trapped mouse…a child caught doing something wrong…or a caged bird.

She couldn't even bring herself to make eye contact. All she saw were the person's boots…and then…

…in a sudden, impetuous rush, Sakura made a mad dash for the exit.

But the girl didn't get far. No, not far at all. Hardly out of the stall, a strong arm swooped down and caught her hard by the waist, causing her body to backlash.

She was suddenly struggling and fighting for unknown purpose with her captor over an escape for which she had no logical reason, not daring to look them in the eyes even once.

"Let…go…!" she whimpered numbly.

Getting away consumed her mind to the point that she'd forgotten why she was there in the first place. She just hated…_hated_ being caught in such a way.

"Good grief…" the person mumbled at her pathetic form. "You leave me for nearly nine seasons, come back to spook my animals, run away, and then that's the first thing you can say to me… Not a 'damn I missed you' or even a bloody hug…"

Sakura reached out and grabbed a wooden post on the wall, pulling herself towards it with the individual still clinging to her. Her nails scraped at the splintered timber until she was certain she had a secure grip on it, and then held on for dear life as her body tried to collapse. Tired, and then sporting abdominal pain, the girl pressed her head against the boards on the wall, still clinging to the post like a lifeline. Her quivering breaths turned to soft panting as she gradually settled. As she did so, the grip on her waist also softened.

"Why were you running from me…"

A few more clipped whimpers, and then, "…I don't know…I don't…"

Another hand came up, and very slowly…gently began running through her hair in tender caress. "…alright…" was the responding whisper.

She didn't know why or how, but the gesture succeeded in further taming her. …And she let it.

Lavender eyes peered around the corner from outside the stable, and then quickly looked away when they caught the angel and the Hylian together.

Mars turned to her companions and quietly ushered them away from the door. "We should give her this moment…there will be time later for reprimanding." As they headed back down the pathway, the raven-haired princess moved her hand to remove another thorn from her gown.

When Sakura's breathing had quieted for good, she felt a second arm wrap around her body from behind. Her eyes were closed as she continued to lean against the stable wall. But finally she was able to focus on the warmth of the body against hers.

Then, after a long, drawn-out breath…"Damn I missed you…" she whispered.

"…That's more like it…"

††††

Starlight was taken out to a vegetable garden behind the stables and fed her favorites. Carrots, sweet peas, and lettuce were usually on the menu. Sakura did the honors to make up for her troublemaking that night.

"I can't seem to do anything right these days…" she muttered as Starlight lopped up a peapod from her hand.

"Hm…" was the absentminded reply.

She glanced up at the man next to her, "That all you have to say…?"

He then turned to her…blue eyes seeming lights of their own under the silver moon. It never ceased to entice the young woman.

"There are many things we need to say to each other I think… though, I'm not sure where I'd begin…" he admitted.

Sakura let the mare finish up a head of lettuce and then, dusting off her hands, fully turned to face the Hylian. Without permission, she closed the gap between them, placed her hands gently against his chest, and rested her forehead in the crook of his neck. And when she felt his hands rest on her waist, she spoke, "You could start by explaining why the hell your hair is so long…"

He'd grown his straight, strawberry-blonde hair out to his shoulders…and even let a bit of stubble go unshaved on his face. If she was being honest….she really didn't find it too appealing on him.

"Last winter…I stopped caring about a great deal of things," he answered.

Sakura's eyes glanced over at Starlight as the mare stooped down to pick at the garden's sweet grasses.

"Alright…so what happened…?"

The man was silent for a long moment, and his breathing became deep and hesitant. Sakura even felt his grip on her tighten just the slightest.

She looked up and found his azure gaze staring out into the distance.

"…Link…" The angel brought her hands up to cup his face and bring him back to her.

He glanced solemnly back down into her sincere golden eyes before pulling her into a tight embrace. She felt him trembling ever so slightly, and it nearly made her fearful. He had changed…quite a bit. It was truly unsettling.

"We'll talk later…" he told her.

In that moment she simply let him hold her. The two of them stood like that for many long moments, purely taking in each other's essence to quench a long-suffered desire. Her hand trailed up his chest until it came to the ends of his hair, and then her fingers laced themselves through it as she caressed the back of his neck.

Sakura's mind briefly wandered to Adriana's words over forbidden human relationships…and how she wanted Sakura to prove that she could separate herself from temptation. Such a thing was so much easier said than done. She cared for this man…deeply. For a moment she wondered if it was possible to love a human without falling into the sin of impurity. And at the same time she realized just how dangerous such a thought was.

It was like…playing with fire.

There was something about her touch which put the Hylian at an ease he hadn't felt in far too long. As his gaze lazily fell over the bareness of her back where her dress was purposefully agape to allow wings, he noticed that said angelic features were missing.

With her chin over his shoulder, Sakura stared up at the full moon in silence. How she wished there was something she could say or do to make the situation seem less dismal. She was finally back in the arms of the closest thing she had left to family, and she couldn't even feel relieved. And then…the moon…

The brunette jumped and let out a sharp gasp, nearly scaring the young man shitless.

"What is it…?" he asked, pulling her off him and placing two rough hands on her shoulders.

"Serenity…!" was all she could say.

††††

Endymion suddenly caught sight of a familiar brunette angel dashing across the grand yard with a confused young man in tow. The prince and three princesses with him sat patiently on the front porch of the Hylian mansion in wait for their celestial escort to remember their presence in that strange world.

"Hey…!" Mars called out once she noticed Sakura was about to run right passed them and down the hill again.

The girl stopped short, her hair flinging forward in the process. Link nearly smacked straight into her at the sudden halt.

Looking back, she went wide-eyed at seeing the subjects of her thought sitting casually in wait at a house they hadn't even been invited to.

Link was also at a loss for words. He turned to Sakura with a look that asked her 'what the hell random nobles were doing on his patio.'

"Uuhh…" the girl stuttered.

The blonde princess clinging to Endymion slowly let go of him, and rose with that signature smile of hers. As she headed for the two standing stalk still in the walkway, she slightly bowed to Link.

"This must be your home. Please, excuse our intrusion," she beamed.

Link found it hard to remain uncomfortable in the presence of such a bright young lady. The crescent on her forehead and strange accent peaked his curiosity.

"Sakura…" he started, still staring at the lunar maiden before him, "who…are these people?"

He didn't have to think twice before determining they had something to do with that spontaneous, golden-eyed angel. Ever since she'd appeared in his life for the first time, she'd brought along with her nothing but surprises and oddities.

Sighing at the situation, Sakura placed a hand lightly on the moon princess's shoulder. "This would be Serenity. She is from a world parallel to mine, and princess of the moon."

Link couldn't help but make a quick glance up at the bright orb in the sky even though he was fully aware it wasn't the moon Sakura spoke of.

"And those three," Sakura continued, turning attention behind Serenity, "are Prince Endymion of Earth, Princess Mars, and Princess Pluto." The royals bowed in turn. "They are planetary guardians."

The Hylian nodded as he looked over the four. "Man, Sakura…" he said quietly, "what's next…gonna start bringing other gods into my world?"

The brunette exchanged a quick glance of amusement with the guardian of Pluto before responding, "I just might…"

He only hoped she was joking. "Well," he straightened his back and announced, "you may come in, and then tomorrow we'll see about getting you a more suitable place at the castle."

If Sakura wasn't mistaken…there was a slight hint of mockery is his tone. She watched curiously as he headed up the way to the manner.

Serenity kept up behind him, also noticing his reluctant attitude. "Really…we don't want to be a burden…uh…"

"It's Link," he told her, "and you're not." Reaching the steps, he passed the three who were there, and made his way over the porch to the grand doors of his home.

Before Sakura followed, she stared intently at the Hylian she…once knew. There _had_ been a definite change. He had become bitter over something, and it showed in his behavior. What exactly it was that had changed him, she had yet to find out.

††††

It took a good long and awkward while before Link could pry Lori off Sakura's suffocating figure. The maid was nearly in tears as she practically squeezed the life from the brunette in the form of a giant hug.

"Ooooh, goddesses, Sakura!" she wailed as Link gently held her back so Sakura could breathe. "Blessed is this day!"

Sakura leaned back against the door, huffing and wiping a few disturbed locks from her face. "Yes, Lori, I did miss you…" It was true. She missed that wonderful woman…just not the 'death hugs.'

"But you don't understand, child, just how much we've needed you here since that-" Lori was suddenly cut off by a rough gesture from Link. She looked back at him with subtle alarm in her blue gaze.

"That's enough, Lori. You'll wake my mother," he told her.

Sakura found herself staring at the Hylian boy again, only this time with a bit of severity behind her eyes. She wasn't sure how much of that peculiar attitude of his she could take in one night. Since when had Link been so coarse with people?

"Never mind that, my son…" a gentle voice came from the staircase.

Link spun around as his mother descended, and stared at her small form with wide eyes. "Mother, you…you should be in bed…"

When she reached him, a slender hand of hers came up to gently pat his cheek. Then shaking her head, she repeated, "Never mind…"

The room was silent as she turned and shifted towards Sakura. Serenity's hand tightened over Endymion's as she took note of the elder woman's outward appearance. Lady Lydia had become frail…and there was definitely something distressed about the way she moved.

Sakura leaned forward and took the woman's hands into hers before Lydia even had a chance to speak. By celestial judgment, the brunette registered the pain flowing through her adoptive mother's soul, and it caused the girl to reach out in sudden concern.

Before the lady of the manner could protest, Sakura pulled the woman into a gentle embrace, and almost immediately a soft light appeared encompassing the two.

The others stared in silence as the half-angel poured her essence into Lydia, searching her soul, and offering comfort. No words were required to summon the guardian in that girl. Somehow, she knew a heavily troubled spirit when it came to her, and blessing such a heart had become second nature under direct influence of her predecessor.

During the long, quiet moment, Sakura felt hot tears begin to roll down her back as the woman silently let her feelings free. At last, she had accepted angelic solace.

"Dear, Sakura…" the lady voiced, "I know not why you have returned to us now…but I thank the goddesses for finally answering my prayers…"

The young woman didn't respond. Instead, she continued to comfort the woman by running a gentle hand over her back. All the while, Sakura kept her blessing flowing warmly amidst the aching spirit.

And she began to think to herself…

Had her urge to return to Hyrule been of her will alone? Or had something greater spurred her desire? After all…the Lord held ultimate influence in every corner of each universe no matter what.

"You can talk to me, m'lady…" the demiangel finally coaxed. There was clearly something to be said, and the sooner it was spoken, the sooner she could aid the situation which seemed so dire.

Link suddenly stepped forward. "Don't trouble yourself, mother. You shouldn't have to speak at all." Again, his tone was brash and uncalled for.

That's when the woman raised her head from Sakura's shoulder and glanced back at the disturbed young man. Though weakened, her eyes could still punish him with a single look. "Oh but I should, Link…if only for your sake," she told him.

He didn't understand. "Excuse me…?" And he grew increasingly restless.

"Sakura…listen to me," Lydia whispered, and cupped the girl's cheeks to look her in the eyes. As the light faded, the woman opened her mouth to explain.

Link wouldn't hear any of it. He suddenly spun on heel, and stormed for the back door.

"My husband…Silas…"

Lydia breathed deeply.

"…he's dead."

The sound of a door slamming hard enough to shatter glass spoke for everyone's emotions as truth hit.

"He was claimed in his last battle…and Link walked away from knighthood as a result. He…he hasn't been the same since. Just so vulgar…so distant. I can hardly get through to him; it's like he's…cut himself off."

The planetary guardians were silent with heads bent in solemnity. They didn't know Silas or his family, but it didn't take much to realize the gravity of the circumstances.

Lori suddenly sunk down onto the bottom step and began weeping. "I hate it when he does this…I just _hate_ it…!"

Lydia left Sakura to comfort her faithful maid. Sitting next to the jade-haired woman, the lady of the manner brought her skirts up to wipe away both of their tears. "Hush now, honey…none of us like it…but he's in as much pain as we are…"

"But, m'lady, this is exactly what drove Tyraia away…! I don't think I'll ever get used to-" Lori was cut off by a tight embrace from the mistress.

"So he was a knight. It's strange…" Endymion suddenly spoke in a quiet tone, slightly gripping the hilt at his side.

Serenity looked up to him in wonder as she fought her own sorrow. Being the lighthearted and caring young lady that she was, those situations always bore down on her spirit in the harshest of ways.

"I would have thought," the prince continued, "that a man of his caliber… would have taken a much more honorable role in an event such as this…" But then he drew back a bit. "Although, it is not my place to judge…"

"No, you're correct…" the elder woman told him as she gently rocked Lori in her arms. "That's what I expected…what I had hoped of him. Silas was his role model…his inspiration. All I wished for my son was his success and happiness, but he let it die with his father…" She paused a moment as she fought with a pained expression. "There's nothing left… He frightened my other handmaid in a drunken violence one night…and then injured the princess when she attempted to restrain him. I have not seen Zelda since. In addition, thugs have taken advantage of our situation. We've been stolen from…and our livestock has been abused. Needless to say…Link does not hesitate to take his frustration out on them…"

Endymion held Serenity closer to him as Lydia relayed the story. He knew what it was doing to the moon princess mentally, and wanted to assure her of his protective presence.

Resting her head against Lori's, the widow let out a heavy sigh. "I just wish…I hadn't lost _both_ of them that day…"

As the silent demiangel stood trembling in shock with dilated gaze, and stilled breathing…her mind was racing.

So that was it. That was the trauma that had caused her childhood friend to turn cold.

That's why he was acting like a crude, detached little boy without remorse for the way he treated the people who cared for him most…the only family he had left; the reason for which he'd lowered himself into complete disgrace? She had refrained from killing herself over the death of her parents for _his_ sake, and yet he couldn't put forth the same thoughtfulness for others in his dire situation!

Something snapped deep within Sakura, and in the next instant she bounded for the back door.

Knowing the girl's intent, Pluto and Mars made to protest, but Lydia stood and told them to wait. That's when they realized what her plan had been all along.

††††

Bursting clear out the door after the Hylian, Sakura's brightened eyes flashed in a spell of passion which fueled her flight. Tearing out across the rear courtyard, she kept her sights glued to her fated target.

The wind picked up drastically as she ran. And as the angel fled straight through the ring of trees of her name, a flurry petals filled her wake in a whirlwind of white; dancing with her auburn hair as if to call her back under the canopy of blossoms. But she did not stop to oblige.

The perturbed Hylian had no chance to look up before the young woman flew at him like merciless lightning. Next thing he knew, he had ricocheted off the iron fence with a shrill CLANG, and hit the ground with a cracked jaw bone. Yet there was no way he was going down without a fight.

He was on his feet again within seconds, and had no intention of favoring the offensive girl with a gentle hand as he brought his fist down over her. What he didn't expect was her powerful counter strike.

Moments later they were both struggling for the upper hand in a bout of frenzy under the moonlight. All the while, Sakura knew she was merely being used as an outlet for all his pent-up anger.

"You heartless, disgraceful BASTARD!" the girl shouted as her arm was twisted into a painful lock. She flipped around, despite her body's protest, and kicked his body into an aerial spin.

"You know nothing!" he fired back, grabbing a handful of her hair, and yanking her back with him. "You'll never understand anything!"

Suddenly, they were both on the ground tearing at each other like unruly children…however the attacks were far more severe that those of toddlers. Sakura finally sported a shattered cheek bone to accompany Link's broken jaw, and unchecked blood spewed from both their figures.

And even as the wisps of crimson spattered and clashed, it was easy to tell which poured from the angel and which belonged to the Hylian…as a certain light divided their entities.

Link shoved Sakura onto her side and bore down on her body with solid hands before she threw him off and put another lasting bruise on his shoulder. He rolled again, and in a flash she was back on the underside taking further blows. Another moment and he was kicked upwards and back into a cherry tree, forcing an outburst of petals to swirl about the two in disturbed panic.

'_Please, stop…_' they seemed to cry. But their white whispers went completely ignored.

In a swift movement, Sakura seized Link by his vest and sharply thrust her knee into his gut; streaking her avid expression with blood as it was forced from his throat. And even then her light-infused life continued to escape her own body as he rammed her back into the ground.

"You're right…!" she spat, grabbing his fists before they could reach her. "I will _never_ understand why you've stooped so low! You should have been stronger!"

Her arms began shaking as he pushed against her strength. Suddenly, his foot came up and shoved into her thigh. She felt her hip crack under the unusual pressure and stifled a scream. Her arms faltered, and as he took his chance, the angel was suddenly boosted upward by a new force, knocking him backwards.

When Link looked back up, the moonlight had been blotted out by the sheen of white wings looming over head. He shielded himself as the demiangel overtook him in her light.

"I'll never understand!" she cried, "I'll never see how you could shame your late father by smearing his name before the eyes of your mother who lives!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Is this what he _raised_ you to be? A heartless _shell_ of a human being?"

Sakura grabbed Link up by a bloody forearm and flung him into the sky where the restless blossoms met him in mid air. They soared with him until the guardian slammed an ardent fist into his back to send him hurling back towards the land at mach speed.

After crashing headlong into the dirt, the man stumbled to his feet, and just barely caught the tip of the demiangel's right upper wing as she landed. Then, dragging her backward with surprising force, he smashed her into yet another cherry tree. The blossoms once again cried out in a whirl of pallid fury.

The woman's blood trickled down the moaning bark in slow, mournful streams before she harshly wriggled free of her attacker's grip and took to the sky again.

Lit crimson suddenly began dripping from her lips as her body protested the abuse in painful contractions. Gasping for aggrieved breaths, Sakura stared wearily down at Link, who wasn't fairing much better, before she spoke again.

"I never…got the chance…to save either of my parents…before war took them from me." She lurched forward as her stomach churned and head throbbed in sickening bouts. "I would give anything…to restore my mother's final breath! And yet here…you can't even find it in you…to hold your head high for Lydia in her most desperate hour! You despicable wretch!"

"What…" Link's breathing stilled as his sharp blue eyes took in Sakura's reeling form.

The petals, which fluttered about the angel in anguished waves of grace, brushed by her cheek, claimed her blood, and returned to the air with a glow of their own.

Finally, when tears blurred the demiangel's sight and stung her wounds, she ripped free of the blossoms' embraces, and escaped into the night sky. She feared the grief in her heart. She feared the burden it laid on her wings, and the curse it released into the air. She had to flee…far from the source.

But Link wouldn't have it. He'd finally gotten her back. And no fight between them would keep him separated from her then.

"…Sakura…stop! Sakura…I'm not finished with you…!"

Bolting out the side of the courtyard, he dashed around the house and made for the stables. He knew she wouldn't stop for him, and he was prepared.

Calling to the already riled ebony mare, Link pulled himself up onto her back, not even bothering with a saddle. All it took was a single word to get Starlight chasing after the winged girl who was already fading into the stars. Though distant, both horse and rider knew exactly where the demiangel was headed. After such a clash…it was only obvious.

††††

Serenity uncovered her eyes when Endymion put a gentle arm around her shoulders and told her all had calmed outside the mansion.

"It seems they've taken it elsewhere…" Mars stated as she knelt by the moon princess in the sitting room. The raven-haired royal had sensed everything going on outdoors when the others had only heard the painful ruckus.

Four tea sets were placed on a low glass table before the planetary guardians by the quieted maid. Lori was still troubled…but she knew she had to make up for Link's shortcomings by maintaining strong conduct. She could not fall to the young lord's status…no matter what…for the lady's sake.

Lydia had fallen asleep on one of the sofas as she'd listened to the fight between the girl and her Hylian son. Although it was brutal, it gave her comfort as she knew it was what Link needed to regain his senses. The boy was born with a wild spirit, and he needed something in his life to fuel his spark lest it burn out. Sakura was a fiery young woman; her character was just and resolute. Aside from gaining the respect of Lord Silas, she was what Link had truly lived for during his life time. And as such, it was clear that she was the only one left who could bring him back to the honorable young man he once was…even if it did take a fierce beating. Lydia held her faith in the angel that she was certain had come to her family for a reason.

Before Lori left for the kitchen again, Pluto asked her to wait.

"Excuse me…I don't mean to pry, but…there's obviously a deep past here between Sakura and that boy. Would you mind…filling us in?"

The weary Hylian maid stared back into Pluto's sincere crimson gaze for a long moment before the decision was made to put down her tray and explain the history of Sakura's time in Hyrule.

††††

At the mouth of an old familiar cavern, Link dismounted the faithful thoroughbred and gave her a gentle pat before leading her into the darkness.

The horse was unusually understanding and compliant. She'd been that way ever since Sakura had helped to tame her as a foal, and Link always wondered if it had something to do with angelic influence…even though it was all before the girl had even discovered her wings.

Fate worked in mysterious ways indeed.

As he pondered said wings, a proverbial gleam broke through the darkness as the duo came up on the secluded Fairy's Fountain.

There, in the shallow waters of the pool, the demiangel lay unconscious as celestial blood spilled and mixed with sacred waters. The light of the small fairies danced over her feathers as they showered her limp form with healing powers native to Hyrule.

Link left Starlight by the wayside, and stepped into the soothing fountain himself. The gentle fairies followed him over to the angel, and as he knelt beside her, they proceeded in easing his pain of their own accord.

So many memories began to flood his mind as the Hylian stared down at the resting guardian. Especially, of the last time they had been in that place together…

Her friendship, her support…recollection of her love…it all came rushing back like a dead rose blooming again.

"You stupid girl…" he whispered, closing his eyes, "…the things you do to me…"

"…aren't nearly as bad as the things you do to me…" whispered a response.

Opening his eyes again, blue collided with gold as the two stared at each other in silence. The anger and the grief had vanished with their physical pain, and all that remained was a shared desire for peace.

"…And what do I do to you…" he asked, bringing up a hand to caress her cheek which was no longer injured.

"…Everything."

Her voice was so hushed, that had he not utilized the slender ears of a Hylian, he may not have heard her speak at all.

"I cannot grieve, Link…never weight me with such an affliction again. And further more…" she whispered, pulling on his shirt to bring him closer, "come back to me…I long for the return of the revered knight I fell in love with…"

"It's not so simple, Sakura…" he told her, leaning his forehead against hers. "I've lost so much faith in everything; it's going to take more than a simple plea to regain it all…"

Sakura gently pushed him back off of her, and clung to his shirt with a feeble hand.

"Be still and listen. There is something you must know…perhaps then you will find it in you to amend yourself." Before speaking again, the girl took in a wavering breath, and closed her eyes in respite.

"When I reached out to your mother this evening…her soul told me something that you did not hear."

When the man said nothing, Sakura finished, "Link, that woman…she…she won't last much longer. Her spirit is…well it…"

She couldn't find it in her to say anything more…and she didn't have to look up to sense the sudden urgency in Link's heart. That's when she sat up and took him into her arms.

So much had happened within the course of a single night, and she would blame him for nothing further. No matter how he chose to react, she swore to accept it.

What he actually did, however, she could admit wasn't expected.

Suddenly clinging to the girl in a trembling fit, the Hylian let prior unexpressed tears fall in silence.

Sakura's eyes shone with the reflection of the dazzling fairies as she watched them float by with a mesmerizing grace of their own. They nearly reminded her of herself…a light in the dark…with a single purpose of aiding human-kind.

There was a man in her embrace whom she deeply cared for…and yet…could only get so close to…

"Sakura tell me…tell me what to do…please…" he begged her. She had apparently been through a similar hell, and had overcome it. He, on the other hand…was at an utter loss.

And she had but one answer for him then, "…Return my knight…"

††††

"Setsuna…" I mumbled, glancing back at the senshi.

She was absorbed so deeply in her own memories that she wouldn't even acknowledge me that time. Her staff was clutched tightly at her side with both hands as if it was her only support.

My brow twitched as I stared at the obsessively focused expression on her face.

_**What on earth…**_

"Ok, I've decided this is the worst melodrama ever," I told her…even though it may as well have been spoken to a brick wall.

My tone was indifferent. However, underneath that front, I was gravely struggling to keep my emotions tucked away where they wouldn't affect my judgment. I didn't personally remember Link's mother. But her influence in that story of the past left me unbearably sympathetic.

††††

Large, decorated doors burst open at the command of a castle guard inside the throne room of Hyrule Castle.

On cue, Sakura swept through the doorway on a velvet runner of deep red, her hair streaming gracefully at her haste, and wings borne with authority. The people of that world had witnessed the birth of her celestial deity, and therefore, she felt no need to hide it any longer.

Endymion followed close behind, and walked with equal confidence.

That particular day in the kingdom of Hyrule, a fair-haired maiden sat at royal throne in place of her father who had fallen ill. It was hoped that he would regain his strength, and return in the near future. But at that time, Sakura planned to take full advantage of the situation.

Reaching the stairs which led up to the place of sovereignty, Sakura let herself down on one knee and lowered her head, golden eyes blazing over the crimson carpet on which she knelt.

The prince mimicked her actions despite being of no lower rank than the young woman at the head. He held high respect for the rulers of other lands.

Another sentinel approached the stairs and addressed the maiden atop, "Your Highness, forgive me, these two insisted on entering…and I do recognize one as the guardian which destroyed Mirai…so I let her pass. Though, they did not state their purpose…or their names."

Sakura did not have to look up to sense the movements of the girl. The princess stood and moved forward a few steps before a whisper was heard.

"…Sakura…"

At the sound of her name, the demiangel turned up her gaze and rose to her feet. She beheld the delicate girl before her wearing a long, purple robe over a pure white gown. Her blonde hair was up in a modest bun, and a gold tiara sat brilliantly atop her head. The maiden's blue eyes shone brighter than any Hylian's it seemed…and her face was like that of a beautifully crafted porcelain doll.

Just as Sakura remembered her, save for one thing…

Zelda's expression was completely downtrodden.

"Your Grace…" the angel replied.

"Why have you come…" she spoke again very softly.

"I need your help."

"For what…"

Sakura's eyes flashed as she spoke, and sent a sudden sense of urgency pulsing through the fair princess' veins.

"The recovery of a knight gone astray."

Blue eyes were suddenly stricken with contempt. Zelda knew exactly of whom the guardian spoke. Turning to an attendant, the young woman nodded and proceeded in descending the stairs.

"Come with me," she ordered much more harshly than before.

Sakura' eyes followed the princess down the great hall before moving herself. Endymion remained silent as he joined the two women, yet he could still feel the thick anticipation which plagued the atmosphere around both.

††††

Sitting in a secluded room of the castle which Sakura took to be Zelda's private quarters, the demiangel kept her mouth shut for a time as the princess readjusted. She had refused a glass of wine which the blonde in turn took for herself.

Endymion stood by the doors listening to the dead silence. He wanted to make sure no one would come in to disturb them as they spoke. If…they ever got around to speaking. Many long moments had passed, and Zelda hadn't granted either of the visitors permission to speak. And while she was visibly perplexed, it was beyond them to even try. One slip-up could get them both thrown out…that was clear.

Suddenly, a shrill crash broke the silence as a glass goblet shattered on the wall and fell to the carpeted floor in hundreds of pieces.

Sakura bolted to her feet as Zelda ripped off her robe, and revealed a ghastly lesion slashed across her left arm, uncovered by her sleeveless dress.

"Oh shi-" the demiangel clasped a hand over her mouth to refrain from cursing while her wings shone in morality behind her.

"Tell me why…dear, righteous guardian…I should assist you in aiding a traitor."

Blue eyes sharply dared the brunette to answer. But Sakura couldn't…

"Tell me _why_ I owe him anything more after _lying_ to my father that I had fallen onto a barbed fence instead of being ripped into by that miserable scoundrel like a pig…!"

Zelda moved closer to Sakura, trembling in her own discomposure.

"_Tell me_, oh, winged creature of virtue! Why you left this land when your so-called _friends _direly needed your support?"

The angel suddenly felt cold, shaking hands grasp her arms in a ruthless grip as the princess continued to raise her voice.

"Why should I aid you now? Tell me!"

Sakura stared in alarm down at Zelda's upset form, and her breaths turned into a soft yet disturbed pant. Her confident bearing from earlier had seemingly melted into an insecure heap…and she had no idea how to respond to the grieving maiden before her.

A gentle, gloved hand then came in between the two young women and pushed Zelda off the angel.

Blue eyes darted in Endymion's direction as he ushered the princess to a seat on a soft, cushioned sofa.

"Who _are_ you?" she demanded as she let him act.

"They call me Prince Endymion. I left my kingdom in another world to journey here with this angel…in search of someone she loves."

Zelda let her hand slip from her escort's as she rested on the daybed. While she did not take her eyes off him, she held her tongue after realizing the caliber of his title.

Sakura watched the two as they stared at each other with intensity in their eyes which challenged each others' authority. It was nearly maddening.

"It would be in your best interest to help Sakura…not for her benefit alone…but for Link's…for yours…and ultimately for your country," the prince stated.

Zelda nearly fired back with questioning on how felt he knew what was best in regards to the kingdom, but she refrained. That man clearly held experience, although she knew not the extent. Finally, she let herself speak.

"And how could you determine what would benefit Hyrule specifically?"

He had seen it coming. "The knight is a country's pride…its sense of honor…no matter what world you're from; the knight is a country's symbol of hope, and in turn, the country is the knight's pride and honor. If knighthood is broken by dishonorable means, where is the chivalry then? Where is the hope, the valor, the reverence in the country then? Where is the dignity of its rulers? And what has become of the status of actual knightship?"

That's when Zelda noticed the noble blade hanging from the prince's belt, and she sunk back in realization. She may have been upset, but she wasn't stupid. The man definitely harbored extensive experience, and was thoroughly correct with his words.

But how was she to act then under such circumstances? The broken man in question had no will to return to nobility…and the princess held a resisting grudge deep in her heart.

"Zelda will you at least hear me out…"

The blonde maiden turned her head slowly to take in the angel once again. The brunette was clinging herself, and leaning against the wall as if she couldn't stand on her own.

Sakura continued once she had the princess' attention, "Listen to me…Link's mother is dying…"

At that, royal blue eyes widened, and a clipped gasp sounded passed Zelda's silky pink lips. It was Link she was angry at…not his beloved mother who'd shown nothing but kindness.

"Lydia's soul has broken under heartbreak and grief, and it cried out to me in its defeat. She's given up. And I'm unsure of how much longer she'll be with us, but while she still breathes, I must return the fire to Link's spirit. If not for my sake, yours, his, or Hyrule's, then for Lydia… Princess Zelda, I beg of you…" Golden eyes fought with stinging tears as Sakura had no desire to let herself mourn in front of an already grieving girl. It was hard, but she willed herself to be the strength in a dark hour.

It was clear then that Zelda was no longer thinking as a princess of Hyrule. As her eyes were glued to the floor, they betrayed her thoughts of a young man she once called a friend, and how she yearned for the past.

"But what…" she breathed, "what am I to do…what could I possibly…"

"That's what I'm here for…" Endymion told her, "I have an idea."

††††

Over the darkening planes the angel flew with haste towards the mountain range to the east. It was as though her glossy feathers were banning the sun, and painting the starry sky with the anticipation of a dangerous night. To resurrect the soul of a soldier required the resurrection of the spark which fueled it. And she had no intention of making the process merciful.

Touching down over a rocky terrain, Sakura witnessed the dark cliffs streaked with large patches of dried blood. It had turned black over the past several seasons, yet was still real enough to return visions of the nightmare which had first called forth her wings. The pearl, gold, and silver feathers shivered with anxiety behind her as the demiangel stepped forward and headed into a shallow ravine.

There, she found the giant skull of Mirai…the malicious volcanic dragon which had suffered the wrath of an angel it had unexpectedly awakened.

The cranium itself was at least four times Sakura's size. Rotting flesh still clung to the bone in reeking chunks covered in foul insects and deteriorating scales. The eyes had decayed and fallen back into the sockets, and the once sleek tongue had decomposed into a heap of rotten stench.

The brunette suddenly turned completely from the sight, and reeled. Deep, gasping breaths and eyes glued to the twilight kept her from complete sickness, but even for her it was a struggle. Death was never meant to be bearable.

What she was about to do, she'd never attempted in the past. She only knew how to try. And try she would.

Backing up, Sakura slowly made her way closer to the dragon head. At one point, her bare foot tripped over a jagged rock, and she just barely caught herself from an all out tumble down the slope. As she moved in, the stench grew in intensity, and she found breathing through her mouth hardly helped anymore.

"Father, be with me…" she whispered to the Almighty. It was habit by then to utter brief, yet sincere prayers in any situation.

As soon as the tip of her wing touched the skull, Sakura recoiled and froze; not taking her eyes off the sky.

Continuing to whisper, the demiangel slowly turned and extended her hand over the rotting bone. Her energy became focused and fluid as she proceeded in extending her soul in an outreach, just as she had with Lydia.

"Revered angel within me…take our spirit and put life into this vessel until the creature is struck down one final time, in God's holy name."

At her command, the life left her body. Her flesh collapsed to the ground instantaneously, and in the same moment, the eyes of the skull flashed white. The only thing which would preserve her body then, was the celestial gift of feathers. As long as they remained…the body would be spared without its soul.

A giant beam of brilliant light jutted from the severed dragon head, and served as the body which once was. It slithered and whipped in all directions as the dead dragon reanimated. The tissue which once rotted and dripped off the skull suddenly regenerated and fused with the light along the entire length of the creature to create a powerful hybrid of what used to be Mirai.

In a powerful launch, the dragon took off into the skies, and headed for Hyrule Field in a screaming frenzy.

††††

"I know what you're going to say…" Sailor Pluto mused as she watched the dragon of fire and light merge with the clouds.

I was the unresponsive one that time. All I could do was stare wide-eyed with my mouth agape.

So, the senshi continued, "How could a demiangel possess…and how could anything possess something with no soul…correct?"

A single grunt confirmed my confusions.

"Notice, it came at a price, as her body is just lying there helpless now. And she gave life to an object, not another spirit or human. That is the extent of what she can do in this area. Just as you've seen demons in your world move inanimate objects…however, their powers are clearly more extensive."

"How did she learn to do this…?" I asked uneasily. It absolutely blew my mind to think I might have that kind of ability hidden deep within me.

"It seems she figured it out when affecting live souls with her own. I guess it became apparent that she could manipulate her spirit as an angel…it makes sense seeing as a spirit is all an angel is. But as a half angel, she's very limited," the crimson-eyed senshi responded. There's no way all that was explained to her. That woman was observant indeed.

I suddenly gasped, and whipped around to stare at her in shock. A thought hit me just then…perhaps snapping another piece of the puzzle into place.

"My duplicate…" I breathed, "She moved her soul into it before I came here…and left me with her power. Could that…"

That time, Pluto's expression changed to one of alarm.

"Duplicate…? Sakura…what are you saying?"

_**No….not now…**_

I shook my head. "Just…wait…I need to confirm something on my own…" Turning back away from her, I refocused on the past events…just hoping for more answers to spring up as soon as possible.

* * *

Songs:

-My Angel Arella – by me

-Pale – by Within Temptaion


	12. The Soldier's Spirit

Chapter 12

The Soldier's Spirit

An eventful eve turned into a hazy morn, and when the sun rose, it was painted red with scorn over the land's thickening troubles.

The Princess of Hyrule looked up to the skies after issuing the order to send out a regiment of the land's finest troops. Though far off, she could clearly see the approaching threat in the firmament with her trained eyes.

A high-ranking knight approached her on the right as the rest of the unit was moving out, and bowed low.

"It appears some foul spirit has disturbed the corpse of Mirai, m'lady…" he stated.

A slight twitch of the princess's lips indicating her hidden notion went unseen by the soldier. But she did not look at him.

"My princess, I do commend you for your bravery of leading us in your father's absence," he continued, "But I must inform you, your grace, that I do not agree with your decision to place _him_ in charge."

Zelda scanned the division for the commander in question. She laid eyes on Endymion as he scaled up and down the length of the formation on a white stallion, inspecting the warriors he'd been entrusted with.

The knight went on, "If I may, Princess, I know the death of Lord Silas was a great and unexpected loss…but I do not believe it is wise to be so rash and grant a complete stranger to our lands so much power…no matter how dire the situation!"

"I trust the angel, Lord Aden…" the maiden finally spoke. Her voice was soft and calm, and her eyes held a more wearisome gaze than anything.

She was tired of the grief, the heartbreak, and the battles which claimed the precious lives of her people. Since the death of Silas, it had become difficult to put an army out on the fields when moblins and other tainted creatures rose against the citizens of the kingdom. He was the head…the rock on which the soldiers depended to succeed. His son was to be the next light of hope, but turned and deserted his country instead. The return of the half-angel was, in a way, the hope Zelda had been longing for…the sign of revolution after so long and so much death.

"You may trust her, but what am I going to tell these men when their dying under the command of an outsider?" The warrior was persistent to a tee. It was so very clear how passionate he was about his troops; an admirable trait in a warrior…although potentially dangerous if gone unchecked.

That's when the young woman turned to him. And looking him straight in the eye, she assured him, "No one will die in this fight."

Finally, he was silent. Taking a step back, he returned her gaze with equal intensity. He truly had no idea where she found her confidence in that moment. This was Mirai they were speaking of…not some half-witted dragon.

"I have a job for you, good sir," Zelda added, "You won't be joining these men right away. Head east to the manner in which Silas once lived. There, you will find his son and widowed wife. Fetch the woman and her maid…bring them to me with utmost care. And inform the boy that he is needed in battle…"

Aden withdrew. "You mean…that treacherous _whelp_ of dead chivalry?" he spoke of Link.

"Watch your tongue in my presence, soldier!" Zelda's fire returned for a moment as she rebuked the knight for outright questioning her.

The man bowed, and silenced himself once again.

"If you truly honored Lord Silas as you claim, you will do what you can for his son at my request…no matter what the circumstance. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your grace."

"Now, be quick."

With that, Aden strode off to fetch his horse. Sweat dripped from his chin as frustration overtook him in that dismal hour.

††††

Lori tapped her knuckle against the wood of Link's closed bedroom door. It was midday, and he hadn't yet emerged.

"Young master, there is someone to see you at the door…" the woman spoke timidly.

There was no reply. She knocked again. And still no answer.

Stepping away from his room, Lori headed back downstairs. She approached the gentleman in armor standing in wait at the front door, and bowed.

"My lord, it appears he's not yet awaken…" she told him regretfully.

Aden stared at Lori in silence for a long moment. Her figure was drooped, and her eyes were mournful. In fact, there was an atmosphere within that entire home which was thick with sorrow and misery. He could feel it…smell it…see it.

"Fetch your mistress, madam. You are to come with me to the castle," he finally said.

Lori looked up in surprise. "What…? Why?" Her discomposure caused her to carelessly drop her courtesy. But the man didn't seem to mind.

"For safe keeping. Now…time is short, please hurry."

"Is something wrong, sir?"

Aden took a deep breath, and decided it was alright to explain the situation. "A battle has broken out over the fields. Mirai has been resurrected."

Both her delicate hands flew up and clasped over the maid's mouth. She was horrified…but did not want to make a sound. Without another word, Lori dashed up to the lady's bedroom.

Before Aden even turned from her direction, a voice stopped him short.

"You speak the truth…?"

As abrupt and unexpected as the appearance was, the knight did not show signs of surprise. His brow furrowing at hearing Link's low tone behind him, he answered, "I wouldn't think of lying. And you've been called out to the battle field by the princess herself…"

A disgusted scoff was heard from the young Hylian as he took in the information.

"Pathetic…"

"Of what do you speak…?" the knight turned and glared dangerously into Link's blue eyes with his own. And that's when he realized the boy's spark had indeed disappeared. His eyes…they were far duller than before…even though his fighter's instinct still burned with a vengeance. Perhaps the princess was on to something…

"If she was intelligent, she would have had guards watch the remains until the corpse completely decomposed."

"Insolence…!" the older man shouted. But he quickly readjusted himself, remembering Zelda's words. "Our men have been dying under poor command for far too long. No one has been able to find a suitable commander to replace your late father…not even I! He exercised tactics none of us could be taught in time to take authority. And the attacks keep coming from the desert; we can't _afford_ extra guards!"

"And what of the angel…?"

"No one has seen her since yesterday evening."

Link's brow furrowed, and he withdrew. Where could that girl have gotten to?

A tap was heard on the steps, and the two men glanced over to see three strange girls staring at them.

Aden expressed his bewilderment, "Who are these young ladies, Link…? The princess made no mention of them."

Another scoff from the boy, and he didn't respond. Turning from the planetary guardians, he headed for the kitchen.

"Excuse me, good sir…" Pluto suddenly spoke up, and approached the knight. "Did you just say the angel is missing…?" A blunt question, but the young woman seemed content in getting straight to the point.

"It…would seem that way," he responded. Aden took a step back as the intensity of Pluto's stare seemed to throw him off balance. She certainly wasn't normal.

The three princesses had been informed of the plan to bring Link back to justice. But it did not include the absence of Sakura. One glance from Pluto, and the other young women rushed out the front door in such a hurry, Aden was unable to speak anything more.

"So tell me…!" Link called from the kitchen. "What petty officer is leading the Knights of Hyrule to their demise this time?"

Aden clenched a fist not only at the thought of the answer, but also at the undying attitude in the young man's tone.

"Have you no intention of redeeming yourself, boy…?" he asked through his teeth.

When Link heard that, he stopped slicing a loaf of bread, and stared at the wall.

"_Sakura tell me…tell me what to do…please…"_

"…_Return my knight…"_

…

"_But, Sakura…it's dead…my resolve died with my father…"_

"_Until you breathe your last breath, there will always be hope."_

"Tch…" shaking his head at the recollection, Link went back to preparing food for himself.

"Lord Silas taught you everything he knew…as much as I hate to admit it; you would know how to best lead these people…" Aden continued.

"That doesn't answer my question. Unless you're saying Zelda's telling me to go lead them now."

With a deep sigh, the knight said, "She's put a foreigner in charge…called Endymion…"

Just as Lori returned with Lady Lydia, a shrill shout was heard from the kitchen.

"GYAAA!"

The three in the foyer rushed to see what the matter was, but they didn't get far before Link burst into the dinning room cradling his hand which was spewing blood uncontrollably. Yet, he didn't stop.

"Link..!" Lydia called as she watched the boy storm out the front door.

He was unmistakably angry about what he'd just heard…and as a result, had cut himself badly.

The lady of the manner stared down at the blood which had splashed onto the floor and began to tremble. "Oh my son…" she cried.

Lori was at her side within moments, holding her up and comforting her with gentle words while Aden stared at the door wondering what the young Hylian's plan of action would be.

††††

Zelda watched the skirmish finally begin to unfold from her held position on the open terrace in front of the castle. Her gloved arms were wrapped tightly about herself in a state of tension, while her expression was still solemn and void of life.

The light breeze rippled gently through her gown as heavy clouds moved in overhead.

The dragon in the distance brought with it a deadly force powerful enough to summon a storm. The day would not render simple to pass.

The princess had become so enthralled by the brink of battle, that she nearly missed the sound of a horse charging into the courtyard.

"Halt!" the sharp voice of a guard sounded. But that did not stop the intruder in the slightest.

Before Zelda even completely regained her senses, a strong hand wrapped in bloody gauze grabbed her shoulder and thrust her into a pillar.

However, instead of recoiling in pain, the young woman grunted and used magic-infused fingers to rip the assailant off her and keep him at a distance.

Blue clashed with raging cobalt as the two Hylians stood glaring at each other in contempt.

"You're a fool!" Link spat at her.

"I did what I felt was right…" she countered.

He moved for her again, but she held him at bay with pristine royal powers. Staggering purple light engulfed her whole arm, and threatened the Hylian who badly wanted to knock "sense" into her. It had been that way since his father died. No mercy…no sympathy between them. He quietly blamed her for getting his family involved with combat in the first place.

All of a sudden, Link was captured from behind and restrained by two castle guards. Their grip was fierce, and he struggled to free himself furiously.

The princess didn't want him detained. However…she knew she would not have to speak those words for her will to be realized. It only took a moment longer…

…and then the Hylian boy flung the guards off of him with a loud shout of triumph. As soon as the two soldiers hit the ground, they were up again and ready to take him a second time. But they were stopped by the raised hand of the princess.

A bone-chilling screech in the distance distracted them all, and they glanced out over the darkening fields. Thunder rolled as the Mirai came down on the soldiers of Hyrule. Their swords and arrows were rendered nearly useless.

Link growled under his breath, and clenched his fists until the knuckles were white. "Don't they realize they're only irritating it…?"

"Good question…" came the female response.

Link's eyes darted threateningly back at the princess, daring her to speak again. However, she could utter no more words before the dragon's aura induced a ground shaking bolt of lighting from the heavens. It was as if…it had increased in power since its death.

"He's an idiot!" the young man shouted in frustration.

"What do you care?"

"Excuse me…?"

Zelda glared at the ex-knight with renewed fire in her gaze. She was beginning to see just what Endymion and the angel had in mind. "Why would you care about what happens to the men…to the land you abandoned? What difference is it to you if we fall to the hands of the enemy?"

"You…" the young man seethed.

His vision pulsed as his heart pounded harder against his chest. Something inside him couldn't just stand there and watch as a foreigner lead his father's previous regiment to their utter doom. Almost as if…Endymion had no right out there on Silas's battlefield.

One last screech from Mirai had Link tearing out over the terrace and towards the battle field in a mad frenzy.

Zelda watched him leave with a gleam of hope returning to her noble gaze.

††††

"Are we sure it's up this way?" Serenity called up to Pluto as they ascended the mountain side. The terrain was rough, and the blonde had a bit more trouble keeping up with her two companions as the smallest of the bunch.

"Yes…it won't be much farther," the green-haired princess responded. She leapt over another crevice and rounded a sharp corner in the rocks to find a much friendlier landscape.

The ground leveled out and took the young women across the mountain top with far less hassle. Finally, a glint of white signaled that their search was at an end.

Scurrying over to it, the young moon princess couldn't help but remark about the overwhelmingly foul stench in the air. But when she peered over into the small ravine, what she saw caused her to disregard her sense of smell altogether.

"Sakura…!" she cried, sliding down into the gorge.

The two other girls were not far behind.

Turning the body over, Serenity looked over the demiangel's form carefully. The eyes were open, although the figure was clearly lifeless. Even the irises had reverted back to a deep, brown hue as the angelic light had left with the spirit. Only the lustrous wings remained aglow as the celestial feathers fought to preserve the entire vessel from fading.

"We've got to get her out of this place…immediately," the princess of Pluto stated.

"What exactly happened…?" Mars asked, still a bit shaken at the sight of the demiangel's corpse.

Pluto looked over the body one more time before leaning down and hoisting it over one of her shoulders with the help of the raven-haired princess on the other side.

"This body has no soul…she probably was successful in the transfer, but had no idea of the consequences," was the educated reply.

Serenity grew even more on edge as the trio headed back down the mountain. "Consequences…you mean there would be more than simply leaving a body helpless?"

The crimson-eyed royal nodded gravely. "If anything happens to Sakura while her soul is in another vessel, the result will be transferred back with the spirit in mental form. As we know, the brain controls the body. Whatever the brain processes, the body will respond to. So, in essence…if the dragon dies, so will Sakura because her mind has deemed it to be so."

Mars nearly dropped the body's other half in shock. "And…she wasn't aware of this…"

Pluto made a 'hmph' sound in her throat in what seemed an irritated gesture. "Probably not."

††††

"What's the death toll…" a harsh voice suddenly asked from behind Endymion as he was issuing more soldiers forward.

The young prince half turned and gave a seemingly casual, "Hm…?" only to receive an abrupt punch to the head and sent headlong into the side of his horse which reared and whinnied in surprise.

Endymion rebounded just as fast, however, and fully turned to see a seething blonde Hylian with an injured hand at his side.

"I'll ask again…what's the _death toll_?" Link shouted over sounds of thunder and the screeching of an enraged dragon. "How many of Hyrule's people have you gotten killed?"

"There isn't a death toll. But we could sure as hell create one right now…starting with a disgrace such as yourself." The noble raised his sword and pointed it directly at the boy's neck.

"Sir!" a warrior suddenly shouted, "the arrows still aren't working!"

Without turning to face the man, Endymion responded, "Keep trying!"

"NO!" Link yelled. "You idiots, use the canons!"

"Delay that! This whelp isn't in charge…" the prince countered.

The disgruntled soldier was taken aback. He looked back and forth between Link and Endymion in such confusion that it showed on his sweaty face. "Sir, if I may ask…why _don't_ we use the canons?"

"Our plan is to drive it off, not kill it."

"_Excuse me_?" By then, Link had lost it. The only thing keeping him from all out attacking the 'commander' of his father's previous army was the sword pointed and ready at his neck. "You better damn well kill it! And get the job done right! Pulverize it all, or it'll return a third time! And in case you hadn't noticed…you're only making the bloody thing angry!"

"Do you think you can lead these people better, Link? Do you really think a scoundrel such as yourself has what it takes…? Learn to control your anger, fool!" The prince counseled.

Link was silent a moment. His breathing was heavy, and it caused his vision to slur a bit with intense anxiety. He knew he wanted to take charge of that platoon. But there was no way he would ask for the position verbally. His negative pride still had a hard cover over his dignity.

Drawing his own weapon, the former knight leapt back a ways and challenged Endymion with a threatening glare. "Outta my way, foreigner…"

"You'd fight me while these men are deep in battle with a formidable enemy? You'd really let them be forsaken like that?" the prince scoffed, "You really are a-"

"I never said I'd fight you…I'm stepping over you!" In the next moment, Link launched himself at the man.

But what he didn't expect was Endymion's unnatural abilities.

In a flash of light, the prince vanished and reappeared behind the Hylian who stumbled forward in shock. Link whipped around and swung his blade through the air, just barely missing the noble. Instead, steel connected with steel as Endymion countered the attack. But when it came to strength…Link came out on top.

The dark-haired gentleman was thrust to the ground at the force of Link's blade just as a bolt of lightning hit the ground nearby.

Mirai swooped down and knocked Link clear off his feet with her powerful jaws and then took to the sky again in a screeching fit.

The Hylian jumped back up almost immediately, covered in blood and dirt, and ran for the center of the battling unit.

"No…!" Endymion shouted, raising himself.

"Soldiers, you're now under my command!" the Hylian shouted with his sword in the air as he ran through. "Hear the orders of my father and man the canons immediately!"

It took a while before the warriors could grasp what was going on. But once they registered the commanding voice of Silas's son, the arrows stopped flying, and the fire power was brought forth.

"Aim for the head, and stand by for my signal…!" Link called out, perching himself on a pile of small boulders above the field.

"You fool…! Endymion grunted, holding his side where he'd fallen. "…this will be all your fault…"

Mirai screamed again when she saw the canons being prepared. With a fire-filled breath, she sprayed the army with scorching blazes of anger and rage. The attack swept across the plane, burning armor and searing skin, but never killing a single soldier. Eventually, the blast reached Link, who took the offense without fear. He wore no armor, and his shirt was nearly devoured by the flames, but he did not move.

Another screech from Mirai, and she bolted back into the clouds.

Through intense, blue eyes, with the returning spark of purpose, the young Hylian commander followed the dragon until he was certain she was in range once again.

She was coming back for another round, and the injured soldiers began to worry.

"Sir…!" the same warrior as before shouted, this time…at Link, "please…give us the order!"

"Not…yet…!" the boy countered.

"But, sir…!"

"This is exactly why you all kept dropping like insects in the first place!"

The soldier was in shock at Link's sudden accusation.

"You never know when the time is right! Now get back to your station and keep your mouth SHUT!"

With a sound gulp, the man rushed back down to his position amongst the others and awaited further instruction. That young Hylian certainly did carry the authoritative spirit of his father with him.

The enemy drew closer and closer at a terrifying speed. Soon, she was close enough to heat the ground with her mere presence, and shake the terrain with her cries. Horses scattered, and men shouted in horror as Mirai flew low over the battlefield. Her intention was to terrorize the majority…with a single target to actually kill…

Link.

The Hylian became aware of it the moment the dragon came down with bared teeth to claim him.

With a powerful leap backward, Link avoided the mouth of the enemy while slicing upward with his sword at the same time. The blade caught the dragon's lower jaw, and hot blood exploded into the air from the gaping wound.

With a shrill cry, the beast hurled upwards and back toward the center of the platoon.

Landing roughly back on his feet, Link watched as the creature writhed and struggled in the air as the pain disoriented it. Keeping a keen tab on its movement, the Hylian prepared to make the final judgment.

"Come on…" he wiped a stream of blood from his chin, "closer…just a bit more…"

Finally, effective range was made possible as Mirai made one fatal stumble downward.

"FIRE!"

††††

Serenity jumped in fright as Sakura's body suddenly convulsed rapidly. She had been carried all the way to Hyrule Castle and issued into a private room at Zelda's direction.

The demiangel jerked and twisted in unnatural mannerisms with her breath jagged and clipped. The movement slammed her wings into the bed over and over in terrible ways, damaging the feathers considerably. The princess tried to settle the young woman…but to no avail. The trembling only grew worse by the second.

"Someone…come quickly, please!" the blonde cried.

Just as Pluto dashed into the room, Sakura let out a sharp scream which penetrated the stone walls. Suddenly, her eyes flashed gold.

Her soul had returned.

"Restrain her!" the green-haired royal dictated to the guards who accompanied her.

In an instant, two men were fighting to keep Sakura pinned to the bed as her body writhed out of control. But her frenzied power kept them from succeeding completely.

Pluto moved to help by holding the demiangel down with her own weight. As a result, the princess took many unintentional blows to the face when Sakura's shoulders shot up in spasm.

"What's wrong with her…?" the moon princess questioned, by then completely fearful of the situation.

"Something must've happened to the dragon," was all Pluto could say as she struggled with the guards to contain Sakura's fit.

If the girl wasn't stilled, she could severely injure herself and hinder any means of recovery.

In that moment, the demiangel's breathing turned into gasps for breath and wheezing ensued along with dilated pupils which stared up into nothing. That's when Pluto began to truly panic.

"She's dying…we need a life energy transfer right now! Where's Mars? _MARS_!"

††††

Endymion watched in horror as Mirai whipped about in a mindless fit in mid air. The head had been completely obliterated, and the tail lashed about until it ultimately detonated in a burst of flesh and light, pushing a massive wave of energy force across the stricken land.

As the dragon's power dispersed one final time, so did the storm it had induced. The clouds broke apart to reveal the intense sunrays of evening.

There was cheering heard all across the field as the Knights of Hyrule rewarded their victory with celebration. What a victory indeed…after so incredibly long.

Link stood his ground on a large boulder just staring out over the horizon in silence. His wounds finally bore down on him, and he was drained as any human would be. But he felt very different…

…almost as if…leading those people had brought out something in him that hadn't seen the light of day in far too long. A sense of decorum…of renewed rationale…and even the hope of a brighter future. How, he wasn't sure. But when he breathed the air of a conquered battle, he felt complete.

The prince hoisted himself onto his horse just as a familiar raven-haired maiden in a ruby-red gown dashed onto the scorched field in a panic.

"Mars…" Endymion mused when she approached.

"Prince…! You must come right away…!" the girl panted, out of breath. She'd run the entire way from the castle just to find him.

Her behavior caught the attention of the young Hylian across the way whose slender ears caught every word she said thereafter.

"What is it…?" the man asked, though he was already certain he knew the answer.

With a deep breath, the raven-haired royal responded, "It's Sakura…she's fading fast…!"

Link felt the hair on the back on his neck stand on end at hearing that information. Endymion looked over and that's when he noticed the Hylian staring intently at the young princess.

After a deep sigh, the prince made up his mind. "I will not go with you, Lady Mars," he stated.

She was confused. "But-!"

"Link will."

The Hylian furrowed his brow. He did indeed desperately want to find out what had happened to the demiangel, but his inner self was telling him to stay with the injured soldiers until help arrived from the castle.

But Endymion had foreseen it all. "I will stay with the troops, young knight…go to the angel."

"Prince Endymion…!" Mars interrupted, "we need your power to help us sustain her…please! She's going to die!" The young woman was frantic, and almost in tears. The thought of a celestial facing death had her nearly fearful. Surely, it was very different from a human fatality.

But the prince did not answer before Link dashed to grab the nearest horse. Leaping onto the animal, the Hylian spun it around to fetch Mars.

"Get on…" the blonde told her.

"Not without Endym-"

"NOW." He still had that quick anger to work on. But it got the job done. Princess Mars let him help her onto the horse, and they sped off over the planes toward the castle.

††††

"…oh God…" I breathed, turning from the sight of Sakura's suffering.

Sailor Pluto watched me struggle with the situation in silence as she usually did. There wasn't much she could do to ease the emotional sting in any case.

"She knows the pain of death, yet she's still alive…" I continued, "what…torture…"

My thoughts wandered back to my alter ego. She didn't seem like a being who had endured so much suffering. Yet, it was certain she had been through hell and back. The only thing that had seemingly caused her pain was the emotional agony expressed when the Hylian hero was mentioned. It made no sense.

As I listened to Sakura's labored cries, a new voice entered the vicinity, and I slightly glanced to see Link sprinting through the halls of the castle.

††††

The young commander burst into the chamber containing the demiangel and the two other planetary guardians. He beheld Pluto doing all she could to keep the brunette alive with her own powers, but she was not equipped for such an extensive task on her own. Princess Serenity was in tears and also doing what she could to help. Unfortunately, however, to save a half-angel's body requires either immense sacred power, or certain attention from celestial heights.

Princess Mars followed shortly behind Link and flew past the Hylian who was standing in shock at the angel's horrific state.

"Mars!" Pluto shouted, "We need your spiritual expertise - hurry!"

The raven-haired royal didn't have to be told twice. She was over the demiangel in no time along with the other two women, pouring her trained energy into the brunette with all she had. If Sakura could be saved, it would mean hope for the rest of them.

The two guards on the sides were no longer having trouble keeping Sakura steady. Her body had ceased its rapid convulsions to a worrisome extent.

"Oh….no…!" Mars suddenly gasped.

Link panicked, "What is it?" he asked, rushing over to the side of the bed.

"I was wondering why she'd calmed down so immensely…she's nearly gone! I don't think we can work fast eno-"

"I don't want to hear that…!" the Hylian shouted. "Where the hell is Zelda?"

"I'm here…"

The lot of them turned to witness the Princess of Hyrule appear in the doorway. She was incredibly calm, and stared steadily at Link in a silent, confident manner.

There were so many things the young man wished to say to her then…but for some reason…he could not. The battle had done something to his heart and mind which he did not understand. And then Sakura's dying form humbled him to the point of absolute despair. He could not speak out against the princess even if he tried. But he wanted so much to beg for her help…to ask her why she stood there and did nothing as the woman he cared for most was fading in her death bed. In a way, he felt he had no right to after how he'd treated the royal heiress.

Entering the room slowly, Zelda did not take her eyes off the beaten and bloodied man before her. "You appear to have truly given Hyrule an effort this time…" she said softly.

A frustrated breath escaped him in place of a response, and the seemingly renewed knight turned his head to behold the suffering angel once again. His voice choked in his throat as he fought the urge to say something desperate.

Sakura lay nearly motionless by then, and her eyes were slowly fading into a silent darkness as they stared up at the ceiling. If she was aware of what was going on in the room, her body made no indication of it. As far as the others knew, she was already dead to the world.

"Why is Sakura in such a condition…?" Link asked hesitantly.

Serenity spoke up from behind before Zelda could answer. "You killed the dragon, didn't you…did Prince Endymion not explain to act otherwise…?" she asked through gentle sobs.

Pluto placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder to silence her as they continued to just barely keep the demiangel's heart beating.

"What…?" the Hylian asked sharply.

But it was not necessary for him to understand the details.

"The dragon injured her from the inside…never mind how," the green-haired princess told him.

"I know you want something, Link…" Zelda spoke again, "All you need to do is ask for it…" She wanted him to. It would be the confirmation she needed that his dignity had truly returned. Because when a strong, obstinate individual acknowledges their need for other people, it is the sign of wisdom and courage combined, and it would mean Sakura's suffering had not been in vain.

With a shaken breath, the young man turned back to the princess and became visibly distraught as his brow furrowed and eyes stung with unshed tears. "Do you have the power…?" he asked her quietly, almost under his breath.

"There's a single way to find out," she replied.

Taking multiple sharp breaths, the young knight tried his hardest to gather the gull to actually ask another for help after a long period of utter rejection. But the words wouldn't come out.

That is…until the demiangel made one last pitiful cry of dying agony. The entire room seemed to shudder at the cold sound of utter desolation.

"Please…!" the boy suddenly gasped, shutting his eyes tightly with a bent head, "Don't let her die…!"

Before he knew it, Zelda had moved to the end of the bed on which Sakura lay. She ordered those around to step away from the bedside before clasping her hands in intense prayer.

The fair maiden's figure illuminated with a divine light spurred by a power far beyond her own. The royal family had always been known to harbor sacred abilities as a sign of being ordained by the goddesses themselves, but no one knew the extent to which those powers reached.

Her lips moved, but no sound came out of her mouth. Zelda's eyes faded from sharp blue to white, and a subtle breeze picked up in that single chamber at the rise of power.

The planetary guardians stood by and stared in awe as a wisp of red, smoke-like haze formed above the angel's figure and hovered about like a tangle of snakes made of crimson fog.

Link suddenly grew tense and his breath faltered as he felt the utter power pouring from the unusual mass. He recognized it. And he knew that the only reason it would have appeared before them at that time was because an allied celestial was in danger, and Zelda knew it also. Otherwise, such an anomaly never would have occurred.

The haze gave form to a distinct face after a time…the face of an exalted, cherished goddess with whom Sakura was well acquainted.

The castle guards in the room grew intensely afraid at the sight before them and silently scurried from the room before any sort of curse would take effect. They were completely unaware of how to handle the extreme situation.

Sakura's eyes finally showed signs of coherence as they shifted to take in the sight of the hovering form of glowing red above her. Then…the softest of sounds made it passed her weak lips in a gentle, yet determined whisper, "…_Din_…"

"**You are indeed brave, Arella…"** the deity spoke in a distant, choral voice. **"But you have much to learn concerning the principles of spirit…"**

With no further words, the face of the goddess lowered and planted a subtle kiss on the demiangel's forehead. Shortly after, the presence dissipated, and completely vanished visually and in essence.

Link was hesitant to move. Sakura's eyes had closed and she did not stir. Bet before he could even decide to check on her, Princess Zelda collapsed at the foot of the bed.

The planetary guardians were by her side instantaneously, and aided it helping her regain her strength. To summon a goddess was no simple undertaking by any means. And yet, she was the only one in all the land who could have done it.

††††

Time passed, and Hyrule slowly began its journey towards national revival. The king regained his health and resumed in his role of leadership while the demiangel was on her own path to recovery. It was several days before she could speak normally, but she was never alone in that room. The planetary guardians made it a point to check up on her consistently in shifts. Zelda needed her own time for recuperation after the strenuous summon, but she did visit the angel's chamber upon occasion. It was nearly like the first time Mirai had been defeated. It was even in the same royal chamber as before.

But there was one other in the castle which kept Link from Sakura's side.

Lady Lydia was bedridden and growing worse by the day. The knight didn't understand. He'd already begun to return to his former self, but his mother's spirit was still on the verge of giving up. He wondered over and over what he was doing wrong, and asked his mother every day what he could do to save her. But she always replied to him that he had done everything he could, and that she was satisfied. Finally, she could join her late husband in peace.

One day, upset and sleep-deprived, the young man sought the Hylian princess out of sheer distress.

He found her sitting on a high terrace overlooking the grand Hyrule Field with a glass of wine at her fingertips.

Before she even looked up at him, he began to speak as he walked briskly up to her, "I have no idea what to do…"

"Why do you come to me…there's little I can do for you now," was her reply. She wasn't a miracle worker to go about rescuing every loved one the Hylian ever had, and they both knew it.

"But how…do I deal with this…I'm mentally…" his voice raised, and he fought to control it, "…I'm mentally breaking down. I watched my father die. I watched Sakura nearly die. I'm watching my mother die…"

At that, the princess was silent. She shifted her gaze out to the sun-kissed grasses swaying gently in the distance, plunging herself deep in thought. She hadn't been in such a situation herself as her mother had died before he girl was a year old. What was she to say to a broken young man, trying so desperately to recover, yet unable to find solace in such a desperate hour…?

"Have you even gone to see the angel in the last few days…?" she spoke finally as softly as she could.

"How could I…it's my mother who needs me now…"

"Sakura is able to speak now. It may be best for you to seek her council."

"She can speak, but can she think…?" the knight nearly scoffed.

Zelda turned her head to face him in silence. She stared at him for a long moment, holding his gaze with hers in a single, evocative moment. That alone was sufficient to still his conceit.

She couldn't comfort him with her words. That much was clear. But after what the princess had witnessed the demiangel accomplish, she no longer doubted the celestial ability of the young woman. Such was the reason she turned Link to visit Sakura despite the brunette's condition.

"I've done all I can, Link…" she told him.

He was silent a moment longer before taking in a sharp breath, and lowering himself to a knee.

The princess found herself perplexed over his unusual actions, yet held her tongue and waited.

"I know," he said, bowing his head, "And you've done more than enough. For saving Sakura…I swear to you…" He paused. The words about to escape his mouth were hard coming, and his hesitation proved it. But finally, the young knight gathered every bit of will within him to speak his heart in full. "…I swear to you, I will never abandon you or this country again."

Zelda closed her eyes, and her brow furrowed as turned her head slightly away. The moment seemed nearly surreal as it had only ever happened in her dreams.

"I just…" he continued, "…well, I was hoping you could offer advice of any kind, but…I've been foolish to expect more of you." With that, Link rose and turned to leave.

But the maiden stopped him with an implicative clearing of her throat.

"Ahem…"

He halted and slightly turned his head to let her speak one more time.

"See if you can leave with her," was the instruction.

"Pardon…?"

Zelda knew the suggestion was rather rash. However, she kept his best interests in mind. If Link could leave Hyrule for a time, perhaps it would get his mind off of his dying mother…if even a little.

"When you see her, ask if she'll take you to her world. We know she's not here to stay…it's only a matter of time before she leaves us once again."

"Why would I go with her…?"

Finally, a small smile graced the maiden's lips and she raised the goblet to them with a playful gleam in her eye.

††††

A gentle tapping sounded at the door to Sakura's bed chamber, and a few short moments passed before a lighthearted Princes Serenity opened it from the inside.

"Oh, it's you…!" she said with a beaming smile. "Well, it sure did take you long enough!"

"Well, I…" Link stuttered.

"Aright then," she swiftly slipped passed him out of the room, and nudged him inside, "I'll leave you two be. Just don't leave without anyone to take your place, now."

"Oh…no, I was just gonna…"

But the girl had hurried off before Link could protest her departure.

Biting his lip in anxiety, the Hylian sighed and slowly turned back into the room, shutting the door behind him. Then, finally looking up, he noticed the brunette sitting up against two luxurious pillows on the headboard…her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be merely basking in the sunlight pouring though the parted curtains in a gentle stream.

There was no doubt she knew he was there. Even so, she did not stir.

Footsteps echoed gently off the stone walls as he made his way over to the bedside. Yet, when he reached his destination, he was completely unsure of what to say…or how to say it. She appeared so peaceful…it nearly seemed wrong to disturb such tranquility. The Hylian took note that she had hidden her wings once again; it signaled that she'd regained a good bit of energy as well as a strong state of mind.

For a long moment he watched her. As the time drug on, he began to grow even tenser with uncertainty and fluster. By her serene state and elegant poise, he was thoroughly reminded of the beauty she held as a young woman; the fact that he hadn't seen her in such a manner for so long nearly drove him crazy.

That was the woman who had captured him so completely. That was the woman he knew he loved…yet for some reason he could not even speak to her.

"You're sweating…" came her voice, calm and concise.

His head shook suddenly as he snapped out of his daze and realized her eyes were still closed. "What…?"

Finally, her eyes fluttered open, revealing those familiar, bright golden irises.

"Why are you so nervous…?" she asked.

"I…" he hesitated. He really had no answer for that one. All he could do was stare. But then, running a hand swiftly through his hair, the young man began to pace the floor by her bed in attempt to regain his composure. "Look," he said, "Zeldatoldmetogowithyou…"

His words were so quick, they completely escaped the demiangel.

"Excuse me…?"

Turning towards the window, he repeated himself, "Zelda…suggested…that I go with you…when you leave Hyrule…"

There was a slight pause.

"That may not be possible depending on your status as an individual," she told him.

"Whatever, I'm just telling you. She thinks…" he sighed heavily before continuing, "…she thinks it'll 'strengthen our 'bond'."

Sakura's brow furrowed. "…What bond…"

He slightly turned back to meet her gaze. "I don't know…our…_love_…I guess…" His statement was so obviously strained.

The sharp look in her eye did not escape him. "Link," she stated, "…you've never once told me you love me…"

He soundly swallowed and his jaw tightened at her words. Link knew it to be truth. But how could he redeem himself then without looking like a fool…? His gaze turned back out the window as Sakura spoke again.

"How do I even know it's love we share if you couldn't even bring yourself to say such a thing…? Tell me this…"

He didn't respond.

Sakura swung her legs off the bed and stood. Moving to a position close behind him, she continued. "Have you really changed at all…? Would your father honestly be proud of what you've become? Will your mother die not knowing the entire truth about you…that you're so encased in your shell that you can't even tell a girl you love her?"

It happened so fast that even Sakura went into shock, but in the next moment, she was back on the bed with a fierce Hylian on top of her. A sudden, unexpected, and forceful kiss told her loud and clear that she had said too much. But that was precisely her goal. As was always the case with that headstrong mule of a knight, he would not budge unless pushed to the edge. She knew him too well…and yet silently wondered if he would break under her pressure someday.

His violent affection changed its tune after a few moments of being able to taste her again after such a long time. He parted for a second…his eyes still closed…just taking in her scent as his breath faltered due to a sudden yearning in his gut.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

"Hn…"

"…I will tell you when I feel the time is right…"

She said nothing. But she certainly looked forward to seeing how he would keep such a word.

The next thing she knew, he'd slid her further onto the bed and begun kissing her again, that time with more of a controlled passion than frustrated intent. And unbeknownst to him, the demiangel was spilling silent, heavy tears of distress the entire time.

She wanted him. But he was undoubtedly something she could not have. And it killed her. Telling him was beyond her ability at that point, yet it would have to happen eventually…she knew.

It didn't take long before his advances clouded her mind, and in a short while, she was returning the kiss in an equal fervor. As his hands laced through her hair and caressed her, the demiangel's muddled thoughts kept repeating over and over that it was ok to love him in such a way as long as she remained pure…it was ok…_it was ok_. And the subconsciousness which warned her of dangerous thoughts went unwisely ignored.

She had nearly died days prior…if Link was to offer her physical pleasure at that point, she would reasonably accept it.

††††

Bodily comfort was not all the demiangel had to give. As Zelda had predicted, the brunette also bestowed mental stability upon the Hylian knight over the next few days. How she managed it was a mystery…but no one complained or felt need to ask questions.

All they knew was that when Link spoke with Sakura on matters regarding his mother, he came back out of the room with a new light on his face. Day after day his mind was put more at ease, and it showed physically and emotionally.

Endymion had returned after a while, and spoke with Serenity one morning as he watched Link emerge from the angel's bed chamber.

"What exactly does she say to him…?" he asked his lover.

Clinging to the prince with a small smile on her face, the young princess also kept her eyes on the retreating young man. "We don't know details," she responded, "but it does have something to do with his mother's soul and assurance of its wellbeing and safety."

"Hm…" Endymion mused as he slipped a hand against Serenity's waist. "Well, let's hope we continue on this incline."

††††

I watched silently from a corner of Lydia's room with Sailor Pluto when the fateful day finally arrived. I'd watched Sakura prepare Link psychologically for the longest time just for that moment. But no one knew just how he would handle it.

Lori certainly wasn't fairing well. She was at the bedside sobbing so pitifully, that a royal nursemaid asked her to either calm herself or leave for fear she would highly disturb the dying woman.

But Lydia shook her head. "I would like nothing less…than for a loyal friend to be at my side…" she said quietly.

The nursemaid bowed and was silent.

Dim candles were all that lit the room. It was near midnight, and no light came through the window. Not even the moon…for it was not in good position. The atmosphere was nearly ominous as Lydia's spirit was cutting further loose from her physical body. The only ones in the chamber were Lydia, Lori, the nursemaid, and Link.

But the young man was deathly silent. He only held his mother's hand on the opposite side of the bed from Lori…and said nothing. He wasn't even looking at Lady Lydia. Instead, his eyes were fixed on the closed door.

My hand covered my mouth as I sat staring. My brow was furrowed, and pupils trained intensely on the Hylian male. Could the demiangel's council really have been that effective? Was it within a guardian to successfully minister in such a way? Surely…surely…

All too soon, the elder woman's breathing began to falter drastically. Link felt her hand tighten in his, and he reassured her of his presence with a squeeze of his own. All the while, his gaze never left the heavy, wooden door.

_**What could he be staring at that for**__…_ I wondered.

A soft whimper escaped Lydia's lips…and at that very moment, the candlelight flickered, daring to go out. Link's sight shifted only a moment before the door was firmly pushed open.

Sakura stepped into the room completely garbed in ebony. Her long, dark hair trailed down the back of the fluid cloak which covered her from shoulder to toe and swept across the floor. She entered the room slowly, and did not take her eyes off of Lydia.

Link stood, not letting go of his mother's hand. Lydia herself stared at Sakura in her arduous state, unsure of the girl's intentions which came across as supremely resolute. The woman wanted to ask aloud so desperately how the angel was fairing after her immense trial, but she had lost too much of her strength.

However…Sakura knew.

She was in direct communication with the lady's frail soul.

No words were spoken at all. Lori and the nursemaid were unsure of what was about to take place, but dared not utter a sound. Link, on the other hand, anticipated the coming event in silent anxiety.

The demiangel turned for only a moment to unlatch the lock of the window at the side of the room opposite from the bed. Then, slowly, she pushed it open. A chilled breeze entered the chamber, and once again, the candlelight was threatened.

Lydia's gasps became sharper, yet her weakening eyes did not leave the black-clad figure before her. When Sakura turned back, the woman's eyes grew wide as the angel's spirit conveyed to her mind what would happen.

Remaining by the window, Sakura completely turned her back to it and shut her eyes. Once again, she was about to attempt something she never had. She only held a vague idea of how it worked from prior experiences, but she was confident. After days of prayer, recuperation, and preparation she felt she was ready to take on that final challenge before leaving Hyrule once again.

She would do it for Lydia…and for Link…and even for Lord Silas who had given her a second chance at life so long ago. Sakura knew the pain Lydia was enduring, and reassured her that it would not last long. Finally…without opening her eyes, the half-angel spoke.

"The goddesses of this world have shown favor in the household of Lord Silas. The head is a legend among knights, as is his son. The goddess Farore appointed Link as a Child of Destiny from the moment she laid physical sight on him. The entire family was granted opportunity to house a demiangel by divine ordinance, and now the lady of the manner will be personally escorted into the Sacred Realm by that same divinity."

She spoke as though a different being was communicating through her.

Opening her eyes, Sakura extended her right arm, and through splayed, slender fingers, the demiangel hushed the elder woman's breathing with controlled energy to a calmer and more comfortable lull. The heartbeat began to fade as the brunette suppressed it with a power she only harbored through higher authority in an exceptionally gentle manner.

Link turned to his mother at Sakura's nod. It was his last moments with Lydia, and he was going to make them count.

"Mother…" he finally said, "you've always trusted Sakura…and after so long, I've learned to do the same after a painful, drawn-out spell of faithlessness. And now…I promise you…" he hesitated. Even after extensive sessions of counseling, the young man still choked up at the sight of his passing mother. And rightfully so. "…she's going to take care of you like she has me." He wiped a steady stream of tears from his cheek just as Lori burst back into sobs herself.

"Just a moment longer, Link…I will not have her suffer," the demiangel declared.

"I'm going to keep living for you, Mother. And I'm going to live for my father, for Zelda, and for this entire country. You have my word. I will never let you down ever again," he finished.

A weak hand somehow managed to find its way to the boy's face and gently stroke his cheek. Link held his mother's gaze and savored her touch for as long as the moment would allow him. She could not respond any longer, but he knew that she was proud.

A soon as her hand fell, Sakura ordered Link aside.

With great reluctance, the young man let his mother's hand slip from his one final time before backing away. His heart suddenly wrenched sharply, and he fought with himself to not turn away from what was about to happen.

The demiangel clasped her outstretched hand tightly into a fist, and Lydia suddenly gasped.

In the very next moment, the candles flickered again and the young woman was floating parallel above the dying one. Lightning abruptly struck through the window and hit the bed along with a powerful gust of wind. Bright light accumulated throughout the room and whirled about with the airstream in a flurry of commotion. Sakura and Lydia were no longer visible amidst the radiance; all others in the room were forced back and protected their eyes lest they lose their sight.

As quickly as it had started, all at once the chaos ceased. Everything went black as the illumination died and the candle light was finally diminished.

No one could see a thing.

Only the raspy sounds of heavy breathing carried throughout the room as those in it slowly recovered from the startling occurrence. Even Link had beads of sweat riddled across his forehead over the immense power he'd just been exposed to.

Although sight was hindered, it was safe to assume that the elder woman and the demiangel were no longer in the room…body or soul.

The spiritual escort…was complete.

††††

A modest, black gown hung from Zelda's slender frame during the memorial service. She saw to it that Link's mother was properly honored in funeral regardless of there being no body to bury. A marble headstone was placed in the royal graveyard right next to her husband's with the lady's name elegantly chiseled into it. A statue of Farore was appropriately placed behind the two in order to symbolize their son's prophesied destiny.

As the ceremony ended and guests parted, a gloved hand extended to grace the burial site with a single white rose. The princess then stood up and glanced over at the bereft young Knight of Hyrule as he stared blankly at the two graves.

The maiden waited a moment before choosing to speak.

"She hasn't returned, has she…"

Blue eyes rose to meet hers in a sluggish, weary manner. But it was difficult to find the young man at all unpleasant because of such behavior those days. He'd cut his hair back to its original short length, and gotten rid of the stubble on his face. Though stricken, his outward appeal had returned.

Link shook his head.

Sakura hadn't been seen since the night Lydia was taken. And three moons had passed since then.

"She'll be back," a voice said behind them.

The two turned to see Endymion standing there with the three planetary guardians at his side.

"Would you happen to know when?" Zelda inquired.

"Soon," Princess Pluto replied, "if I am assuming correctly about the nature of the situation and that girl's abilities. In addition, the gods of this world would not let her linger too long in a sacred realm beyond this one as she is still an outsider."

Link shook his head and turned to leave. "…Hardly."

Pluto looked after him in wonder. "What do you mean?"

As he made for the gates, the Hylian responded, "She may be of foreign blood…but her legacy is no alien here."

††††

The stars were bright and the night was warm one evening as Link sat by himself on the bench swing of his manner's silent patio. It was all his then – the entire property…the house, the stables, the animals, the gardens…even Lori who kept to herself most of the time indoors.

The boy honestly worried about the maid. He'd suggested that she take a long vacation, see the world, maybe even find herself a husband. But the woman refused. She insisted that she was content there in the manner keeping the young master company. Although, if they were both being honest, it was still terribly dismal with both parents gone. Link had informed her that he may take leave himself for a time to recover, and she understood.

Pushing himself gently back and forth on the swing, the Hylian fought with the sting of unshed tears. His pale eyes were trained on the ground; the rest of his body was limp. His mind went through several thoughts over an over. The promises he'd made, his destiny, his new responsibilities…the last time he'd been with Sakura on that bench…

Why was she in his mind again? Was it subconsciously a comfort to him? Or was she simply one more thing that would haunt him for the rest of his life…? And then he wondered…why he really couldn't tell her that he loved her.

There was a subtle noise heard from the far left and Link turned towards the stables. A horse whinnied and caused the boy to jump to his feet. His ever-present sword was tightly strapped to his side and was habitually adjusted as he darted off the porch and toward the horses.

Rounding a sharp corner, he flew into the dark hallway and suddenly paused.

Two, bright pairs of eyes stared at each other as the 'intruder' gently caressed her favorite mare.

"That's the second time you've done that…" the young man grunted.

"I could do it a third time if you'd like," Sakura responded, her cheek resting against Starlight's. "Least then it'd be a charm."

"I'd rather you not." Link took his hand off the hilt and advanced forward. "Can't get enough of her can you?"

The girl placed care-filled kiss on the mare's nose and rubbed her muzzle one last time. "Just saying good-bye…"

The knight's brow furrowed at her wavering tone. "…is something wrong?"

Sakura weakly chuckled and shrugged her shoulders as she turned away from the ebony horse. "Just got this feeling I'll never see her again…"

"Don't be ridiculous," he tried reassuring. But when the demiangel had a notion, it was hard to refute.

"No, what's ridiculous," the young woman continued, "is that there are five royal individuals waiting for us at the lake while we're idly chatting."

Link hesitated a moment as he turned her words over in his mind. It was in that moment that he noticed her wings reappear.

Starlight beat her hooves excitedly upon the hay of her stall floor, making it kick up all over. There was a certain aura about the girl then that caused all the livestock to animate in a curious way.

"You're leaving," he finally said.

"And I've come to collect you."

Link's heart jumped when he realized what was going on. Sakura was going away again…and she was really going to try to take him with her. The thought of leaving the only universe he'd ever known was mind blowing. But she gave him little time to cope.

Grabbing the Hylian's wrist, the energized demiangel scurried out of the stables. Once outside, she immediately took to the sky with the young man in tow.

Link let out a clipped shout of surprise before returning a tight grip on her wrist. It had been quite a while since she took him up like that. As they climbed higher into the night, he asked, "Shouldn't I pack before I leave…or something…?"

"Don't worry…you'll only be away for a short period. The moons are nearly finished with their alignment this month…" the brunette responded.

"What…are you talking about?"

Instead of giving him details then, Sakura hoisted Link up into her arms and held him close to her the rest of the way to the renowned Lake Hylia. As she predicted, the close proximity did shut him up…as well as significantly raise his body temperature.

††††

Arriving at the appointed large body of water, Sakura navigated over the soft waves and passed a large island. They came to a small slab of land which bore two pillars standing on opposite ends from each other. Waiting next to the structures were Endymion, the three planetary guardians, and Princess Zelda herself.

"Zelda, too…?" Link asked after a long while of silence.

Sakura slowly tamed her wings and touched down gently on the soft tufts of grass beside the Hyrulean maiden. Letting Link go, she swiftly brushed out the wrinkles he'd created against her pearly white gown.

"I asked her to find me a frame in which I could create the rift in time and space. In return she asked if I would show her my world as well." The demiangel spoke with a slight smirk as she made eye contact with the woman next to her.

Yet Link was still full of questions. "You did it without a frame before, what's so different about now?"

Eager to get down to business, the demiangel turned fully to the young knight and got him caught up in one go…or tried, "Containing the rift ensures a lesser chance of error. It is also easier to open and close the gap; such as a sophisticated doorway is preferred opposed to making a hole in the wall and then fixing it every time you need to get through. I made mention of 'moons' earlier. Where we are going is a place which was created for my kind. It is a planet on which demiangels reside, and is the most sacred physical location in my universe. If a mortal were to set foot in that place when the moons are not aligned, they would die. That is the allotted amount of time we've been given for our guests, and we're lucky to have been granted any at all. I am able to keep track of said moons with this."

Holding out her palm upright, a tiny golden marble materialized in spiraling silver light. It hovered over her hand on its own and began spinning faster and faster until more rings of light jutted from the sides and expanded into a spherical atmosphere around it. A faint whistling sound was heard as the contraption unfolded above her fingers, and those around her watched in wonder.

Soon, two bright dots appeared orbiting on the outer rings.

"In the center marks the timeless planet, and those are the moons it holds to it. You can see they're currently positioned one after the other in respect to the planet itself. If we were to draw a line through them, it would breech the world's core. For the amount of time that is possible, mortals may visit the place at the discretion of the demiangels. Those were the rules we've been taxed with. As of right now we only have a little longer before you'll have to leave. My guess is you will have time to see the place and sleep once before I must return you to your respectful homes," the brunette explained.

Link couldn't take his eyes off the glowing little apparatus. His blue eyes danced curiously with the gentle light it emitted. "Where did you get such a thing…?" he inquired.

Sakura glanced at him from the corner of her eye, nearly amused that he still had more to ask. Even so, she wondered if she would be rendered the same if their places were switched.

"The servants make them for each demiangel to keep track of the moons while away. They are made from our blood and infused with our power to ensure we can control them at will only while we are part angel." Closing her fist, the light and the marble vanished in a flurry of soft sparks. "Those little sprites are quite the mechanics…" she smiled.

The knight wasn't the only one with a spellbound look on his face. The princess of earth's moon also held an awestruck gaze as the demiangel described the nature of the timeless planet. Her young spirit embraced the foreign wonders in such amazement that even her cheeks flushed a light pink.

"If you're quite finished, I'd like to get us going as soon as possible. Though the planet is timeless, your little visit is being cut ever shorter," Sakura told the inquisitive young man.

He stood straight and nodded. "Of course…"

Princess Zelda stepped forward and asked, "Angel, how do you suppose this will work…getting all of us through and to the same place at once?"

Before Sakura could answer, the princess of Pluto made her own statement, "We'll travel while connecting with Sakura…or should I say…_Arella_…physically and spiritually."

"It's worked once before. However, I must first know if these two are able to travel with us." Sakura turned towards the two pillars before them and examined her work space.

Zelda's brow furrowed. "You mean there is no guarantee…"

"Not exactly."

"Well, then how do we find out?"

Before anyone could answer the princess of Hyrule, a sudden pulse of energy shook the ground. After regaining their composure, all turned to see Sakura with her arms raised parallel to the ground, hands facing the center of the space between the pillars. What happened next was no surprise to any who were there…save for Zelda.

Bright gold and white light careened from the demiangel's fingertips and engulfed the designated gap. A powerful wind threatened to wipe each person there off the island as a new aperture was torn open by demanding wisps of radiance.

Sakura flinched as the process strained her freshly healed body and mind. Sweat rolled off her cheek; and putting forth one last effort to contain the gap between the two pillars, she let out a labored shout before forcefully parting her arms to each side of her.

Blackness broke through the air, signaling the fissure had been made. It connected with the pillar edges which had been specially magnetized for it by Sakura's own energy.

Before the anomaly was completed, however, the demiangel was found on her knees.

"Sakura…!" Link shouted, hastily dropping beside her as she kept focus on her task.

Her irises had gone white, and her fingernails flashed gold as the intense energy shooting through burned her hands.

The knight was about to place a hand on her shoulder when she shouted, "Don't touch me!"

He was hesitant, yet obeyed. In all honesty, he didn't know the nature of her work and didn't want to cause her harm. But at the same time, it didn't look like she was going to make it through.

As she fought to stabilize the opening, the demiangel soon doubled over and coughed under the pressure. White light spewed from her lips and evaporated as soon as it hit the grass. Link was beyond concerned.

"Come on Sakura…isn't there anything we can do to help…?"

Before an answer came, the endeavor was finally completed and the girl collapsed.

Zelda didn't know which sight disturbed her more. The fallen demiangel, or the giant flashing hole in the atmosphere. However, she had little time to take in either as Princess Pluto took command next.

"Link, leave her to Mars and get over here with her highness, we don't have much time before the breech should be sealed again," she stated.

Grunting in frustration, the Hylian got to his feet and joined Zelda by Pluto in front of the rift. He didn't want to leave the angel's side, but was fully aware of the importance of his cooperation.

Princess Mars took Link's place in helping Sakura back to her feet; taking great care that the brunette wasn't further strained.

"In order to determine whether one is able to travel, you must feed the void a sample of your powers," the demigod princess explained. "Only few are chosen by divine ordinance to witness the other side of creation…"

Zelda understood perfectly, however, Link was left at a certain loss. Amid the confusion and intense aura of the vortex, he became a bit flustered.

"M'lady…" he started, "I don't have any kind of…_powers_…"

Pluto stared at the young man for a long moment. She wouldn't admit she was also suddenly at a loss. Instead, her mind turned different possibilities over and over on how to tell if the portal would accept him or not. Surely her expertise would find her some sort of solution.

As she was pondering, however, Princess Zelda took the initiative to test her own energy. No one even noticed as she reached out and began to summon a force from within her…that is…until her aura became too strong.

Serenity's gaze darted over to the Hyrulean maiden just as the energy was released towards the portal. The moon princess was horrified. "NO! That's too much!" she screamed.

But it was too late.

Sakura's head snapped up just as the vortex began to twist and rage out of control.

All at once, the portal swallowed Zelda's energy and then proceeded in pulling her in by a force far beyond what she could fight. She began screaming as the power consumed her body.

Link became frantic once again. Bypassing Pluto, he launched himself at Zelda's form, clutching desperately to her waist in attempt to pull her back. But he clearly underestimated the rift's utter intensity. There was truly nothing like the force of disturbed time and space. Soon, they were both fighting the current.

Mars suddenly noticed the blackness begin to rip away from the pillars. "It's closing!"

What happened next was so quick it left them all breathless.

Pluto grabbed Endymion and Serenity by the hands as an illuminated demiangel rushed forward with Mars and barreled into the two Hylians headlong into the portal. No one had to be told twice to cling to Sakura for dear life. As soon as the darkness consumed them, the portal window collapsed and sealed shut.

Quiet.

Panting.

Surreal streams of light graced the abyss in a tamer conduct.

Mars glanced over at Link and Zelda as they held fast to the demiangel's arm. Their eyes were wide, and the color had drained from their faces. They stared at nothing…only catching their breaths.

"Congratulations," she told them softly. When they did not respond, the ebony-haired princess continued, "However, that was a dangerous move. This is a delicate business, and isn't to be-"

She was cut off by Pluto, "Indeed. It is delicate. Allow the angel to concentrate."

Lavender eyes then trained on Sakura, and Mars saw that the brunette was in fact doing her very best to focus on their destination. Golden eyes were closed, and sweat riddled her cheeks. It seemed as though she had yet to fully recover from past endeavors.

Little did they know she was also holding back her frustration over the actions of the Hylians. She could have lost both of them in that moment…oh, how lucky they all were to be alive.

Another skip in time.

††††

I suddenly reached out for Sailor Pluto's shoulder as we watched the group tour the timeless planet. She glanced over at me in slight concern as I began to softly pant, and sweat reflected the gentle light off of my face. I swallowed hard as I continued to keep my eyes trained on Sakura.

Slipping an arm about my waist for further support, the senshi held me closer to give me a better grip on her. She knew what was happening and that I wouldn't last much longer.

"Hang in there, girl…it won't be long now…" she whispered.

I heard her words and took them in. But I did not respond…only focused on breathing and keeping my spinning head from taking me down.

Our past selves seemed to be enjoying the time they spent together in that place. Many other mortals joined the throng of demiangels as loved ones from all over the earth spent those last few moments with their celestial counterparts. From friends to family; it was amazing just how many of them were actually authorized to witness the turf of supernatural existence. But it made sense that in exchange…they were not to speak of the experience with any other mortal.

For if they did…a curse would be placed upon them, and they would be mute for the rest of their days.

I watched as Serenity danced amongst the field of exotic flowers at the base of the mountain. Endymion pulled her into him and soon they were admiring the beauty of the place together. Mars and Princess Pluto were still in discussion about the wonders of the forest they had emerged from upon exiting the portal, and the two Hylians stuck by Sakura's side as she rested in the shade of the mountain.

She had let her wings reappear the moment she returned to the planet, and it didn't slip passed their notice how on edge she seemed. She had also summoned a staff which she kept clutched tightly in her right hand the entire time.

The three of them sat silently as the brunette dozed in silent healing. She would take them to the palace later, but for then…her mind focused on regaining the rest of her strength before a possible run-in with Salem. She had not forgotten his previous actions in the slightest. Yet she would not inform the others of his treachery. Almost as if…things would get worse if she dared.

Link stared at the angel beside him for the longest moment before reaching out and running a gentle a gentle finger over her shoulder. The way people appeared in that world was very different than what he was used to, and it captured his interest.

Her eyes opened slightly and shifted in his general direction. "What is it…" she asked quietly.

He smiled before responding. "Nothing really," he started, "But I will say I've been wondering…it seems this…earth…you told us about…doesn't have the mortal restrictions as this place does. Why won't you take us here instead? Don't get me wrong…it's quite the treasure here. But…what if we wanted to spend more time with you?"

Sakura gazed down at her bare feet stretched in front of her in solemn stillness before responding, "I have no place else to go…"

That's when Link was roughly reminded that she had lost her human parents as well. There was nothing on that planet for her anymore…nothing but duty. The knight continued to stare at her in deep sympathy.

Zelda remained silent as she stared out at the elegant planes. The soft breeze caressed her figure and put her at a certain ease as they sat their together. However, she couldn't shake the consistent tense aura radiating from Sakura's form. She slowly looked over to the demiangel to find her half asleep again. The princess found it extraordinary how the girl could seem so at peace, yet completely on guard in the same moment. The blonde maiden breathed in deeply, debating whether she should ask what the deal was.

"Sakura…" she finally said.

"Hm…" the brunette acknowledged.

Link glanced over at the princess who was on the other side of Sakura in wonder. It was the first she had spoken since they arrived.

After much hesitation, she decided against questioning the girl's behavior, and went after a different subject. "I'm quite curious about the palace floating above us," she said.

Opening her eyes again, the demiangel let out a heavy sigh and rose to her feet. Perhaps it was time to find the guests rooms after all. There was never really a night in that place…but when the sun was underneath the planet, it was usually when the inhabitants chose to rest. And it was nearly at that point.

"Guardians…" she called to the four planetary royals in the field, "if you'll follow me…"

Sakura turned and headed for the stone staircase which wound up the side of the mountain. She was not about to carry them all up to the top with her wings…not while she was in the midst of recovery. Instead, they were to take the journey provided to those who had no wings…up the stone steps…to the celestial ones which floated above the peak. Lord willing, they weren't afraid of heights.

††††

The venture had gone better than expected, and Sakura's guests had actually enjoyed the long walk filled with even more sights and wonders.

Eventually, they'd made it to Angel's Palace and explored the corridors. The sheer magnitude of the castle made it easy to find vacant bedrooms despite the many living there at the time. Serenity and Endymion chose to share a large bed chamber decorated in gold and light blue, while the princesses of Mars and Pluto stayed together in familiar forest green-clad quarters.

Sakura took Zelda to a room in close proximity to her own in the left wing of the sixth floor which was themed with magenta. The view opened up to the west of the planet, just as Sakura's did. Once the Hyrulean maiden was settled behind a closed door, the brunette turned to Link.

The large hall was silent and dim save for the floating orbs of light which lined the walls. Giant white pillars towered above them along the extensive passageway, and seemed to listen as the demiangel passed her thoughts onto the Hylian knight.

_I could get into severe trouble for what I'm about to offer you. _

She mused.

_However…_

There was a pause…

…_if we both remain pure in body and mind, I will let you stay with me._

Link stared at her firmly, unmoving. The thought tumbled over in his mind. Trouble? Was there something she wasn't telling him? He dared not ask aloud due to her hushed nature. But did he really want to risk such a thing?

She could tell he was conflicted. After a few moments, she made the rash decision for him. Grasping his hand, the demiangel sensed for any near-by souls before hastily heading to her room.

Once inside, she shut the doors behind them and let out a pent up breath.

It was silent again.

Link stared out the window as the demiangel stared quietly at the dark wood of her door. For a long moment, they said nothing. There was an intense aura still pouring from the girl's figure which Link was no longer ignorant of, and it caused a thick tension between them.

Finally, he spoke.

"What are you hiding from me…"

Her hand still rested on the door handle and clutched it tighter at his words. She didn't want to tell him. There was no desire at all within her to mention Salem…or the fact that she was forbidden to be with the one she loved. The pressure slowly began to eat at her sanity.

She just wanted…to know happiness again.

Turning to face him, she found the young man staring straight back at her. Those eyes reminded her of better days…those brilliant blue eyes which had finally returned to nobility after many a trial. And she longed for the past. Surely…she was not the only demiangel with such pain.

Her wings slowly faded as she stood there…reverting so desperately to her former mind-set. At the same time, her emotions faltered. A shaken breath escaped her lips as she fought with sudden tears. "Hold me…please…I beg you…"

Her legs began to give way as predicted.

The Hylian had not the slightest clue what was going on, or what to think. But instinct carried him to her anyway and she was caught between his arms and held fast to his body as they both lowered to the floor. Little did he know that was the same prayer she always uttered to the Lord in her lowest state.

As he knelt there caressing her back, she locked her arms about him, and spilled a weak confession onto his shoulder, "Half angels cannot be romantically involved with anyone…"

His movement ceased, and his eyes trained straight ahead at the wall in sudden alarm.

At that, Sakura held him tighter and hid her face at the base of his neck. "I don't want to let you go…I don't believe it's wrong to be with you if I remain pure."

He knew what she spoke of. Pressing his lips to her hair, he closed his eyes and his brow furrowed.

The moment dragged on as her gentle whimpers were the only thing heard. She hated her pathetic state, yet had trouble doing much about it. Lifting her head she glanced over at the mirror on the opposite wall and recalled why she hadn't killed herself while sitting in front of it a long while ago.

"I live for you, Link…" she told him, "And I wouldn't dream of living without you."

So, they had something in common.

Leaning her back slightly away from him, the Hylian pressed his forehead to hers. "Then be with me," he said.

She glanced up at him wearily in question.

Placing a kiss on the tip of her nose, he assured her, "As long as you don't suffer on my account, I have no intention of leaving you."

She closed her eyes again and let her head fall back to his shoulder.

††††

It wasn't long before Link slept peacefully in the large, comforting bed within Sakura's quarters. However, the girl would not rest.

Moving to the bedroom doors, she let herself out, and then shut the cherry wood behind her again. There was something afflicting her thoughts and she couldn't be at peace until it was silenced.

She had to see Adriana again.

The demiangel silently flitted down the quiet halls with elegant swiftness, cautious not to make a sound or draw any kind of attention to herself. She tried her predecessor's room to start with. No answer came to the knock, and upon entry, Sakura realized there was no one inside. Turning, she decided to try the archives. As she was passing through the central corridor, a glint of vivid red caught her eye. Stopping, she glanced over and laid eyes on her beloved little Faye on her way to the garden. She called to her through her thoughts, and the little sprite perked up. Turning around, a bright expression crossed the servant's face as she took in the sight of her dear friend.

"Angel Arella…!" she quietly exclaimed, rushing across the room to her.

Sakura took the girl into a tight embrace before asking how she was.

"I'm okay. Just worried about you, really. Salem came back real mad after you left, and went to go find Angel Adriana," she replied. "But that was a while ago."

Sakura's expression fell, and she suddenly became somber. "Where exactly is Adriana…?" she asked.

Faye shrugged her shoulders. "No one has seen either of them for a long time. I guess the guardian was out on a mission to earth when Warrior Salem went to look for her."

The demiangel glanced away for a moment as she pondered the situation. It certainly struck her as eccentric.

"Thank you, Faye," she nodded, "I should be going…"

"Oh, wait…!" The little one held out her hands to the angel and a little light sprouted from her palms. "This is a gift from Leila, Shea, and me!" she beamed.

Sakura watched as a beautiful golden heart locket materialized from the light. She blinked in surprise. "What…is it for?"

With another warm smile, the sprite told her, "We didn't want you to be upset about whatever happened with Salem…it's 'cause you're special to us, you know."

With a look of compassion, Sakura lifted the necklace from the girl's hands and thanked her dearly. Staring at the small present, the brunette noticed that it held a small celestial jewel on the front in a pastel shade of pink…the color of her favorite blossoms. Upon opening the locket, a gentle tune began to play at the careful construction of three very talented palace servants. The angel recognized it instantly.

"My lullaby…" Sudden images of her mother came flowing back into her mind, and it took all she had to hide the hurt. It wasn't something Faye should have to endure.

The little one was all smiles when Sakura thanked her again.

††††

It wasn't hard to notice when I ceased my steady panting and completely tensed up. Sailor Pluto turned her head to check on me at her side, and worriedly beheld my horrified state.

"What's the deal…?" she asked cautiously.

"That necklace…" I whispered.

"What about it…?"

"She gave it to him. Arella gave that to Link..."

"Wait…how do you know that?"

"…Because he gave it to me!"

Rapid thoughts began spinning as a sharp plague throughout my mind.

_**He had the locket…he called me an angel…he inherited Sakura's habit of making him look at her when she spoke…he swore to Zelda never to abandon her again, and therefore risked everything to aid her during Ganondorf's reign despite my accusations…and furthermore…he…loves…**_

If Pluto hadn't been holding me up, I would have stumbled backward in a sudden bout of intense dizziness.

"Hey! …what's with you?" she asked.

My panting returned, and I firmly held the side of my face in abrupt realization.

"He remembers _everything_…!"

††††

Sakura briskly made her way to the archives down below and forced open the heavy doors. Once inside, they closed behind her with a deep clang. Upon looking around the dark library, she noticed it had been tidied. Books and scrolls were in their places, papers nicely stashed on desks, globe models organized to the sides, and dust cleared. She could walk to the window at the very end of the hall with ease.

Remembering the last time she was in that place, Sakura half expected to find her friend sitting right where she left her. However, just as Faye had explained…Adriana was no where to be found. The brunette stared at the empty desk at the end of the room in silence. She could almost see the woman hunched over her papers with a little servant to help light her study.

Slowly moving over to the wooden writing table, the demiangel stared at the quill sitting lifelessly next to a bottle of black ink. She silently wondered what it was the woman had been reading so intently before she left.

"Where are you…" Sakura whispered desperately. "I long for your consoling presence…Drina…!"

As she turned to leave, a gleam of gold caught her attention, and she halted. Switching attention to the drawer in front of the desk, Sakura noticed a single, small ribbon spilling from inside. With peaked curiosity, the girl reached down and pulled on the wood handle. It easily slid open to show her the treasure inside.

The ribbon was a bookmark of sorts as seen in many important texts, and it was attached to a small leather-bound codex. But what truly captivated the demiangel's interest was the single word engraved in the center towards the top in Hebrew lettering.

'ARELLA'

Holding her breath, Sakura lifted the delicate book out of the drawer. The leather was finely tanned and assembled; it was clear that the project had been put together with utmost care and dedication.

Letting herself down into the chair by the desk, Sakura placed the codex atop the wood and turned open the cover.

Her eyes went wide.

There on the first elegant page of parchment was a letter addressed specifically to her from Guardian Adriana.

_My dear Arella-_

_I left this here for you in confidence that you would come looking for me where I spent the bulk of my free time. You're a bright young woman, and I have become very proud of who you've grown to be. Since we first met, I've watched you come a long way in the development of a respectable half angel, and have no further doubts that you are ready to move on as a Universal Guardian. But there are still some things I must tell you which I was not granted the opportunity for prior to my departure. _

Sakura paused a moment as her face grew hot and her heart raced at where the note was headed.

_In this diary, you will find more answers to your questions as well as further guidance and explanation on who we are and how we're to live. There is no need to search for me any longer. As of this moment, you have taken my place and allowed me to pass on into the next realm. I thank you – and may you live on in good faith that you're always in my prayers. Give 'em hell for me, dear. I know you have what it takes._

_-sincerely – Drina_

The young woman's head lowered to the surface of the table. Her fist clenched tightly over the page she'd just read in silent, traumatized anguish. So, the guardian hadn't been studying after all. It had all been the thoughtful compilation of her last words to her beloved successor.

††††

_Entry One_

_The Holy Weapons_

_As you have witnessed, each demiangel is assigned a weapon as his or her own. While warriors use them the most, each of us are entrusted with these sacred items for the sole purpose of removing demonic obstacles from our paths. They are composed of our life energy and reflect the will of our hearts. As long as we are pure, the items can be used by our superiors in leading us to victory. However, they must be mastered. Train with your weapon. Know it. Feel its power connecting with your soul, and treat it as though it is a part of you. Only then can a demiangel use their weapon to its fullest potential. If used correctly, the wielder will understand what God wishes of their actions during battle. There is a way to unlock your innermost spiritual power and boost the weapon's stamina to achieve success even in your most challenging moments. This is done by the Prayer of Supremacy. There is no formula, but it requires a sincere, righteous heart and words which humbly beckon the Lord's aid. Be cautious. If executed in an unworthy manner, this prayer will warrant punishment. No one can touch your weapon but you, and even you must be in a strong state of mind when using it._

_Entry Two_

_The Angels and the Demons_

_Though the angels are above us, they are not divine; therefore, we are not to worship them. They are spirit creatures created before us to do God's bidding. Saint Augustine puts it nicely in my opinion. "Angels are spirits," he says, "but it is not because they are spirits that they are angels. They become angels when they are sent, for the name angel refers to their office, not to their nature. You ask the name of this nature, it is spirit; you ask its office, it is that of an angel." Never forget that they can do nothing without His consent. Even we, as half humans, have the ability to rebel and repent to an extent. Yet they have no such salvation. However, we are like them in that we are not authorized to influence human life on earth without direct orders. For instance, a demiangel may not kill a human at will. Likewise, we may not save a human life at will lest we be punished. In the book of Hebrews we're told the angels bear the responsibility of ministering to God's people. They do that in multiple ways. One such method is the ministry of protection. The guardians are spoken of most often in the world of men. They are aware of our presence, and it builds them up in character and faith. Similarly, the physical results we produce aid in the prolonging of their lives such as the incident with Daniel in the lion's den. Angels also provide encouragement for the people. As examples, they encouraged Christ in the desert, and the apostles, as well as Paul when they told him he would survive a shipwreck. One other form of ministry would be the angels' guidance to human kind. You've heard of the countless times our messengers have brought news and instruction to people from Heaven. Since the scriptures have been completed, messengers are not sent as frequently; however, it is necessary upon occasion. Unfortunately, the world is developing a false view of the angels. They are being made into popular culture icons, taken for granted, worshipped, idolized, and downgraded. While there is not much we can do to change that, it is imperative that we influence the believers in such a way that they may share what's right and true…all this while keeping in mind that it is not our duty to teach. It is unethical for a human to try and contact an angel. They are to speak only to God as was their command. It is useless for them to practice otherwise for we cannot answer them. If they receive an answer from a celestial, it is without a doubt an evil presence. Furthermore, I would like you to be aware of the dark superstition which has grown in human minds in regards to our superiors. They have conjured colors, numbers, and letters in reference to us and heavenly knowledge. Yet, in essence they are all nothing but heretical lies which sprout from the pits of hell, and we have been instructed to refute such sacrilege when able. Also, dear Arella, remember that angels do not draw attention to themselves. Remain hidden. Do your bidding, and be on your way. To touch a bit more on our nature as demiangels… You know that we are restricted to the physical realm. Our wings are also physical, yet do not shed like those of a bird. But did you know that when demiangel feathers do fall and touch the ground, flowers grow no matter where it is? When multiple hit, a flower field is made. And when they hit water, it is cleansed. Be very wary of your wings, and treat them with extreme care. I will also tell you that not all half angels are "well." There are those with physical and mental impairments just as there are in the human world. But they are no less important than we. Remember that our duty is to influence…and they play their own roles accordingly. Do not be alarmed if you happen upon one such as this. Another thing to mention is that you should never expect to be aided by a full-fledged angel. It is not their responsibility to assist a demiangel. Only if instructed by God will they offer support; other than that, they are only there to guide you. The truth is, Arella, I could sit here for days writing to you about the nature of angels, but time is short. Some things you will be left to discover on your own, which I have no doubt you will accomplish. But at this time I will briefly mention to you the demons. You know that they are the enemy, and you understand that they are fallen angels. They continue to influence humanity as they did while they were righteous…only now they do so in the name of evil. The humans are so enthralled by the idea of ghosts and hauntings, yet many of them toss aside the possibility of the existence of demons all together. This, my guardian, is the crafty work of the evil we must work against. There are no ghosts. Any haunting that may occur in this world is the result of demonic harassment in various forms. They even go so far as to trick the humans into believing they see one thing, when in fact, it is a cruel illusion set up by the fallen angels. It is their nature. If they can get people to believe they don't even exist, they have succeeded in driving them further from the truth. They are the masters of lies. Arella, do not ever let a demon speak to you. It will tell you nothing but falsehoods…and hinder your judgments. Their ultimate goal is to oppose the God who created them. Since the time of Christ, Christianity has been the most fatally persecuted religion for this reason. Other religions are unworthy of the demonic attention so readily used against the believers in Christ because they are already separate from God. It is why we endure the attacks…that you yourself fell prey to during your nightmarish slumber. Demons have also been the cause of false religions. Witchcraft and astrology are among the earliest false religions that they have inspired in the minds of men. They promote counterfeit doctrines and teachers who go out into the world and spread the lies of the devil so that all humanity will fall away from God. They also promote magic, superstition, and devil worshippers. All in all, their objective is to attack believers, distort the truth, and create negative chaos. They have the power to cause even Christians to accept the evil ways of the world without them even realizing, and that's what we fight against. We are to minister to God's people and keep them on the path God has set for them. Be wary of those who foolishly toy with demonic business. They will make your situation twice as difficult. And one last thing, Arella…if a demiangel falls…destroy them at the soonest possible moment, or they will reek a havoc on earth far greater than any you've seen._

_Entry Three_

_Spiritual Human Beings_

_We were not the only humans born with an abnormal sense of the realm beyond ours. There are those who exist which can determine a celestial being from a human when they see them without being half angelic themselves. Not only due to our unnatural auras, but also…because they can see our wings even when hidden. Be alert, Arella. These people know we exist, and are usually intelligent enough to hold their tongues about it. But there are some who are not fit to handle the facts, yet harbor special abilities anyway. Always test a human soul before approaching and determine whether they are trust worthy or not. Some are on our side. Others…have become vulnerable to demon possession. Do not attempt to subdue a demon within a human soul unless granted permission. On the other hand, the righteous spiritual individuals may be able to grant you aid if you are ever in need while on earth._

_Entry Four_

_Zahav Kanaf_

_Pay close attention to this next issue I'm about to explain to you, young guardian, for it specifically pertains to you. You have been unaware of this attribute of yours for long enough, and it's time you learned the truth. Demiangels are each born with special characteristics similar to the spiritual gifts given to human beings. Some half angels can see the future, others can control weather, some have the ability to destroy or move stars and planets, read minds, use telekinesis, and other things such as fabricating the dreams of humans. All of which aid them in their ultimate mission to serve in their assigned positions. You're already aware of your ability to cross between worlds. It is a rare feat indeed. But there is one other gift you have which I will now bring to your attention. Your wings bear legendary golden feathers in their pattern. There are only a few demiangels with this trait alive at one time. They are extremely rare to come by for a reason. You see, not every single half angel was born with a Celestial Seed. There is one other way to step into the ranks of demiangel, and that is if a bearer of golden feathers bestows one of their treasures upon a worthy angelic candidate. The individual would then develop a Celestial Seed and be granted the same office as the demiangel who gave it to them. There are multiple reasons why such a thing would be done, and usually it is left to the discretion of the half angel…for the golden feathers are typically granted to those who will grow to be wise and have need of them. There is a high chance that one of those feathers will be used to appoint an heir. That is not an uncommon situation amongst your kin. However, be mindful that you may only use three of them. The ability will be nullified after a third candidate is chosen. I beseech you to chose wisely if at all._

Sakura placed the soft bookmark at the end of the fourth entry and closed the diary. She was only about half way through the entire codex, but was having trouble focusing. Her breathing was heavy, and her eyes stung with unshed tears. Looking out the large window, she could tell the sun was already starting to reappear at the east side of the world. Her golden gaze scanned the cosmos in silence as her mind wretched with sorrow.

The brunette was abruptly reminded of the fonder times she'd spent with the ebony-haired guardian back on earth. During the days when missions were scarce or light, the gypsy would take Sakura out into flat fields and teach her striking dances. They would twirl together through the day until the girl became dizzy and worn out amidst the twilight. After the sun fell, they walked together to the nearest marketplace, and every night Drina would take the square with her skillful movements and bright clothing until the crowd was well entertained. It earned the two their supper, and Sakura couldn't have asked for anything more warm and enjoyable.

A hint of a smile touched the guardian's lips before her gaze fell and breath quivered. Had she taken Drina's friendship for granted? Even though she knew the woman's time was short…

There were no longer any demiangels she knew and could trust. Adriana was the last as Salem had tarnished his image. And she was actually…gone.

The woman who had found Sakura and taken her, literally, under her wing…was dead.

"Why…" the girl finally whispered. She took in a broken breath. "Drina…why did you leave me alone…?"

The tears would not hold back any longer. Sakura pushed back the chair and stood as weary sobs escaped her throat. The diary was clutched tightly in her right hand as she swiftly made her way out of the archives and back up to the sixth floor. The entire way, she couldn't cease her crying. Her free hand cupped over her mouth in attempt to stifle her distress and refrain from disturbing those in the rooms around her. When she finally reached her room, Sakura slipped through the doors, and before they even latched behind her, the demiangel hurled the diary across the room in a fit of anguish.

She stared at the spot where it landed below her window through tear-ridden eyes and her breath continued to leave her in heavy, shaken bouts. The Hylian sleeping on her bed must have been exhausted as he did not even stir.

Sakura's gaze slowly lifted from the floor to the decorated windowsill as something prominent caught her eye.

What she saw ... sent her entire being into cold shock.

There, on the ledge where she had left them, were the cherry blossoms Salem had gifted her with long ago. They were still very much alive…only…they had been utterly cursed with a sinister shade of pure black.

A sudden sharp pain and nausea plagued her gut at the foreboding sight, and she stumbled backward, her breath abating. Glancing over at Link, she fumbled for the door handle again. Backing out of the room, Sakura turned on heel and flew down the hall. Careening down the corridors, the demiangel did her best to suppress her frantic aura. The last thing she needed was the suspicious attention of the other half angels. Stopping in front of Salem's bedroom door, the brunette closed her eyes and panted, scanning the inside with her spirit for his presence.

Nothing.

Glancing around, Sakura headed off again down another hallway. She was constantly looking this way and that in paranoia and didn't notice when Mars exited her room and stood before her in the hallway.

BAM!

Sakura collided with the crimson-clad princess and nearly fell over.

Mars firmly grabbed the angel by the shoulders and sent her a glare. "What the hell is wrong with you…? I could sense your distress from the other side of the castle…"

Sakura's eyes went wide. That's when she noticed a few demiangels peering out from their rooms and staring in her general direction. She'd failed. But right then was absolutely not the time to be concerned with side matters.

"Collect the others. I'm getting you out of here," she told the raven-haired maiden.

Finally, Mars was truly disturbed by the brunette's behavior. "What's going on…"

"I'll explain later." Sakura didn't wait another moment in racing for Serenity and Endymion's chamber. Without even knocking, she burst through the door and found them sitting on the sofa. Upon her entry, they stood immediately.

"Come with me," she told them sharply.

She didn't even wait for a reply before moving back into the hall where Pluto and Mars had assembled. Her thoughts roiled with the fact that Link was still sleeping in her bedroom. She dared not say a word about it lest a demiangel hear of her risky decision to let him stay there, but she had to fetch him somehow.

Turning to Endymion, Sakura ordered, "Get yourselves back to the aperture structure in the forest as quickly as possible. I'll join you shortly with the Hylians."

Before she turned to leave, the prince asked, "Are we already out of time?"

Sakura paused. The moons were still aligned, and the demiangels were not yet returning their loved ones to earth. But the situation had become far too dangerous to keep her own friends there.

"I'm going to say yes," she responded.

††††

She had nearly reached her quarters again when something stopped her dead in her tracks. Her fingers had just barely touched the door when a foul presence suddenly appeared behind her. Staring at the golden runes adorning the cherry wood, the demiangel ceased her breathing and completely froze.

A chilling aura swept passed her form and penetrated the room before her. Her wings reappeared instantaneously in defense. Not waiting for the other being to make another move, she spun around and stridently demanded an explanation. "How is it that you are even on this virtuous planet….."

Green eyes which were once bright and full of vigor had been somehow transformed into lifeless shells of what they once were. No wings were present on his back, but Sakura could sense their nature by his charisma. Tainted energy…had turned them dark as the cherry blossoms.

He had, without a doubt, fallen from grace. And demons…could not break through the barrier of the timeless planet.

Salem moved forward and closed in on the girl who remained unmoving. She didn't take her severe gaze off of his for even a moment; concurrently, her guard continued to grow in intensity. A cold hand swept through her auburn hair as his face lowered dangerously close to hers.

"Little Arella…" he spoke in a repulsively deranged tone of voice, "have you ever wondered what would transpire if a demiangel lost their salvation while _on_ said virtuous planet…?"

Her eyes went wide.

No later had those words left his mouth did a door creek open behind him. Glancing back he beheld the fair Hyrulean maiden staring back at him with deep concern in her expression.

"A mortal…" he growled. "There is also one in your room…"

In an instant, Sakura utilized her angelic telepathy and told Zelda to run.

The woman didn't have to be told twice before spinning around and heading out. Salem let her go as his attention was on the other Hylian passed the doors.

"It's that damned lover of yours isn't it…you foolish guardian…!"

"Leave him be, Salem…" the angel hissed.

But the hatred in the fallen celestial's soul would not be put out. She didn't think it was possible, but his eyes actually grew darker. In the next instant Sakura was struck and stumbled to the side.

He was through the door so fast that the girl didn't have any time to recover and thwart his entry.

"No…!" she shouted as her energy spiked in sudden alarm.

Well, that did it. The attention of the other demiangels was completely caught, and suddenly hoards of them came flying down the hallway.

Sakura was in the room before any of them got to her however, and rammed her body into Salem's, knocking him to the floor.

Link had been awake even before they entered due to the threatening aura the demon had sent out, and was on his feet by the window.

"Sakura!" he shouted, "What in Din's name-"

"SHUT UP AND MOVE!" she screamed, cutting him off. In the next moment, she had the knight by his wrist with her scepter in the other hand, and jumped for the window.

Shattered glass exploded everywhere as they slammed into it, falling out on the other side. But Sakura got them to their feet in no time and instantly bounded off the terrace, heading for the woods below.

Salem was right on their heels, but wasn't expecting the barrage of demiangels he had on his. He was suddenly overtaken by guardians, messengers, and warriors alike. But indeed…they underestimated the agility of a warrior half demon.

††††

Reaching their destination, Link and Sakura darted for the golden frame which jutted from the shallow pond in the forest.

To their utter shock, a rift had already been created, and all but Endymion and Pluto had gone through already. Sakura stared wide-eyed as the contraption had come to life without her consent. "Wha…" she breathed.

Pluto nodded. "Don't be so surprised that the daughter of Chronos is an Opener. We've been waiting for you…"

With a twitch of her brow, the demiangel shook off the astonishment as there were far greater concerns to deal with in that moment.

"Hurry through, then. We don't have-"

Before the brunette could even finish, a dark barrier surrounded the immediate area and the royals were blasted away from the aperture. Sakura and Link helped them to their feet before the enemy appeared standing atop the frame.

Swarms of demiangels gathered outside the barrier but couldn't get through due to the immense concentration of negative energy. Truly, the fallen inherited power from the severest of demons.

Sakura instinctively placed herself between Salem and the mortals with her staff bared and wings aglow.

"What do you _want_…?" she seethed. The bottom tip on her scepter sparked with a sharp blaze of energy.

The man replied with growing impatience, "What I've always wanted, Arella…! You!"

Link glared up at the fallen celestial in disgust. "If you actually believe she'll consent to being with a polluted beast such as yourself, you are pitiful indeed…"

Salem's eyes flashed a dangerous red as he laid eyes on the Hylian. "_You_…" he growled, "Get away from her, human, before I destroy you and your wretched little counterpart!" He spoke of Zelda. "I'll only lose my body if I enter the vortex and go after her…but there's nothing stopping my soul from being reborn on the other side!"

The knight's glare deepened as his anger peaked.

The demidemon laughed at the Hylian's discomposure. "That's right…you'd be foolish to challenge the wicked…"

"So tell me, _demon_…what tore you down into the ranks of Satan?" Sakura inquired with spite in her voice.

At that, a sly, malicious grin spread across Salem's face as he stared down at her.

"Embraced an opposition to the sixth commandment…" he replied.

"What…"

Then, with a proud, conniving attitude he uttered, "I murdered her…"

…

_Adriana_

"_...Hh...Aaaugh_…!" the angel screamed in horror.

With bated breath, Sakura took a step back and the sloshing pond caused her to balance to falter. Endymion caught her before she fell and beckoned her to keep her bearing. Tears streaked down her face in uncontrolled streams as all the emotional pain came rushing back ten fold. Not only was her adored mentor no longer amongst the living…but it was a former friend who had killed her.

"My, my…" Salem cooed, "you are _so_ attractive when you grieve…"

Pluto returned her gaze to the portal which was still wide open. "This is not good…we've got to get through immediately," she mused.

"No one's leaving without my authorization…!" Salem roared and leapt off the frame. He landed in the pool in front of the rift, sword in hand. His holy weapon had also fallen with him and become dark and treacherously menacing.

Link darted ahead, drawing his own blade. "Outta the way!" he shouted.

"Link…" the demiangel called, "Link, don't…!" She couldn't push herself forward fast enough.

Dark energy blew the Hylian back and also grazed the demiangel who cried out in pain.

"Damn you, Salem!" Sakura yelled. "Why would you defy God and end your life for eternity?"

He didn't answer her. No celestial was stupid enough to think there would be redemption after a fall. Yet…the crimes still occurred from time to time.

Link got back to his feet and rushed forward again, weapon ready. But instead of heading right for Salem, he suddenly grabbed Sakura's wrist and swung around the side, catching her by surprise.

The demidemon whipped his foul blade around and would have nicked Link's shoulder had a resistance not occurred.

Crimson and black liquid sprayed out into the open as Sakura plunged her staff base first into Salem's side; it went straight through his back. Link pulled her up the steps just as the enemy fell rearward. As his blood hit the water, the pool churned and boiled under the demonic influence until the essence dissipated.

The Hylian didn't wait another second before hauling Sakura through the portal with him.

Pluto and Endymion would have followed suit had the half demon not ripped the scepter from his side and jumped into the vortex immediately after.

"Oh my God…" the princess whispered in utter terror.

††††

Within the darkness, Salem caught up with the two who went before him as his flesh was ruthlessly being ripped from his body in large chunks.

Sakura looked back and shouted in disgust as his deteriorating figure grasped her ankle.

"You would leave a distraught soul, Arella?" he yelled, "I could give you so much more than any mortal!"

Link let go of Sakura's hand for only a moment to bear down on Salem with his blade.

But a moment was all it took.

"_DON'T_!" Sakura cried in vain.

As the sword struck, Salem's already weakened body outright exploded, and his powers dispersed with his released soul.

All at once, the portal began to collapse. It hadn't been sealed at the head of the channel, and all of a sudden, a destructive shockwave erupted from the timeless planet and rushed towards the demiangel and the Hylian.

As they flew, Sakura's terror became evident in her expression. If the obstruction caught up with them, they would both be annihilated. Link's own mental concentration caused a window to Hyrule to open far ahead of them and Lake Hylia was finally visible. Yet, as it stood, they wouldn't make it in time. The demiangel had to think fast…and as a result, made the hastiest decision of her life.

They were soaring as fast as they could without boosts of power which would worsen the situation. And at that rate, the shockwave would consume them within moments. Grabbing Link by the collar, much to his protest, the brunette hurled him ahead of her while yanking a pristine golden feather from her right wing. Celestial blood spewed out from her appendage which she thoroughly ignored.

Right before the massive wave hit, the demiangel plunged the feather into Link's chest along with the enchanted locket the sprites had graciously made, and the life force which entered him then propelled him forward far ahead of her.

"S-SAKURAAAA!""

That was the last she saw of him.

The rift consumed her, and she knew no more.

††††

Pure nothing.

If ever a human imagined nothing, it would be dark. But even the dark is something. When there is no channel to link the worlds, there is nothing in the void. And pure nothing is unfathomable. No words can do justice to what Sailor Pluto and I were experiencing in that moment. We were the only matter in a space of absolute non-existence. But it didn't last for long. A flash of light carried us away to a point nearly five hundred years into earth's future.

††††

Finally, there was darkness. And within that darkness was a warm essence lying dormant on its own. It was emitting a very soft, almost invisible light as subtle hints of life discharged from it.

I was clutching Pluto's staff along with her as we both stared at it. Nothing happened for the longest moment, and the two of us very slowly let ourselves relax.

I let out a held breath and rested my forehead on the senshi's shoulder. "My…God…" I whispered. "…I have no words…"

There really were none for me in that moment. Everything that had come to be had never occurred to me as being possible let alone factual. The truth of the past and all that had happened left me in a state of fright, disbelief, and sheer frustration. I could not speak my mind…for my mind was lost in its own restlessness.

"That shockwave was what allowed Mamoru and me to keep our memories."

I looked up at the soldier as she spoke. She'd finally caught her own breath and could fill in a few of the gaps for me intellectually.

"When it hit, he and I were sucked into the portal before it completely disintegrated. We were hurled back to our world in another channel just before tragedy struck in the Moon Kingdom. The prince and I were immediately thrust into a battle. The inner and outer sailor senshi were awakened. Queen Beryl attacked, and the Silver Millennium was destroyed. Endymion and Princess Serenity perished. With her last breath, Queen Serenity sent her daughter, the prince, and the inner guardians to be reborn in the future on earth. They lost all of their memories as a result. However, due to the shockwave your vortex created on the timeless planet…the prince's mind was altered, and those memories of his remained."

My brow furrowed as I took in the information. I recalled the incident from the animated series and had no further doubts that some of the things I saw in my world…were in fact the creative minds of humans in tune with the happenings of other worlds. The revelation was breathtaking. But I still had my questions.

"What happened to Uranus…and you and Neptune?"

Pluto turned to me with a grave expression. "The reaction of our sacred talismans awakened Sailor Saturn," she said. The memory did not sit well with her at all, and I soon found out why. "At the arrival of the soldier of silence and destruction, the Silver Millennium was obliterated…and the rest of us were destroyed."

I stared at her wide-eyed, unmoving. _**So, she had also somehow been reborn… Well, at least I understand now why she's so against Saturn's revival. Along with the other outer senshi…**_

"I see…" I said quietly. "But, Pluto…I have to tell you…I don't think Arella is me…"

Suddenly, before she could ask why, streams of light passed us by in the darkness, surrounding the life essence which rested before us.

Someone had opened a portal.

Not even Pluto was aware of the events which were about to take place. I let go of her staff and looked every which way, trying to find who it was passing through. It wasn't long before the two of us caught sight of a gleam of bright purple racing towards us.

When it was near the life form, the purple traveler suddenly came to a halt.

Pluto and I gasped when we recognized the figure.

There, before us, was the feared Sailor Saturn with her destructive Silence Glaive in hand. The object of her attention was clearly the lone life form, but we had not a clue as to why. The girl's hand gently cupped around the soft light, caressing it. "You have been sealed here a long time…" she spoke to it tenderly. "I was told to come here and revive you by divine order."

Realization suddenly hit.

_**That's…Arella!**_ I mentally exclaimed. _**And Saturn is not only the soldier of silence and destruction…but also of rebirth! Since Arella had been acquainted with that world, it only makes sense Saturn was the only one from either side of the rift who could have rescued the angel's soul from being trapped here forever…**_

Pluto and I marveled as a familiar silver star crystal formulated within the light at the direction of the young senshi.

"This is your new source of power. God entrusted me with fresh energy to pass to you, and I give it in the form of a senshi's crystal formed from my own life force. I call it the Tenyo. Find yourself a new body, and you will be able to awaken its potential. I implore you to seek out a vessel very similar to your previous one in order to limit complications. You will be the guardian of that body as is the case with every sailor soldier. And since you travel between alternate planes of existence, you shall be called the senshi of worlds. Sailor Universe."

The girl gave a slight bow.

"I have opened the passage for you. My duty is now complete." And with that…Saturn vanished.

By the strength of the Tenyo, Arella's spirit was able to hurl itself to the opposite side of the channel where an opening to her world awaited.

††††

It was the year nineteen eighty-nine.

A young American woman worked quietly in the kitchen of her home on Dover Air Force Base in the small state of Delaware. Despite her calm demeanor, she was actually quite a lively lady complete with attitude and playful vigor. She had light, olive-colored skin and short, dark auburn hair which curled beautifully due to her Greek and Jewish heritage. Eyes were chocolate brown, and she barely stood five feet off the ground. But she was driven despite her size, and bore an unwavering faith in the Almighty God. Her passion was teaching elementary school.

Her husband, a Lieutenant in the United States Air Force, was similar in stature and personality; although he was prone to timidity, and held a deep sense of responsibility. He, too, was a firm believer in Christ and held a sliver of Jewish in his background. But the bulk of his ethnicity was a European mix, and his eyes were bright blue.

That particular evening, the woman was waiting intently for the young man to return home. He had been caught up at work the entire day so that he was unable to stop by for lunch earlier that afternoon, which was unusual. She was passing the time by making him a hot meal of beef stew – one of her specialties.

Leaning forward against the sink, she began to peel a raw potato. Then, all of a sudden, she gasped and jumped back. Putting the knife down, she stroked her swollen belly.

"Good grief, Ashleigh…" she mumbled to her unborn child. It was her first pregnancy, and it had been going quite oddly for her.

Quite some time ago, a warm essence had settled in her stomach during the night. The next morning the baby had exhibited wild behavior, and the kicking increased as well as the child's strength. The couple had gone for an ultrasound reading before the infant's gender was determinable, and the nurse could have sworn the child was a boy due to the abnormally strong heartbeat.

Later on, they learned it was a girl, and the father insisted on a European spelling for her name to break away from most American trends. She was special...his little girl.

When the baby finally arrived, family from both the mother's and father's side took a trip to Dover just to see.

The baby girl was passed around to the different relatives so they could hold her and find for themselves what a beautiful addition they had. The typical antics of any normal family doting on a newborn ensued. That is…until Ashleigh was passed into the arms of her father's youngest sister.

The woman stared at the child for a long moment and all became quiet. Their eyes met and a smile came to the aunt's lips.

"She's different…" she said calmly.

The father tensed up. His sister was also 'different'. And when she spoke of such things, it meant something quite unusual. The woman was spiritual on a much more intense level along with her father, Ashleigh's grandpa. They were sensitive to the spirits, and harbored foretelling dreams which the rest of the family did not understand.

She looked up at her brother with Ashleigh still in her arms and said, "Tim…she's gifted."

It was the only clue to the child's future nightmares which the parents…never told her. And the ancient soul which rested inside that baby waited patiently for the day when the girl would seek her out because of such abnormalities…and trigger the rebirth of the angel's legacy.

* * *

And thus concludes the story of Uni's past. The main story line will continue in the next chapter after I get home from boot camp (followin' in my father's footsteps HUA).

Yes, the baby's me, yes the potato incident happened in real life, they really thought I was a boy due to the heartbeat, and my aunt really said that to my dad and it greatly upset him because he knew the manner in which she spoke. I didn't find out about it until 20 years later when I visited her in NY.

Also, I had this convo with a friend while I was writing this, and found it amusing:

_Arella says: you know what is so effing awesome about this fic..._

_XZ says: it's about Uni?_

_Arella says: not just that...but I make up 95% of it as I go..._

_Arella says: it just flows into place._

_XZ says: that must be nice_

_Arella says: hai~_

_Arella says: Like...right now I have no friggin idea what Link does to f*** up her life so bad...but I will in a few pages._

_XZ says: that's pretty cool._

_Arella says: ya_

_XZ says: it's like you're not even writing the story._

_Arella says: nope. it all is happening in another world right now and I'm just channeling it through my fingers._

_XZ says: ha!_

'Til next time-


	13. The False Sailor

Chapter XIII

The False Sailor

The final spell of light faded to reveal the renewed passage of time in a world parallel to my own.

"Crisis…_MAKE_…_UP_!"

_**Usagi…**_ The voice of a frantic young soldier echoed through my mind as the world around me grew dim. Vibrant lights of the spectrum danced about me in fading colors as the surrounding senshi poured their powers into the one girl they all believed in to revive Super Sailor Moon. As her power renewed, my body gave way to gravity.

There was nothing to break my fall. The golden mark on my right hand was no where in sight.

††††

A wisp of pink and white cherry blossom petals glided gently on the breeze, marking the end of a cold night. One light sliver of sakura landed on a window sill of a hospital in downtown Tokyo, and beyond the foggy pane rested a perturbed Dr. Tomoe in a wheelchair…bandaged and weary.

The man looked up as a knock came at the door and a nurse entered.

"Sir, you have a visitor…" she said quietly.

His gaze slid over to the doorway and fell upon a young woman with aqua colored hair behind the hospital worker. She held a precious gift just for him…in the form a tiny baby with bright purple eyes and soft, ebony locks.

"Hotaru…" he whispered.

††††

Despite returning to normal, time, for me, still seemed to stand completely still…frozen…and utterly cold. My broken body lay motionless…draped across Mamoru's couch for a second time. My eyes were closed in a rest far overdue, yet I could still hear the relieved voices across the room as young Chibiusa finally awoke and several teenaged girls quietly rejoiced.

Chills pricked at my skin even though I was covered with a thick blanket. The thoughts in my mind plagued my health nearly as thoroughly as my pained physical condition. Somehow…the other senshi had recovered far more quickly, and I did not wish to contemplate the reason why.

I was not an angel…not in the least. Instead, a celestial had chosen me to house a new power it had been granted by divine ordinance aside from my own will. Otherwise, I was a pure, modern-day human being coincidentally caught up in an ancient dispute.

Furthermore, it had also become painstakingly clear that I was in no way a true sailor senshi. The facade of Sailor Universe was not born of a celestial embodiment as the others were. Instead, her essence was the result of the combined efforts of my God and Sailor Saturn to revive a prematurely deceased demiangel. It was a mere means to an end…and no amount of acting would alter her true identity.

And that _Hylian_.

That captivating…desirable…wretched, foolish, deceptive, alluring, vile beast! How _dare_ he hide the truth from me? How _dare_ he whisper words of love in my ear in lieu of Arella? And how dare he defy her council of caution within the void resulting in such devastating consequences…? The situation was entirely his fault.

"…_I did once…"_

The demiangel had renounced her feelings for that man over the final straw. Or…had she…had she truly? Some part of me nearly believed my own longing was merely an extension of hers carried on after centuries of unquenched desire. The fact that I'd fallen for him so suddenly at a single glance at the young age of nine was no less than a wonder.

Well…there would be no more deep talks and epiphanies with Sailor Pluto over the matter. Although I had temporarily rescued her physical body from the explosion, it did not void the punishment for her crime of stopping the flow of a mere instant in time. Chronos removed her from the planet before I had another chance to speak with the senshi after the voyage with Din.

One, single, hot tear rolled off my cheek in a slow, somber streak. I nearly had none left in me to shed. And, almost as if my mind was attempting to forget every traumatic truth I'd recently been exposed to, it trailed off into thoughts of my own world and the life of an average human girl. Twelve years old, and filled with life and boundless dreams. I had gotten the chance to see my mother before the time of my birth. It cause me to miss her…and my father. I wondered if he'd returned from his overseas deployment by that time. I also wondered how my younger sibling was fairing, and the dear kitties I'd left behind without so much as a good-bye. After all…_she_ was with them.

_**Arella…**_

I hadn't heard anything from her in an uncomfortably long time. It was clear that she was using me to condition the sailor senshi and give me a chance to get accustomed to the lifestyle. I was her…"_gift_." I was her newer half…her hope, and her last chance. But I was nearly through with her entire regime. I would return home…get my body back…and send her on her way with the senshi. Her life was not for me. And I made it my goal then to return it.

The feel of a hand on my forearm caused my eyes to flutter open for the first time since the battle with Pharaoh Ninety.

"Rei…" I whispered as I stared jadedly back into a sincere, purple gaze.

The raven-haired priestess shared a soft smile and asked, "How are you feeling…?"

After a few silent moments, I took in a deep, shaken breath and let it out in a quiet sigh. "I want to go home," I replied.

At that, her expression fell. "I'm sure you will be able to soon. Please, though…allow your body time to heal." If she was being honest, Rei hadn't expected such a response from me. It truly deviated from the coarse demeanor I so typically exhibited in the face of a rough situation. She silently wondered what kind of mental trauma Mistress Nine could have caused to bring about a change of that nature. Little did she know…

Mamoru stood just behind her and stared down at me with a certain wonder in his gaze. He also noticed the abnormal response and took it upon himself to change the subject in attempt to relight my vigor. "We're heading out shortly to reinvestigate the demolished Mugen Academy. If there are any traces of the alternate dimension, we'll need to monitor it closely. Since you're an expert in the field, I thought you may like to join us."

I didn't look at him. My stare even shifted away from Rei as I remained silent. My mind was far too caught up in thoughts of recent events to even care for what he was saying. In that moment, I could not see him as Mamoru or even Tuxedo Kamen. He was…Endymion, an ancient prince who once befriended an angel whom I had come to realize was my guardian. And he remembered it.

The man spoke once more, "…Sakura."

At that, my gaze not only darted in his direction, but also suddenly morphed into a hideous glare. His composure changed as soon as he registered my contempt and took a subconscious step backward.

Earlier, I had undoubtedly granted him permission to address me by that name. But as things had changed, I would not have anyone confuse me with that ancient woman. "Don't…_ever_…call me that again."

††††

It wasn't his chosen method, but the abrupt anger Mamoru stirred up in me was enough to get me back on my feet.

There we were again at the site of the battle in the ruins of the fated skyscraper. I sat silently on a mound of rubble next to Usagi, slowly taking off a bandage wrapped tightly about my wrist as Ami analyzed the area with her compact super computer bacross the way. Makoto and Minako searched for any traces of the enemy on their own while Rei stood by Mamoru in hushed discussion.

The atmosphere was somber…especially as the young blonde mentally beat herself up over not being able to save Hotaru from sacrificing herself in battle. It had been the girl's only way of defeating Pharaoh Ninety, and she had then been reborn as an infant in result. Usagi had no idea where the babe had gone. And I had not the heart to tell her. In fact…I felt no desire to tell them anything at all any longer.

"There seems to be nothing…" Ami finally spoke. "The portal to the other dimension appears to have been completely sealed off. Ashleigh-chan…have you sensed anything?"

Finishing up with the removal of my bandaging, I let the stream of cloth pool in a heap beside me before looking up at the blue-haired young lady through the few strands of hair which fell limply about my face. "No," was my simple reply. I knew full well that the enemy had been completely defeated without the investigation even taking place. For the link to that world from mine, the mind of one named Miss Takeuchi, had already outlined that detail in her story of a heroine named Sailor Moon. The thought made my stomach churn. Somehow, the current events suddenly seemed far less magical with knowledge of the truth.

It was then that we noticed the two guardian felines become restless. They'd noticed something peculiar on the other side of the destruction which actually caused me to tense.

_**Now this…I had forgotten about.**_

Almost immediately following, the lot of us heard the sweet, melodic sound of a violin playing nearby. Our attention was directed upward where we set eyes on Michiru standing on a high ledge with Haruka sitting next to her…sharply tossing up a rock and catching it again. Michiru ceased her music after a few tense moments, and Usagi wasted no time.

She instantly made a run for the duo. "Haruka-san! Michiru-san! Have you-"

The girl was abruptly cut off as Haruka heatedly threw the block of debris down at her feet, stopping Usagi in her tracks.

"Don't move, Sailor Moon…!" was the elder girl's dark warning.

The blonde was taken aback. "Um…what?"

The two descended from their perch and approached Usagi with a burning fire in their gaze. I stood and joined the other girls who were already on their guard.

Michiru was the first to explain, "Your idealism…is far too painful to watch."

"Yes, the world was saved. But we cannot forgive what you've done!" Haruka added. No doubt they were referring to the way Sailor Moon had given up the purity chalice. But not only that…

Michiru continued, "Your idea of protecting the Warrior of Ruin nearly destroyed us all!"

The already pained Usagi fell to her knees in disbelief. The two before her continued to berate her with words of severe scorn as she merely knelt there in shock and anguish.

"Usagi, you have no qualifications to be the future queen!"

The four girls next to me immediately went into frenzy.

"That's horrible!" Ami shouted.

Mina called in disgust, "I thought we understood each other!"

However, Makoto addressed that apparently the older girls were so hard-headed that it was pointless to try and reason with them at that point. I was silent. The situation at hand would have to play itself out without my interference. Although, if I was being honest…the growing tension was beginning to prick at my inner composure.

"Will you try to bend these hard-heads?" Michiru asked almost playfully. It was then that she and Haruka brandished their transformation wands.

"The hell?" Makoto shouted, "You pickin' a fight?"

The answer was clear. Soon, both Uranus and Neptune stood before the younger girls ready to take on the one named Sailor Moon in opposition to her previous actions. It didn't take long before Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter appeared before us as well ready to defend their princess. Usagi was horrified and begged her friends to stop. It was getting ugly…fast.

Sailor Venus turned to me suddenly and asked in a hurry, "…Will you do nothing? Can't you see those two have lost their minds?"

I stared at her, unmoving. But then…

"You! Stay the hell out of it, or I'll come after you as well, outsider…!" Uranus was yelling at me that time.

My upper lip twitched suddenly as my body fought the urge to silence her. And then, as if all the pent up frustration building inside me up to that point rapidly burst, I responded to her warning with a manic laugh which surprised even me.

"Fuck you!" In an explosion of golden light, my wand and crystal crossed paths and unlocked the soldier inside me…that tragic…veneer of a sailor soldier.

A frantic Usagi continued to protest the impending conflict as my transformation concluded and Sailor Universe stared menacingly through golden gaze towards the outer senshi.

"Everyone…please!" Usagi cried, "Don't fight, I beg you!" She'd clearly had enough.

Uranus, finally completely ticked off, responded, "Tch…you really are a hopeless idealist."

"Usagi!" Mars shouted.

"Aren't you upset at what they've said? We know you better!" asked Jupiter.

"No!" the blonde shouted, "It's true that I'm a naïve crybaby…but I've done nothing wrong! Please, everyone…undo your transformations!"

The outer senshi merely glared in return. "You…" Uranus scowled, "…will have to force us."

Neptune agreed. "Otherwise, we'll be enemies for all time. Is that what you want, Usagi?"

The distraught moon princess finally gave in at hearing those words. If there was one thing she hated more than fighting…it was losing precious friends. "…Alright…" she told them.

"Usagi-chan…" Luna whispered.

Holding up her brooch, Usagi addressed those around her, "Don't help me… This is my responsibility…

…Moon Cosmic Power…Make-up!"

All senshi watched as the purest of us underwent her transformation into the legendary senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon. Never in my life did I ever expect…or even hope to be as tender-hearted as she. Yet, at the same time, I was grateful that people such as she existed.

As soon as the girl stood before us in sailor form, Neptune sprung into action. Her renowned Deep Submerge attack hurled forth and plummeted directly into a suprised Sailor Moon. The girl was ruthlessly thrown back and suffered substantial trauma from the impact.

The inner senshi rushed over to her in alarm, but couldn't quite reach her when a single rose weapon sliced the air between them and the fallen soldier, prohibiting their advance. They quickly looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen as the perpetrator.

"Sometimes, harsh collisions are necessary for two hearts to understand each other. No need to interrupt," he explained.

But I hardly heard his words. My eyes were still narrowly trained on Sailor Uranus's battle-ready form. Just one more push…

Finally, Sailor Moon got to her feet and shot a stern glare in the outer senshi's direction.

"What's wrong…aren't you going to cry?" Uranus taunted.

"Princess Crybaby…" Neptune added.

All the princess said in response was, "Undo…your transformations."

Uranus answered her with a fierce World Shaking attack. Like the first, it flew at Moon with raging energy fit to destroy. But that time, the younger sailor leapt clear out of the way and landed behind her offender. However, though quite nimble, she wasn't near fast enough for the more experienced combative skills of the outer senshi. Uranus spun around and began lashing at the princess with everything she had. All Sailor Moon could do was just barely dodge by the skin of her teeth.

My heart raced as I watched Uranus fight. For some reason, I wanted to take her on more and more until I couldn't withstand another moment of it. Suddenly, my feet moved by their own accord. Breath diminished as my slurred judgment gave way to the yearnings of the battled-thirsty body of a frayed warrior. I was craving…no…internally dying for a fight, just some way to relieve the anger and utter frustration consuming my soul.

Tuxedo Kamen glanced my way just as I rose off the ground. It only took a mere second. He bolted in my direction, seized my ankle and literally yanked me out of the air. The shock had me reeling in sudden fury.

"No!" I screamed as the deliria took over. By then, I had been blinded with an utterly pathetic rage, and quite honestly, looking back, it brought out a purely childish temper in me. I regret it to this day.

The man was quick to secure me in a rear arm-lock and used all this strength of hold me down. There was no way in hell I'd make it easy for him, though. Kicking, screaming…all the classics. All I wanted more than anything in that moment was to tear Uranus apart.

Said senshi must have noticed my outburst, for she faltered only a moment to look over, and Sailor Moon escaped her attacks.

But even that did not aid the moon princess for long. Just as she felt she'd evaded the worst, Neptune appeared from behind and pinned the girl in place as Uranus readied her next offense.

Sailor Moon gasped in horror as the wind senshi suddenly charged her. The girl was stuck…Neptune held her fast from behind and there was no hope of dodging. In a final, frantic moment, her demeanor changed completely.

The next thing the outer senshi registered was a brilliant lunar light, and in the next moment, Neptune's grasp faltered completely. Sailor Moon leapt clear of Uranus's path…but the older senshi had not the means to stop herself in time.

In a devastating collision, she pummeled straight into her endeared partner, taking them both to the ground in an agonizing final move with the moon's senshi standing victoriously over them.

The inner soldiers sighed heavily in relief. But the moment was very brief. The fighting concluded as Neptune and Uranus graciously admitted defeat and regarded Sailor Moon as a commendable savior. However…the situation did not quell my festering desire for conflict.

All eyes turned as Tuxedo Kamen continued to struggle with me for the upper hand.

"Universe…! Get a hold of yourself!" he shouted.

Mars was wide-eyed with astonishment. "She's…completely lost it…" she gasped.

By then I was gasping for breath. The man's grip was wearing burn marks on my arms from the friction along with the reinforcing life energy he used for good measure.

"Let…_GO of me_!" I cried, scraping against the ground with scuffed boots. "She will know the all the bloody anguish of an outsider if it KILLS ME! Do you hear? I swear it!" Finally, his hands slipped just slightly and I lurched forward. "Uranus!"

The outer senshi looked on in alarm over my wrecked, heartrending form. Something definitely wasn't right. It was as though another force deep inside was pressing to get out at how I was behaving.

"Uranus…" Neptune whispered.

The other nodded, "…I know."

Sailor Moon would not remain stagnant, as expected. As soon as she registered my state, the blonde scurried back over the debris to the skirmish.

"Mamo-"

"Stay back!" her lover warned before she could even ask.

Alarmed, Sailor Moon came to a sudden halt and stared in frozen panic.

My wrists became swollen and bruised as Tuxedo Kamen jerked me back time and time again. His body was far larger than my own, and my chaotic psyche hindered the use of energy. The more I resisted, the closer I drew to insanity. Finally, I realized in the back of my mind that I was beyond my own control, and there was nothing I could do to recover. Then…tears.

My gut wrenched and my voice cried for relief. Those standing by remained in a state of bewilderment even as my figure sunk to the ground in emotional defeat. The dirt below became drenched in salt-ridden distress as my forehead connected with the rubble...my hands still bound behind me.

There on the ashes of battle was not a soldier or an angel. Before the young sailor senshi amidst me knelt a broken girl of twelve who had no experience of life passed the sixth grade. And the journey undertaken was a far cry from what I'd been prepared for.

"Why…?" I at last sobbed in my native tongue.

Tuxedo Kamen felt my body abruptly release in tension. For a moment, he thought that I had finally settled.

"…A-"

But then…the right hand.

Feeling sudden, blazing warmth beneath his grasp, the man looked down to see a golden triangle mark rupture from my skin. That was when he realized the stillness wasn't my doing at all. He swiftly released me and took several steps back as the light grew in intensity and encompassed my limp figure.

The only indication of my sustained life was heavy breathing. But my eyes were dark and unresponsive in likeness to my body which the sailor senshi soon witnessed as the light accompanied a gust of wind and lifted me off the ground.

My chin was lifted by a subtle glow which soon materialized into a slender finger. Soon following, a gorgeous female entity emerged before me in whole, and held me lightly off my feet as she stared intently back into my somnolent gaze.

Tuxedo Kamen was the first to react. On one knee he bowed low before the crimson-haired goddess and remained absolutely speechless. The young women around him had neither the knowledge, nor the sense of mind to respond in conjunction. All they registered was pure confusion, and none could bring themselves to speak.

"**I see…"** the being spoke softly**.**

Though thoughtfully yielding, her majesty still caused the senshi to shudder. Chills of awe raced through their veins at the divine power laced into her voice, and the delicate moon princess glanced at her arm to register goose bumps.

The prince then stared up at the deity intently and dared to ask, "M'lady…?"

In brief, she responded, **"Apart from my realm, even my higher knowledge is limited. This girl…is not the young flower from our distant past. She is but a vessel Sakura used to reenter the world of the living. The true angel…is not among us." **All the while, she did not tear her gaze from me.

He couldn't contain a subtle gasp. "She died…?"

But the goddess would explain nothing further.

"**Child…"** Her voice was nearly sorrowful, and a tender hand moved to cradle my left cheek. **"You are not my own, and I never knew you. But for the suffering you have endured both for the sake of Arella and Hyrule, I grant you this final endowment, dear princess of gold."**

As the deity faded, so did the senshi uniform adorning my figure. I was the only one who could not witness the change which transpired then as my head was still tilted towards the clear sky and I had not the means to move.

††††

A stifled, cheery voice filtered in from down the hallway as Chibiusa bounded through the entrance of Rei's shrine after her school day was through. Her excitement was explained in her announcement to the other girls that she had encountered a vision of 'Pu' on the way home. Hotaru was fine and living peacefully with her father, and the reassurance stood that they would see the Guardian of Time again.

In a isolated room, my clasped hands rested gently over my lap, and a familiar, golden glimmer graced my gaze at the thought of Sailor Pluto. In the end, I was truly grateful she had been with me through the ordeal of Arella's past. I'm not sure I would have lasted so long if not for her support. I then made a silent goal to thank her the moment I gained a chance.

Breathing in deeply, I lifted my eyes to the ceiling and then let out a slow sigh. The others had been gracious enough to give me some time to myself after the incident at the demolished academy. I had not even attempted to remove the new garment that had been granted along with the powerful gift which accompanied it.

"Din…" I whispered. All along I had known she was never with me. I had merely brought with me her essence within the sacred mark that the Triforce imprinted upon my hand. She was powerful indeed to have done so much for me from another world.

_**Princess of gold…**_ I mused. I would contemplate the meaning of that title at a later time, but it was apparent that the goddess had given me something incredibly wonderful.

I stood. And glancing back downward, my eyes scaled the length of the strapless, pearly gown hanging elegantly from my form. A pair of lustrous pumps graced my feet, and matching, silk gloves rose up the length of my arms to end in silver and gold bangles. A gold cross hung from my neck in symbolic gesture as similar adornments dangled from my earlobes. Light, gold-plated armor rested gently over my shoulders, each side harboring a brilliant, blue sapphire, and serving as a clasp for a long, simple cape of translucent gold which extended to the floor behind me. Though I could not see it, reaching above my head, I could feel the elaborate crown that rested there. Attached to it were strings of gems which cascaded delicately down the length of my long, dark auburn hair.

It was as though the goddess was attempting to help me fit in with rest of the senshi as former princesses. Out of pity? Debatable. Yet, at the same time I felt a familiar aura surging through my very being which bore striking likeness to the energy Arella emitted. Perhaps Din had pushed my powers that much closer to the demiangel I was bound to. It certainly felt different.

Placing one foot ahead of me, I slowly shifted my weight onto it and spun my body into a light twirl. The gown fluttered stylishly about my legs, and I watched in silent delight.

Maybe I really hadn't grown up. Thinking back…perhaps the journey through time while in Hyrule didn't do as much for me as I'd thought. I'd come to realize that the body I was using was only half mine. The height certainly hadn't come from my parents. It was unmistakably Arella's. And her eyes…they lit up in me every time I transformed. I figured only half my brain still belonged to me also considering the extra languages and combative skills inherited.

_**How frustrating…**_

My maturity had only progressed slightly over the course of seven years, having been sealed away in the Sacred Realm. I had lost several years of priceless life experience, and that became evident in my whiny, brash behavior. The only rationality I may have obtained as an adult…probably also came from the distant demiangel.

_**How unfair…**_ I thought.

The more I pondered it, the more I wanted to go home and set things straight with her.

I stopped spinning and stared at the wall. The room radiated with an orange glow as the setting sun seeped through the thin, translucent windows. In the peaceful silence, a discreet melody escaped my throat in resemblance to an ancient lullaby. It had become engrained in my memory after only a short while…or maybe…it was her memory. Whichever, it didn't matter. That moment was mine, and mine alone. I didn't even notice when the voices down the hall quieted and someone entered the room.

"I hate to bother you…" said a male voice, "but someone's here to see you."

I slightly turned to see Mamoru standing in the doorway with none other than Michiru at his side.

"…It's fine," I assured, and the two stepped inside.

"I found this," Michiru said, holding up my Bag O' Stuff.

My brow raised in recollection. I had left it hanging on the branch of a tree outside her apartment before taking off for the battle with Mistress Nine. I received it gratefully. "Thank you…"

She nodded. "You'll have to forgive Haruka for not wishing to come here… She's…still a bit bitter."

"Mm…I don't blame her."

A few silent moments passed.

Then Mamoru spoke, "You know the girls are all itching for answers about that episode with Din earlier."

I looked up to him and attempted a smile. "Well then…I suppose you have some explaining to do."

"Y-You mean…you're not going t-"

"I am finished here, Mamoru."

He found himself unable to argue. It just wasn't in him to force me into anything after everything that had transpired. I had told him about the journey with Din and Pluto. My own questions had been answered, and my mission was complete. It was time for me to depart.

Lowering his head, the man fell silent.

"I'm sorry," I added. "…there are other matters requiring my attention."

"You can keep the sandals…" the aqua-haired girl suddenly said.

I turned back to her in surprise. She wasn't looking at me. Instead, like Mamoru, her gaze was also averted, and I had trouble reading her expression. It didn't take long, however, to realize that my wearisome situation must have also had quite the effect on everyone around me.

I felt horrible.

"If you and Haruka are willing to forgive me, I'd just like you to understand how remorseful I am over what's transpired. I do wish you the best no matter what," I told her. Then, tapping lightly into the Tenyo's power, I reverted back into civilian form. Through chocolate-colored eyes I watched the young lady before me whom I admired so much, and silently begged her to look back up.

But Michiru didn't budge before another familiar face peeked in through the door.

"Ash-…!" Usagi quieted herself when she registered the solemn forms of the two with me.

I took that chance to move away from them. "Usagi…" I smiled, "let's take a walk."

Before she could ask what was happening, I lightly clutched her arm and led her out of the temple.

††††

Ever grateful for the silent dusk in the back streets of Tokyo, I led the girl out to the park where I had once conversed with Minako alone. Finally, coming to a halt, I slowly let myself lean against a pole of the swing set with eyes trained thoughtfully over the painted sky.

"Sooo…" Usagi chirped, "Whaaat exactly is going on?" Her voice was worried, yet still held that hint of optimism she was renowned for.

Without turning, I responded, "I wanted to thank you personally…so very much for believing in me and bearing with my intrusion with a smile. Regardless of what the others have said or thought about me, I knew from the start I could count on you."

She blinked in surprise. "Why's that?"

I shot her a glance and a quick smirk. "Because you're Sailor Moon."

It was obvious she was confused.

"Listen," I started, taking the purple cross from around my neck, "I'm leaving. I don't deserve an elaborate farewell, but I wanted to at least speak with you one last time as I don't expect to return."

"Wait, wh-"

I placed the necklace in her palm and closed her hand around it. "You're an inspiration. And I say that on behalf of every individual on my end of the universe who's shared a love for your legend."

"Ashleigh-chan…" I heard her say in a most pleading tone. "Why so soon?"

"I don't belong here," I plainly stated. "Though a privilege while it lasted, the answers I sought on why I am a sailor senshi have been found. I no longer need to be here."

"Oh, I see…" said another voice.

A shiver shot up my spine as I spun around. There, standing behind me, was Rei…along with Minako, Makoto, and Ami.

The raven-haired priestess continued, walking towards me with one hand on her hip and a blazing attitude, "So you think you can just waltz in here, use us for your own personal gain, and then disappear without so much as a good-bye?"

"R-Rei-chan…" Usagi stuttered with a half-smile, a sweatdrop careening down the side of her head.

I didn't know what to say. That was certainly not how I saw it, but her demeanor left me staring speechless.

The four girls stopped right before me, and suddenly, a little pink-haired child popped out from behind Ami's leg and jumped up to throw her arms around my neck, completely throwing me off balance.

"You still remind me of Pu…" Chibiusa stated with a near straight face.

I recomposed myself and stared at her with uncertainty, hooking an arm around her waist to keep her steadily on my hip.

"And ya fought good," Makoto added with slight amusement in her voice.

"Please, take care of yourself," said Ami.

"And don't feel too bad about the heart crystal thing…I find you're a good person anyway," Minako contested with a wink.

I remained silent. For a moment, as I stared at them, my mind pictured them all in the flowing gowns of planetary guardians…and it made me wonder. _**Perhaps…I will see some of them again someday. I suppose that's all up to Arella…**_

"What's this?" we suddenly heard the little one ask.

Looking down, I realized she had nosily reached into my bag for something shiny. The locket. My mind returned to the present. "Nothing special, give it here," I told her and held out my hand for it.

But she refused. Jumping down, Chibiusa ran a few feet away from me and called, "If you want it back, you have to promise to come see us again!"

Her reaction took me aback. "I can't promise that, you know. Why would you want to see me anyway?"

"A pain in the ass or not, a sailor senshi is still a sailor senshi."

Yet another new voice. My heart jumped, and I ever so slowly turned to see a sleek, yellow convertible with a boyish young lady leaning against its door.

_**When did she… **_"Haruka…" without a reason, my eyes began to sting with unshed tears. I couldn't explain it.

"Give the locket back, little princess," she told Chibiusa, "she'll return."

"Eeh…how do you know?" the child asked as she slowly handed back what belonged to Arella.

With an intense stare aimed directly at me, Haruka concluded, "Because she is a senshi bound to our kind. And destiny...doesn't make mistakes."

* * *

*almost 1 year later* Ohai…yeah, didn't mean to fall off the face of the planet or anything. Life got pretty rough after boot camp (and still is…I'm being defiant and neglecting duties by writing this). Here we are with the final chapter of book two. Yes. It is done. And here at the end…is when this story really begins. :) Stay tuned for book three… coming soon.


End file.
